My Dark Place Alone
by AerisTheStrange
Summary: Sequel to "We Stitch These Wounds". Eris has run away from her past life, now going by the name "Laurie Myers" she moves in with her former band members. But during her stay she finds that this new life isn't all that she's hoped for...
1. Chapter 1: No Sympathy For The Dead

**Chapter One**

_**Flashback: Carolinas Medical Center. July 17th, 4:47am. **_

_I woke up sometime during the early hours of the morning, the sharp pain in my back and stomach still there. I now realized that I was in the hospital, bedridden. My right leg was in a small cast and they had put me on the drip. Yesterday's events played over in my head, and I'd remembered what I did. Andy and the others would be back in the morning during visiting hours to come see me, I didn't wanna be here. I didn't wanna face them. It was all my fault. I didn't listen to them when they tried to get me away from Aaron. I caused all this by myself. Because I was stupid enough to keep everything to myself and hope that somehow Aaron would changed. I was very, very foolish indeed. I was ashamed of everything I did wrong. And to make matters worse, I killed Aaron. I killed a human being. How could I possibly face anyone again? How could I possibly go back to what I loved doing? I just killed someone. I let everyone down. Nothing's ever gonna be the same. I just have to leave it all behind. I can't do this. I just can't. I've let my friends, family and fans down. Because of one stupid mistake caused by me. This is all my fault. _

_I shifted myself, with great difficulty, off the bed. Holding onto the metal rod my drip was attached to. I limped quietly out of the ward and looked around to see if there were any nurses hanging around. Everything was unnervingly quiet. I looked at the drip attached to my hand and pulled it off, it was gonna slow me down and make a lot of noise anyway. Blood seeped through the small wound and I limped on towards the exit backdoor, which was somewhere located downstairs. I had to carefully and silently go down a few flights of stairs before I reached the bottom where the exit was. This was all too easy, why wasn't there any night nurses on duty? Where was everyone? I opened the door and carried on into the cold early morning, thinking of what I'd do next. I had one place in mind where I knew I could go stay. Luckily enough I'd thought to take my phone from the bedside table, I needed to make a phonecall..._

_**End of flashback. **_

_February 16th 2012, Los Angeles CA, 5:06pm_

I was sitting here at the table, drinking coffee, at my cousin Sally's house in Los Angeles. It's been 7 months since the day I went missing. Over that period of time it had given me a chance to change my look so that no one would recognize me. I was going by the name of Laurie Myers now, I let my hair grow out and dyed it all red, I adapted more of a Goth look, wearing thick black eye-makeup, black or red lipsticks and gothic style clothing. I began to look a lot more like how my mom used to look back in her day. I grew up around this style of clothing as well as the music I listen to, so it all came natural to me. I had a new nose piercing, but kept my snakebites in; not really having the heart to get rid of them yet. I had a couple of tattoos on my arms: "Sweet Blasphemy", "The Mortician's Daughter", a "Deanis" (inside joke that me and Adam came up with, is apparently a penis that looks like our old friend Dean) which I cover up with a wristband in public, cobwebs and an old tattoo I had already from when I was 16; it was a heartagram with Adam's initials on it. This was easily covered up with gloves or a wristband since it was on the inside of my wrist, plus it wasn't that big.

Today I was wearing a studded sleeveless black leather jacket, tight black skinnies, cyber boots and a sleeveless KISS top. Sally sat down beside me with a plate of scrambled eggs, she gave me a weak smile.

"Hey hun, how're you today?" she asked, eating a forkful of egg.

"I'm ok I guess..." I said, sipping my coffee.

She looked at me for a while and sighed sadly. "Aww, babe. I know you're still stirred up about things, but I promise you they'll get better. You just gotta leave that all behind you now, start a new life. And you know I'm hear no matter what. Just take one day at a time." said Sally, taking a hold of my hand and squeezing it sympathetically.

I frowned. "And that's it. Happy ending? Fuck's sake Sally how can I leave it all behind me, I just killed a fucking human being. One of these days it's all gonna come back and bite me in the ass. Then I'll get what I deserve." I spat angrily.

"Eris- sorry, Laurie- if you carry on thinking so pesimistically it's not gonna help you one fucking bit. What else are you supposed to do? You've got a job, a place to stay, that's a start right? Look, I think maybe seeing a psychologist might help with-"

"A psychologist? A psychologist! Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, so you're saying I'm crazy now, right?" I said furiously, getting up from the table so abruptly it caused Sally to jump a bit.

"What? I never said you were crazy!"

"Yeah but you implied it!"

Sally sighed. "What the fuck is this shit, Eris?"

"I'm not seeing a fucking psychologist! They won't do shit for me! All they're gonna do is treat me like I'm some fucking nutcase and I'm not having that!"

"At least they might be able to prescribe you with some medication or something!"

"There you go again, implying that I'm mad."

"Oh my God, I'm so sick of your paranoid shit, Eris! Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you!"

"Oh yeah? Well you don't fucking have to!" I stormed off out of the kitchen.

"Eris? Where the hell are you going?" Sally called after me.

"Out." I answered bluntly and shut the door behind me.

I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I needed a good long walk to clear my head. I've no idea why I reacted so harshly back there. Of course she wasn't implying that I was crazy, Sally would never do that. She loved me. And I loved her too, despite all I said. I guess I was just afraid to admit that I did have a problem.

It was getting a little dark outside, and quite cold if I must add. I huddled in my leather jacket, if only I thought to wear a proper coat with sleeves. I walked for quite a while, the wind blowing in my face, until I reached a diner. I decided to head on in for warmth, plus I could do with a coffee right about now.

It was thankfully warm and cosy inside, I took a seat by the window and a waitress came up to me to take my order. I gazed out the window at the sunsetting scenery after she'd left, in deep thought. I felt really bad about arguing with Sally, she was only trying to help and I was being a selfish, paranoid bitch about it all.

I took out my cellphone, wondering whether or not to text her. I decided I would in the end:

_"Hey, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I don't know why I was that way. Friends? X" _

I pressed send and it wasn't long before she sent a reply. I opened the message:

_"It's ok, I just really worry about you. How about we get Chinese tonight? Been dying for some for a while now :) x" _

I smiled, glad to know she wasn't sore about it.

_"Sure, it's all on me though. Just a way of saying sorry. I'll be back home soon, just having a coffee at the moment x" _

A minute later, another reply:

_"You don't have to do that, but all right, I won't argue this time. Take care ok? Come home safe x" _

The waitress arrived back with my coffee as I put my phone in my pocket. I wrapped my fingers around the cup, warming them. Warmth sure felt good at this time.

As I was drinking my coffee I couldn't help but overhear a group behind me talking, they sounded eerily familiar.

"Any sign of her yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"It's been seven months. I doubt she'll ever turn up, wherever the hell she is."

"Whatever happened that day I'll never know. I just don't get why she'd leave like that. Or if she even left at all."

"What're you saying...you think someone kidnapped her?"

"Possibly. It's just a thought, Andy."

My heart stopped. That was definitely the guys from BVB. I dared myself to look behind me, luckily enough they weren't looking in my direction, it was them all right. They looked terrible, especially Andy. His hair had grown longer and was all tousled. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well enough either, or eating very much for that matter. If Andy looked like this, God knows what Adam looked like. My heart ached just thinking about it, if only they knew my reason for it. But I mustn't let them find me, I can't let them find me. I just can't.

I tried to quickly drink my coffee, but it was much too hot still. I felt physically sick. I got up from my seat and rushed off to the ladies' room, where I was noisily sick in one of the cubicles. I walked out of the cubicle and rinsed my mouth, trying to get rid of the horrible taste in my mouth. I clutched the edges of the sink, my head pounding. I needed to get out of here fast, I didn't want to stay a moment longer. I'll just head straight home back to Sally, she'll be worried anyway if I don't get back soon.

I headed out of the ladies' and bumped into Ashley, who was most likely on his way to the mens' room.

"S-sorry about that." I said quickly, not making eye contact.

"No problem." he said, looking at me.

I quickly got out of his way, paid for my coffee and rushed right out of there. My heart was pounding hard against my chest now. What if Ashley recognized me and went back to tell the others? I quickened my pace, desperate to be as far away from that place as possible. I felt uneasy, getting the feeling like someone was following me. It could have just been my nerves. I was always uneasy nowadays. That didn't stop me looking over my shoulder though.

I didn't know why I was so jumpy, it was starting to annoy me if anything. I would only attract unwanted attention if I kept this up, so I tried to calm myself down. I was almost home anyway, I didn't have to worry about BVB finding me. I was probably being paranoid. Of course Ashley didn't recognize me. I was just creating my own worry here.

I finally arrived home, my feet feeling quite sore after walking so quickly in boots like these. I figured Sally might have locked the front door as usual so I knocked, seeing as I forgot my key once again. I waited, no one answered. I frowned, knocking again. I waited for a good five minutes, knocking repeatedly. Still no answer. I decided to try the door to see if it was locked, I turned the handle and the door opened. So Sally didn't lock it after all.

"Sally?" I called out. "Sally, I'm home! Where are you?"

My voice echoed throughout the house, no one answered. This was very strange indeed. Sally couldn't have gone out, she'd have locked the door if she did. I tried not to panic, what if this time she simply forgot?

"Sally?" I called out again, my heart rising to my throat.

I walked into the kitchen where I'd last seen her this morning, I froze when I saw a trail of blood leading up out of the kitchen to where I presumed was the living room. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sally?" I said, my voice thick.

I creeped slowly towards the living room, terrified of what I might find there. My heart was beating fast. I entered the sitting room and saw that the whole place was thrashed. In the middle of the room was Sally's bloodied body.

"Sally! Oh my God, baby, are you ok?" I screamed, rushing towards her. I knelt down, getting blood on my jeans, and pulled her over onto her back. There was a large gash in her throat and stomach, a pool of blood seeping out from her mouth. Although it was very clear that she was dead, I still tried to feel for a pulse. There was none.

"Oh my God...no...no you can't be dead..." I said, getting all choked up, tears spilling down my cheeks. I backed away from her lifeless body, shaking my head in disbelief. Who would have done this? I heard something fall in the kitchen and looked up in time to see someone walk into the room.

"Oh God.." I said in a hushed voice.

The person, whom I guess killed Sally, looked scarily similar to Aaron. I was convinced it was him, which is why I scrambled to my feet and rushed out of the living room. The man didn't say anything, but I knew he was after me. I could hear his footsteps as I hurried through the hallway, reaching for the front door. I wrenched it open and ran outside, it was raining heavily now, making it kind of hard for me to see where I was going.

I looked behind me, vaguely making out the dark figure at the front door. I carried on running, screaming for help, I wasn't sure if anyone could hear me now as I seemed to be heading off into an isolated section.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been running, but it seemed like a pretty long time to me. I kept looking behind my shoulder, trying to see if he was still after me. Not paying attention as to where I was running to, I ended up tripping over some lose wire, from a torn down wired-fence that was meant to prevent anyone from falling down the ditch behind it, and fell down. It wasn't a particularly big ditch thankfully, but I ended up twisting my ankle and a piece of wire had pierced it's way through the skin in my leg and was stuck painfully there.

I heaved myself off the ground slowly, wincing at the pain. I noticed a light far up ahead and made my way, limping, over to that direction. I looked back over my shoulder once again, there was no sign of that man. Whoever it was. The thought of it being Aaron made me sick to my stomach.

As I got closer I realized the light was coming from a house, whoever lived in this location seemed pretty keen on the idea of being quite isolated from people. When I reached the house I realized it was the back I ended up at, I wasn't really sure what to do next. I stayed shivering next to the backdoor, wondering whether to check if the door was open and sneak in and hide somewhere in their laundry room until I was sure I wasn't being followed by that man, or wait out here in the blistering rain.

I looked behind me once again, feeling very uneasy, and suddenly saw the same familiar dark figure at the other side. I panicked and took my chances, stealthily turning the handle of the door and creeping inside. It was dark inside the laundry room, I hid underneath one of the tables, tucking my knees up against my chest. I was shivering with both fear and the cold, listening for any footsteps. All I could hear was the sound of the rain pounding against the window.

I'd been sitting there for about twenty minutes at least, waiting to see if whoever that was would come breaking through the door, if he even saw me. There was a sudden sound of footsteps from the kitchen and someone opened the door to the laundry room. I watched as a pair of legs from whoever it was passed by me, I huddled up further, not wanting this person to see me.

"Can you get my Hello Kitty shirt out of the washing machine while you're at it?" a young woman called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Vidia." the person, whom was a guy, answered.

Vidia? Was this my Vidia he was talking about? This guy sure did sound a lot like James, I peeked out, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. I did, and I was right, it was James.

I gasped, leaning forwards. "James!" I hissed.

He jumped back, startled, looking around and suddenly spotting me from underneath the table. He frowned. "What the hell? Who are you?" he asked, coming over to me.

"James, it's me Eris- you gotta help me, please-" I sobbed, shaking.

"Eris? Oh my God what the hell are you doing here? You'll freeze your ass off in here!" he said, pulling me up onto my feet. He gasped when he saw the state my leg was in. "What happened to you?"

"You gotta help me please- Sally's dead- she's dead, this man- he-" I started, unable to get the words out properly due to shock.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. Let's get you into the kitchen, you'll catch your death in the state your in. It's raining like a motherfucker out there," he said, helping me into the kitchen.

Vidia looked up and was shocked to see me. "James, what the fuck-?" she said, jumping up from her seat.

"It's Eris, Vidia. I don't know what happened to her but she seems to be in shock. She mentioned something about Sally being dead and a man," said James, carefully putting me down on a chair.

Vidia rushed up to hug me, holding me close. "Oh my God, your cousin Sally? What happened babe?"

I could hardly get the words out, I was shaking and sobbing so much. "S-she's dead – the-there was this man and I dunno- I dunno- he looked like Aaron and he chased me down here and-"

"Hold on slow down – Aaron? What has he got to do with all of this? You're saying he killed her?"

"Hey, hey, leave the questions for now Vidia. I think maybe you should take her upstairs and get her changed out of those soaking wet clothes before we find out what happened first. I'll put the filter on for some coffee." said James firmly.

Vidia carefully took me by the hand and wrapped her arm around me, gently pulling me up from my seat, and brought me upstairs to her room. She rooted through her wardrobe for something clean for me to wear.

"I've a shit load of gothic clothes from when I went through that phase, I was gonna throw them out but you can have them if you like. We're around the same size, right?" she said, chucking a black lace-up corset top at me and a black skirt. She also passed me a towel. "Think you're gonna wanna dry yourself up a bit before you change into them clothes."

I went into the bathroom, hastily dried myself and changed into the clothes Vidia gave me. I caught my reflection in the mirror, I looked terrible. My hair was soaked, my makeup ran down my cheeks and I looked like death to be precise. I grabbed one of Vidia's make-up removal wipes and cleaned up my face. I brushed back my soaking hair and went back into Vidia's room. She smiled at me.

"That's better, want me to do your hair for you? I think you've had enough of water dripping down on you today." she said, trying to stay lively to make me feel better. Which was slightly working. She blow-dryed my hair, got out her straightener and styled my hair. I let her do my makeup also, only because I didn't want to have to look at myself in the mirror and because Vidia's fussing around made me feel a bit more secure. She stepped back and looked at me, admiring her work.

"Done. You look beautiful as always, babe!" she grinned at me, I managed a small smile.

"Thanks Vid," I said.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs and have some coffee. You're telling us what happened."

We returned to the kitchen to find Dean sitting there with James, he looked up at me.

"My God Eris what happened here? I come back home from a nice long stroll in the park and there's blood all over the kitchen floor. Mind telling us what's going on around here?" he said, looking utterly bemused.

"Chill Deanis, we'll get to that in a minute. Did you clean that wound Vidia?" James asked, getting up from the table.

"Shit. I forgot," she said, biting her lip.

"Nevermind, I'll do it," said James, grabbing some disinfectant, bandages, pliers and a cloth.

He examined the wire stuck into my leg. "Looks like it stuck pretty deep in there, this is gonna hurt ok?" said James, frowning a little. He cleaned the blood around it and, with the pliers, gently began pulling it out of my leg. I managed to stop myself yelling in pain, but I certainly gasped and made a lot of faces in the process.

Finally James got the wire out and placed it on the floor beside him. "Put that in the bin, Deanis, will you?" he said.

"I will if you stop calling me that," said Dean, glaring at him.

James chuckled. "Sorry, force of habit."

He began cleaning the wound with disinfectant while Dean got rid of the piece of wire, it stung a little but I was grateful for that wire being out of my leg. He wrapped a bandage around my leg after he'd finished and got up.

"I believe my work here is done. Congratulations Eris, that motherfucking piece of wire is out of your leg!" he said, grinning at me.

I gave a small laugh, smiling a little. "Thanks James, I'm glad it's out of there. It was pissing me off."

"So you gonna tell us what happened? I don't want Dahvie and the others to come back and ruin the peace and quiet." said Dean, sniffing.

"Dahvie...and the others?" I said, puzzled.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need yours, spill."

I took a deep breath. "All right then, here goes...seven months ago on the last night of our tour with BVB Aaron broke into our tour bus while the others were gone, I stayed there because I'd just recieved a threatening text from him and it got me sick with worry. He tried to kill me, saying if he couldn't have me, no one could. He said he was going to take his own life after he'd taken mine, and that way no one could have me but him. I ended up stabbing him due to trying to protect myself, he somehow wasn't dead yet and got me pretty good in the back and a bit of my stomach as well. I was rushed to hospital and I didn't think I was gonna survive, but I did. Sometime during the night I ran away, calling Sally to come pick me up and bring me back to her place. I didn't wanna face them after what I did. I didn't wanna go back and face everyone. I just ruined everything. Aaron's dead and it's all my fault." I said, tears dribbling down my cheeks.

"Oh Eris, don't cry!" said Vidia, wiping away the tears with her thumb.

"Aaron's dead? But didn't you say that man tonight that was chasing you was Aaron?" said James.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just paranoid after all that's happened. It was probably just some lunatic. Either way he killed Sally, she's dead and now I don't know what to do. I still can't believe it's happened. This is all happening so fast – why did she have to die? Why did I have to be such a scheming bitch to her before. If only I stayed there with her then none of this would have happened!" I sobbed, shaking once again.

"Eris, it's not your fault. You didn't know this was gonna happen, don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, you can stay here with us. We'll protect you, ok? It'll be like old times when we all hung out and shit. Excluding Adam since he's not here with us." said Vidia.

"Not helping, Vid," said James, casting her a disgusted look. "Ignoring that, you can definitely stay here with us! We've no problem with that."

"I'm certainly lucky to have found you guys, thank you...I really appreciate this. But there's just one thing I need you to promise me. Don't call me Eris anymore, I'm going by Laurie Myers now. I can't risk anyone knowing who I really am. So no mentioning Burning Roses, got it? Saying you used to be from my old band is ok, just don't mention the name."

"We promise," said Vidia, squeezing my hand. "Hm. Laurie, eh? Nice choice."

"So..what was touring with Black Veil Brides like?"

"Amazing. Just fucking amazing. It was a seriously awesome experience for us to be touring with our favorite band. Plus they're really lovely people." I said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well that's good to hear then, we saw the San Diego show live on YouTube. You guys fucking killed it!" grinned James.

"San Diego was a good night, though Charlotte's crowd was pretty fucking amazing. Until the end when Aaron ruined it all.." I said. "He always ruined things for me."

"I remember meeting him once when we came down for a visit, I think you were only just going out with him. He seemed nice at that point." said Vidia.

"He was but then he suddenly changed after Adam was being his usual pervy self around me."

"That Adam, always able to liven things up," chuckled James, shaking his head fondly.

"Too bad you two broke up, you were so cute together. I guess it was just the stuff he got you into when you were both sixteen that fucked you over," said Vidia.

"That was it exactly, I didn't like that at all. But despite that, Adam had, and still is, very sweet to me. I still love him just as much as my friend than anything else."

"So what's going on now? You seeing anybody?" Dean asked, finally getting a word in edgeways.

"Well...I was seeing Andy for that short amount of time..." I mumbled, my cheeks flushing.

"Andy? You mean the frontman for BVB?" said Vidia, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah..."

"Oh wow, look at you working your charms then Eris- sorry, Laurie," she teased, nudging me.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" I said, in denial.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you didn't."

"Enough about me though, what's all this about Dahvie and some other people living here?" I said, looking at the three of them.

"Heh yeah, about that. We're sorta kinda living with the guys from Blood On The Dance Floor and Murderdolls.." said Vidia, looking uneasy.

"Eh? How the fuck did that happen?"

"We don't really know exactly how it happened, but I think their managers have something to do with it, and I think our guitarist had something to do with it too. Probably thought throwing two completely opposite bands together and having us stuck in the middle of it all was amusing. That's my theory," said James, pulling a face. "It's not so bad though, Dahvie and Jayy are a blast at times when they're not drunk and trying to feel us up, and the guys from Murderdolls are pretty awesome too, when they're also not drunk and thrashing the place and playing their instruments at five o'clock in the fucking morning whilst all being drunk in the process..."

"Sounds...interesting. I hope they won't find me a problem then," I said, biting my lip rings.

"Oh I'm sure they won't," Vidia reassured me.

"Especially Dahvie...I'm sure he won't mind at ALL," scoffed Dean. "Horny little fucker.."

"Now, now Dean. We know how much you dislike Dahvie, but give the guy a break."

"He's repulsing! All that drinking and sex! And his music? Disgusting! All to do with sex, sex and more sex!"

I laughed, shaking my head. Yep, that was the Dean I remembered. "Dean, you haven't changed a bit."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes. Yes it is."

The silence was then interrupted by high pitched voices and yelling coming from the laundry room. Vidia sighed.

"The 'Dolls are back...not sure if they're drunk or high this time..."

We heard other equally high pitched voices from the living room, my guess was that it was Dahvie and Jayy. They stumbled into the kitchen, smiling widely at us all.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!" said Dahvie, staggering a little.

"Hey, Dahvie, Jayy. You guys been drinking again?" said Vidia casually.

"Maaaaaybe. Think I had, like, a couple'a drinks or somethin'," he said, slurring his words a little.

"I didn't drink as much as him," said Jayy, pointing his finger accusingly at Dahvie.

"Traitor! Stop betraying me!" said Dahvie pathetically, pouting at Jayy. He suddenly noticed I was there and smiled. "Oooh, new person! Hi new person! You're really pretty!"

"Dahvie, Jayy, this is my childhood friend Laurie Myers," said Vidia.

"'Sup," I said, nodding at them.

"My dick," Dahvie answered, both him and Jayy burst into peals of laughter.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow...they're keepers." I mumbled, looking at James.

"I'll go make some coffee, you drunken idiots want any?" asked James, getting up from the table.

"Yeah yeah we'll have some won't we Jayy?" said Dahvie.

"Make mine extra strong please," said Jayy, smiling sweetly at James.

"I'll just take a seat next to pretty miss Laurie here," said Dahvie, sitting down beside me and leaning close to me. "So where you from, hun?"

"Charlotte, North Carolina."

"Ooh, Weddy's from Charlotte too, where is Weddy?" said Dahvie, squinting, looking around to see if he'd missed him or something.

At that precise moment, the 'Dolls came bustling in, laughing loudly. James nodded at them all.

"'Sup guys, y'all want some coffee?" said James.

"Sure man, coffee sounds good right about now," said Roman, picking a random twig out of his hair.

They all took a seat at the table (it was a pretty big table might I add) except for Joey, who decided to go help James with the coffee. I felt a little uncomfortable with all these random people coming in at once, I shouldn't really be. I should be used to things like this. I used to sing in front of a crowd of people for God's sake! They all looked at me, bemused.

"Who's the new girl?" Wednesday asked.

"She's the lovely miss Laurie, she's from Charlotte just like you Weddy, I just met her and I love her already," said Dahvie, stroking my hair like I was some sort of cat. "I looooooooove your hair Laurie, it's like so red, you look like a freakin vampire but, like, in a good way. I love you, will you have my babies? I want little vampire babies that look like you but have my sexualness y'know? Cuz I'm very sexual, and you'll soon find out once we get started on making those babies."

Jeez, this guy was seriously ridiculous when drunk. "As tempting as that sounds Dahvie, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn you down on that offer. You see, I don't have a womb or a vagina for that matter. I was actually a man before I had a sex change and I still have my incredibly large penis, which just sucks serious balls y'know? So there's really no way I can concieve those vampire babies you want so badly." I said, winding him up.

He looked so shocked. "Ooh...oh really? Awwww, that's too bad. I really wanted those vampire babies, and plus you're like reallly hot and all, we would have had some seriously awesome sex!"

"I know Dahvie, I know. That's what I tell all men. But Dean is the love of my life right now, he secretly enjoys cock but has been too ashamed to admit it, so when he found me he thought it would make a brilliant cover up. And we now have really awesome gay sex every night at my house."

"Wait, what?" said Dean, looking outraged.

"Same time tonight Dean, I'll be waiting..." I said in a husky voice, giving him a seductive smile.

Dean swallowed hard. "Oh-kaaay...I'll be right back. I need a drink to calm me down."

They all burst out laughing as Dean fled the awkward situation.

Vidia shook her head, chuckling. "Boy you got him good, Laurie!"

"I don't know you, but you're fucking awesome for winding this guy up," said Racci, laughing.

"It seemed like the appropriate time to fuck with his already fucked up head," I grinned.

"So, you're from Charlotte?" said Roman.

"Yup."

"She's staying with us though, some, uh, complications took place that caused her to have no where else to go." said Vidia, smiling at me.

"Sweet. Well I hope you like it here, try not to let this guy rape you ok?" said Roman, looking over at Dahvie.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if I keep repeating the story to him every time he's drunk I'll be fine.." I said, also looking at Dahvie.

"Ooh you're staying with us! Yay!" Dahvie piped up.

James and Joey joined us after a while at the table with the cups of coffee.

"So I see you've all met our childhood friend Laurie then," said James, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Laurie, I'm Joey." said Joey, shaking my hand.

"I know, you're an amazing musician if I might add." I said, smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"What was Laurie like as a man, James?" Dahvie asked, slurping his coffee noisily.

"Oh? Well...she was a short man. And is still short even as a woman," said James, grinning.

"Watch it James, I bite. Hard. And you know it," I joked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh I know it all right. Don't mess with her Dahvie, she could as well bite your dick off."

"Cuz that's what I do."

Dahvie looked horrified. "Whyyy? Why would you do such a mean thing, Lauriieeee?" he said, pouting.

I shrugged. "I find it in a way kinky, Dahvie. I have strange fetishes."

"So you'd bite Dean's dick off?"

"No of course not, I love his penis too much to bite it off. And he'd die."

"Stop talking about my genitals!" Dean called from the living room, causing us all to laugh.

"This is freaking me out guys...think I'll head to bed...see ya all laterrr!" said Dahvie, getting up from his seat and staggering off upstairs with Jayy.

"Got him to leave anyway," I snorted.

"Well guys, think it's about time I head off to bed too," said James, stretching. He looked at me. "You coming too? You've had a rough day anyway and your leg's probably aching right now."

I looked down at my bandaged leg, I'd completely forgotten about it. But now that he'd mentioned it, it was starting to hurt once again. "Oh. Right, um, mind helping me?" I asked.

"Sure thing," said James, helping me up onto my feet. "Night everyone!"

They all mumbled goodnight at us and James helped me to the extra room they had. He sat me down on the bed.

"Vid's got some pyjamas somewhere in her room, I'll be right back," he said, exiting the room. He came back a few minutes later with some black vest and shorts.

"I didn't think you'd like her other stuff so I brought these instead," said James, handing them to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Sleep well, and try not to worry too much ok? Goodnight," said James, giving me a hug and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I changed into the vest and shorts and got into the bed, snuggling under the warm covers. Sally's death still bothered me, the image of her mutilated body haunting my mind. I tried my best to block it out, hoping and hoping that things were gonna be different now. There was one thing I needed to do, and that was go see a psychologist as Sally suggested. Maybe only then will some of these bad feelings ease up.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sacrifice

**Chapter Two**

"_Oh my God, Adam, what the hell happened here?" I panicked, getting down on my knees beside his bloodied body. He had several large stab wounds on his stomach and chest. _

"_Eris, please just go – he's here – he'll kill you-" Adam choked, coughing up blood. _

"_I'm not leaving you, baby."_

_"No, please go-"_

_"No I'm not gonna leave you- oh my God I love you so much baby I'm so sorry," I sobbed, holding him close to me. "Andy's gonna be back soon with help. Stay with me, Adam, stay with me."_

_Adam started coughing up more blood, turning over on his side. I started panicking again. _

"_You gotta stay with me ok? Adam stay with me!" I cried, he began moving very little now, causing my heart to thump. _

"_Adam?" I choked, he didn't stir and his eyes were closed now. He lay lifeless now against the bloodied floor. _

_I let go of him, backing away from his body. I began sobbing again. "Don't leave me, Adam!" I cried, leaning against the cabinet. _

_I heard footsteps outside the door and looked up. "Andy? Is that you?" I called, worried. _

_A person walked in, but it wasn't Andy, it was Aaron. "So nice to see you again Eris, miss me?" he said, smirking. _

"_Oh God...you're supposed to be dead!" I said, backing away further. _

"_Well here I am, alive and breathing. But you won't be for long, then we'll be together.." _

"_Andy! Help!" I called desperately. _

"_Don't waste your breath, I got rid of that fucker." _

_Andy? Dead? No it couldn't be! I stared at Aaron in horror, he just gave me that same smirk; holding the large knife tightly. _

"_Don't worry Eris, we'll have each other by the end of this, it'll hurt though...but I'll try and kill you as quickly as possible..."_

_He edged closer and closer to me, the large blade inches away from my neck..._

"Fuck, no!" I screamed, waking up in a pool of sweat. That nightmare was so vivid, so real. I could almost feel the cold blade against my skin. I was breathing heavily, relieved that it was only a dream. I noticed it was morning, the sun's rays slightly dimmed by the curtains.

I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face, trying to calm myself down. I hoped I wouldn't be getting dreams like this frequently, I didn't like having to be reminded of the past constantly. It was bad enough having them in my mind during the day. Going to see a psychologist was actually a good idea in this case, perhaps I did need some medication to relieve some of the bad feelings I had. Even if it would only be temporary.

I limped out of the bathroom back to my room and was startled to find Wednesday standing beside the bed, holding a bowl of soup. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Vidia told me to go check up on you, and to give you this bowl of soup, you shouldn't really be walking around like that. Want some help getting back into bed?" he asked.

"Um, no I'm fine, thanks. I can handle it," I said shyly, taking a step forward, staggering a little.

"No it's no problem, here let me help you before you fall over," said Wednesday, putting the bowl of soup down on the bedside table. He placed an arm around my shoulder and gripped my arm with his other hand, leading me over to the bed and seating me down on it.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I said, giving him a small smile.

"No problem, just trying to be helpful," he said, handing me over the bowl of soup.

I smiled gratefully at him and carefully sipped a spoonful of soup. There was a moment of awkward silence, with Wednesday still standing there. For some reason it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I stayed staring down at the bowl, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He suddenly cleared his throat after a few more minutes of silence.

"So, you're from Charlotte huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I only lived there until I was two though. After that I moved to Radcliff, Kentucky," I said, sipping another spoonful of soup.

"And when did you move to Los Angeles?"

"Only recently actually, some things happened back home and I decided to move in with my cousin instead...until she died..."

"Died? Is that what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah...we didn't really wanna announce it in front of everybody."

"Naturally enough seeing as you seemed to have had a crazy day with your cousin getting murdered and all. I'm guessing those seven months you've been here have been crazy too right, Eris?" He added that last part with a hint of mockery in his voice.

I stopped in mid-sip, my eyes widened upon hearing what he just said. How the hell did he know it was actually me? Eris Stevens, not Laurie Myers. I rattled my brains thinking about how he could have guessed it was me, I didn't look anything like the way I was seven months ago. So how could he have known?

I looked up at him. "How...did you-?"

"I overheard Vidia and Dean talking about you. Yeah I'll admit it, I eavesdropped. But it was only me that heard so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about the others knowing...unless I let slip of course.." he grinned.

I bit my lip. "Please don't tell anyone...please?" I begged him.

Wednesday smirked. "I won't...on one condition."

I didn't like the sound of this at all. "What's that then?"

He stroked a strand of my red hair. "Be my bitch, and I won't tell anyone. Promise."

I bit my lip once again, was I seriously gonna agree to this? Yes. This was how bad I didn't want anyone to find me. I sighed. "Fine, I will..."

Wednesday smirked once again and let out a small chuckle. "You're serious about this secret, huh?"

"You've no fucking idea."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Well seeing as I'm your bitch for fuck knows how long, you might as well bring this down for me," I said, holding out the bowl to him, giving my best superiority smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing, and took the bowl from me. He stopped halfway out the door. "Oh I almost forgot...nice cleavage by the way." he said and he went out into the hallway.

I pulled the covers over my chest, silently fuming. Dear God what did I get myself into? Calm down, Eris, maybe he was just fucking around with me. Maybe he was only messing around with the whole me being his bitch thing, or maybe that was just wishful thinking. I sighed, clutching the blankets closer to me. I stayed sitting there for a good ten minutes or so before getting out of bed, wanting to go downstairs and see if Vidia was there.

I limped my way down the stairs, hanging onto the banisters for support. I spotted Dahvie passing by the stairs, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, you must be the new girl!" he beamed. "Vidia told me about last night, sorry about that. I was super drunk. Hey, d'you need help? Take it as an apology for last night."

Before I could say anything he was by my side, helping me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Vidia and James were. Wednesday and Joey were there too, I didn't dare make eye contact with Wednesday. Vidia smiled when she saw me.

"Mornin' honey, I see Dahvie's certainly trying to make up for last night's behaviour," said Vidia, hands on her hips.

"Hey, I can be nice y'know," he said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let her go already, I'm getting nervous at how tightly you're holding her."

"I'm not even holding her tightly!"

"He's not even holding me tightly!"

We both blurted it out simultaneously, sounding completely idiotic. Dahvie let me go all the same, and I took a seat at the table, he sat next to me, causing Vidia to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Stop treating me like I'm this rapist and I'm out to get Laurie," mumbled Dahvie, frowning at Vidia.

"Sorry, sorry. I just get overprotective sometimes," said Vidia, taking the other seat opposite of me.

"I don't think overprotective is the case here, Vidia," said James, also taking a seat at the table.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

James chuckled. "I think you're just a little jealous."

"Jealous? Pah! Why would you think that?"

"I just believe my theory on you becoming a lesbian feminist is gonna come true."

"Whoa, whoa, lesbian feminist? Have I been missing something?" I said, my eyebrows raised.

"You already know Vidia's Bi anyway, I just believe that with her being cooped up with men in this house all the time without that many female company will result in her getting so sick of men that she'll suddenly become a raging lesbian feminist with a leather whip. And you're her first victim Laurie," said James, making his voice sound frightening.

"Oh wow...I kinda like the whole raging lesbian feminist thing you got going on there," I said, half-laughing.

Vidia snorted. "Ok, when you put it that way that probably will happen..." she glanced in my direction, suddenly looking suspiciously seductive. "And after seeing the way Laurie looked yesterday I think it's definitely gonna happen..."

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or afraid now.."

Dean suddenly came charging into the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hand. "Lesbians? Did someone say lesbians?" he asked, almost demanding an answer right away.

"Dear God Dean, what's with you and lesbians?" said Joey.

"I find it hot ok..." Dean admited sheepishly.

"I ain't kissing Laurie in front of you for your gross satisfaction, Deanis!" said Vidia, frowning.

"Don't call me that!"

"As if I'll let you kiss me anyway..." I grinned.

Dean whispered in Vidia's ear. "Wait until she's drunk ok? Then she'll definitely kiss you."

"Someone pass her a bottle of Jack Daniels," said Joey, chuckling.

"Huh? What?" I said, confused.

They all laughed at my confusion, making me feel even more bemused.

"All this talk of drink makes me wanna go drinking again tonight," said Dahvie, biting into the muffin he got out of the tin.

"Dahvie, no, you'll rape everyone," said Vidia.

"I won't!" he protested.

"He will," she mouthed at me.

"I saw that, I won't rape anybody, I'm a good boy...most of the time.." he said, smiling up at Vidia.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just don't want you touching Laurie," she mumbled.

"Ah don't get so jealous Vid, I think me and Dahvie will get along just great, isn't that right Dahvie?" I said, putting my arm around him.

"Hell yeah, Laurie. I get the feeling we will," he said, both of us grinning triumphantly at Vidia.

"You're both teasing me right now aren't you?" she said, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Pretty much, yeah." said Dahvie, still grinning.

"One of these days I'll just get a leather whip and whip you out of anger Dahvie, but you Laurie, I'd just whip you for the kinkyness of it all." she said, winking at me.

I slowly placed a hand over my ass protectively.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" said Dahvie dramatically, a little too dramatically since he slapped his hand right over my ass too.

I jumped, looking agonized. "Whoa, whoa! Dahvie – watch those fresh hands of yours!"

"Oh shit – sorry!" said Dahvie, snatching his hand away quickly and glancing at Vidia.

She raised her eyebrows at Dahvie, but said nothing and turned to me. "Shouldn't you be up in bed resting? Your leg's obviously not healed yet."

"So I'm to be confined for an unimaginable amount of time inside that bedroom?" I said, pulling a face.

"Exactly, I'll help you up," said Vidia, putting her arm around my shoulder and helping me up out of the chair.

"Don't listen to her, Laurie! She just wants to have lesbian scissor sex with you!" joked Dahvie, being all melodramatic.

"I'm sure it's only you who wants to have lesbian scissor sex with her," said Vidia sniffing, and we both left the room.

Dahvie sat there, frowning. "How can...what kinda comeback is that? You fail, Vidia, FAIL!" he called up to her, laughing.

"So guys...if Vidia doesn't come back...we know what happened," said James, nodding at the men at the table.

"In a way I kinda feel sorry for Laurie...Vidia seems to be heading into that direction of preferring women. And I don't blame her to be honest, being stuck in a house with men all day and hardly any female company, that must be pretty off-putting," said Joey, chuckling.

"You'd like to see them get it on, wouldn't you Dean?" Wednesday teased.

Dean's face burned bright red at first, but then his mouth twitched into a cunning smile. "Yesss." he hissed in his deepest voice.

"Oh, Vidia, ah – yes – ah! Ah! Mm! Oh Laurie! Fuck yes! Grind me harder-!" Wednesday moaned jokingly, grinding against Joey's chair.

"Wednesday! Will you stop that! There's men at this table!" said Joey, trying to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous the situation was.

"Mmm – Joey! Oh fuck yes!" Wednesday carried on, sliding his hand across Joey's face. Joey pushed his hand away calmly.

"Wednesday, fuck off will you, you're gonna give yourself a boner," he said, chuckling.

Wednesday ignored him and carried on making vulgar noises, he leaned in close to Joey. "Mm, fuck me Joey!" he hissed in his ear.

"Ok now that's going too far," he said, pushing himself away from Wednesday, whom was laughing.

"Sorry man, just felt the need to make the situation awkward- where's Dean?" said Wednesday, looking at the now empty seat across from him.

James laughed. "He ran off, mumbling something about needing a drink, right after you started moaning Joey's name."

"Ah no, I was hoping to try him on next," grinned Wednesday. "Oh well, at least I still have you Joey."

"No, Wednesday, you stay the fuck away from me," said Joey, his mouth twitching into a small smile.

Wednesday smirked and placed one leg on his chair in front of Joey. "Suck it, Joey. And suck it good." he said, pointing to his crotch.

Joey shook his head at Wednesday and got up off his seat. "Get bent." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

Wednesday laughed at him. "Despite causing Dean and Joey to walk out of the room due to my disturbing act, that was too fucking funny."

"You're telling me Weds, just don't try that on Vidia. She'll flip a bitch most likely," James chuckled.

"Nah I won't, strangely enough it's more fun doing it to men, makes 'em feel awkward," said Wednesday, grinning.

"It was kinda hot though.." James joked, being all seductive.

"Oh really now?" said Wednesday, playing along.

"Yeah really...how about you work those charms on me, bitch," said James, leaning back on his seat, his legs spread out further.

"Oh fuck yes, baby," said Wednesday, sitting on James' lap and putting an arm around his shoulder. "You're a damn sexual man, James."

"Guys...what the fuck are you doing?"

They both turned around to see Vidia standing there staring at the two.

"Having a bromance, Vidia, wanna join?" said Wednesday, smirking.

"Eww. No. I'll stick to being a raging lesbian feminist thank you very much. Just don't start butt fucking in the kitchen, I don't wanna see it. If it comes to that, do it in the living room. Dean'll love it I'm sure," she said, smiling over at Dean whom was sitting curled up on the sofa with his knees to his chest, clutching a bottle of vodka.

"Will do, Vidia. C'mon Wednesday, I'm feeling a bit horny after all that seducing, wanna go fuck on the couch?" said James.

"Sure, but I'm doing all the fucking ok? I'm the dominant male in this relationship, unless Dean decides to join in. Then I'll hand my ass over to him, because he's worthy of it," grinned Wednesday, waggling his fingers at a scarred Dean; pretending to be all feminine.

"My ass is not worthy of Dean, I know it, so I'll stay at the bottom. It'll kind of look like a human pile up, except with the whole butt penetrating," said James.

"But we will enjoy it like the vulgar men we are, and so will Dean," said Wednesday, smiling over at Dean once again.

Dean looked up, narrowing his eyes and the two men. "What are you guys talking about? Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" he asked, paranoid.

"Oh, we're just talking about having a threesome with you is all," said James casually.

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Ok now I know you're joking, either way I'm not hanging around here, too much awkwardness for me!"

He retreated from the couch and ran upstairs, the bottle of vodka still in his hand. James and Wednesday both chuckled as they watched Dean flee the situation.

"In a way I feel bad for teasing the poor guy, seeing as he's my friend and all, but it's just too much fun," laughed James.

"I'm sure he knows we're only messing with him anyway," grinned Wednesday.

"And if not, he'll get over it," said James, chortling.

"So Vidia, you and Laurie get it on yet?" said Wednesday teasingly.

Vidia cast him a dirty look. "Unfortunately no, if I so much as kissed her on her lips she'd freak out possibly."

"Poor you," Wednesday sniggered.

"Shuddup you. Though I remember Adam telling me she made out with our friend Hannah when she was drunk..."

"Adam?"

"A really good friend of ours, plus Laurie's ex and childhood friend, he teased her for weeks on end after that. Guess maybe I do have a chance if she decides to get drunk one of these days..." said Vidia, smiling mischevously.

"Taking advantage I see, you naughty girl Vidia," teased Wednesday.

Vidia stuck her tongue out at him. "You'd do the same thing anyway." She paused. "That wasn't a hint by the way so don't be getting any ideas."

"Ooh, looks like she has her territory marked, Weds," said James, laughing.

"She's fucking serious about this," grinned Wednesday.

"Damn straight I am. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to discuss with Dahvie why he should stop leaving random thongs in my room," said Vidia, marching out of the room, clutching a bright red thong at arms' length.

Wednesday and James raised their eyebrows at eachother.

"That boy's in some serious shit."

It was about a week later, and my leg fortunately had healed up well, the bad thing about this all was that Wednesday. Now that I was able to get up and about at will without anyone helping me it meant that I was well enough to engage in, well, _other_ activities. At least that's what I guessed was gonna happen. What with me being Wednesday's bitch and all, unless of course for some bizarre reason he was joking. Which I kinda doubt.

In lighter news, Dahvie and I really did end up getting along really well, he was kinda like Adam in a way. Except a little bit more touchy-feely and sex-crazed. I knew how to handle people like him so it was all good.

"My leg is better," I said in a sing-song voice, doing the moon walk into the kitchen.

Dahvie laughed. "Nice entrance there, Laurie."

"Why thank you, ," I said, bowing.

Vidia sniggered and shook her head at me. "Are you gonna be doing little dances now to rejoice the healing of your leg?"

"Possibly, but then I'd probably end up breaking it. Which would suck major donkey balls," I said, taking a seat and tapping my foot.

"And then you wouldn't be able to do the yes dance with me," Dahvie pouted.

"Which would suck even more!"

"Ugh, I remember when you and Adam did the yes dance, good times," Vidia chuckled.

"Well I better be get going, me and Jayy are going out drinking to night with a couple of our friends," said Dahvie, draining the last of his coffee and getting up from the table.

Vidia frowned at him. "Again? You already went drinking a few nights ago."

"When we should really be drinking every night right?" teased Dahvie.

Vidia swatted him with the magazine she was holding. "Have fun anyway. I hope you don't come back screaming the place down like last time, and don't you dare place anymore random thongs you collect on your little nights out in my room again!"

"I'll try not to Viddie, buh-bye guys!" he said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek to annoy Vidia further.

I sipped at the coffee Vidia had made for me. "Is it just Dahvie and Jayy that're going out tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think the 'Dolls are practicing down in the basement again. Heard them arguing with Mad Manager again not long ago," said Vidia, letting out a small laugh.

"Heh, what else is new. I've never actually seen him come in here yet."

At that precise moment, Mad Manager entered the kitchen red-faced and mumbling something about stupid assholes, or something to that affect.

"The guys' giving you a hard time again?" said Vidia, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, stupid fucking useless assholes. We're finishing up now anyway so I can just go home and have a good long rest," he said, taking a seat at the table. He nodded at me, acknowlaging my presence.

"Want some coffee before you head home?" Vidia asked him, holding up a cup.

"Yeah please, that actually sounds good right about now," said Mad Manager.

Vidia poured him a cup of coffee and passed it to him, he mumbled a thank you and sipped it. I fidgeted in my seat, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm gonna go head to bed ok? Feeling kinda tired," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ok hun, see you in the morning," said Vidia, smiling at me.

"Goodnight Laurie, nice meeting you," said Mad Manager, nodding at me again.

"'Night guys, it was nice meeting you too," I said and headed out of the kitchen. The 'Dolls were all sitting in the living room, Wednesday wasn't with them though.

_Probably still in the basement or something._

"Looks like your leg's healed up pretty well, Laurie!" said Joey, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm fucking glad it is. I was sick of being confined in that bedroom for days and days on end," I said, grinning.

"I can see how that could get sickening."

"Well I'm heading up to bed now, see you all in the morning."

"'Night, Laurie."

I sauntered up the stairs, my mind occupied with many thoughts. I was so distracted by these thoughts that when someone called my name I jumped, startled. I turned to my right and saw Wednesday walking out of his room.

"Where're you off to?" He asked.

"Uh, to bed," I said, uneasy.

"Well, I've got a bed in here...plus you are my bitch and all..." said Wednesday, smirking at me.

"So you were being serious.." I said, laughing a little.

Wednesday raised an eyebrow at me. "Of course."

I noticed he was holding a packet of cigarettes. "Could we have a smoke first? I really need one," I said, heading into his room.

"Sure, was gonna have one anyway," he said, following me into the room and shutting the door behind him, locking it.

*Wednesday's POV*

She sat down on the edge of the bed, I sat next to her and handed her one of my cigarettes, putting one in my mouth also, and lighted it for her.

"Thanks," she said, breathing in deeply and blowing out a cloud of smoke. It looked like she was trying hard not to make eye contact with me. She'd been doing that ever since I found out who she really was, for some reason I liked it. I liked the idea of her feeling awkward around me, it made me feel somewhat dominant.

I cleared my throat, trying to break the silence. "Didn't know you smoked." I said to her.

"I did a couple of years ago, then I stopped for about a year, and now I've started it again. There's no need to lecture me on how bad it is, I know, but I actually don't even know why I've started again," said Laurie, blowing smoke in my face.

"Wasn't gonna anyway, that would have been way too hypocritical of me. And I hate being a hypocrite," I said, taking a drag from my own cigarette.

"So, you guys gonna start touring again anytime soon?" she asked.

"We've actually got a couple of concerts coming up soon around the states, but no foreign gigs yet," I said.

She snorted. "My mom would be happy to hear that, she's been a fan of your stuff for a long time. That's basically how I got into this kind of music."

"Well you've got one fucking awesome mom," I chortled, stubbing out my cigarette.

"I must agree," she said, also stubbing out her cigarette. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice, and I knew why.

"Guess we'd better get started then..." I said, running my finger across her shoulder, playing with her visible bra strap. She shivered at my sudden touch, causing me to smirk. I brought my head down, brushing my lips against her smooth skin, working my way up to her neck; pushing her blood-red hair out of the way.

"You're so pretty," I murmured against her soft porcelain skin, gently nibbling her neck. She elicited a small moan from the back of her throat, biting her lip.

I placed two hands on her shoulders, turning her to face me fully. She still wasn't making eye contact, keeping her head down, seemingly focused on the tattoos on my arm. I placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up towards me, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, kissing her. I slowly melted into her soft lips, nibbling on her piercing a few times, pulling it gently.

I broke away from her, pinning her down on the bed and straddled her. I crushed my lips against hers once again, roughening the kiss this time. Laurie parted her lips into the kiss, allowing my tongue to work its way into her mouth. Our tongues rubbed together as they played inside our mouths, drawing a soft moan from Laurie. I slowly started to rub my body against hers, feeling the lust pass through, she moaned once again.

"Does my bitch like it?" I smirked as I broke the kiss, attacking her neck once again.

"W-Wednesday – please just..." she whined, biting her lip harder.

I didn't wait a moment longer to begin removing our garments, the need to make her mine was clawing at my body so hard I could hardly stand it. We both remained only in our underwear at this point.

I smiled and trailed my tongue down over her pale chest, running over the dip in her collarbone and slowly moving lower. I heard her gasp when I ran my tongue over her hardening nipple, her breath getting caught in her throat at the sudden jolt through her body.

"Mmm.." Laurie moaned, arching her back slightly. I quickly picked up on the gestures and grinned deviously. I held onto her hips as I continued playing with her nipple while running my thumb over the other, drawing another loud moan from the young woman as I started biting it.

"P-please -" she stuttered, far too wrapped up in the sensations running through her body.

I looked up at her, "You want me to go lower?" I smiled coyly, I wasn't asking this for her permission, I simply wanted to hear how much she wanted this. She just bit her lip and nodded, too flustered to answer me with a simple 'yes'.

I leaned back and studied the under garment she was wearing, smirking. "Always did like black on a woman." I said, stroking the material with my thumb.

Smiling to myself, I lowered my head and placed a kiss on Laurie's clothed pussy, sending a shiver rippling through her body. Without hesitation, I pulled off her panties in one swift moment, I saw her grip the sheets below her nervously. I leaned my head down and ran my tongue over the edge of her womanhood, satisfied when I heard a loud moan from her as a response. I decided to stop teasing her, and myself for that matter, and slipped my tongue inside her fully. She gripped the sheets tighter, arching her back sharply as she felt my hot breath inside her. I ran my tongue over her clit, gently nipping it; I gripped her hips tightly, eating her out with such eagerness.

I took my mouth away from her womanhood and began rubbing two fingers across her opening, crushing my lips against hers once again and using my free hand to slowly massage her right breast. I broke away from her lips and began sucking at her ear, whispering vulgar words to her, slipping my two fingers inside her. She groaned, biting her lower lip, trying to restrain herself from moaning.

"I'm- I'm close.." Laurie managed to stutter out, grabbing my attention.

I reverted back to eating her out once again, slipping my tongue in deeper. I clasped my mouth over her opening, moving my tongue around inside her, causing her to let out that moan she'd been trying to hold back. Arching her back with one final cry, she dug her fingers into the sheets and came into my mouth, letting out a whimper as she was milked completely. I sat up, swallowing, and smiled down at her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself so far," I smirked.

She blushed a deep shade of red and looked away, frowning. She looked somewhat adorable.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up towards me so that she was now in an upright position, her head against my chest. She felt it fall with each breath.

"You've had your fun, now how about returning the favor?" I said, my face buried in her crimson hair.

She blushed once again. "O-Ok," she almost whispered, her voice hoarse. She leaned her head down and cautiously licked the head of my dick before completely swallowing me. After adjusting to my size she began bobbing her head, dragging her tongue along the underside of my cock before pushing back down and dragging her teeth, causing a moan to escape from my mouth.

"Mm, damn, you're good," I groaned as she sucked me harder, I grabbed the back of her head and slowly started thrusting my hips forward, pushing myself deeper into her mouth. I felt myself near my peak, she swallowed me once again, moving her tongue around in the already crammed space of her mouth.

"Ah- shit!" I cried, coming down Laurie's throat.

She clenched her eyes shut and swallowed as much as she could, some leaked out of the corner of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She hastily wiped it off with the back of her hand, blushing.

I chuckled. "Seems like you've had some experience before."

"Um, yeah, I did.." said Laurie, clearing her throat.

She lay back down on the bed, knowing what was gonna happen next. I ran a hand up her thigh, hooking the knee in the crook of my elbow and spread her legs further. Without warning, I took her hips and pushed myself deeply into her, drawing out a loud cry from Laurie. Before we'd even come to this, she seemed so intent on staying quiet, and now she was slowly losing herself into the pure bliss of it all, it was quite satisfying seeing her this way that it made me thrust harder and faster.

"Dammit, you're so God damn tight Laurie, whoever you slept with before was clearly not fucking you right," I grunted, ramming my cock deeper.

"You. Shut. Your. Mouth," she said between gasps, gritting her teeth.

I smirked at the anger in her voice, it only seemed to turn me on more. The tightness of her body felt amazing if anything, and the faces she made each time I thrusted deeply inside her was just enough to send me over the edge. Her porcelain skin contrasting beautifully with her red hair, the sight was just addicting. Hooking her legs over my shoulders, I sped up my thrusts and began playing with her breasts to meet every thrust.

"Nng – W-Wednesday – Wednesday -!" she panted out, almost reaching her climax. I could feel myself almost reaching it too, I began thrusting as hard as I could, hitting that perfect spot deep in her body.

I arched my back, feeling it so close. Laurie threw her head back and cried out my name, releasing herself all over me.

"Fuck!" I yelled, thrusting once last time before coming inside Laurie's body.

I collapsed in a heap next to her, breathing heavily, beads of sweat glistening on my forehead. Laurie was trying as hard to regain her lost breath as well, her chest rising with each gulp of air.

"No one needs to know about this, ok?" she whispered to me after catching her breath.

I smirked, stroking her now cold skin. "That's fine by me.." I mumbled, burying my face in her neck, placing one arm across her chest.

"Good.." she said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Clutching the sheets tightly over her cold body.

I felt myself doze off too, completely drained of the energy I'd used up not too long ago. I was definitely gonna sleep well tonight, hopefully Joey and the others hadn't heard us. And I'm sure Laurie is hoping the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven's Calling

**Chapter Three**

**Radcliff, Kentucky. 1:35pm**

*Adam's POV*

I sat slumped on the couch in my basement, staring gormlessly out the window at the dull scenery. The others all sat around too, not doing much either. Jamie and Kyle were practicing a little, playing random tunes. But I knew that they too weren't as concentrated on their guitar playing as before, to me it all seemed pretty pointless now. I knew I mustn't think that way, we couldn't let our fans down by giving up on it all now. Eris wouldn't want us to do that anyway, and I certainly didn't want to let her, or anyone down for that matter.

But even then I still couldn't lie to myself about how I really felt, I was torn. Completely torn. My nights were restless, even a simple thing as eating was an effort to me now. I rubbed my eyes irritably, why did she leave? Where the hell did she go? Was she ok?

These questions constantly ran through my mind, driving me insane. I just wanted to know where the hell she was and bring her back! This was my best childhood friend that was missing! How could I possibly rest until I knew exactly what happened to her?

Hannah was watching me anxiously, even she was pretty torn about the whole Eris gone missing situation, hell we all were!

"Adam...she's not coming back...it's been six months..."

"I'm gonna find her. Don't you dare say shit like that! She's not- she's out there somewhere, she just has to be!" I spat, clenching my fists, I brought my fist down on the arm of the couch. "Why? Why would she leave like that! Why would she leave us all going out of our minds with worry!"

"That's the thing Adam, we don't know! But we just gotta start trying to be strong now, it's pointless making ourselves sick over this. It's not gonna bring her back to us any sooner than we hope, and we just gotta face the fact that there might be a chance she'll never come back to us. Living on false hope is no good, Adam. If there is a chance she's dead, then we'll have to try and start being strong now to ready ourselves for that," said Hannah.

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't want to think that...fuck no! I've known her since I was a kid for fuck's sake! She's my best friend! I miss her so God damn much it hurts! How can you expect me to be strong? Knowing that there may be a chance that she's dead just fucking kills me, Hannah! So don't you dare say that!"

Hannah sighed. "You think I'm not bothered by this? Of course I am...but I'm just so sick of worrying, I'm tired of it...I want her back as much as you do, Adam. But if you won't start trying to be strong then I won't stop you, I on the other hand will. It's what she'd want anyway. She wouldn't want us to stop the things we love doing just because she isn't here."

"I guess when you put it that way you're right...it still doesn't put me at rest though...like I said, she's my childhood friend, and we've been through so much. Not to mention the fact that she was my girlfriend for four years until we broke up in 2010...so it's really hard for me to let this all go..."

"Then there's really nothing else we can do for you, Adam, if the only thing that will make you feel better is getting Eris back."

We were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the basement door. I got up from the couch and opened it.

"Ah, you're finally here, we thought you'd never come," I said, smiling weakly.

It was the guys from BVB. We'd been visiting each other quite a lot ever since Eris went missing, which was helpful in a way since it did help us get some of the bad feelings away, even if it was only temporary.

"Sorry we're late, traffic's a bitch today," said Ashley, hugging me.

"So how're you guys doing today?" said Andy, forcing a smile.

"Well, to be honest, not really good." I mumbled.

"You too? Guess it's safe to say we haven't been much better, though Ashley does have some news to share with you," said Andy, sitting next to me on the couch.

I looked at Ashley, he seemed pretty nervous yet eager at the same time. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know if it was coincidental or if it was my imagintion but about a week ago we were all at this diner in LA, I got up to go to the mens' room and this girl bumped into me on her way out. She looked a bit like Eris, her eyes especially. I thought about it for quite some time afterwards, unsure if it was her. I'm still unsure about it though," said Ashley, frowning.

"What makes you so unsure about it? Did she look different than last time?" I asked, eager to know.

"This girl had red hair and she looked quite gothic if anything, but those eyes...they just made her seem so familiar," said Ashley.

"Then we have to go searching in LA for her!" I said, jumping up.

"But how do we know that girl actually lives in LA? Even if she does there are hundreds of people living in that one city, it'll be impossible to find her!" said Jake.

"But we at least gotta try, right?"

"It may sound crazy, but Adam's got a point. If there is a chance we might find her then we should take it," said Andy, his eyes lighting up a bit.

"I guess you're right...if it is her then I think maybe she ran away purposely for some unknown reason...maybe she didn't want to be found," said Sandra, biting her lip.

"If that's the case then we'll find out when we find her, if it is her after all," I said.

"As soon as we get the free time we will look for her, right now we've still got a few concerts coming up that's taking up all our time," said Jinxx.

"Same with us, these gigs are what keep us going really, we can't let our fans down," said Hannah.

"I'm glad to hear that. All we can do is wait until we get the free time to go searching. We've asked our fans to look out for her as well, hopefully our search won't be meaningless and that we're not actually on a wild goose chase," said Ashley.

We all sat around for a moment of silence before reverting back to our usual chatting and hanging out, just to keep our minds off that one thing for a while.

*Eris' POV*

I woke up in my own room, feeling a little dazed, my body slightly aching from last night. I felt suddenly sick to my stomach, remembering last night's events. Unable to believe my behaviour, I actually seemed to _enjoy _it, thus satisfying that asshole. I remember waking up sometime during the middle of the night, hastily getting dressed into my clothes and sneaking back to my own room to have a small private weep. Utterly disgusted at myself.

I got up out of bed, suddenly getting a splitting headache, and made my way downstairs. There was no one in the living room this time but when I entered the kitchen I saw Wednesday sitting at the table with Joey and Dean, drinking coffee, Vidia was at the counter making some rather strange looking sandwich with ham, cheese and something that looked like sweet and sour sauce. She blew a kiss at me when she saw me walking in.

"Morning beautiful," said Vidia, she looked me up and down. Studying me for a second. "See even without makeup you're still damn sexual, it's not fair, one of these days I'll stop caring about you being straight."

I raised my eyebrows. "No comment."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you still look like a whorebag in the morning," said Dean, sipping coffee.

I bared my teeth at him. "Oh Dean, stop with your compliments, you're too much," I said sarcastically.

"You're most welcome," said Dean, ignoring my obvious sarcasm.

I slapped him across the back of his head and took a seat next to him. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Dean. I'm not a morning person you know."

"I know, that's why I'm giving you shit in the morning, because it pisses you off," said Dean, smiling slyly at me.

"Do that and that coffee of yours is going down your pants, I'm sure you'd simply love a scalded penis," I grinned, pouring some cereal in a bowl.

"Oh you are just a vulgar woman aren't you," said Dean, frowning at me.

"You love it really, you love it when women talk dirty to you, you're just hiding it from everyone because you're too ashamed of your inner pervertedness," I said.

"Oh my. You never stop with this do you-"

"Now, now, Dean. Laurie might have a point there," said Vidia, taking a seat next to me with her strange sandwich.

I looked at it. "Sweet and sour sauce again, huh?"

"Uh huh," she said, smiling at me.

"God you haven't changed a bit," I said, chuckling.

"I'm glad to hear it," she paused. "By the way, Laurie, what was all that noise last night?"

My heart pounded. "Noise? What noise?"

"A couple of minutes after you went to bed I heard some noises upstairs. It was a bit muffled out by the music the guys had playing in the living room, but I still definitely heard noises," said Vidia, raising an eyebrow at Wednesday. "Did you hear it, Weds?"

"I heard some things I guess," he said, smiling cheekily.

"Well I didn't hear anything," I said innocently. I grabbed my bowl and stood up. "I'm just gonna go eat this upstairs, see you all later."

"Oh – uh – ok then, see ya," said Vidia, a bit taken aback by my sudden movement.

I quickly went upstairs to my room, shut the door behind me, and sat on my bed with the bowl of cereal in my hands. I was just halfway through my cereal when my door suddenly opened and a person I really didn't want to see at this moment walked in. Wednesday.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, there's this thing Wednesday, it's called knocking," I said sourly.

He chuckled at my annoyance. "Right, well Vidia wants you downstairs for some reason." he said.

"If it's about her wanting to know about the noise last night then I don't think I wanna go downstairs," I said, spooning cereal into my mouth. Not making eye contact once again.

"Well you were pretty loud," said Wednesday, smirking.

"It's your fault, if you didn't fuck me so hard I wouldn't have been," I said, my cheeks going red, I struggled mad to keep calm.

"That's because you were so fucking ti-"

"If you say that again I will throw this bowl over that fucked-up head of yours," I warned, glaring at him.

Wednesday laughed once again. "Ok then, I won't say anything."

"Good," I went back to eating cereal while he still stood there, I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him, I was right. He was staring at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "See something you like?" I said, coldly.

He grinned. "Yes."

I sighed and just decided to ignore him, spooning more cereal into my mouth. Wednesday smiled slyly at the sight of me and took a picture of me with his phone, I froze.

"The fuck? Did you just take a picture of me?" I said, frowning at him.

"Yeah, and what a lovely picture it is," said Wednesday, grinning cheekily at me.

"Delete it. Now."

"No."

"Gimme the phone, asshole."

"Hell no."

"Give it to me. _Please_."

"Well, since you put it that way, no."

I sighed irritably, guess there was only one way to do this. I placed my bowl down on the bedside table, got up and walked over to him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at me as I placed two hands on his chest.

"What are you-" his breath got caught in his throat as I ran one hand down towards his crotch, I smiled flirtatiously at him.

"You're quite the sexual man, Wednesday," I said huskily, rubbing my hand slowly against his crotch.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, biting his lip as I pressed my hand closer. A small moan escaped from his mouth.

"S-stop teasing-" he stuttered.

I saw my chance and grabbed the phone, deleting the picture he took of me. I handed it back to him, smiling.

"Deleted," I said, smirking.

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of it.

I looked down at his crotch. "Guess you got a little too into it."

He frowned. "Thanks a lot."

"Well see ya," I said, heading out the door.

"Oh c'mon, you can't leave me like this," said Wednesday.

"I ain't helping you with that, you had your fun last night. I'm not having Vidia suspect me of making noises because _some_ people fuck too hard."

"You're such a fucking tease, I can't go around like this."

"You don't have to, have a nice jerk off in your room, it'll make everything better." and I walked off downstairs, leaving Wednesday to deal with his boner.

I strolled into the kitchen to find Vidia clutching something black and furry against her chest, I craned my neck to see what it was.

"Hey Vid, whatcha got there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned to me, grinning. "Meet our new kitten, Wednesday!"

"Why'd you call it Wednesday?"

"Cuz she reminds me of Wednesday Addams."

"Oh it's a she? Either way that's just gonna be so annoying from now on, everytime you call out for Wednesday the other Wednesday's gonna be thinking you're calling for him!" I burbled.

"That's the funny part though," she smiled.

"Why couldn't we call her Morticia? It'd make everything so much easier for all of us."

"Oh lighten up, it'll be fine. Look, wanna hold her?"

She held kitty Wednesday out to me (yes, I'm referring to her as kitty Wednesday), I took her out of Vidia's arms and held her against my chest. She was so soft, I loved her instantly. It reminded me of the cat I used to have back at home.

"She's adorable," I said, stroking her soft black fur. She nuzzled against me, playing with the strands of my hair.

"I know right? James got her today, he said we needed a pet of some sort. He thought about getting a snake but I hate snakes, so he got her instead," said Vidia, scratching kitty Wednesday's ear.

"Well I'm glad he got her, a snake would've been awesome too, but I love cats so it's all good," I said, cuddling kitty Wednesday close to me.

Dahvie came strolling in whistling heartily, he grinned at us both.

"Good morning ladies, oh, is that the cat James was telling us about?" he said, smiling down at kitty Wednesday.

"Yep, her name's Wednesday," said Vidia proudly.

Dahvie pulled a face. "Why'd you name her after _that_ guy?"

Vidia sighed. "She's not named after Wednesday 13 you idiot, she's named after Wednesday Addams."

"Oh right, that makes a lot more sense, but like wouldn't Wednesday think we're calling for him if we start calling for the cat?"

"Which is why we should call her kitty Wednesday so he'd know the difference," I said, nodding at Vidia.

"Great idea, we'll do that," said Vidia.

Dahvie stroked kitty Wednesday's head. "We should go show Jayy! You coming Laurie?"

"Sure."

"No funny stuff, Dahvie. I'm watching you," Vidia warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything...yet," grinned Dahvie, grabbing me by my hand and rushing out the kitchen away from Vidia.

We found Jayy sitting cross-legged in the living room, tapping his foot to the music he was listening to on his iPod. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Jayy, taking out his earphones.

"Look at the cat James got! Isn't she pretty?" said Dahvie, handing kitty Wednesday over to Jayy.

"Aww, she's adorable. What's her name?" he said, petting her.

"Wednesday, after Wednesday Addams not, you know, _that_ guy," said Dahvie, he turned to me. "What do you think of Wednesday, Laurie?"

"Oh me? Um, he's ok I guess, I like his music," I said carefully.

"Yeah his music is pretty awesome I must admit, but I don't think he likes me very much so I'm not too fond of him."

"What about Joey?" I asked.

"He's quiet, but he does talk a bit with us, I think he's just trying to be civil is all, I like him better than Wednesday anyway," said Dahvie.

"I haven't really had a proper conversation with him yet, let alone the rest of them, but they all seem nice," I said.

"Well you like us don't you?"

"Of course I do, you guys are awesome. You've made me feel at home already," I said, smiling at Dahvie and Jayy.

"Aww, I'm glad to hear it. Hey, you should totally come to the bar with us tonight, we'll have so much fun!" said Dahvie.

"Yeah, please come Laurie!" said Jayy, looking at me with a hopeful expression.

I knew I was most likely gonna get drunk if I went to the bar, but right now I didn't really care about that. A night out seemed like something I needed right about now instead of sitting at home with my dark thoughts.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I said, grinning.

"Yay! Just you wait, it's gonna be awesome!" said Dahvie.

Anywhere away from staying at home was awesome to me, plus I didn't really wanna risk running into Wednesday again. I was gonna go out tonight and forget about everything, I wasn't gonna let these thoughts ruin me. Besides, this was only temporary, tomorrow I was gonna go get myself reffered to a psychologist as Sally suggested.


	4. Chapter 4: Too Much Blood In My Alcohol

**Chapter Four**

"You're going to the bar with them?" said Vidia, staring wide-eyed at me.

"Yeah, you're welcome to join us, Vid," I said casually.

"I would but I'm not really feeling up to it today guys," said Vidia, sighing. "Well I can see your mind's made up, Laurie. I won't stop you then, just be careful ok? And don't do anything stupid."

I gave her a goofy grin. "Seriously, Vidia. When have I _not_ done something stupid?"

"I'm being serious here, don't, you know I worry about you."

"I won't ok? Chill, Vidia, you don't have to worry about me," I said, giving her a tight hug. "I'll be fine."

"Ok then, have fun you guys. And Dahvie-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I won't _do _anything to her, I promise," said Dahvie, rolling his eyes at me and pulling a face. "C'mon then miss Laurie, to the bar!"

We all headed out the door, leaving a hesitant Vidia to sit down on the couch and talk to Dean.

It was quite crowded when we finally arrived at the bar, Dahvie lead us over to the far end where it was less crowded; he started waving enthusiastically at a small group of people who were already seated on a couch at that end.

"Hey guys! Guess who's out again?" grinned Dahvie, taking a seat next to some busty blonde. She smiled at him, she was wearing a blood red lipstick, black mini-skirt, fish-net stockings and a white tank-top, with a cigarette held delicately in one hand.

"You've been out everyday this week, hun. It must be a new record," she said sweetly, taking a drag from her cigarette. She passed one to Dahvie and Jayy, they happily accepted it. She held out the cigarette pack to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking one out. She lighted it up for me, smiling.

"Desiree, this is Laurie, she recently moved in with us," said Dahvie, grinning.

"Well she's a cute little thing," said Desiree, looking me up and down.

"I might as well introduce you to the rest of the guys then. This is Mike," said Dahvie, pointing at a rather tanned guy with bright pink and blue hair over on the other side of Desiree.

He nodded his head at me. "Sup."

"And this is Carl," said Dahvie, pointing at the guy with black and purple hair, angel bites, septum piericng and eyebrows pierced. He smiled at me.

"Hey there, nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand.

"Anyhoo, the first round of drinks is on me, what d'you guys want?" said Dahvie, standing up.

"I'll just have a beer I guess," I said, shrugging.

"Vodka for me," said Desiree, carefully studying me once again.

"Gin and tonic, please," said Mike.

"I'll have cider," said Carl.

"Vodka please, Dahvie dear," grinned Jayy.

"Right, two vodkas, gin and tonic, a beer and cider, coming right up!" said Dahvie, heading off towards the bar.

Desiree looked at me. "So, you're twenty-one right?"

I checked to see if people were over-hearing and leant over to her. "Eighteen actually, but shh, that's between us."

She grinned at me. "It's a stupid law if you ask me, you're basically an adult so why shouldn't they sell you alcohol. Don't worry hun, you look old enough so I doubt they'd ask you, plus you're with us."

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said, smiling at her.

Dahvie finally came back with our drinks and took his seat next to me, passing us the drinks.

"Thanks Dahvie," I said, taking my drink and raising it to my lips.

"We're gonna get fucking wasted tonight guys!" said Dahvie, grinning at all of us.

Tonight was definitely gonna be interesting, and I wasn't gonna let my damn worries ruin it for me.

*Vidia's POV*

1:26am

I couldn't help but feel worried for Eris's safety, it wasn't just because of Dahvie, a lot of things crazy shit was going on in that head of hers and I really didn't want anything upsetting her furhter. What if she saw that man tonight? What if Aaron was really alive? My thoughts were interrupted by James coming into the kitchen. He nodded his head at me.

"Hey, Vid, what's up? You're looking kinda bothered, is something wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to me.

I sighed. "It's just...Laurie. I'm really worried about her y'know.."

"She'll be fine, I know things are kinda rough for her now but we're here for her and we'll do whatever it takes to make her feel better. But I know how you feel, I can't help but feel the same way too at times," said James, biting his lip.

"You know I'd lose my shit if anything happened to her, I really care about her, she's in such a vulnerable position. Everytime she jokes around or laughs I know it's not for real, I can see it in her eyes that she's constantly bothered about something. She's not the Laurie she used to be..."

"Don't I know it...still she'll hopefully get her old self back eventually," said James, trying to stay optimistic for my sake.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah, I hope so too."

Roman came walking in, disturbing the quietness. He smiled at both of us.

"Hey guys, wanna come hang out with us in the living room instead of staying here?" he asked us.

"Sure, we could play some tunes together," said James, getting up and grabbing his guitar that he had leaned up against the counter.

I followed them both into the living room where Wednesday, Joey, Jack and Shay were sitting drinking some JD and playing cards.

"And once again, because Dahvie has taken the only female company I had, I get stuck with you men," I said, sitting down beside James.

"Oh c'mon Vid, you love us really," laughed Jack.

"Hmm, I suppose you've all grown on me...like a mould..." I said, smirking. Kitty Wednesday came running in, distracting me. "Here Wednesday, c'mere sweetie!"

Wednesday looked up at me. "Were you talking to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grimaced. "What? No! Not you! The cat!"

"You named the cat Wednesday?" said Joey, looking down at kitty Wednesday.

"Yeah after Wednesday Addams," I said, picking her up and stroking her soft fur.

"Oh, right, that's gonna be kinda annoying from now on though – won't Wednesday think you're calling for him?"

"Which is why Laurie suggested we call it 'Kitty Wednesday'," I said.

"Makes sense to me," said Racci, taking another shot of JD.

"So what tune shall we-"

James was interrupted by sudden high-pitched voices from outside, a few seconds after the front door burst open and in came a drunken Dahvie and Jayy carrying an equally drunk Laurie.

*Laurie's POV*

"I need thiiiiis! I need this!" I slurred, clutching a bottle of vodka. I knocked it back, some of it missing my mouth.

"Heyy you mothafuckaaaaas!" said Dahvie, staggering, causing Jayy to sway.

"Oh lord, you're all drunk as fuck," Vidia sighed, face-palming.

"Hell yeah we are! We need this, don't we Dahvie and Jayy?" I said, slurring once again, spilling vodka everywhere. "Put me down guys, I got this ok? I can walk."

They did as they were told and put me down all of a sudden, causing me to stagger and fall backwards onto one of the free couches, spilling more vodka.

"Whoops!" I laughed drunkenly, trying to get back up.

"Laurie, you're drunk, you need to get to bed," said Vidia, getting up off her seat.

"I'm good Vidia, I don't need to go to bed, c'mere hunny you know I love you," I said, hanging onto Vidia's shoulder and trying to kiss her.

She moved her head out of my reach, raising an eyebrow. "As much as I'd love to kiss you right now, I'm not really in the mood for taking advantage of you."

"You're no fun Vid," I groaned, still hanging onto her.

"Yeah, well you look like you've had too much fun, it's up to bed with you," she said, placing her arm around me.

"I'll take her, it'll save you the trouble anyway," said Wednesday, standing up.

Vidia raised her eyebrows at him, surprised. "Oh? Oh, um, all right then. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I was gonna head up to bed anyways, night guys," said Wednesday, taking me from Vidia, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He led me out of the living room and headed upstairs. I was still staggering like the obvious drunk I was, occasionally swaying into his side.

"Whoops, sorry Wedders," I laughed ridiculously, gripping his shirt tightly.

He led me into his room and let me go all of a sudden, causing me to stagger forwards. He closed the door behind me and locked it.

"You owe me for this morning," he smirked, walking over to me.

I smiled back at him. "Aww, you ain't still mad about that are you?"

"A little I guess, but you're gonna make up for it right now," he said, cupping my face in his hands.

I was still holding the bottle of vodka in my hands, I raised it up to him. "Drink this, we're gonna have one helluva good time tonight," I said, biting my lip seductively.

He took the bottle from my hand, raised it to his lips and swallowed the contents appreciatively, smiling at me. "Mm, fuck yes baby," he said, crushing his lips against mine.

I kissed him back just as hungrily, tasting the vodka on his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing me entrance, my tongue rubbing against his, the taste of the vodka was a lot stronger on his tongue. He pinned me down roughly on the bed, clothes were shed quickly and without hesitation.

He broke away from me and reached down the side of his bed, pulling out a bottle of JD.

"I always have a stash of alcohol in my room," he said breathlessly, grinning at me.

I smirked at him and reached up to kiss his neck. "Totally gonna be one fucking good night tonight, fucking being the operative word.." I mumbled against his skin, nibbling his neck.

He smirked at what I said, taking a swig of JD. "Let's get to it then," he said, slowly rubbing my breasts. I grabbed his arms, pinned him down on the bed and straddled him.

"I think _I _should have my fun first, Weds," I said, running my hands across his pale chest, tracing his tattoo with my finger.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on the coffin part of his tattoo, slowly trailing down his stomach and stopping at the very end. I ran one hand slowly up and down his cock while I took another mouthful of vodka, Wednesday watched me tentatively; drinking more JD, a small moan escaping his lips as I continued jerking him off. I gripped his hips and, with vodka still in my mouth, took in his throbbing penis. Wednesday groaned as he felt the cool vodka run down his cock, arching his back slightly as I sucked him off.

"Mm – y-you're a crazy bitch when drunk," he hissed, smiling at me and downing some more JD. I smirked, sucking the vodka off the head of his dick and swallowed, looking up at him.

"You hurry up and get drunk, then we'll both be fuckin' insane," I purred, licking some of the vodka off his lower stomach.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Oh don't worry, I'm starting to feel it going to my head," he said, knocking back some more.

I grinned and continued sucking him off harder, running my hands along his thighs. I felt him thrust slightly into my mouth, indicating for me to completely swallow him. I picked up on his gesture and deep-throated his cock, dragging my tongue along the underside of his dick. Wednesday gripped the sheets, feeling himself close to his climax. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me down further.

"Nng- fuck!" he grunted, coming down my throat.

It was so sudden that I swallowed as much as I could in such a short amount of time, I choked a little and spat some out on the bed.

"Ugh – you could've warned me," I pouted, hitting his knee lightly.

He sniggered, sitting up. "Sorry, I got too caught up in the moment to warn you," he said, drinking some more JD. He swallowed, shuddering a little. "Mm – here, gimme some of that vodka."

He reached out to take the bottle from me and I ended up knocking it all over myself.

"Whoops, my bad," I giggled, smiling mischieviously at him. "Wanna lick it off?"

"Dirty whore," he chuckled.

Wednesday leaned forward and ran his tongue along my pale chest, gathering up the vodka, he worked his way down to my nipple, sucking on it eagerly while rubbing my other vodka-drenched breast with his hand. I shivered with ecstasy, stroking his raven hair and moaning quietly. He bit it slightly, digging his fingers into my skin. I threw my head back, groaning.

"Mm – Wednesday, enough of this foreplay ok? Please – just fuck me," I whined, biting my lip.

He chuckled against my skin, amused at my eagerness, or maybe it was the fact that he was a bit tipsy. "I couldn't wait to get to that part either, baby."

Wednesday got up from the position he was in, pulling me up towards him. He placed his hands on my hips, I gripped his shoulders while he balanced me, and he slammed me down onto his shaft. I let out a gasp, so glad to feel that same feeling I'd been wanting, I dug my fingers into his skin while he thrust in and out of me with such force. He grabbed the bottle of JD once again and downed the rest of its contents. He threw the empy bottle aside, not really caring where it landed, and began thrusting harder into me.

I moaned loudly, overwhelmed by how good it felt, loving the feeling of his cold pale chest against mine and how it dropped with each breath.

I pushed him back down on the bed, pushing myself down on him and drinking what was left of the vodka in the bottle.

"Not so tight now am I?" I asked, riding him harder.

"No, because I fucked you right," he smirked, biting his lip.

I frowned. "Are you saying Andy didn't fuck me right?"

Wednesday raised an eyebrow, sweat running down his forehead. "Andy?" he asked quiestionally.

"Andy Six, he fucked me waaaaay back when we were on tour together, and he did screw me right! And he was good too! So caring and -and I miss him now!" I wailed pathetically, pressing my lips together.

Wednesday rolled his eyes. "Don't start crying now – you'll make too much noise, bitch."

"I can't help it – I miss my Andy – and I'm not a bitch!" I said, my voice muffled as I buried my face into his chest.

He pulled me off him and pushed me down on the bed. "Will you shut up about Andy fucking Six already? You're ruining the moment."

"Stop saying Andy's name like that!"

He thrust hard into me all of a sudden, causing me to yelp. "Ow, Wednesday! Why'd you do that? That was so meeaaaaan!" I wailed, frowning at him.

"Sorry, your rambling was cutting into our fucking time," he growled, crushing his lips against mine and digging his fingers into my skin.

I shut up and went back to concentrating on what we were doing, sinking into his soft lips and playing with his piercing; nibbling at it. His body rubbed against mine each time he thrust deeply into me.

It wasn't long before we both climaxed at the same time, Wednesday lay breathlessly against me, his face buried in my blood-red hair; his fingers tangled in them. I nuzzled his neck, my lips brushing against his soft skin.

"So am I better than Andy?" he mumbled, pulling a strand of my hair.

"Mmmm – shuddup Wednesday.." I murmured against his neck, biting it.

He placed a finger under my chin, lifting my head up to his and pressed his lips against mine. We shared a little make-out session before I lay against him once again, tired.

"Switch off the light," I whined tiredly, still quite drunk.

Wednesday groaned, picked up one of his shoes that was on the bed and flung it at the light switch, switching it off.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

He lay back down on the bed, placing his arm around me and pulling the covers over our naked bodies, I buried my face against his chest once again and slowly felt myself drift off to sleep in my drunken state.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not Okay

**Chapter 5 **

I woke up, with a terrible hangover, early the next morning. I groaned, my forehead resting against the palm of my hand. I looked at the clock on the bedisde table, it read 8:15. I was supposed to be at work _fifteen_ minutes ago!

I sat up, the pain in my head worsening, and noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I was surprised, in a way, to find an equally naked Wednesday sleeping beside me.

_Great. So he took advantage of my drunken state last night? _

I frowned irritably, pulled on my clothes as fast as I could; rushed to the bathroom and attempted to make myself look as decent as possible in the shortest amount of time before rushing right out of the house, hopefully not waking anyone up in the process. I did tend to make a lot of noise when I was in a rush though, example knocking over many things while running around.

I arrived at Hot Topic ten minutes later, out of breath from all that running and rushing around, Lafeyette and Dylan gave me both strange looks.

"Hooker, where've you been? You're twenty-five minutes late," said Lafeyette, shaking his head at me.

"Sorry, sorry, I – I slept through my alarm. Got a little fucked up last night," I said, catching my breath.

"Oh? Were you drinking?" said Dylan, organizing some band tees.

"Yeah...kinda let it all get out of hand though," I said, walking into the coatroom at the back to drop off my bag.

"Looks like you had too much fun," chuckled Lafeyette.

"Yeah and I've been rewarded with a fucking hangover for that – and a naked man next to me," I mumbled, placing my hand against my head.

"Naked man? Wow, bitch, you must've been pretty fucked up last night," said Lafeyette, laughing.

"It wasn't funny...damn asshole probably took advantage of me," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"That's not cool – you should've dumped peanut butter on his face," grinned Dylan.

"Or whipped cream. But that would've just made me a lot later."

"Whipped cream is only for the kinky shit, darling," said Lafeyette, grinning.

"Oh you'd know about that, Lafeyette," said Dylan, sniggering.

"Damn straight, I would."

"So what did you guys do over the weekend?" I asked, tidying up the counter I was gonna be standing behind for most of the day.

"Nothing much, hung around with the girlfriend, chilled at home, the usual," Dylan shrugged, organizing more clothes.

Lafeyette, on the other hand, looked quite shifty. I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly amused.

"I suppose _you've_ done something interesting huh, Lafeyette?" I asked, smirking.

"Ooh, bitch, don't get me started. My weekend was fucking insane, was at a gay bar on Saturday – and let me tell you, I was a lucky man that night," he said, grinning at me.

"You're such a manwhore," I chuckled, shaking my head at him.

"And proud of it," he smiled.

"You all seem to be talking about sex, so I think I'll join in and say me and my girlfriend-" Dylan was interrupted by Lafeyette, who swatted him with the duster he was holding.

"We get it, there's no need to go into that kind of personal imformation," said Lafeyette.

"Was just trying to join in the sex conversation is all," said Dylan, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, but yours doesn't count – we had sex with random men."

"Mine was _not_ intentional!" I said, frowning at Lafeyette.

"Right, whatever, I'm sure you would've enjoyed it sober," teased Lafeyette.

I back-handed him in the arm. "Shut up."

Business was quite quiet today, we had a few customers coming in; but not as many as usual. I stayed behind the counter, bored out of my mind, occasionally changing the music that was playing in the store from the laptop. Lafeyette kept badgering me to put on some Slipknot, so I did. For about a good half hour we had numerous Slipknot songs blasting loudly - until Dylan wanted me to change it to Rob Zombie. After a while I commandeered the choice of music we played next (not that I minded Lafeyette and Dylan's choices of course) and put on some Black Veil Brides.

Lafeyette sniffed unappreciatively. "Black Veil Brides are shit, Laurie."

I cast him a dark look. "Lafeyette, you know better than to insult them in front of me. I don't talk shit about the music you like in front of you."

"You like the music I like."

"That's not the point. Apologize. Now."

"No, they're shit."

"You're shit."

"Oh that's a really nice comeback."

"Nicer than what you said."

"Guys?" Dylan interrupted.

"Dylan, make him say sorry."

"I'm neutral here," said Dylan, backing away.

Me and Lafeyette continued bickering until we were interrupted once again by two different people, people that I knew. None other than Wednesday and Joey. Lafeyette and I stopped in mid-bicker.

"Oh, hi you two," I said, giving Lafeyette a quick glare.

"Hello, hope we weren't interrupting anything," said Joey, raising an eyebrow at me and Lafeyette.

"No, you weren't," I said quickly.

Dylan glanced at the clock, it was 2pm. "Me and Lafeyette are gonna go grab some lunch, you want anything?"

"Coffee would be fine, I'm not very hungry actually," I said. Big lie. I was ravenous seeing as I skipped breakfast this morning due to being in a rush to get to work.

Dylan raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing. "We'll be back in a while," he said. He nodded at Wednesday and Joey. "Nice meeting you two."

"Same to you," said Wednesday.

They both left the store, mumbling about lunch or what I thought was lunch anyway.

I cleared my throat. "So, what brings you guys here?" I asked.

"Well, we were just hanging around and remembered you worked here so we decided to drop by," said Wednesday, smirking.

"Ah, how nice of you both," I said, feeling a bit awkward. I couldn't really say anything seeing as Joey was here. So I forced a smile at Wednesday. "So, what are you guys up to for the day?"

"Nothing much really, we're just hanging around – Roman's gone off buying some props of somesort. Not sure what he's using them for though," said Joey, scratching his head.

"I'm sure he's got a pretty good reason for buying them," I said, chuckling.

I stood there talking to them for a while until we were interrupted by a loud voice from behind Joey and Wednesday, it was Dahvie and Jayy. They came running up to me, carrying what looked like a bowl of ice-cream.

"Hey girl, what's up?" said Dahvie, he nodded at Joey and Wednesday, acknowledging their presence.

"I'm ok, just still got this fucking hangover – Dahvie, never let me get as drunk as I did last night ever again. I have a bad feeling I did something terrible," I said, placing the palm of my hand against my forehead.

"Aww, don't say that. We all have fuck-ups in life anyway," said Dahvie, grinning.

Nice choice of words Dahvie.

"Besides, we brought this ice-cream for you – Vidia said this was your favorite anyway, might help you ignore your hangover for a little while anyway," said Jayy, passing me the bowl of ice-cream.

I blinked at them in surprise. "Aww, thanks guys. You really didn't have to go through the trouble," I said, smiling at them.

"Oh it was nothing," Dahvie beamed.

"Well, we better get going anyway, see ya later," said Wednesday.

"Oh ok, bye guys, see you soon," I said, waving goodbye to them.

They exited the store, leaving me with Dahvie and Jayy. I looked at the bowl of ice-cream.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spoon, would you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, the spoon, here you go," said Dahvie, producing a spoon from his pocket and handing it to. "So...I don't mean to bring up last nights' events buuut...we heard some strange noises coming from upstairs, you weren't-"

"I wasn't doing anything!" I blurted out, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Dahvie raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay then, I'll take your word for it." he looked at the clock. "Looks like we'd better get going, your break's almost over anyway. We'll see you later then, Laurie. Bye!"

"Bye guys, thanks for the ice-cream!" I said, waving goodbye once again. They waved back and headed out of the store. I felt my cheeks with the back of my hand, they felt hot enough to fry a couple of eggs. I spooned some ice-cream into my mouth, trying to cool myself down. The thought of them hearing what happened last night was just so terribly embarrassing, not that I even remembered what happened. It made me wonder if Joey and the others heard too, which only made the situation worse for me.

Dylan and Lafeyette arrived back, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey Laurie, had a nice talk with Wednesday and Joey?" said Dylan, handing me my coffee.

"Thanks, and um yeah, I did," I said, sipping some of the hot coffee; burning my lips in the process.

"So, how do you know them?" Lafeyette asked, chewing on his sandwhich.

"I met them through a friend," I said, it was safer if I didn't tell them the entire truth. That was just part of it anyway.

"Ah, awesome," said Dylan.

"Also, sorry about what I said earlier. I realized it was wrong of me to insult your precious favorite band in front of you," said Lafeyette, rolling his eyes.

I knew he just did it to piss me off anyway, I smiled at him. "You're forgiven."

Lafeyette chuckled. "Glad to hear it, hooker."

We spent the rest of our time doing what we normally did, talk, organize clothes, serving customers the usual. I couldn't help but space out a few times, deep in thought. I needed to go see my Doctor about getting referred to a psychologist, these overwhelming feelings were really getting to me. I didn't think I'd be able to handle them on my own. I needed help with this.

**Radcliff, Kentucky 6:02pm. **

*Adam's POV*

I stood outside Eris's house, in the pouring rain, I was soaked to the bone but that didn't bother me right now. I needed to go see Alessa and Rob, Eris' mom and dad, I wanted to talk to them. I wanted to try and give them some sort of comfort at the least. The last time I'd heard from them was around the time we found out Eris' had gone missing, when we had to break the news to them. That was the worse day of my life, having to see them break down in tears. They were like second parents to me, well, let's just say better parents. I used to spend more time at Eris' house than my own, I didn't like my home very much. And I'm very certain my parents didn't like me very much, especially my mom. My dad was a bit more understanding than her. But that didn't stop me spending most of my time at Eris' house, her family was lovely. I loved them all so much. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I was very lucky to have a friend like Eris. She was a very important person in my life, she was my childhood friend. She meant so much to me. To not have her by my side anymore was just agonizing. My best friend, the one I cared about so much, missing. Just like that.

I walked up to the front door and gave a swfit knock, my cold knuckles drumming against the wood of the door. I waited and finally Alessa had answered the door, she swiled weakly at me. She looked terrible, worry lines on her forehead, black shadows under her eyes. She wasn't wearing any of her usual dark makeup today, and it didn't look like she bothered much with her hair either.

"Hey Adam, it's nice to see you again, come in! You're freezing your ass off out there! Idiot, you know better than to walk out in the rain," she said, chuckling. Almost sounding like her old self. Perhaps she was just trying to sound cheery for my sake.

I played along, trying not to spoil the mood. "Sorry, guess I wasn't really thinking today. I missed the weather forecast last night though, not my fault," I said, wiping my wet shoes against the doormat and walking in. She fussed around me, taking off my soaking jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. Yep, she definitely was like a mother to me.

"Sit down and I'll fix you up some coffee, it'll warm you up," said Alessa, leading me into the kitchen and switching on the filter.

"Thanks, Alessa," I said, taking a seat.

She made me a warm cup of coffee and took a seat next to me. "So how have you been, Adam? I haven't seen you in a long while."

"Well...shit, Alessa, if I'm completely honest...not very good," I said, my voice cracking a bit. I rubbed my eyes fiercely, trying to stop the tears spilling out.

Alessa bit her lip, her frown lines deepening. "Oh Adam, who am I kidding? Of course you haven't been good...we haven't been good either, at all really," she said, tears prickling in her eyes. She took hold of my hand, looking right at me. "I miss her so much, she's my only daughter and I love her so fucking much!"

She couldn't stop the tears dripping down her cheeks now, her pretty face crumpled, she pressed her lips together. "I-I'm sorry, I should pull myself together – look at me? Crying in front of you like this, I'm the oldest one here, I shouldn't be breaking down-"

"Hey – it's ok, I don't blame you at all. She's your daughter, of course you're gonna break down and cry. You love her as much as I do," I said softly, not quite meeting her eyes, I was afraid to let the tears flow once again. Because I know once I start I won't be able to stop. My chest was aching.

Alessa gave me a sad smile through her tear-stained face. "And I know you love her too, Adam. You're obviously hurting a lot too."

I swallowed hard. "You do? Well, I guess it wasn't really a secret. Everyone seems to notice, everyone except Eris. And yes, I am hurting a lot. But I'm trying to stay strong, for Eris's sake. For my own sake too. I can't stand feeling like this."

Alessa patted my hand sympathetically. "I know honey, I know. I'm trying to stay strong too, for Robert, for little Sam, for all of you guys and for me too..." she paused for a bit and looked down at my hands. "Find this ridiculous, but, I always believed that one day you and Eris would get married. You were always inseperable, even after you two broke up. It was surprising really, but then again with the things you got into in the end I guess it was expected, though I still haven't really let go of that belief. I remember when you and Eris were little kids, playing wedding, and you made Robert be the one to marry you two."

"And we had candy wrappers as rings," I said, snorting.

Alessa gave a small sad laugh, shaking her head, her shoulders shaking. She suddenly looked back up at me, more tears spilling down her eyes. "I miss those days..."

"As do I...you know, I always fantasized about marrying Eris too...I thought we'd never split up, but boy was I so wrong. It's what I wanted, what I dreamed of all those years, and I thought that's what she wanted too. Was I seriously kidding myself? Was I seriously that immature about all this?" I couldn't keep back the tears now, I let them trail down my cheeks one after the other.

I shut my eyes tightly, hating myself for crying. I curled my free hand into a fist and brought it down hard on the table. "I want her back! I want her back so fucking much it hurts! I miss her! I miss hearing her laugh! Seeing her smile! I miss everything about her! Why did she leave! Why? Can someone please fucking tell me that?" I cried, banging my fist repeatedly on the table.

Alessa wrapped her arms around me and let me lean into her soft chest, allowing me to cry my heart out. As melodramatic as it sounded, that's what it felt like. My chest ached. Everything was just so wrong and unrealistic. This had to be a dream right? This had to all be a dream! Nothing felt real. Right?

Wrong. This was all real indeed. And I had to deal with it. When I finally calmed down at long last, Alessa had given me a hankerchief, letting me wipe my eyes. I took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm sorry you had to witness that...you must think I'm crazy..."

Alessa smiled weakly. "You've always been crazy, Adam. But it's ok, it's understandable why you broke down like that."

I chuckled slightly. "I guess you're right...though, I do have news for you. I'm not sure if it's positive or not, but, Ashley said he saw a girl in LA about a week ago that reminded him of Eris...she had red hair though...we thought maybe we'd risk it and try and track her down. Just to see if it is her or not."

"Well, I guess we've got to take our chances. We can't let anything like that slip away. If there's a possibility that it is her then I say go for it! When do you plan on looking for this girl?" said Alessa, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"Well, we're all a bit wrapped up with tours for a few months but we're definitely gonna start straight after! If not in between or if we play a show in LA. There's also the AP tour in April so that might be a bit of a distraction, but we're trying! We're really trying!" I said determindely.

"I know Adam, I know. Don't stress yourself further, the last thing we need is you in hospital for over-working yourself," said Alessa.

I breathed out. "I guess so...but I promise you I'll try everything I can to try and find her. I refuse to believe the worst..."

Alessa shut her eyes tightly. "I know Adam, and I refuse to believe that too...I'm trying as well. I'm keeping my eyes peeled out for her. Even though I'm not even sure she'll turn up here. Plus the cops are still searching for her."

"We have other people keeping their eyes out for her too, let's just hope someone finds her," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

We both stayed silent. My coffee remained sitting on the table, untouched. There wasn't much point in drinking it now seeing as it had gone cold. I wasn't ready to leave yet, I wanted to stay here with Alessa for a while. She needed me, and it was obvious that I needed her too...


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Memories

**Chapter 6**

"So you've been having these bad feelings lately?" said , my local Doctor.

"I just...I don't know how to explain it, I always feel tearful and I really can't cope with these horrible feelings I've been getting," I explained briefly.

nodded, pushing his glasses up further. "I think you may need to see someone who specializes in this area of concern, which is why I'm referring you to this psychiatric unit in downtown LA. You'll definitely find the help you need there, I'll make you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon if that's fine by you?" he said, scribbling down the name of the place on a piece of paper.

"That's perfect, thank you very much," I said, taking the piece of paper he handed to me.

I walked out of the Doctors, feeling like a little bit of the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. At least now I've gotten referred to a psychologist, maybe then they'll be able to do something for me. Maybe they'll prescribe me something that will help get rid of these feelings. I was so deep in thought that the sound of a car horn beeping behind me caused me to jump. I turned around in time to see the car pulling up beside me.

"Hey, Laurie! Want a lift?" Joey asked, winding down the window.

"Oh, hey Joey! God, you scared the shit out of me. Yeah, ok, thanks!" I said, I saw that Wednesday was in the back. I frowned as I climbed into the front seat beside Joey. "Why isn't he sitting in the front?"

"He was until he started feeling my leg up," said Joey, chuckling.

"Oh for fucks' sake Joey, for the last time it was a joke!" Wednesday wailed, clutching a small bottle of jack.

I glanced back. "Maybe the jack caused him to feel you up, Joey," I grinned.

"I hope so," said Joey, smiling. "But for now you're staying in the back, Wednesday."

Wednesday sighed, exasperated, while Joey smiled to himself. Quite obviously enjoying his annoyance. We were driving for a while until I remembered something, I wanted to go see Sally's house. My stuff was left there and I also wanted to step inside. I hadn't been in there since the time I ran away, and even when I was giving evidence to the police I still didn't go inside. I just needed to be there.

"Hey, Joey, can you turn right from here? I need to go back to my cousin's house, I left my stuff there," I said quickly, just before the lights turned green.

"Sure thing, you able to go in though? Isn't that place sealed off?" he said, turning right as the lights turned green.

"It is, but I've been given permission to go in and get all my belongings, I would've gotten them sooner but I wasn't really ready to step inside the house yet."

I guided Joey down a few streets until we arrived at Sally's house, it was surrounded by yellow police tape reading 'CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS'.

"Want us to help you with getting your stuff?" Joey asked, parking the car outside the house.

"No, I'll manage, thanks anyway," I said, stepping out of the car.

I carefully climbed over the tape, heading to the front door. I felt nervous, hoping I wasn't gonna break down as soon as I walked in. I opened the door and stepped inside, my heart beating as I took in the beauty that was Sally's house. I loved this place so much, but now without her it was just one big empty house. I ignored the living room and headed straight upstairs to the room I used to stay in. I grabbed that was kept in the closet and opened my wardrobe, shoving all of my clothes inside the suitcase. I grabbed my cellphone from the bedside table, I'd changed my number to stop Adam and the others from contacting me. After I packed every single one of my belongings I made my way out of the room and headed downstairs, I left the suitcase beside the front door and decided to go into the kitchen. I noticed the living room was blocked off with more police tape, I didn't care. I just ripped it apart and cautiously walked inside.

I almost expected to see Sally's body lying right where I found here before, but there was nothing there. No blood, nothing at all. Almost like it never happened. If only that was true. It wasn't until the tears startling rolling down my cheeks that I realized I was crying. I rubbed my eyes irritably, trying to pull myself together. But it was too late, I let out a sob, falling to my knees. My shoulders shook as I sobbed uncontrollably. Everything was just so wrong, I blamed Aaron but I also blamed myself. For being so stubborn all the time. Now look what had happened.

I stayed there for a while, trying to pull myself together. When I finally did I got up off the floor, I went to clean up my face; my eyeliner all smudged from crying. After I'd made myself look halfway decent, and that it looked like I _hadn't_ been crying, I grabbed my suitcase and went back outside. Shutting the door behind me.

I saw Joey getting out of the car. "Here, let me get that for you," he said, taking hold of my suitcase.

"Thanks, Joey," I said, following him to the car. I saw that Wednesday was in the front now.

"He wouldn't stop bothering me about his whole 'feeling up my leg' being a joke, so I let him back in the front," Joey explained as he noticed me looking.

"Makes sense to me," I said, climbing into the back seat as Joey placed my suitcase next to me.

Wednesday glanced back at me. "Your eyes look a bit funny," he said.

"Gee, thanks," I said sourly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just feeling tired is all."

I slumped further into my seat, my head still pounding. Once I got home, I was going to just throw myself onto my bed and sleep for God knows how long. Yeah, that sounded pretty good. When we finally arrived back home, I grabbed my suitcase and headed indoors. Vidia saw me walking in and smiled.

"Hey, have a good day at work?" she asked. Looking down at the suitcase, she added, "What's with the luggage?"

"Just stopped by Sally's house to grab my belongings, better get this upstairs and start unpacking I guess," I said, edging around her and heading upstairs to my room. I heard her saying something to Joey but I couldn't really make out what it was.

I dropped the suitcase on the ground, opened it up and started searching for my pj's. There was no way I was gonna spend any more time unpacking, I was seriously not in any mood for that now. I found an over-sized SlipKnot t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and took them out, shutting the suitcase. Guess they'll have to do for now. I quickly changed into them, pulled the curtains shut and got into the bed, snuggling underneath the covers, it felt good being in a warm bed again. Yeah, I was totally gonna sleep for as long as possible now, I needed to get rid of this stupid hangover anyway. I was glad to be in my room, hiding under the covers away from everyone else. The possibility that they heard what went on last night was seriously embarrassing, and I hoped the God that they didn't. Even though Dahvie and Jayy seemed to have.

Everything was very silent in my room, the only thing I could hear was the sound of the others talking downstairs. I could make out Vidia's voice, but I couldn't really hear exactly what she or the others were saying. I just hope they weren't talking about me. My thoughts were soon taken over by sleep and the sound of their voices faded out. Everything was peacefully silent once again.

*Joey's POV*

I was sitting at the table with Wednesday, Vidia and James, drinking coffee. I couldn't help feeling bad about Laurie, she looked quite upset when she came out of that house. I don't blame her though, being back inside a house where your loved one was murdered didn't seem like a nice thing. Another thing that bothered me constantly was last night, what I heard. And I know Vidia sure as hell heard it too, she wouldn't stop glaring at Wednesday.

"Wednesday...what did you do?" she asked, looking directly at him with anger in her eyes.

Wednesday frowned. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"Last night, Wednesday. I heard...things. What the hell did you do?"

Wednesday shrugged. "If you must know, I was drinking."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you did more than that...I heard what sounded like a girl getting fucked Wednesday, don't play dumb."

He shrugged again. "I'm not, I didn't hear anything like that. It was probably Mad Manager watching porn."

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that..." she sighed. "I swear to God Wednesday – if you touched Laurie I'll-"

"I didn't do _anything_ to her! And if I did, it wouldn't have been by force. I'm not like that!"

"So you _did_ do something?"

"No! I didn't do anything, ask her yourself."

"Fine. I will."

Vidia got up from the table, mumbling something about having an early night, and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving just the three of us at the table. James got up and said he'd have an early night too, said goodnight and headed out of the kitchen too.

I looked at Wednesday, he was too busy playing around with his cup of coffee with a spoon. I cleared my throat.

"Wednesday?" I began.

"Mm?" he didn't take his eyes off the cup.

"Is it true? _Did_ you and Laurie...have sex that night?" I said quietly, not really wanting anyone else to hear.

"No, Joey. I didn't have sex with her," said Wednesday, through gritted teeth. The spoon clinked against the cup.

"Ok then, I'll take your word for it," I said, still not exactly believing him. I decided not to continue with that topic and tried to divert it to something else, until Wednesday got up from his seat.

"I'm gonna go lie down, feeling a bit shitty at the moment," he mumbled, placing his cup in the sink.

_Great. Did I piss him off? _

"Um, ok then. I'll tell the others you've gone up," I said, not really wanting to ask him anything just to keep the peace.

He exited the kitchen without another word, leaving me on my own to finish my coffee.

*Laurie's POV*

I woke with a start to the feeling of someone stroking my arm. I tensed up, my heart rising to my throat. I swallowed, still frozen in the position I was in.

"W-who's there?" I choked, my voice filled with fear.

"Hey, hey, what's with the jumpyness? It's only me," the voice said.

I shut my eyes in annoyance. "Oh...it's only you, Wednesday."

He smiled, brushing his lips against my neck. "Switch on the lamp, it's too dark in here," he said, his breath tickling my skin.

I reached over and switched on the bedside lamp, my back still facing him. "Didn't you already have your little fun last night?" I said, frowning.

He chuckled. "I did...and you certainly enjoyed yourself too."

"I was drunk, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing or saying!" I said, suddenly pulling myself away from him and sitting up. "What exactly did I do anyway?"

"Well, you were so drunk you could hardly stand up, so I took you to my room. You drank some more, I got a bit tipsy, and you sucked my dick whilst having vodka in your mouth," Wednesday explained, sitting up also.

I grimaced. "Ew. Gross. Why did I do that?"

"You were drunk."

"Right...also I think Dahvie and Jayy heard us, they asked me about the 'noise' they heard last night, I told them I didn't do anything but I'm not sure they were convinced," I said.

"Vidia said the same thing, and Joey asked me a while ago did I do anything to you," he said.

"What did you tell them?" I said nervously.

"I told them I didn't do anything, obviously."

I breathed out, relieved. "That's good.."

Wednesday paused for a moment, tugging the bed sheets slightly. "So...you were with that Andy Six guy before?"

I looked at him, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"You let slip of that last night, you told me that Andy fucked you way back when you were on tour with his band," said Wednesday, raising his eyebrow at me.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh...um...yeah...he kind of, well, asked me out during the second last night of our tour...after our, um, little session together..." I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"So he's your...boyfriend?"

"I don't know, he _was_, but now I've kind of run away from that life. Don't ask why, if I go into details I'll just end up crying like a little bitch," I said, managing to stop the stupid tears prickling at my eyes.

"Oh...sorry I asked..." said Wednesday, sounding genuinely sorry.

I looked up at him. "No, it's ok. I'm just being stupid, as usual," I said quickly. I bit my lip, wishing this all hadn't been brought up. I leaned in and kissed Wednesday on the lips, trying to distract us both from this subject. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer, I wrapped my legs around his waist, closing the space between us. I sunk back down on the bed with Wednesday on top of me, I tensed up a bit when I felt his hand slowing pulling down my shorts.

"Can we try and be a bit more quiet this time?" I mumbled, biting my lip.

Wednesday looked up at me, raising his eyebrows. "You're the one that's loud, not me."

"Yes, but it's _your_ fault for my being loud," I said, my cheeks burning red.

Wednesday chuckled, stroking my now red cheeks with one finger. "Ok fine, I'll _try_ not to fuck you so hard this time."

I looked away, my cheeks going redder. "Thanks.." I murmured.

He cupped my face in his hands and crushed his lips against mine, continueing his shedding of my clothes. I just hoped to God Vidia wouldn't come knocking at my door...


	7. Chapter 7: Liquid Confidence

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Laurie, wanna come hear us practice in the basement?" James piped up the next morning as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun," I said, smiling at him. He led me down into the basement where Vidia and Dean were, getting all their equipment ready. Vidia smiled up at me from behind her drums.

"Hey, you're gonna watch us practice?" she asked, wiping some dirt off her drumsticks.

"Yeah, I haven't heard you guys play in a long time, might as well hear what you all sound now," I said, grabbing a chair in the corner of the room and sitting on it.

"Awesome. We just gotta wait for our other guitarist, Dave, to arrive," said Vidia.

"You have another guitarist?" I asked, puzzled. I'd never seen this Dave guy before.

"Yeah, he doesn't live with us though. He visits occasionally for practice and to hang out, but we haven't seen him, or practiced, in weeks. That's why you haven't seen him around here," James explained, tuning his guitar.

I nodded, understanding now. I watched them mess around with their instruments until I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Hey guys, you all ready to practice?" a deep voice boomed.

"Yeah, we're all ready Dave," said James.

I turned around to see this guy of at least six foot, standing in the room before me. He had long brown hair, wore a long trench coat, a white shirt with frilled cuffs and black doc martens. I could see that he was also wearing black eyeshadow, and quite a lot of it. In my opinion, if anyone dressed him up to look like Graverobber from Repo The Genetic Opera, he'd make a damn good one.

"Oh, hello there," he said, acknowledging my presence. I noticed he also had a distinctive British accent.

"Dave, this is Laurie, she's a childhood friend of ours. She's staying here with us," said James, introducing me to Dave.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him.

He shook my hand, being all formal. "Nice to meet you, Laurie. And might I add you've got lovely hair," he said, nodding at my red hair.

I blushed a little. "Thank you, Dave."

"So, what shall we play first guys?" said James, clapping his hands together.

"'You Stupid Girl' by Framing Hanley please?" said Vidia, batting her eyes, looking hopeful.

"Anyone else agree with this?" said James, looking at the two men.

"Fine by me," said Dean, testing out a few tunes.

"I don't mind at all," said Dave, picking up his guitar.

"All right, 'You Stupid Girl' it is," said James, adjusting his mic and signalling for the guys to start playing.

I sat there, listening to them play for a good hour or so, I had to say that they certainly were really good! Made me miss how I used to play with the other guys. I was so caught up in my own memories that I didn't realize my facial expression was now somewhat meloncholy. James stopped playing, automatically causing the others to stop too, and looked at me.

"Hey, you ok Laurie?" he asked, concerned.

I jumped, startled by this sudden question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" I said quickly.

James looked over at Vidia and suddenly had an idea, he grinned at her and turned back to me. "Say Laurie, how about you sing for a change, let us see how much you've progressed over the time you spent with your former band?"

I stared at him, surprised. It's like he could read my mind or something. "Seriously? I dunno, James, it's been seven months since I've sang anything so I'm kinda rusty.."

"Oh c'mon, show us what you got! You are, from what I remember, really good anyway," said James encouragingly.

"Well, ok, if you insist," I said getting up from my seat and walking over to where the mic stand was. James moved over to the other side of me next to Dave, allowing me to take over his place.

"Um, guess maybe we should start with something easy. Is Evanesence cool with you guys?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Sure," they all said in unision.

"Any song in particular?" Dean asked.

"Snow White Queen?"

"Cool. Snow White Queen it is."

I cleared my throat once again, first time in seven months I'll be singing once again. Hopefully it won't turn out bad. I opened my mouth and began singing, luckily enough it actually didn't turn out bad. In the course of a few minutes it all came back naturally to me, almost like I was back singing with the band. I got through Snow White Queen with ease and once I'd finished I was eager to sing another song.

"You've still got it, Laurie," beamed James. "Wanna take over my position for today?"

"Fuck yes!" I grinned, chuckling.

"Any other song you have in mind?" he asked, strumming.

I decided to be bold and pick a more challenging song that I hadn't covered in a while. "Well, since we're living with the 'Dolls, I might as well be nice and choose one of their songs. How does 'My Dark Place Alone' sound to you guys?" I said.

"Good choice, that's one of my favorite songs," said Dave.

"Fine by me," said Vidia, playing a beat.

Once they'd all agreed to playing 'My Dark Place Alone' we began, it felt good to be covering a heavy song once again, I found that heavier songs such as this one were a lot easier to lose myself into. Plus I did miss getting all crazy in the songs that I covered. I was so into the song that I didn't notice anyone else walk into the basement until I had finished. I looked up and was surprised to see the 'Dolls standing right in the middle of the room.

I blushed a similar color to my hair. "How long were you guys standing here for?"

"About a couple of minutes, you were halfway through the song when we came down into the basement," said Roman.

"We heard our song being played so we kinda wanted to investigate," said Joey.

"And damn, girl, you covered that song perfectly!" Roman grinned.

"A live female-version of My Dark Place Alone," said Racci, nodding.

"That's some voice you got there," said Wednesday, smiling.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled, my cheeks still burning red.

"Another song?" said James, grinning at me.

I bit my lip and looked at him. "Um...I'm feeling a little self-conscious right now..."

Dean stomped his foot and turned his head, dramatically, to me. His glasses all lopsided so that he looked somewhat comical.

"Woman, do _not_ let these men keep you from singing another song! Your voice is beast!" he said.

I laughed. "Beast? Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, now please, let us cover another song," Dean pleaded, his expression all too serious.

"Fine Dean, since you're so eager, I will," I said, giving in.

"And yes, we'll play a BVB song next," said Dean, tuning his guitar once again.

I stared at him. "Dean...how did you know I was gonna ask to cover a BVB song next?"

"You've been doing this all the time, before we left the band, everytime we'd practice your third song of choice was a song from BVB," Dean explained.

"Oh...did I seriously get _that_ predictable?"

Dean chuckled. "Yes, my dear. Yes you did."

"Can you guess what song I'm gonna pick then?" I said, smirking at him.

Dean pondered. "Um...The Gunsling?"

"Wrong. I was actually gonna pick Sweet Blasphemy."

"That's one that I've never heard you cover when we were around, so how was I to know?"

"Good point. But you guys do know how to play it right?"

They all nodded.

"We know how to play every single one of their songs," said James proudly.

"Awesome, well let's get to it then-"

Vidia ended up playing a random beat automatically, and stopped when we all glared at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

"Take two I guess," I said, chuckling.

We then began playing properly and, once again, I got into the song immediately. Singing this song just made me miss the guys from BVB and the others more. It also made me feel guilty because I knew they'd all be going out of their minds with worry, plus I haven't exactly been very faithful to Andy now. Even though I was trying to move away from that life, knowing that I can't really go back. I tried to push all those thoughts aside and focus on what I was doing right now, and that was singing with the people that I knew would be there for me no matter what, except Dave since I barely knew him.

Practice went on for another good hour or so until we decided to call it a day. Sweat glistened on my forehead, my throat felt dry and raw, but I was satisfied with how everything went. I could see the others were too. Dean gave me a pat on the back.

"You certainly have made progress over the years, Laurie," he said, grinning.

"Wow, first time you've complimented me properly in a long time Dean, I'm impressed," I said, smiling at him.

"Aha, don't get your hopes up my dear, I will change back to my old ways soon enough."

"Damn!"

"So, shall we all go up into the kitchen for coffee? I'm dying for a cup," said Vidia, getting up from the drum set and stretching. "Ow, my back. I feel like an old woman."

"Would you like me to walk you up the stairs, grandma?" I joked, holding an arm out for her.

She glared at me, and then smiled. "Unless that means I can give you a kiss also, then yes," she said, also joking.

I backed away into James while the others laughed. We all headed upstairs into the kitchen, Vidia switched on the filter while Dave and Dean messed about, grabbing the cups out.

"Think I'll have a pot of tea with milk like a true Irish man, what do you think Sir David?" said Dean, putting on a posh English accent.

"Why tea with milk sounds like a lovely idea, my good chap. I shall have one too, like a true _English_ man should," said Dave, making his accent posh also.

"My dearest Laurie, would you care for some tea with milk like us English-Irish men? If I do recall your dad is Irish, so you must have had tea with milk at some point," said Dean, his accent sounding so good that I couldn't help spluttering with laughter.

"Why, of course Dean. That sounds like a wonderful idea, and you're right, I did have tea with milk before. My dad is badass like that, because he puts milk in his tea," I said, playing along with them. Though in all seriousity I did have tea with milk before, and my dad is actually Irish.

"And how many spoons of sugar will you be taking, my dear?" Dean asked, pulling out a cup for me.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit bold today, so make it seven spoons please," I said, smiling up at both of them.

"Oh my, seven spoons, did you hear that Dave?"

"I most certainly did, she's quite the bold woman. Though perhaps I think she should make it eight."

"Or nine."

"Or even ten."

"Fine then, ten spoons of sugar it is!" I announced, grinning like a fool.

"You fearless bastard, you," said Dean, placing ten spoons of sugar into my cup. He handed the tea to me once he made it. Yes, I know, ten spoons of sugar is a lot, but I have a sweet tooth.

Joey and Roman stared at me in disbelief as I took a sip from my cup. "Seriously?" said Roman.

"Huh?"

"Isn't that too sweet for you?"

"Not really, I actually have a sweet tooth. I know, it's terrible." I said.

"You're telling me, I'd never be able to drink that!" said Roman, chuckling.

"I'm surprised you're that thin with all that sugar you're putting in your body," said Vidia, raising her eyebrows at me as I took another long sip.

"Guess it's just my nature. How about another spoon of sugar, Dean?" I said, raising my cup to him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok now that's just taking the biscuit," he said, shaking his head at me and laughing.

I stared blankly at him. "Taking the...biscuit? Dean, you know I don't understand Irish slang. My dad stopped using it because it was pissing my mom off."

"It means taking the piss, my dear," Dean explained, raising his cup to his lips.

"Oh. Right. I get it now," I said.

"But in all seriousness here, Laurie. What the actual fuck are you doing? You've got some serious talent right there! You should be doing something with a voice like that!" said Wednesday, gulping down some coffee.

"I agree with Wednesday, you've got one helluva voice!" said Joey, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, that's really flattering. I was in a band before but some things happened and I left all that behind me now. Though to be honest I do miss it a lot," I said carefully.

"That's a shame, you should really go back to working with music, you've got the talent anyway," said Jack.

"I'll think about it," I said, smiling.

We all went back to drinking our coffee (or tea in me, Dave and Dean's case) until Dahvie and Jayy came strolling in.

"Hello guys! Laurie, if that was you singing down in the basement then holy fuck, your voice is fucking amazing girl!" said Dahvie, grinning at me.

"I agree with what he said," said Jayy, also smiling at me.

"Aww, you flatterers. Yes, that was me, I'm glad you liked it," I said, beaming.

"You seriously need to make something out of that voice of yours, seriously," said Dahvie, giving me a serious look.

"Like I was telling the others, I used to be in a band me and my friend Adam came up with before but I left that," I explained.

"Well you need to go get yourself another band then! Don't let a talent like that go to waste!"

"I'll think about it, ok?" I said, chuckling.

"You better!"

And with that, they both exited the kitchen after mumbling something about going out tonight once again. Vidia cast a dark look after them.

"If I have to deal with their drunkeness one more time, I'm gonna murder someone," she growled, gripping her cup angrily.

James, Dean and Dave crossed their legs in unison, causing the rest of us to stare at them in confusion.

"Sorry, we thought 'I'm gonna murder someone' meant that you were gonna rip our dicks off," said James, staring warily at Vidia.

I pondered. "How did that make you think it would mean that?"

"We're men, we're paranoid about these things," Dean answered, his legs still crossed firmly.

"What about the others," I said, pointing at the 'Dolls.

"They're slow, they don't get these things as quick as us witty men."

"We're right here!" said Wednesday, glaring at Dean.

I laughed. "He's got a point there."

Wednesday switched his glaring to me, I shut up immediately, mumbling that I meant it in a good way.

Vidia sighed and got up from the table. "I'm gonna head to bed, practice has sure worn me out. Night guys."

She walked out of the kitchen leaving me, the only girl, in the kitchen with the others. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Soo...monster trucks...yeah," I said, trying to make stereotypical 'man' conversation.

Dean stared at me. "Laurie...you fail at being manly so don't even try it, you're _far _from manly."

"Hey, I can be just as manly as you, motherfucker," I stickled.

"You're wearing a skirt and a corset, if that makes you 'manly' then I don't know what true manlyness is anymore."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then shut it again. "...Yeah, you're right. Oh, wait! I fucking got this...eating steak off a naked woman-"

"Laurie, no, go away."

"Yes, Dean." I said, quickly getting up from my seat and scurrying upstairs to my room.

Dean turned back to the others and noticed Wednesday scratching his chin in deep thought.

"You gotta admit that was a good one," said Wednesday, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah...yeah it was actually..." Dean agreed.


	8. Chapter 8: Psychosocial

**Chapter 8**

_An eight year old Adam ran fearfully from his mother, he finally reached my house and knocked frantically on my door, begging to be let in. My mom, Alessa, opened the door and Adam quickly ran inside and hid behind her. _

"_Adam! Get your little ass back here boy!" his mother yelled, charging up to the front door. She glared at Alessa. "Let me through, that little bastard needs to come home with me!" _

"_He's going nowhere with you, Adam's staying right here. You've obviously scared the poor guy shitless over something to have him running up to my place like this," said Alessa angrily, shielding Adam. _

"_That's _my_ son! You have no right to keep him from me!" _

"_Well you obviously haven't been treating _your _son right, and I believe Adam has a say in this and it looks like he doesn't want to go back home with you. So I suggest you get your ass off my lawn and fuck off!"_

_Adam's mom scowled at Alessa, gave one last dirty look at Adam, and stormed off down the street. Alessa shut the front door and turned to Adam, giving him a reassuring smile. _

"_It's ok Adam, you're safe here. Eris is in the living room watching TV, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," said Alessa, leading me into the living room where he saw me sitting down on of the leather couches, watching some movie. I smiled when I saw him. _

"_Hi Adam, come sit next to me!" I said, patting the free seat next to me. He grinned and climbed up on the couch. _

"_Mom was being scary again," he mumbled, kicking his legs. _

"_Again? Why doesn't she just leave you alone?" I said, looking away from the TV. _

"_She says I deserve it, because I'm useless and a waste of space, that's what she told me," said Adam, rubbing his sniffly little nose._

_"Well she's just being stupid, you're not useless Adam. I like you, mom and dad like you, who cares what your mom says. I wish you could stay here though."_

_"I wish I could too, but I don't wanna go back tonight."_

_"You can stay here tonight, mom won't mind."_

_"Thanks, Eris. I'm glad to have a friend like you."_

_"Me too. You're my best friend, Adam."_

I woke up with a start, a sharp pain piercing my head as I tried to sit up and recall all the things that happened in that dream. I wouldn't even call it a dream, more like a memory, since that did actually happen. Adam's mother was a real scheming bitch, she died a little over two years ago from liver failure though. As cruel as it sounds, it certainly made life at home a whole lot better for Adam seeing as his dad was a lot kinder than his mom.

A rush of sadness washed over me as that dream made me remember all those good times I had with Adam, Kyle, Jamie and Hannah. There were some good parts with Aaron, from the beginning of when I started dating him that is, until he changed and ruined everything. Then there was the guys from BVB, and Andy, getting to know them was the most honorable thing ever. And now that was all gone because of what I did, Aaron can't get all the blame, this was my fault too. I ruined that. Adam and all of them were most likely worried sick about me, though maybe by now they think I'm dead or something, maybe they'll try and start getting over me. What else could they do? Continue searching after seven months of me still missing? I don't think so.

I looked over at my clock, it was 6am. Wow, that early? God. I climbed out of the warmness of my bed and made my way downstairs into the kitchen, nobody was up so I had the place to myself for a while. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, holding one hand against my throbbing head while the other held onto the cup. A sudden feeling came over me, a feeling so overwhelming that I began crying uncontrollably. I didn't make a noise, but the tears were streaming rapidly down my cheeks. I gripped my cup, clenched my free fist and slammed it down on my leg, hurting myself in the process. Why was I being so stupid? Crying over memories was pointless, I just had to pull myself together and suck it up. I was seeing my psychologist today, so I could at least get some of these feelings off my chest.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two people coming into the kitchen, causing me to jump and quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were up this early?"

It was Joey, along with Wednesday by his side. Wednesday took a seat across from me while Joey went to make coffee.

"Hey, um, I just couldn't sleep so I decided to come down here and make some coffee," I said, clearing my throat.

Joey looked over at me and suddenly stopped what he was doing. "Laurie? Are you ok?" he asked.

My eyes were probably still red from crying, making it a bit obvious. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit sick is all." I said, wiping my eyes irritably.

"I'm sorry to hear that, maybe you'd better head back up to bed?" said Joey, looking concerned.

"Yeah, think I'll do just that. See you guys later then," I said quickly, grabbing my cup of coffee and making my way back upstaris to my room.

Joey turned to Wednesday, who was busy drinking his coffee. He caught Joey staring.

"What?" he asked, putting down his cup.

"I'm just a little worried about her, it did look like something was bothering her," said Joey, taking a sip from his own cup.

"Yeah..." Wednesday agreed, he suddenly got up from his chair and went to put his empty cup in the sink. "Maybe I'll go check up on her, see if she's all right."

"I dunno, maybe you shouldn't _bother_ her, Wednesday," said Joey, emphasizing the word 'bother'.

Wednesday stopped halfway out of the kitchen and looked at Joey. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, sounding slightly pissed off.

Joey, not really in the mood for arguing, shook his head. "It's nothing man, just go."

Wednesday raised his eyebrows, walked out of the kitchen, and headed upstairs. I was buried deep under the bed covers, crying as quietly as possible, when I heard the footsteps outside my room. I hastily wiped my eyes as I heard whoever it was walk into the room, shortly after I felt someone place their hand on my covered head.

"Hey, you awake?" Wednesday asked.

I poked my head out of the covers and frowned at him. "And what do _you_ want?"

"Just came by to see if you were all right," he said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'm just tired," I mumbled, turning my back on him.

"Well, ok then, if you say so," said Wednesday and walked out of the room without another word.

I snuggled back inside my dark burrow, trying to catch up on some sleep before I have to get up again. Today was my appointment to see the psychologist, hopefully I'll at least get _some_ answers.

"Miss Myers, Dr. Floyd will see you now," said the receptionist, she led me through the door where a middle-aged woman with greasy blonde hair was waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello, Laurie. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding out her hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Floyd," I said, nervously shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Carolyn," she said, gesturing for me to take a seat. I sat down on the seat across from her, fidgeting a little.

"Now Laurie, I've heard that you've been having some bad feelings lately, would you like to tell me what they are?" Carolyn asked. She seemed relatively kind enough, it reassured me a little.

"Well, the thing is I'm not too sure what they are myself. I just get these overwhelmingly bad feelings and I feel like I'm just gonna, I dunno, lose it or something. Luckily enough I do manage to stay in control but...I'm just not sure I can keep this up. I'm so sick of trying hard not to burst into tears all the time, I don't know what to do Carolyn.." I explained, breathing heavily, fighting back the tears once again. Goddammit can't I at least not start the waterworks just this once?

Carolyn looked at me pityingly. "I'm sorry to hear that Laurie, what I can do for you now is write you a prescription for Fluoxetine, this is for a dosage of 50mg, if it shows any improvement to your mood then we'll increase it to 80mg," she said, scribbling down a prescription for me.

"Thank you," I said, taking the prescription from her.

The whole appointment was spent with her asking me general questions about my life, where I lived, my job, etc. Just to get to know me a little better. I didn't tell her about my past life, of course. I couldn't risk having her know about this.

I walked out of the building after my appointment was over to find that it was pouring rain, and seeing as I didn't have a car I had to walk. Great. I made my way to the drugstore to get what I needed and had to trudge the whole way back home in the rain, and today was the only day I chose not to wear a jacket. Typical, just typical.

I arrived home, soaking wet, and entered the house to see Vidia walking out of the kitchen and stare at me in horror.

"Laurie...did you seriously just walk in the rain like that?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, shivering in my wet clothes.

She sighed and shook her head at me. "Come on into the kitchen, I'll make you some coffee to warm yourself up. Then you better go have a hot shower and change out of those soaking clothes before you catch a cold."

Sometimes Vidia was more like a fussing mother than my friend, it was nice all the same that she cared that much though. I obediently did what I was told and followed her into the kitchen where I saw Dean, James, Dave, Roman, Racci, Jack, Wednesday and Joey sitting at the table, with cups of coffee once again. Well, excluding Dave and Dean, whom decided to have tea like the proper English/Irish men they were. Dave smiled at me.

"Hello again, Laurie. Oh...I see you've certainly been enjoying the weather," he said, nodding at my soaking clothes.

"Laurie, how many times do I have to tell you not to run naked in the rain, you're just not manly enough," joked Dean, smirking at me.

"Oh yes, I'm very manly, penis flying in the wind and everything. Do penises even fly in the wind when you run naked?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence as Dean stared at me, open-mouthed, his glasses lopsided so that he looked somewhat comical. "Um...I-I don't know...I've never tried."

"I'll try!" Dahvie announced, suddenly marching into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and gave me a big cuddle. "Hey girl, you're soaking wet."

"That's only because you're around Dahvie," I joked, grinning at him.

"Ooh, nice," said Dahvie, laughing. He took my hand and sat me down on the seat beside him.

Vidia glared at him. "Back off bitch, that's my woman."

"I'm not moving in on your woman," said Dahvie.

"I'm not your woman!" I said, frowning.

"I thought _I_ was your woman?" said James, looking up at Vidia.

"You're not a woman James..." said Vidia.

"Oh, yeah...but I can be your womanly man?"

"No...just no. I'm a raging lesbian feminist. It's not gonna work."

"Damn!"

"So Dahvie, are you serious about seeing if your penis flies in the wind when you run naked?" I asked.

"Uh huh. I'll try, I'm not afraid to run wild and free like an animal," grinned Dahvie.

"Ok, but in all honesty, I'm not watching," I said, putting my hands up.

"I'm sure you'll be impressed with what you see anyway," Dahvie mumbled jokingly.

"I heard that!" said Vidia, casting him a dark look as she passed me a cup of coffee.

"Just kidding!"

"I wouldn't mind trying either, sounds like a challenge," said Roman, stroking his chin in deep thought.

"I second that!" said Racci.

"Oh my God, the three of you are seriously gonna run naked to see if your penis flies in the wind?" said Vidia, staring at them.

"Why not? I like a good challenge," Roman grinned.

Vidia face-palmed, sighing. "Men...they're all just ridiculous..." she mumbled.

After I'd finished my coffee, Vidia shooed me out of the kitchen to go take a hot shower and change out of my wet clothes. Nagging once again that I was gonna catch a cold if I didn't. I did as I was told and went into the bathroom, stepping out of my wet clothes, and had a hot shower. I must admit I felt a whole lot better after it, sitting in wet clothes wasn't the most comfortable of things. I towelled myself dry, changed into my pjs (a BVB t-shirt and black shorts) and headed into my room to take a nap. Rainy days always made me feel sleepy for some reason. I snuggled down under the covers and soon drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: In The Dark

**Chapter Nine**

I woke up sometime late in the evening, probably around seven-ish at the least, to find that my hand was down, well, 'there'. All because of the dream I'd been having before I woke up, unfortunately it didn't involve Andy, but instead Wednesday. Which is unfair really because that already happens in real life. I was utterly disgusted and furious with myself for having a dream like that, and to top it all off I'd been touching myself the whole time through it. Jesus fucking christ.

I heard someone chuckle and sat up, snatching my hand away from my crotch. I switched on my bedside lamp and found Wednesday standing at the other end of the room.

I sighed. "Do you seriously always have to come into my room when I'm sleeping? God."

"I've nothing better to do, plus you look adorable when you sleep. Only I wouldn't call you 'adorable' this time," said Wednesday, indicating what I'd been doing during that dream. "Must've been some dream." he added, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I mumbled, frowning.

"I would actually, was it about that Andy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I was about to say no, but just to annoy him I decided to lie. "Yeah, yeah it was actually. Quite nice I might add," I lied, smirking at him.

"Too bad he ain't here though," Wednesday said, smiling mischievously. Damn, he knew just how to get me back.

"Don't bring that up," I said, looking away.

"Aw, don't be like that," said Wednesday, sitting beside me. He leaned in and started kissing my neck, gently nibbling my skin as he did so. "Let me help you get rid of that little problem..." he added, rubbing his hand against my crotch.

My breath got caught in my throat, he slipped his free hand up my top and began feeling me up, roughly stroking my right breast. He pulled my top off over my head, turned me round to face him and crushed his lips against mine, pushing me up against the bed post. He slipped his hand down into my pants and roughened the kiss.

My phone suddenly went off, ruining the moment. I broke away from Wednesday and snatched it up, answering it.

"Hello?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady, even though I was all hot and trembly.

"_Hey hooker, just thought I'd call to ask if you wanna go have chinese with me today?" _

It was Lafayette.

"Oh, yeah sure, sounds good. What time?"

"_Eight sound good to you? I can pick you up."_

"Yeah, that's fine. Lemme just give you the address..." I gave him the address after thinking it through, my mind still slightly blank from what had just happened.

"_Thanks, I'll be there in a few hun."_

"Awesome, see you then! Bye!"

I hung up and turned to Wednesday, who looked a little pissed off at the fact that our little session together was interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm having dinner with my friend today, he's coming to pick me up in a few minutes so I better get ready," I said, pulling my top back on and heading over to my wardrobe.

Wednesday sighed and leaned back against the bed post. "He sure knows how to ruin a moment," he mumbled.

"Like he did it on purpose," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Guess we'll just have to continue this when you get back," said Wednesday, smirking.

"I guess so," I said, pulling on an outfit I'd chosen. I went into the bathroom to apply my makeup and fix my hair so that I looked decent enough to step outside the house, I finished just in time to get a text from Lafayette saying that he was outside the house right now. I ran downstairs to quickly tell Vidia that I was eating out tonight with Lafayette.

"Ok then, have fun and he better look after you!" said Vidia, smiling at me.

"Jeez Vidia, I can look after myself you know, bye!" I said, giving her a quick hug and running outside the door to see Lafayette sitting in his car.

"Hey there, whore," I greeted him, hopping into the car.

"Sup hooker, you ready to go?" he said, grinning at me. "You're looking mighty fine, think we'll both get lucky tonight?"

"Maybe, but my night's booked today," I said.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow at me. "Oooh, with who?" he said, smirking.

"No one important."

"Oh...you getting paid?"

I slapped his arm fondly and laughed. "Just drive Lafayette, I'm starving!"

"All right then, let's go."

*Joey's POV*

I saw Wednesday walking out of Laurie's room and that's when my suspicions came back. "Hey, Wednesday!" I called.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. "What?" he said, trying to keep cool.

"What were you doing in Laurie's room?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Um, I was just – borrowing her eyeliner...she let me," he said hastily.

"Oh? Is she in there?" I said, not believing a word he said.

"No, she just left a few minutes ago."

"Right...oh and Wednesday?"

"Mm?"

"You do realize you have a bit of a, ahem, boner do you?"

Wednesday looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants and blushed a deep shade of red. "Um, I...got a little...I was thinking about, um, stuff..."

"Yeah right...been fucking Laurie right?" I said, folding my arms.

"For fuck's sake Joey, we weren't fucking!"

"Well, with that obvious boner right there, you were obviously doing something!"

"Look, we got a little horny so we kinda just, you know, felt each other up, but I swear to Satan I did not fuck her. I never did!"

I stared at Wednesday for a while and sighed. "Fine, if you say so. But seriously Wednesday, don't take advantage of her. She seems like she has a lot on her mind lately and I don't want you upsetting her further."

"Joey, I'm _not_ taking advantage of her, you can trust me on this," said Wednesday, staring right back at me.

"Ok then, I believe you," I said, deciding to let the whole thing drop seeing as this whole thing was gonna end up being a pointless arguement anyway.

He walked passed me into his room without another word, obviously a bit pissed off once again at my sudden outburst. But hell, I just saw him walking out of a woman's room with a boner, of course I was gonna ask!

I sighed and just decided to not let it bother me, maybe I was just being paranoid. I should just leave Wednesday alone about this whole thing, until something else happens that is.

*Laurie's POV*

"So lemme get this straight, you and Wednesday are...fucking?" said Lafayette.

"Pretty much yeah," I said, my cheeks turning red. Yep, he got it out of me. I don't know how, I guess Lafayette was just awesome like that.

"But, why?"

"Blackmail, something I really can't tell you about yet."

"Ah, right," his lip suddenly curled into a smirk. "Damn, you lucky whore, having that sexy piece of man fucking you senseless. Pass some of that luck my way won't you?"

"Shut up Lafayette, you can have him," I said, letting out a small laugh and shaking my head at him.

"Oh? You don't like him?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not!" I said, my cheeks going redder.

"Pity, cuz I think he likes you."

"The only thing he likes is the fact that I give him sex whenever he wants it."

"Whatever you say then."

I frowned, pushing my leftover sweet and sour chicken around my plate. "You know the sick part is...I actually enjoy it..." I mumbled.

"Enjoy what?"

"The sex...I actually LIKE it. He's...he's pretty good ok?" I spat, my cheeks burning.

Lafayette grinned at me. "Sounds nice, hooker. Maybe you should try telling him that."

"And give him that satisfaction of knowing that I actually like what he does? No thanks."

"Ok then, whatever suits you Laurie."

I quickly changed the conversation to work and other random shit, just anything to get away from that subject. I wished I didn't like what Wednesday did to me, scratch that, I wish I wasn't getting the feeling that I was actually starting to like him a bit. That's what I hated the most...

It was around twelve by the time I got back home, I opened the front door and walked in, Vidia had given me extra keys just in case I got back late. Which was a good idea because no one was awake, oh well, perhaps that meant Wednesday had gone to bed too. All the lights were switched off, making me feel a little bit paranoid. I rushed upstairs, not wanting to hang around in the dark too long. I went into my room, throwing my bag on the floor and began changing into my pjs: A Marylin Manson t-shirt and black shorts.

I was about to hop into my bed when two hands suddenly grabbed me by my waist, I gasped and turned around to see that it was just Wednesday.

"You scared me to death, you idiot!" I spat, my heart thumping wildly.

"Sorry, I thought you might've heard me come in," I he said, nuzzling my ear.

"And I thought _you_ might've been asleep," I said sourly.

"Why would I be asleep when I said we'd continue our little session when you came back," said Wednesday, smirking.

He turned me around and planted a rough kiss on my lips, nipping my piercings as he did so. He pushed me down on the bed, tugging my clothes off without hesitation, and it wasn't long before he removed his own also. He reached down and began sucking at my neck, while one hand groped my right breast and the other rubbed against my crotch. After a while he broke away from me and sat up, pushing me over onto my stomach. I tensed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

Wednesday chuckled at the tone in my voice. "You ever had a guy take you from behind?"

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Um, yeah, I did. But he didn't use lube so it kinda hurt..a lot.."

"Well I brought some with me so don't worry about that," said Wednesday, taking out some lube and rubbing it on himself. He placed his hands on my hips and added, "This is gonna hurt a little, just don't tense up."

He then slowly pushed his penis inside me from behind, I gasped, feeling the pain sting me.

"It's in, it's in," Wednesday reassured me, he began thrusting in and out, the pain eventually went away as I got used to it. "Jesus Christ, you're so fucking tight!" he grunted.

"Shut up and do your job then!" I panted.

His thrusts got harder, using his free hand to begin rubbing my crotch again, slipping two fingers inside me as he did so. I could feel myself getting close to my peak, and I think he could feel it too as he quickened his thrusts, practically ramming himself into me.

"Ah – fuck!" he growled, pulling out and coming all over the bedsheets.

I looked over at the mess he made. "Um...you know you're gonna have to clean that up..." I said.

He smirked. "Yeah...I guess that's enough for tonight," he said, breathing heavily.

Wednesday got up from the bed and pulled on his underpants and jeans. He pulled a cigarette out from a packet he had in his pocket and lit it. "I'm gonna head to my own bed, Joey caught be walking out of your room with a boner today and got suspicious. I can't risk that again." he said, raising the cigarette to his lips.

"Ok then...you gonna help me clean up this mess?" I said, pointing to the bedsheets.

He sighed and went to fetch some towels from the bathroom, he came back after a while and started scrubbing the bedsheets with it. After he succesfully got it off I began taking the bedsheets off, not wanting to sleep in something that just got jizzed upon, and pulled out some fresh ones from the wardrobe. Wednesday, seeing that he didn't have to help any further, went out of my room without saying goodnight, leaving the smell of smoke in my room. After I'd changed the sheets, and got changed back into my pjs, I climbed into the bed and quickly dozed off as soon as my head rested upon the pillows.

My body was still aching where he'd penetrated me, it wasn't as bad as when Aaron had done it but it still didn't feel good either. Hopefully in the morning the pain will have passed away..

_There was a little girl, around maybe six or seven years old, crying hunched up in a corner. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair and wore a black long-sleeved dress. I couldn't quite see her face as she had her back turned to me. I swallowed, not really sure what to do, the poor kid was crying and I wanted to know why. _

"_Hey...are you ok, sweetie?" I asked quietly. _

_She slowly turned to me, her whole body shaking. She had big beautiful light blue eyes, I didn't know who she was, or where I was for that matter, but right now I felt like she needed my help. _

"_W-who are you?" she asked nervously._

"_I'm Laurie, and what's your name?" I said, kneeling down in front of her. _

"_I'm- I'm Jacqueline.." _

"_Ok, Jacqueline...it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you...I just want to help. Why are you crying?" _

_She swallowed hard and looked up at me with those blue eyes of hers, still shining with tears. "He – hurt me." _

"_Who hurt you?" _

_The tears started spilling down her cheeks. "My dad." she said, and her face crumpled up as she begam sobbing again. _

I woke up gasping, my whole body covered in cold sweat, my heart beating hard against my chest. "Jacqueline?" I whispered, looking around the room.

I held my hands against my sweat-covered forehead, unable to get my head around what had just happened. My heart wouldn't stop racing, it felt like it was about to burst right out of my chest. I got out of bed and quickly went into the bathroom. I took my medication out from the cabinet and swallowed two of the tablets with a glass of water, I grasped both edges of the sink, hanging my head. I stared up at my reflection, my skin was whiter than usual, sweat still glistened on my forehead, it was just a dream...only a dream. It wasn't real. I told myself this over and over, breathing heavily, I tried to get this into my head. But yet again it felt so incredibly real, her soft skin, those blue eyes, the tears. Everything. The only thing that felt out of place in the dream was me, I felt like I shouldn't even have been there.

"What the fuck is happening?" I said in a hushed voice.

I splashed cold water onto my face, my head throbbing painfully, trying to calm myself down. I went back into my room and climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin. The same question circled my restless mind:

_Who was that girl? _


	10. Chapter 10: Fake It

**Chapter 10**

I couldn't sleep at all last night, all I could think about was that little girl Jacqueline. I got the feeling that I knew who she was and yet, at the same time, I had no idea at all. I got up from my bed, it was around eight thirty in the morning. I trudged into the bathroom, closed the door behind me and stood in front of the sink. My head was throbbing, I had to hold the edges of the sink to keep me standing. I felt very ill and disorientated. I looked up at my reflection, there were deep lines under my eyes and bags from lack of sleep.

Suddenly out of nowhere this overwhelming feeling penetrated me, my breathing quickened, I had flashbacks of the little girl and her blue eyes filled with tears, there was also a tall dark figure in the flashbacks, I had no idea who it was but all I knew was that it was a man. Both these images kept flashing in my head, my breathing becoming faster. I clutched my chest, my heart was racing and I felt like I was gonna be sick any minute. I couldn't breathe anymore, the air was caught in my throat. I choked and coughed, suddenly doubling over and throwing up into the toilet in time. Everything was back to normal after that, my head was pounding and my breathing was back in its original state. I slowly stood up, feeling weak after that event. I had no idea what just came over me back there, but I didn't like it one bit. It scared me, and I had a feeling this was only going to get much worse.

Once I'd pulled myself together, and washed the taste of vomit from my mouth, I went downstairs to find that Dave was in the living room, tuning his guitar. There was a bottle of what looked like Whiskey beside him, he looked up and saw me standing there.

"Oh, good morning Laurie, sleep well?" he asked, he then noticed my bloodshot eyes and frowned. "Oh...I see not then."

"Just...had a rough night is all," I said, swallowing hard.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dave asked, putting his guitar aside.

"It's nothing, I just-" my voice cracked and I knew I couldn't stop the tears spilling from my eyes. I bit my lip, feeling foolish. "Fuck's sake, why can't I just keep in fucking control for once?"

"Laurie, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong," said Dave calmly.

I breathed in sharply, trying to pull myself together. "I-I just had this really crazy attack, I dunno what the hell just happened but – there – there was this little girl , and – and a man – and she was crying, but that's not all – I had this dream last night, and she was there and she sitting in a corner crying – she told me her dad hurt her and I – I wanted to help-"

"Laurie, Laurie calm down. Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better," said Dave, handing me a cup filled with that stuff that I assumed was whiskey.

I drank it anyway, hesitantly. I screwed up my face, the taste was very strong indeed.

"Ugh, what was that?" I grimaced, handing the now empty glass back to him.

"It's medicine, it'll help you feel better," he explained briefly. "How do you feel now?"

"A little dizzy..."

"Nothing to be worried about, it's supposed to make you feel that way. You may fall asleep at some point but that's ok, you will feel better soon."

"I suppose I feel a lot calmer now."

"Good. I'm glad I was of some help anyway."

I smiled up at him, though I was feeling very faint. I got up, feeling the room spin, I staggered forwards and suddenly fell back onto the couch, drifting out of conscious...

*Dave's POV*

Vidia came walking into the room as I picked up Laurie's unconscious body from the couch, she gasped.

"Oh my God, Dave what happened to her?" she asked, worryingly.

"It's ok, she just fainted. She told me she was feeling unwell earlier, I'll take her to the hospital just to be sure, I'll be back soon," I said, heading towards the door.

"Wait, will I come with you?" said Vidia, following me.

"No, it's fine. I don't want you having to wait in that damn hospital with me. You know what they're like."

"Well...if you're sure. I just hope she's ok."

"She'll be fine, don't worry about it."

And with that I exited the house, leaving Vidia to stand hesitantly in the living room, unsure about me taking Laurie to the hospital.

*Andy's POV*

I was in the studio at the time when my producer, Josh, walked in.

"Adam's on the phone, Andy. He wants to speak to you," he said, handing me the phone.

I took it from him. "Hello?"

_"Hey man, did anyone see her yet?"_

"Not yet...but I did find out something interesting. I don't know if you'd be familiar with it though..."

"_Really? What is it?"_

"Do you know a woman named Sally Jones?"

"_Yeah of course, that was Eris's cousin. We used to see her a lot when she still lived in Kentucky." _

"Well then you're not gonna like hearing this, apparently she was found dead in her house a little over a month ago. I only found out about this now."

"_Holy fuck, seriously? That's terrible!"_

"There's another part to it though, apparently there was a woman named Laurie Myers living with her. Do you know her?"

"_Never heard of her before, perhaps she was a friend of hers? Is there a picture of her?" _

"Nope, that's the annoying bit."

_"Maybe Vidia might know..."_

"Vidia?"

_"She was our former drummer, she, and our former guitarist and bassist James and Dean, live in LA now as far as I know."_

"Well maybe you should try contacting her about that, I know it's pretty random but I just thought maybe that Laurie girl might be the red-haired girl Ashley was talking about. It's crazy but we'll just try."

"_I know what you mean anyway. I'll contact Vidia when I get the chance ok? In the meantime I might ask Eris's mom about this Laurie person and see if she knows."_

"Yeah, you do that Adam. And let me know when you find out who she is ok? I gotta get going anyway so I'll talk to you later Adam, see ya!"

"_Will do, Andy. Bye!"_

I hung up and put the phone down on the table, I was hoping and praying that this Laurie person was by any chance Eris. I didn't want to get my hopes up though, there was a chance that it wouldn't be her and that I was just expecting too much. I really missed her, I wanted to find her right away. I wished someone would at least spot her somewhere! Where else could she be? I feared the worst though, but I shook that thought out of my mind, not wanting to think such a thing. For now I had to concentrate on my band and the fans, I couldn't let them down. Not now. Just because I was feeling down didn't mean that I had to bring everyone down with me, at least these shows are what keeps me going. I really don't know what I'd do without it. And Adam and the others probably think the same too. I just hope that someone will find her soon so we can all be put at rest from these constant worries...

*Laurie's POV*

I woke up, my head feeling very heavy indeed. The room was dimly lit, I didn't recognize it at all. I suddenly spotted Dave sitting on a chair against the window, gazing outside at the night.

"Where am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're at my place, you fainted so I thought I'd bring you here to see what was wrong with you," he saw me staring in horror and added: "I'm kind of a professional at this kind of things. I didn't think I'd waste my time going to the hospital to get you checked out and end up waiting for endless amounts of hours when I could so easily do it at home with my own supplies."

"Oh, I get it now..." I paused for a minute, hugging my knees against my chest. "How long was I out for?"

"About ten hours I think."

My eyes widened. "Seriously? For that long?"

"Don't worry, I contacted Vidia letting her know it was gonna take awhile. Only I told Vidia that we were at the hospital. I don't think she would have trusted me bringing you back to my place."

"I'll say...still, I'm glad you went out of your way to make me feel better. I do feel a lot better actually, thanks!" I said, smiling shyly at him.

He smiled back at me. "It's no problem at all, just looking out for a friend." He looked at his watch. "Oh, I guess I better be getting you back then. Wouldn't want Vidia going out of her mind with worry."

"I think it might be too late for that...what was wrong with me anyway?" I asked, getting up off the bed.

"It was just a little side-effect from the medicine. I gave you some antibiotics to get rid of any diseases that you would have been prone to getting while you were in that state."

"While I was knocked out?"

"You have a weak immune system, Laurie."

"Really? Well that's a little worrying."

"Don't worry, you won't drop dead."

"I hope not..."

We made our way back to the others, just in time too as we saw Vidia opening the front door. She stared in surprise at both of us.

"Oh you're back already? I was just about to go down to the hospital," she said, walking back inside the house. We followed her and noticed Dean, James and the 'Dolls sitting on the couches, talking about something, I didn't quite hear what it was about. They stopped talking when they spotted Dean and I walking into the living room.

"Laurie, I thought you'd died or something..." said Dean uncertainly.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Um, no, I'm very much alive Dean."

"Well, that's good then, can't have you dead now can we?"

"I guess not."

"What was wrong with you anyway?" Vidia asked, closing the door behind us.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dave.

"It was just a stress apparently, nothing to be worried about. A good nights' rest is all she'll need," Dave explained, patting me on the shoulder.

"Really? Well that's not too bad I guess, and Laurie, whatever it is you're stressing about – try not to, I can't afford to have you dropping like a sack of potatoes every time. You'll make me worry too much," said Vidia, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Plus we're gonna go watch the 'Dolls here play a show at the Whiskey A-Go-Go tomorrow night, can't have you missing that," said James, grinning at me.

"Ah wow really? That's awesome, glad I got better before then!" I said, cheering up a little.

"An excuse to go crazy right?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Try not to go _too_ crazy ok? You might faint..." said Vidia nervously.

"Oh come on, I'm not gonna faint. You heard Dave yourself, it was just stress. After a good nights' sleep I'll be fine!"

"Hmm, I guess so."

"Then it's settled, we go crazy tomorrow."

"But not _too_crazy, right?"

We all glared in unison at Vidia, she shut up fast.

I mumbled something about heading upstairs to bed and made my way up to my room. As I changed into my pjs for the night and snuggled down under the covers I couldn't help but think about that little attack I had this morning. What was that all about anyway? And who was that man? I just didn't get it at all...

*Adam's POV*

I paced restlessly up and down the room, waiting for the guys from BVB to arrive. Hannah and the others watched me, but I could tell they were just as impatient. There was a sudden knock on the door and I ran out quickly to answer it.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Traffic again," Jinxx apologized, running his fingers through his wet hair. "It's raining like a motherfucker out there," he added.

"So what did Eris' mom say? Did she know who this Laurie was?" Andy asked eagerly.

"She said she's never heard of her before, the last time she contacted Sally was a few months back and she didn't have anyone living with her then," I said, scratching my head.

"Maybe this Laurie person is just a friend of hers, and she only recented stayed with her before she died? Have you any idea where this girl is staying now?"

"No idea whatsoever, I haven't called Vidia yet though so I don't know if she knows who Laurie is."

"Can you call her now?"

"I guess so," I took out my cellphone, dialled her number and waited for an answer. She finally answered after a long while of waiting.

"_Hey Adam, what's up?" _

"Hey Vidia, haven't talked to you in a while. Listen, I just called to ask you if you knew anyone by the name of Laurie Myers?"

She remained silent for a few seconds. _"Laurie Myers? Yeah, um, she's staying here with me." _

"R-really? Um, does she by any chance have red hair?"

_"Yeah..why?"_

"Listen, I know this is gonna come as a shock to you but...Eris went missing about seven months ago and we haven't been able to find her since. Ashley said he'd seen a woman with red hair about a month ago back in LA that looked kind of familiar and we think it may be this Laurie woman that's staying with you."

_"Wait, wait hold on. You think Laurie is actually Eris?"_

"Yeah!"

"_I doubt it, I'd know Eris when I see her and Laurie isn't Eris. I'm sorry Adam." _

"Oh...well, that's kind of a dissapointment right there. Sorry for wasting your time, Vidia. But could you please be on the look out for her anyway? Tell James and Dean to watch out for her too."

_"I will Adam, don't worry about it. I hope we find her soon anyway."_

"I hope so too, thanks Vidia. I'll talk to you later then, bye."

I hung up and turned to the others. "Vidia said it wasn't her, so I guess that's kind of a let down right there."

"Don't worry Adam, at least we've got a little bit more help. Maybe they'll find her soon enough," said Ashley, trying to reassure me.

I clenched my fists. "Fuck it all, we were so close! I just felt it – I was so sure that she might have been her! Why the hell is this even happening? I just can't seem to understand _why_ Eris would go missing just like that?"

"What if she didn't go missing on purpose? What if...well, what if Aaron wasn't actually dead?" said Andy, biting his lip.

"Don't say shit like that Andy, Aaron's dead! We all know that! That's bullshit!"

"You know what, I'm sick of your attitude. We're all just as worried and confused about her gone missing ok? Maybe if you hadn't been such a douche to her from the beginning when she was with Aaron then she might still be here! Maybe from all the stuff that's happened she's too afraid to face you in case you'll lash out at her like before!"

My head jerked as if he'd slapped me. "What the fuck? I'd never lash out at her!"

"Yeah right, like you haven't done it before!"

"You shut the fuck up, Andy-"

"Guys-" Hannah started, but we both ignored her and continued arguing pathetically.

"Make me!"

"I hope you go die in a hole you skeletal freak!"

"Go fuck yourself, douchebag!"

"Guys-"

"Oh I won't be fucking myself thank you. I'll go fuck your mom first, then dress your dad in drag-"

"GUYS! Will you both just shut the hell up!"

Both Andy and I shut up simultaneously and looked at Hannah.

"You're both acting so childish – it's NO one's fault ok? This just happened and now we're gonna try and do something about it. Yelling at each other is not gonna help in any way whatsoever!" she said angrily.

We both blushed, feeling rather foolish.

"...Sorry, man," I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, same here..." said Andy, also looking down at the floor.

"Now that you've both calmed down at long last can we please just get our mind off all this shit?" said Jamie pleadingly.

We both looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Jamie. We should try and at least get our mind off that for once," I said, picking up my guitar.

"So now that that's over, just thought we'd let you guys know we're gonna be at Warped Tour this year – you guys gonna be there? We haven't really looked up the line-up yet so we don't know who's playing also," Kyle asked.

"Oh we're definitely gonna be there this year!" said Sandra, smiling.

"Guess we're touring with you guys once again at long last," I said, grinning up at Andy.

He smiled back at me. "Finally, hopefully by then we'll have found Eris..."

"Now don't go spoiling the moment Andy, we're going off that subject for a while ok?" Hannah warned him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop now."

"Sooo...chatroulette anyone?" I beamed.

They all raised their eyebrows at me but in the end let me do my ridiculous chatroulette performance of 'Jessica'. It certainly cheered everyone up that's for sure, which is what we all needed at this moment...


	11. Chapter 11: Misery Loves Company

**Chapter 11**

_I stepped into a musky looking hallway, everything was pretty much a dark, dull color. I felt so out of place once again, my red hair almost neon compared to everything else. I heard a raised voice from the distance, a man's voice. There was another one, much quieter and younger. A little girl's voice. She sounded quite upset, mumbling something I couldn't really make out to the man. He raised his voice once again, and then there was a loud slapping sound followed by a yelp. The man came stomping out, I saw his face clearly this time. He was tanned with a large black beard and a mane of black hair. He didn't notice me at all, which was just strange. I walked into the room where I found the little girl, Jacqueline, cowering in a corner, tears spilling from her eyes, one side of her cheek bright red from where, I soon found out, he hit her._

_"Was that your dad?"_ _I asked her, kneeling down in front of her._

_She nodded._

"_Did he hit you?"_

_She nodded once again. "He said I deserved it, because I'm bad."_

_"What did you do, Jacqueline?"_

"_I got blood all over my sheets."_

_"Blood? How?"_

_"My mom told me it was, what was it again, menstruation?"_

"_Oh, your period? What age are you?"_

"_Eight. My mom said I started early and that some girls actually do."_

_"Don't worry, I started mine when I was eight too."_

"_Really? Cool."_

_"Jacky, the last time I met you what did you mean when you said your dad hurt you?"_

_Jacqueline paused for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip and fiddling with her sleeve, looking down at the floor. "He...he told me not to tell."_

"_Did he...touch you?" _

_She bit her lip harder and looked up at me. She didn't need to say anything, her eyes said it all. _

"_Jacky, you must tell your mom what he did."_

_"No! No I can't! She won't believe me, and even if she did she'll say it was all my fault and I'll probably get taken away!" she said, her eyes filling up with tears once again._

"_Hey, hey. Don't worry, you won't get taken away! And I'm sure your mom would believe you if you told her."_

_"My dad would be very angry if he found it I told her...he might do something a lot worse!"_

"_It's ok, I'm here for you Jacky if you need me. I promise."_

_"I know that, thanks Laurie."_

I woke up again, startled. Sweat once again glistening on my forehead, my heart beating against my chest. That little girl again...what is this suppose to mean anyway? I don't even know who the hell she is! I sighed and lifted myself out of bed, my head feeling dizzy for a split second. I looked at the time, it was twelve thirty. Guess it wasn't another early morning for me. I headed downstairs into the kitchen where I found Vidia, James, Dean, Joey, Wednesday, Racci, Jack, Dahvie and Jayy sitting at the table. Dahvie lunged at me immediately.

"Morning Laurie!" he grinned, hugging me tightly.

"Morning Dahvie – we're you been all this time? I haven't seen you in a long while," I said.

"Oh that, me and Jayy crashed at a friends' house – we were passed out for a while before that. Crazy night. Can't really remember all of it though..." said Dahvie, frowning.

"Well never do that again, I missed you asshole!" I said, aiming a mock punch at his arm.

"Aww I missed you too!"

"Ok cut it out guys, no emotional reunions while I'm trying to eat," said Vidia, chewing on a slice of toast.

"Jealouuus?" teased Dahvie.

"No, of course not!" said Vidia, in denial.

"So you won't mind if I do this then," he leaned in and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Stop that!" said Vidia, getting up from her seat.

Dahvie laughed and pulled me down onto a chair next to him and Jayy. Vidia glared at him and turned to me.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep," she said with her mouth full.

"Huh? I did, I think I actually overslept if anything," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Why are you yawning then?" Dean asked, sipping tea.

"You can yawn even when you're not tired Dean, it's a proven fact."

"Uh huh...you also forgot to take your makeup off, you look like a freakin' panda."

"...oh," I rubbed at my eyes and took them away to see that there were big black blotches on my knuckles. "Shit...oh hey, Dean, I forgot to give you a hug today!"

"What the-"

Before he could move away, I'd lunged myself at Dean and rubbed the black smudges all over his face.

"Ugh! You bitch! You got your black shit all over me!" he complained, rubbing at the black marks on his cheeks.

"And you look a hundred times better, always did say you should wear makeup to compliment your looks," I said, grinning.

"I could say the same thing about you," said Dean.

"Hey Dean, don't be so mean," said Vidia, giving him a little nudge in the ribs.

"That's not being mean. I could say a lot worse you know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Ignoring all that, you looking forward to tonight's show Laurie?" said James, grinning at me.

"Tonight's- oh yeah! Yeah, of course I am! Haven't been to a proper show in a while!" I said happily.

"Awesome, let's go insane tonight!"

"But not _too _insane, right?" Vidia piped up.

Both James and I cast her a dark look, and she shut up once again.

"I better get going, I promised Lafayette I'd go in and help him around, even though I'm not even meant to be at work today," I said, getting up from the table.

"But you didn't even eat anything!" said Vidia, fussing once again.

"I'll get something on my way down, no big deal."

I went upstairs, got dressed quickly, and headed out of the house. I wasn't really going to work, I was actually heading down to see my psychologist for an appointment I had with her. I headed down inside the building and waited until I finally got called in, I got up from my seat and followed into the room.

"So Laurie, how have things been for you? Is the medication working?" she asked as we sat down.

"Um..well, to be honest not very good...and the medication only works for a short period of time..." I explained.

"Tell me what's been happening?" said Carolyn, looking concerned.

"I...I'm really not too sure myself...you're probably gonna think me crazy if I tell you this though..."

"Tell me it Laurie, it's really important that I know."

"I don't know where to start...I just – I've been having these weird dreams lately, and in the dream there's this little girl – but I don't know who she is! I've never seen her before! And I got this really crazy attack the other day...what does that even mean Carolyn?"

She paused for a moment, deep lines forming on her forehead. "It's a bit strange I must admit, perhaps it's just something in your subconscious, maybe the little girl represents something you aren't aware or?"

"Maybe...I really don't know but it's freaking me out..."

"Here, let's try increasing your dosage first and see if what happens from then on."

"Ok, I guess that's all we can do now..."

"Don't worry Laurie, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You just gotta try and think positive. Next time you have a crazy attack just take a deep breath and breathe out slowly. Repeat this until you start to feel calmer, then take your medication, it'll make you feel better."

"Ok I'll do that, thank you Carolyn."

After my appointment I walked out to the drug store and got my 80mg of Fluoxetine. The others didn't expect me back until about six so I decided I'd just head down to Hot Topic to see how Lafayette and Dylan were getting on. I spotted Lafayette at the counter and Dylan sweeping the floor when I walked in, they both smiled at me.

"Hey girl, what's up? Thought you were off today," Dylan asked.

"Yeah, leaving us all on our own here," said Lafayette, flicking the duster at me.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing is all," I said, smiling at both of them.

"We're doing pretty good I guess, still could use an extra hand though," said Lafayette.

"Sorry, I'm off duty," I grinned.

"Too right you are, still it was nice of you to drop by anyway," said Dylan.

"So how's the Wednesday thing holding up for you?" Lafayette blurted out.

Dylan frowned, confused. "Wednesday thing?"

"Oh shit.."

"Ugh, thanks a lot Lafayette, now I gotta tell Dylan about this too," I groaned.

"Sorry...guess we gotta let you in on this now Dyl," said Lafayette.

"Uh...ok?"

"Laurie's fucking Wednesday 13."

"Lafayette! Do you have to blurt it out like that? You're making sound like some sort of tramp.."

"Ok, ok, he's blackmailing her that's why she's fucking him."

"That's...wow...this is gonna take a while to sink in..." said Dylan, scratching his head.

"Just don't tell anyone else ok? That goes for you too Lafayette," I said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to let that slip. I promise it won't happen again, hooker," Lafayette apologized, holding his hands up apologetically.

"Good, well seeing as I'm here I might as well help Dylan with the cleaning up," I said, going off into the back to fetch an extra broom.

I was there for a couple of hours, helping around with the cleaning and messing around with Dylan and Lafayette, the usual really. I'd almost forgotten about the time when suddenly I heard familiar voices from behind me. I looked up and saw Wednesday, Joey and Vidia walking up to me.

"Hey guys, um, what are you doing here?" I asked, putting my broom aside.

"It's six o'clock, so we decided to come pick you up from here and head down to the Whiskey A-Go-Go," Vidia explained.

"Is it really that time already? I didn't notice," I said.

"That means we better start closing up, completely forgot about it myself," said Dylan, also putting his broom aside.

"Guess I'll see you guys later then," I said giving Dlyan and Lafayette a hug.

"Yeah, you should definitely come down again on your day off, give us a hand," said Lafayette, grinning at me.

"Count yourself lucky this time, I'm not wasting my glorious day off again for you two," I said, sticking my tongue out at them, I smiled to let them know I was joking and, with one last goodbye, I went off with Vidia and the others out to the car, where I saw James and Dean in the backseat.

"Sooo do I have to sit on someone or..." I started.

"You can sit on me if you like," said Vidia, winking at me.

"Umm...no. Hey James, I'll sit on you instead!" I announced climbing in over Dean, deliberately hitting him in the chin with my boots, and sitting down on James' lap.

"Ooff- ow, fuck, Laurie you just crushed my dick!" wailed James, scrunching up his face in pain.

"Shit, sorry man. I didn't realize I sat down on you that hard," I said, slightly chuckling.

"Ah man, ow, that really fucking hurt," James complained, a tear seeping out from the corner of his eye.

"Jeez Laurie, I don't think he'll be able to have kids after this because of your big ass," said Dean, rubbing his chin while Vidia got into the car next to him.

"My big ass is gonna sit on you next if you don't watch out," I warned, glaring at him.

"Don't worry, your big boots already succeeded in hitting me in the chin so you don't have to do any more."

"Vidia, can we throw him off a balcony at the venue?"

"No, Laurie, we're not injuring Dean today."

"_Today? _So you plan on injuring me some other day?" said Dean, getting paranoid.

"Uh, no. Just shut up Dean," said Vidia.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're in the other car behind us since we all couldn't possibly fit in this one," said Vidia.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

It was about a five minute drive to the venue, we climbed out of the car when we arrived and headed into the building. The 'Dolls started getting out their equipment, getting ready for sound check. I was in the middle of talking to Vidia when I heard a familair voice from behind me.

"Hey, Laurie! Fancy seeing you here," said Dave, walking up to me. He had a woman I'd never seen before with him.

"Oh, hi Dave. No one told me you'd be coming too!" I said, grinning at him.

"They probably forgot to mention that, anyway you're looking quite lovely today," he said, smiling at me.

"Thank you!"

"Shall we all take a seat then?" he said, indicating Vidia and the others as well, with the exception of the 'Dolls as they were busy setting up their equipment.

We all took a seat on the other side of the room.

"I might as well introduce you to Meg, she's an old friend of mine that I asked to come along with me today," said Dave, nodding his head at the woman beside him.

"Hello there," she said, smiling at us. She had medium curly brown hair, red lipstick and quite heavy eye-makeup. She wore a tight black corset with leather pants and a black leather jacket.

"Meg, this is Laurie and Vidia, you've already met the others," said Dave, pointing at myself and Vidia.

"Nice to meet you both, and might I add you're both lovely looking ladies," she said, looking us both up and down.

"Now, now Meg. Turn your 'on the prowl' mood off for now," Dave laughed.

"I don't mind at all, Dave. Do carry on Meg," said Vidia, grinning.

"I'd like to point out that I'm straight, Vidia on the other hand is bi," I said quickly.

"Shame, but at least I have Vidia," said Meg.

Vidia leaned over to me. "Score!" she whispered in my ear.

"Does this mean I get to see two girls making out soon?" Dean asked, with interest.

"Dean, ew, I'm not kissing in front of you for your own little pleasure," said Vidia, grimacing.

"Spoilsport..."

"I'll take a picture of them when they're not looking," James whispered to Dean.

Meg turned to me. "You know, Dave's told me that you're a really good singer."

I blushed. "Um, well, so I've been told..."

"It's true, Laurie. You've got one hell of a voice, it's a pity you're not pursuing a career with that talent," said Dave.

"Well, like I said, I _used_ to be in a band with my childhood friend but that's history now," I said.

"Well I'm sure James wouldn't mind letting you take his place if you were interested," said Dave, looking over at James.

"I wouldn't mind at all," grinned James.

"That's really kind of you, I'll think about it," I said, my cheeks going redder.

We were all interrupted by the sound of guitars and Wednesday's voice testing the microphone, guess sound test was beginning now. We all stayed and watched them, halfway during the sound test I spotted Vidia and Meg leaving their seats and heading into a secluded area. I saw James following them shortly afterwards, quietly with a camera in hand, and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Dave suddenly sat next to me and leaned in to talk to me, as I wouldn't be able to hear him over the music.

"Is James doing what I think he's doing?" he asked me, raising his voice in my ear.

"I think so, Dean's gonna be one happy cunt," I said, laughing.

"Agreed!"

Dean looked over at us at that precise moment. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, his voice raised. The music stopped halfway through his sentence so all you could hear was Dean shouting. His face grew red with embarrassment.

"Jeez Dean, why're you yelling? We can hear you," I said, smirking.

"You shut your mouth..." he mumbled, still red in the face.

The sound test went on for a while until it was time for them to get their stage makeup on and head out there to entertain the large crowd they had tonight. We were all gonna watch from up on the balcony, as there weren't that many people up there; we headed up to the balcony while the 'Dolls got themselves ready for the show. I sat down beside Dave while Meg, Vidia, James and Dean joined us from the other side.

"You ready to go insane tonight, Laurie?" James asked, once again.

"Fuck yeah, I can't wait! I can feel the adrenaline rushing through me right now!" I grinned.

"Hey guys! What's up!" a voice called.

It was Dahvie and Jayy, they ran up to us and sat down.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming too!" I said, in surprise.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Jayy asked.

"No...cuz no one seems to tell me anything..." I said, glaring at Vidia.

"I forgot ok?" said Vidia.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go fucking crazy tonight!" said Dahvie.

"No buying Laurie drink though – not after last time," said Vidia.

"What she said...but maybe next time when I'm not out in public," I said, smiling up at Dahvie.

"House party – gotcha," said Dahvie, winking.

"No way – you'll end up banging each other," said Vidia.

"But isn't that the whole point of house parties?" Dahvie joked, rewarding him a slap on the cheek from Vidia. "Ow! Bitch, I was joking!"

"It's hard to know when you're joking or not," said Vidia.

The Murderdolls finally came on after a long while of waiting and listening to the fans chanting their name, well I can certainly tell you this it felt so good to be letting loose and having a good time once again, just like the good old days. Vidia did her fair share of going insane too might I add, which was really awesome to see. We all had a good time singing along to personal favorites as well, such as Chapel Of Blood, Blood Stained Valentine, My Dark Place Alone, Love At First Fright, White Wedding, The Funeral Ball, Dawn of the Dead, Die My Bride, I Take Drugs, Nowhere and I Love to Say Fuck. It was twelve o'clock midnight by the time the show was over and we all headed backstage to meet the guys, in all their sweat and glory. Mad Manager was in the middle of arguing with Wednesday about something I didn't pay much attention to. I instead walked up to Joey.

"You guys fucking rocked tonight!" I said.

"Thanks, that was one crazy crowd tonight – plus I did spot you and the others going insane up on the balcony. Nice head banging there," he said, grinning.

"Thanks...I often just let loose at concerts," I said, smiling.

"Nothing wrong with that, that's what rock n' roll is all about anyway," said Joey.

"Well, I better let you go get cleaned up – talk to you later!"

"Yeah, see you later then!"

I walked over to Dave and began talking to him instead until Dahvie came running up to us.

"Hey guys, we're all heading outside, wanna come?" he asked us.

"Sure, we'll be right there," said Dave.

I followed Dave and Dahvie out the door, but then heard someone call my name. I turned around to see that it was Wednesday, much to my despair.

"You two go on ahead, I just wanna talk to her," Wednesday told Dahvie and Dave.

"All right then, see you later," said Dave, himself and Dahvie continued down the hallway towards the exist.

"In here," said Wednesday, pushing me into the empty dressing room when Dave and Dahvie were out of sight.

He locked the door behind him and, with all his stage makeup still on, pulled me towards him and crushed his lips against mine.

"It's shows like this that always get me so fucking hyped up," he said, biting my lower lip.

He suddenly picked me up, headed over to the small bathroom that was in the dressing room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He began pulling off my clothes as well as his own, still kissing me vehemently, he switched on the shower the minute we were both absent of our clothes and stepped inside, pulling me with him. He pushed me up against the now damp wall, his stage makeup running down all over me as he began kissing me once again. He grabbed my legs, my back up against the wall, and rammed his penis up inside me. I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders, as he began thrusting rhythmically.

"H-harder-!" I stammered, gritting my teeth.

"Guess I'm not the only one enjoying this quickie," said Wednesday breathlessly.

He roughly grabbed my damp breast with one hand while he began ramming his cock harder inside me, I felt myself getting closer to my peak and begged him to thrust harder. He pushed as deep and as hard as he could go, my back crushed painfully against the tiles on the wall.

"Wednesday – I-I'm gonna-" I gasped, feeling so close.

"Fuck!" he yelled, coming inside of me.

I held onto him for a minute, trying to regain my breath. He let go of me, my legs felt weak but I managed to remain standing up. Wednesday's stage makeup, that had run down all over me, had been washed away from the water that was still running. He switched it off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and passing me one too so I can dry myself.

"Fuck, I really needed that," said Wednesday, towel-drying his hair and then pulling on his pants.

"Guess I did too..." I lied, pulling on my clothes also.

Wednesday headed out the door after he'd gotten dressed, leaving me to re-do my makeup so that the others wouldn't wonder why I had it all smudged. I stared at my reflection while rubbing at my face with foundation, I couldn't bare it. All I could see was this cheap little whore, constantly getting fucked by a man seventeen years older than herself, all because she didn't want anyone to know about her secret. Maybe that's why I broke down crying, because I knew what I really was...


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome To The Strange

**Chapter 12**

_Everything was foggy around me, I couldn't make out many things with the thickness of it. I could vaguely see a few buildings as I got closer and closer to what I presumed was a town, behind me tall trees stood boldly through the fog, a forest I wagered. I carried walking onwards, an unnerving chill circled in the air. I clutched both my arms, trying to keep warm as I wasn't wearing very heavy clothes, the unnervingness grew and I heard strange noises in the distance, I began getting very frightened all of a sudden. Where the hell was I? The sound of loud creaking and clanging startled me, I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but fortunately enough it didn't sound like it was near me. I trudged on forwards, quickening my pace as fear suddenly took over me. The sounds loudened as I grew closer to the town, I heard strange cries – getting louder and louder. Clangs, thumps, scrapes. My heart rose to my throat and I knew I wasn't safe if I hung around here long enough, I rushed towards the nearest building, yanked open the door and ran inside. It was dark and musky, with a strange smell, like the smell of burning human flesh. I coughed and held a hand over my mouth, trying not to take in that scent. I moved cautiously around the room, trying to figure out where I was. I looked through some documents that were left scattered on a desk, they didn't really say much – nor did it have the name of wherever the hell I was printed on it. I was interrupted by a sound of a little girl crying from behind me, I turned around and found that there was no one there. I suddenly spotted a door and figured that the cries might be coming from behind there. I ignored the useless documents and went to investigate behind that door instead, I opened it and stepped inside – it was very dark, and another much stranger smell had hit me this time. Something that wasn't pleasant at all (not that the smell of burning human flesh was pleasant), it stung my nostrils and caused me to choke once more. I moved in further, trying to see if there was a source of light anywhere in this room, I soon came to understand what the smell actually was as the room suddenly lightened up – but not in the ordinary bulb light/sun rays kind of way – this light gave the room a black and red appearance, and the smell was that of a couple dozen freshly dead bodies hanging from the ceiling by a single metal chain around the neck. The floor was literally like I'd stepped into a pool of blood, I gagged and spluttered at the sight of them. Who could have done this? _

"_One of those bodies really should have been yours, Eris..." came a voice, startling me._

_I spun around to face whoever this person was and was shocked to find that it was Aaron. _

"_Oh my – Aaron? But-but aren't you d-dead?" I said, my voice shaking. _

_He didn't say anything, he just gave me one devillish smirk. A loud cry of something that didn't sound human at all was heard, his eyes lit up with excitement as he heard this. "Ahh...my pet's here, would you like to meet it? But I must warn you...it doesn't take kindly to whores who cheat on their boyfriends..."_

_"What..?" I croaked, before he could answer his "pet" had emerged from the other side of the room, I couldn't really make out what it even was, it only had a torso and crawled across the room on its abnormally long, skeletal arms that had pieces of flesh hanging onto them. It's face resembled that of someone who'd gotten their face smashed to a bloody pulp with half a jaw in place, if that were even possible. It didn't appear to have eyes but it certainly knew where it was going, and it was obvious that it was intent on ripping me apart limb from limb._

_It stopped beside Aaron, breathing heavily – its breath was quite rasp, but that didn't surprise me at all. Aaron looked up at it, he didn't seem bothered by its appearance at all, if anything he actually looked like he was admiring this freak of nature. He reached a hand out to stroke its bloody, contorted face and placed a kiss on it's cheek, rewarding him with bloody lips. _

"_Now, now my pet, you can have her now if you must. But leave some for me as a souveneir, so I may remember this day," he purred, looking back at me with eyes that bore no sympathy. _

_The creature didn't hesitate and immediately lunged at me, I let out a high-pitched scream._

I woke up in a pool of sweat, my heart thumping like crazy, I tried to regain my breath but it didn't seem to be working. My mouth tasted sour and there was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Fuck..shit!" I hissed, I couldn't stop my heart racing like this and had to quickly head off to the bathroom to get my medication.

I climbed out of bed without hesitaiton, rushed into the bathroom and grabbed my medication out from the cabinet. I swallowed them down with a glass of water, shuddering. I could still vaguely hear the strange noises I'd heard in that dream, I placed my hands over my ears, trying to block them out.

"Shut up, shut up, get out of my head!" I whispered to myself, my nails digging into my skin.

They slowly went away and I gradually regained my breath, I breathed out, relieved that it was all over – for now. But I still felt that sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, I didn't want to go back to my room. I was, as ridiculous as it sounds, too afraid. There was only one person I could think of that I wanted to be beside right now other than Andy, and that was Wednesday. As horrible as it sounds I had to admit that.

I walked up to his bedroom door, feeling quite nervous, it was around four in the morning and I wasn't sure if he was awake or not. I knocked on the door after a while of hesitating and waited, I heard moving around, I knocked again.

"Wednesday?" I whispered hoarsely.

I chanced opening the door, just in case someone came out and saw me standing outside his bedroom, I walked in just in time to see Wednesday pulling on a pair of skinny jeans. He stopped in mid-zip and stared at me in surprise.

"Oh, Laurie it's you...what're you doing here?" he asked, leaving his zipper half-done up.

"I just...I just had a really bad nightmare a-and I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" I asked, feeling so childish.

Wednesday scratched his head and nodded. "Um, yeah that's fine by me," he said, changing back into his pj bottoms and climbing back into his bed, he patted the empty space next to him. "Go right on ahead."

"Thanks Wednesday," I said shyly, I climbed into the bed beside him and without thinking snuggled right up close to him, I tensed up. "Sorry – I-I didn't mean to do that, it's just a force of habit-"

"It's cool, don't worry about it, I like it," he said, smirking at me. He placed his arm around me to show that he meant it and held me close.

I smiled back at him and, snuggling closer, shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep in the warmness of his arms.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again at around nine-ish, there was a sharp pain in my head – indicating that I hadn't gotten enough sleep yet – I sat up, holding my throbbing head in my hands. Two hands grabbing hold of my waist startled me, and I gave a little gasp.<p>

"Helloo beautiful," Wednesday said, pulling me over so that I was sitting on top of him.

"Wednesday! Stop that!" I hissed, afraid someone was going to be awake and come charging in.

"Can't help it, baby, I'm feeling a bit frisky at the moment," he said, reaching up to plant kisses on my neck, eager to get something started here.

I gave him a light slap on the head, he frowned at me. "Ow, well good morning to you too."

"I'm serious Wednesday, what if someone comes in and sees us?" I whispered, glancing over at the door expectingly.

"Hey, if it's Dean, he might learn a thing or two," said Wednesday, smirking and nipping at my neck.

I let out a chuckle. "As funny as that would be, no. Now let me get back to sleep."

But he wouldn't let me off that easily, he kept a tight grip on me and smiled. "Thought you were my bitch, and don't bitches tend to their master's every need?"

"Thought that was a servant?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Same thing, now get down here and kiss me," he demanded, pulling me down into a rough kiss that involved a lot of biting either my bottom lip or piercings.

He pushed his hands up my top, rubbing my breasts, his body rubbing up against me. Yep, I could definitely _feel_ that he was indeed very frisky this morning. Unfortunately our little moment was ruined by a sudden knock on the door, a knock that caused me to automatically climb off Wednesday and fall back down beside him.

"Shit," Wednesday cursed to himself.

"Wednesday? You awake?"

It was Joey, of all people. Great. I whispered multiple swear words as queitly as possible and pulled the sheet over my head, not wanting him to see that it was me. Wednesday, yet again, had a little "problem" of his own. To make things clear, he had an obvious boner poking against the sheets. He raised his eyebrows in exasperation.

"Yeah, I'm awake Joey," he called out. I kicked him in the shins, enraged at how stupid he was to say that. He could have easily stayed quiet to avoid this little inconvenience.

Joey walked in and was taken aback by the little shape under the covers beside Wednesday and, of course, Wednesday's boner. He cleared his throat. "Umm...who's that under the covers?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" he said, prodding me with his finger. "That's just my, um, hooker from last night. She's, um, in the middle of a little something something..."

"Oh...um, I uh, I guess I better leave you two to it...just wanted to know if you were awake, we've got stuff to do today. See you later I guess," said Joey, he gave the shape one last glance before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I kicked Wednesday again, emerging from my little burrow.

"Ow! Fuck, bitch, why the hell do you keep kicking me?" he spat, glaring at me.

"That's for calling me a hooker, and the first one was because you could have so easily said nothing, but your stupidity decided to get the better of you I guess," I said, frowning.

"I had to say you were a hooker, idiot. What else was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey Joey, this is Laurie under the covers by the way, I plan on fucking her senseless so you can just leave'," said Wednesday, giving me a look that implied _I_ was the stupid one around here.

"Fine, point taken – plus I hope you don't actually mean that whole fucking me senseless thing, I'm too tired for that," I said, pulling the covers over my head again.

Wednesday pulled the covers back away from me. "Oh no, you're not going to sleep yet. Look – this is what you did to me," he took my hand and held it against his crotch. "Fix it."

"_You_ fix it, it's your fault. Not mine."

"Why the hell would I masturbate when I've got pussy right next to me?"

I sighed, irritated. "If I sucked you off, would that help?"

"That'll only make me want more you know...not exactly a smart thing to do."

I growled. "Nerr, fine. Just a quickie right? Joey's little bursting in made me a little nervous."

"A quickie's fine by me."

He pulled me in for another kiss without another word, pulling off my clothes (and his own) without hesitation. I prayed that I'd remain quiet this time, or at least _try _anyway, I was glad this was going to be a quick one anyway, we forgot to lock the door.

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room to find James sitting on the couch on his own, playing guitar, he looked up and smiled at me, then patted the empty space next to him.<p>

"Wanna play some tunes with me?" he asked as I sat down. He handed me the spare guitar that was beside him.

"Well, ok then, should be fun," I said, taking the guitar from him. I played a few notes, trying to get used to it. I hadn't played in a long while so I was quite rusty.

"What song do you want to play?" James asked as soon as I got used to playing the guitar.

I thought long and hard, then smiled. "Wanna play 'The Yaoi Song'?" I said, grinning.

"Oh God...fuck yes! Haven't heard that song in a while, you still remember the lyrics?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"Totally, how could you not remember it?"

"Awesome, let's get this started then!"

We started playing the song, James was singing Jeff's parts while I sang Quinton's. It wasn't long before Vidia came walking in with Wednesday, Joey, Roman, Dave and Dean. She stared at the two of us bellowing our way through the song and raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as not to disrupt us.

When we were finally finished we looked up at all of them standing there.

"We're sorry you had to witness this, we really am," said James, smirking.

"We just had to do it, to prove we're not gay," I said. I paused and added, "Especially me."

"It was quite an interesting song though," Roman piped up, laughing.

"Thanks, my mom thought so too," I smiled.

"Your mom would, she likes all things weird anyway," said James, chuckling.

"Oh the things I'd do to your mom, Laurie," Vidia sighed.

"Can you please not bring that up, Vidia?" I said.

"Hey a girl can dream can't she? Plus you're mom _is_ Bi and all..."

"Yay lesbians..." said Dean.

"Ew Dean. And Vidia, you're forgetting that my mom's happily married." I said.

"Damn! Your father's a lucky man for seeing that hot piece of work naked every night..." said Vidia, putting on a perverted smile.

"Please stop talking about my mom like that...it's weird...she's my _mom_!"

"She breastfed you, you lucky sonofabitch," Vidia said, deliberately trying to make the situation a lot worse – and succeeding too!

"Oh my fucking God, stop! Oh God that's fucking gross! Horrible mental image!" I wailed, burying my head in my hands.

"I really wanna know what her mom looks like now..." said Wednesday.

"Oh, I have a picture of her on my phone," said Vidia proudly.

"...Why do you have a picture of my mom on your phone?" I asked, peeking out from my hiding place.

"Because I'm just awesome like that."

She found the picture on her phone and began showing it to Wednesday, Joey, Roman and Dave. They both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow...milf much?" said Roman.

"You're gonna kill me for saying this but...Laurie, if your mom wasn't married, I'd so do her," said Joey.

"She'd actually be really happy to hear that Joey, because she's obsessed with you," I said, laughing.

"Oh? That's, well, flattering I guess."

"My dad didn't like it very much though, but he kind of learnt to live with that. He has his own strange obsession with Lady Gaga so he can't say much...my mom hates her," I laughed.

"Interesting family you got there," said Wednesday, taking his eyes away from the picture.

"Strangely enough, you haven't said anything about my mom Wednesday," I said.

"I was getting to that – I'd totally fuck your mom, Laurie," he grinned, making me cringe.

"Ugh, I hate you Vidia...so fucking much," I groaned, burying my head in my hands once again.

"Love you too," said Vidia, smiling at me.

Dahvie and Jayy came running in, jeez they always seemed to pop out at the wrong time, judging by the looks on their faces they were dying to tell me something.

"What up bitches," said Dahvie, waving at us all. He grinned at me. "You! We're going to a house party tonight – you should totally come. Get fucked up and shit!"

Vidia's head jerked and she glared at him.

"Hell no, she'll just come home drunk again," she said.

I avoided looking at Wednesday at this point, from what he told me I behaved like a complete sex-crazed whore that night and it was terribly embarrassing being told what I'd done.

"Ah but you see, we're gonna be crashing there for the night. So no more what happened last time!" said Dahvie.

"Oh...but, but what if something bad happens to her?" said Vidia, worrying once again.

"We'll look after her!" said Jayy.

"How can you look after her when you'll all be drunk?" Vidia asked, narrowing her eyes at Jayy.

"Right...good point."

"Hey it's ok Vidia, I'll be fine...well, as fine as a person can be at a house party, plus if anything happens to me it's my own fault," I said, putting my guitar aside.

"Is that supposed to reassure me? Cuz it certainly hasn't," said Vidia, crossing her arms.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Trust me, I think I've had a lot worse happen to me," I said, looking straight at her. She knew what I meant, I obviously didn't need to explain myself.

She paused, wavering. "I guess you're right, you kinda need this anyway."

"She needs this!" Roman piped up.

I laughed. "True that, Roman!"

"C'mon, Laurie – let's go and get your stuff ready for tonight!" said Dahvie, pulling me up off my seat and rushing upstairs with Jayy alongside us.

Joey looked at Vidia. "You sure she'll be ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, I'm not sure. But she's not a kid anymore, plus I'm not her mother to be bossing her around like this...though if something bad does happen don't say I didn't tell her so," said Vidia.

"I guess so, I'm sure she'll be fine anyway – they got home safely last time," said Joey.

"Yeah, you're right..."

While Dahvie and Jayy were helping me pack up my stuff I couldn't help but dwell back on that dream, it was so frighteningly real and yet, it wasn't real at all. If that made any sense whatsoever. That creature...it felt like if it did attack me in the dream that it would hurt in real life also. Perhaps I was overreacting as per usual, maybe it was nothing. I shouldn't worry about it, I should just concentrate on now, I was getting away from all the stress here for tonight so it was all good. At least I hope it would be...


	13. Chapter 13: Sorrow

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dahvie was helping me get ready for the house party, styling my hair for me and picking out an outfit. Sometimes I wondered was he really a woman, or if he was gay, because he acted like a friend that is a girl more than a man. I pushed that thought aside and just let him fuss over me, quite liking the feeling of getting "dolled" up. Once he'd finished I packed some clothes in a bag, flung it over my shoulder and followed Dahvie and Jayy downstairs. Vidia watched my nervously as I headed towards the front door, she was chewing on the bit of skin on her thumb. She often did this when she was feeling worried about something, and I knew what that was, but I did try and reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry. I can take care of myself, sure I'll probably get a little fucked up tonight but it's not like it hasn't happened before," I said, giving Vidia a hug.

"I guess...have fun anyway..." said Vidia, hugging me back tightly.

I gave her a small smile and headed out the door with Dahvie and Jayy to the car, which I soon found out was Dahvie's. I hopped in the back while they got in the front, Dahvie turned around to grin at me.

"Let's fuck shit up tonight!" he said, smiling at me.

"Hells yeah!" I grinned.

Dahvie started the car and headed off down the street, I kept telling myself throughout the journey to get all these bad thoughts and that dream out of my head and have a good time tonight. I really needed it anyway, I needed to have those thoughts forgotten for at least one day. At least tonight I didn't have to see Wednesday or tend to his selfish needs, despite these stupid feelings that I seem to be getting for him. It was probably nothing, that's what I've convinced myself anyway. Nothing at all. I was going to make the most of it tonight, no damn worries, nothing was going to ruin this for me. At least that's what I kept hoping.

We finally arrived at the house, I wasn't even sure whose house it was in the first place but I was soon going to find out. We got out of the car and I followed Dahvie and Jayy to the front door, Dahvie knocked a few times before yelling, "Desiree! It's Dahvie!"

So it was that woman Desiree's place, fancy that. She opened the door and smiled at all three of us.

"Hey there guys, come on in. Oh, I see you've brought miss Laurie with you. Nice to see you again hun," she said, her glossy red smile widening.

"It's nice to see you again too," I said as we stepped inside the house, the two men I met at the bar were in the living room also with two other women I wasn't familiar with. One had long green and blonde hair, piercings on her nose and lips and several tattoos up her arms and chest. The other one had short spiky turquoise hair and several piercings on her face and ears. The four of them were all clutching cups of what I guessed was alcohol in their hands, they smiled at the three of us.

"Hey Dahvie, Jayy, you finally made it dudes!" said the turquoise-haired woman, side-hugging Dahvie and then Jayy. She looked at me. "Who's the new chick?"

"Gemma this is Laurie, she's living with me and Jayy," said Dahvie, pulling me into a side hug.

"Awesome, lovin' your hair Laurie, it's so red!" she said, grinning at me.

"Thanks, your hair's pretty awesome too," I said, smiling.

"Well now that you've met Gemma, I might as well introduce you to Katie," said Dahvie, pointing at the green and blonde haired woman.

"'Sup, girl," she said, raising her cup at me.

"So now that we've all met each other, you guys want a drink? Let's get ready to get fucked up guys!" said Desiree.

"Hells yeah we do! This night's gonna be fucking awesome, right guys?" said Dahvie, looking at me and Jayy.

"Right!" I said, totally ready for all of this.

Desiree went into the kitchen and came back with three cups of alcohol for me, Dahvie and Jayy. I started drinking mine immediately, determined to forget about the shit that's been happening. Dahvie raised his eyebrows at me.

"Wow, somebody can't wait to get drunk," he said, chuckling.

I finished my drink soon after, before anyone else had a chance to, Desiree looked at me, surprised.

"Thirsty much? Want me to get you a refill?" She asked.

"No, it's fine, I'll get it myself," I said quickly.

"Ok, alcohol's in the fridge," said Desiree, smiling at my enthusiasm.

I left the others and made my way into the kitchen, I poured myself more alcohol and raised the cup to my lips. Before I could take a sip something caught my eye out in the garden from the window. It was quite dark outside but I could see the person clearly, my heart stopped beating. It was Aaron. My eyes grew wide with shock, my breathing quickened and I began shaking.

"Shit..." I whispered, I shut my eyes tightly. "It's not real, he's not actually there, you're just imagining things. It's all in your head...all in your head...it's not real...he's dead..." I hissed to myself. I opened my eyes and to my relief he was gone.

I breathed out and knocked back the alcohol as if it were water, was I seriously going crazy? Imagining things and having fucked up dreams? What the hell was going on around here? That's all I wanted to know. I didn't want to hang around in the kitchen any longer, I refilled my cup once again and headed out into the living room. Dahvie looked at my face.

"Hey, you ok? You look kinda sick," he asked.

"I'm fine, just fine," I insisted, raising the cup to my lips once again and forcing as much drink down my throat as possible.

I was seriously going to end up so drunk tonight with how much alcohol I was emptying into my body, but right now I didn't really give two fucks about that. I needed to forget everything that was going on in my head, every last bit of this shit that was bothering needed to get the hell out of my head tonight. There was no way I was dwelling on these thoughts anymore. No fucking way whatsoever. If I end up getting violently sick I won't care, just so long as I didn't have to think about that shit. Sorry Vidia, I don't think I'll end up being ok after tonight.

* * *

><p>*Vidia's POV*<p>

I paced about restlessly in the kitchen, switching the filter on for coffee after I got fed up. James watched me nervously from the table, thank God we were the only ones in the kitchen so no one else could see how I was behaving.

"Vidia...is something bothering you?" he asked, clutching his own mug of coffee anxiously.

I let out a big sigh. "Yes, there is actually," I said, dropping down onto a seat beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I sighed again. "It's...it's just Eris again...there's something – well – _wrong _with her...she looks like something is bothering her constantly."

"Maybe there is something bothering her, what if it's just the whole leaving Andy and the others behind...I mean, they've no idea where she is or if she's still alive, I've seen recent pictures of Adam from the AP tour and he looks terrible! I hope to God Eris never sees them otherwise it'll break her heart for sure to see him all torn up like this," said James.

"Possibly, and she will. I've seen them too, and to be honest it breaks my heart seeing him like that as well. He cares about her a lot that's why he is that way," I said, clutching my forehead with one hand.

"But we can't really say anything to her, you heard her yourself – she doesn't want them to find her," said James, taking a big gulp of his coffee.

"I know...and the worse part is Adam called me up a couple of days ago asking if I knew anyone named Laurie Myers, obviously I had to tell him I didn't, I've no idea where he'd heard that name," I said.

"Shit...did you tell Eris?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. If I did she'd just get upset, and that's the last thing I want to do to her."

"I guess, but if she finds out wouldn't she get mad?"

"I don't know, but she's got enough on her mind for me to just top it all off by telling her that Adam called ok?"

"Oh...guess you're right about that...well, if we keep acting lively around her, maybe let her take over my spot during band practice, she might perk up a bit. At least it might keep her mind off things," James suggested.

"Or remind her of her past life, remember?" I said sourly.

James smiled vanished. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Before I could say anything else Joey came strolling in.

"Hey guys," he said, pulling out a mug from the cabinet to make himself some coffee.

"Hey Joey...where's Wednesday?" I asked, surprised to not see the singer with him.

"Oh he's gone back to bed, he didn't get much sleep seeing as he was busy with that hooker of his during the early hours of the morning," Joey explained.

"Yeah, I fucking heard them..." I mumbled, slouching.

"I came into his room when she was still there, but for some reason she was hiding underneath the covers," said Joey, sitting down at the table with his mug of coffee.

"Maybe she didn't want anyone else to know what she looked like," I said.

"Maybe, it was still weird anyway," said Joey, sipping coffee.

I paused for a while, chewing at a loose skin on my thumb. "Um, Joey? You – you don't think that girl might have been...well...you know," I said nervously.

Joey raised his eyebrows at me. "Laurie? So you think that too?" he asked.

"Well, after what happened that night she got drunk I couldn't help but think it to be honest," I said.

"I don't blame you, I've been asking him about it a few times and he keeps denying it...though one time he did admit that they 'felt each other up' at one point but that was it," said Joey.

I looked up at him. "What? Stupid asshole, does he really expect us to believe that's all he did? Bullshit, everyone knows one thing usually leads to another," I said, angered by hearing this.

"True, but I think it's a mutual thing. I know Wednesday, and he's not one to do anything you don't want him to do. I think maybe they both have a thing going on but they're not telling anyone because of, well, the age gap probably?" said Joey.

"I can't fucking believe this," I sighed, burying my face in my hands.

"Hey, hey no one said that _was_ what was happening here, I'm just assuming that could be it, just don't go saying anything to Wednesday. I don't wanna piss him off," said Joey.

"I'd ask Laurie, but she'll probably get pissed off too, I'll wait a while and try and catch her in a good mood before I go asking her something like that," I said.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," Joey agreed.

We all remained silent after that. I didn't really blame the others, it was just from one thing to the next. I couldn't possibly understand why Eris would do this willingly to pile more problems on top of her...or would she? It did make sense after all, maybe she was using Wednesday as a way to get over Andy? Or perhaps it was to forget about her past? I actually wasn't sure anymore, I used to be able to read her like a book but now...I couldn't read her at all. She was like a completely different person at times...

* * *

><p>*Laurie's POV*<p>

I don't know what time I passed out at, or where I passed out for that matter, but I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover – and a used condom on top of me, it only hit me then that I was only wearing my bra and underwear. I got up, feeling terribly dizzy, and looked around the room. I'd passed out in the living room, and so did Dahvie, Jayy and Carl. God knows where the other three were. Dahvie had passed out on the couch, Jayy was lying with the lower half of his body on the couch and his upper part on the floor. Carl on the other hand was lying not far from me, which kind of told me something I didn't really want to know, and pretty much explained the used condom. I batted it off me with disgust, got up and found my clothes and trudged off towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and frowned, something seemed wrong. And that thing that seemed wrong was my hair. I noticed on side of it looking a bit strange, I lifted that side up to find that it had been shaved a bit.

"What the FUCK!" I yelled, it may have only been shaved underneath (and not very noticable) but it still pissed me off all the same.

I stomped back into the living room, where I found Dahvie, Jayy and Carl scrambling up, my yelling obviously woke them up but I could care less about that now. They all looked at me with confusion.

"What's up Laurie? Why all the yelling?" said Dahvie, rubbing at his eyes.

"Who did it?" I blurted out.

"Did what?" Carl asked, holding his throbbing head.

"This!" I said, holding up the side of my hair that was shaved underneath.

They stared at it, confused, and began sniggering with laughter. This angered me more.

"It's not fucking funny! Who shaved my fucking hair?" I said furiously.

"It wasn't me!" said Dahvie.

"We don't really know who did it to be honest, we were all pretty drunk as fuck last night," said Carl. He looked down at the used condom beside him. "Uuhh...but I think I have a good idea of what else happened last night."

I groaned. "Great, my hair gets shaved and I possibly got fucked last night. Just great."

"Hey it's not that bad, it's only underneath and it's not even noticeable!" Jayy reassured me.

"It's probably gonna look stupid after I wash it though!" I said.

"Not to rub salt on your wounds, but I think you and Carl were fucking last night, seeing as he's the only one in his boxers...and surprisingly I still have my clothes on. This must be a new record!" said Dahvie proudly.

"You're not helping at all, Dahvie," said Carl, sighing. He got up and picked the rest of his clothes up from the floor.

"Vidia's gonna be so pissed," I mumbled, burying my face in my hands.

"Well things happen I guess, maybe we'll leave out the whole you and Carl fucking part. Just to be safe," said Dahvie, he went over and gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, I can fix your hair up for you if it turns out weird."

"Thanks Dahvie, I appreciate that...I think," I said, hugging him back because I couldn't resist a good comforting hug such as this.

Dahvie looked down at my hair. "Looks like I'm gonna have to re-do your roots too," he said.

"And the shaved part since it's all dark brown, my natural color, thanks to whoever did this to me last night," I said, getting pissed off again.

"I'll do it today once we get back," said Dahvie cheerfully.

"Thank you so much, I'd like that," I said, hugging him tightly.

Just then Desiree, Katie, Gemma and Mike shuffled into the living room, groaning in unision due to their terrible hangovers.

"Ugh, that was one crazy night last night," said Desiree, clutching her sore head. She looked at the four of us. "Is there something different here..?"

"Yeah, this," I said, lifting up the left side of my hair and revealing the shaved part.

She sniggered. "Wow, who did that?"

"That's what I want to know," I said, frowning.

"Also, I see there's a used condom on the ground...soooo, who was fucking who?" said Desiree with interest, smiling at us all.

"We're guessing it was Carl and Laurie since the condom was closet to them, and they were both in their underwear apparently when they woke up," said Jayy, chuckling.

"Nice choice guys," said Desiree, it almost sounded like she was praising us.

"Can we please not mention this anymore, whatever happened stays unmentioned and between the eight of us," I pleaded.

"Fair enough, we can agree on that right guys?" Desiree asked.

"Right," they all agreed simultaneously.

"So...I guess we better start heading back home," I said turning to Dahvie and Jayy.

"Yeah, otherwise I'm gonna be having Vidia call me up and demand to know where we are and if you're still alive," said Dahvie, pulling a face.

"Exactly, so shall we get going?" I asked, grabbing my bag from behind the couch. I turned to Desiree and the others. "Well, I had a fun time – well, the parts I remembered were fun anyway. We should totally do this again sometime."

"It'd be so much better at our place, we'll get everyone drunk with us so it'll be ten times as fucked up!" said Dahvie, grinning.

"Oh dear God..." I said, face-palming.

We waved one last goodbye to the others and headed out to the car, I threw my bag in the back and climbed in while Dahvie and Jayy got in the front. It wasn't long before we arrived back home, and I was already nervous about what Vidia's reaction to the little bit of my hair that was shaved. Would she even notice anyway if I didn't say anything? I wasn't too sure, but I was going to find out now as we walked up the path and to the front door, Dahvie had an extra key with him so he used it to unlock the door and let us inside. We strolled in to find Vidia, Dean, James, Dave and the 'Dolls sitting on the couches, once again. Vidia stood up abruptly, smiling, her smile soon vanished and she had a puzzled look plastered on her face.

"Uumm...is something different here? Did you do something with your hair Dahvie or...?" Vidia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dahvie let out a high-pitched laugh, tears streaming out from the corner of his eyes. "Holy shit – nothing gets passed her, Laurie!" he spluttered, wiping the tears away with his finger.

"You shut the hell up!" I hissed, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow, meanie. It's not even that bad!" said Dahvie, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's not that bad?" Vidia asked, worriedly.

"Should we tell her?" said Dahvie, looking at me.

"I think we should," I answered, biting my lip.

"Ok, tell her."

"But maybe we shouldn't tell her."

"It isn't that bad."

"But she might freak out."

"Oh my God you have aids haven't you?" said Vidia.

Both me and Dahvie cast her a horrified look.

"What? Fuck no! It's just, well, um, this..." I said, lifting up the side of my hair.

Vidia stared open-mouthed at the small shaved part. "No...noooo, who the fuck shaved your hair?" she said in a hushed voice, shocked.

"Um, that's the thing, we've no idea. It's not that bad though, it's only a little bit and it's underneath," I said.

"Butbut your hair, it's gonna be uneven now!" said Vidia, she gave Dahvie a dirty look. "You! You did it didn't you?"

"Keep your panties on, girl. We don't know who did it, we were so drunk we don't even remember what happened last night, all I know is that my clothes were on for once," said Davhie proudly.

"Right...just fix it anyway – it's gonna look so uneven oh my God I can't even believe it-" Vidia waffled on, making it sound worse than it actually is.

"Chill, Vidia. I'll fix it. It's fixable," said Dahvie, putting his arms around me and steering me out of the living room to the upstairs.

He led me to his room, sat me down on the seat in front of the mirror and went to fetch his equipment, leaving me sitting there. I looked around his room, taking in how nice it looked before I turned back to the mirror. I looked at my reflection and, feeling my heart jump, I saw a figure behind me. I turned around to find nobody there and when I looked back at my reflection there was no one standing behind me anymore. Dahvie finally came back with his equipment at long last, I didn't like being on my own for that long after what I'd just seen.

"Hey sorry I took so long, it took me forever to find my good red dye," said Dahvie, placing the stuff on the bed and pulling his gloves on. He placed a towel at my front and tied it at the back of my neck to keep it from falling off me.

He grabbed the tube of red dye from the bed, poured some in a black plastic bowl, dabbed some on the brush and began applying it to my roots first. It stung a bit for a while, but I stuck it out until he was completely finished with applying the rest of the hair dye onto my head. He placed a shower cap over my head, tucking my hair up inside it, causing me to pull a face.

"I look like a freakin' old lady with this shower cap on my head!" I said, snorting with laughter.

"Well at least it keeps the dye from running onto the rest of your neck and face," said Dahvie, smiling. "You'll have your sexy red hair back in no time!"

"Thanks Dahvie, I appreciate it," I said, hugging him.

"We'll just wait for a while until it sets, then we'll rinse it and I'll get started on fixing that little shaved part of your hair," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Ugh, don't remind me – I hope you can fix it," I said, leaning against him.

"I will, like I said – it's fixable!"

Vidia came into his room after a while holding a tray of coffee and apple pie for me and Dahvie, with Jayy right behind her with his own cup of coffee.

"Thought you guys might be hungry, plus waiting for hair dye to set is really boring," said Vidia, putting the tray down on the table.

"Thanks Vidia, I really need this anyway," I said, taking a cup of coffee from the tray and holding it up against my forehead. "Ahh, warmth. Please get rid of my headache.."

"Guess you partied hard last night," said Vidia, raising her eyebrows at me. "Enjoy the coffee anyway, and I didn't make that pie if you're wondering."

She left it at that and walked out of the room, leaving the three of us sipping coffee conpanionably. Dahvie smiled mischievously at me, making me feel nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Carl..." he teased, sipping coffee.

"Shut up, we were drunk, end of story...though he is pretty hot I must admit," I said, gulping down my coffee too fast that I ended up burning my tongue and throat.

"Oooh, somebody likes hiiiiiim," said Dahvie in a sing-song voice.

"Get in there girl!" said Jayy, winking at me.

"Ugh for fuck's sake, I _don't_. He's a nice guy and all, but I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment," I said, shaking my head at them and laughing.

"Aww, you'll be breaking a few hearts like that missus," said Dahvie.

"Oh well, I'm just telling the truth is all," I said, shrugging.

We waited about thirty minutes and then it was time to finally wash my hair, about time too, that stuff was starting to itch. Dahvie brought me into the bathroom and rinsed my hair, I don't know why but I liked the feeling of someone running their fingers through my hair. It was somewhat soothing. After that had been taken care of, he brought me back into a room and produced a pair of scissors from his drawer.

"Now, time to cut that bad bitch right there!" said Dahvie, lifting up my hair and looking at the damage done. "Hmm, ok, I got this. I'll just snip a bit of this side so it would look more even!"

"Right, well work your magic on it then," I said, smiling.

He started snipping away at bits of my hair, fixing it up as best as he could, it didn't take that long as he was only working on that side of my hair anyway. He put the scissors down shortly afterwards, indicating that he was done and smiled at me.

"Well, my work here is done Laurie, all fixed!" he said, looking at me expectingly.

I looked at my hair, it looked a whole lot better than before which was a huge relief.

"It's awesome! Thank you, Dahvie! I owe you one!" I said, getting up off the chair and giving him a big hug.

"A kiss on the cheek would be fine," said Dahvie, patting his cheek with his finger.

I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, when I was close enough he cheekily turned his head so that I kissed him on the lips instead. I jumped back, fuming while Dahvie started laughing.

"Why you little-"

I stopped in mid-sentance after noticing Wednesday standing at the doorway, I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

"Um...am I interrupting anything?" Wednesday asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, no not at all! I'm just, um, we were just -" I faltered.

"I was just cutting her hair is all, Wedders," said Dahvie, winking at him.

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "I just came up here because Vidia wanted that tray and shit," said Wednesday, walking passed us and taking the tray from the counter. He headed out of the room without another word, leaving us to both look at each other in confusion.

"Whipped...that's all I'm saying," said Dahvie, smirking.

"Shut up Dahvie, we all know Wednesday isn't Vidia's bitch," I said. "Also, never pull that stunt with me again, asshole."

"Sorry, just couldn't help myself, I knew it'd piss you off," said Dahvie, sticking his tongue out at me and laughing. He suddenly paused. "Though Wednesday sure did look jealous, don't know if you noticed."

"He wasn't jealous, just awkward," I insisted.

"Whatever you say, I'd just watch my back if I were you – he probably secretly wants to get in your pants," said Dahvie, clearing up the hair dye and stuff from the counter.

"Heh, right..." I said, my cheeks going red again. I don't really have to worry about him wanting to get in my pants, Dahvie. He's done that many times already.

* * *

><p>*Alessa's POV*<p>

I was in the kitchen, raising my fifth cigarette to my lips. Robert was watching me nervously, I knew he wanted to say something but he seemed too hesitant to spill it out. I could hear Sam playing noisily in the living room, he was the only one around here that was lively, but that was because he was too young to understand what was going on. He knew his sister was missing, but it didn't bother him as much as it bothered myself and Robert, not to mention Adam and the others. Occasionally he used to ask me where Eris is, but because the question upset me too much he'd stopped asking.

The way Robert was looking at me started to get on my nerves, I sighed heavily flicking the ashes down on the ashtray.

"If you wanna say something, say it now, I'm not really liking this whole staring at me shit," I snapped, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Robert was taken aback, looking a little hurt. "Sorry, it's just...I really hate seeing you like this, honey," he said, taking a seat next to me.

"Well what do you expect me to be like? Happy? Our fucking daughter's been missing for eight months now! How do _I _know she's not dead?" I said angrily.

"Shh! Not so loud!" he hissed, glancing nervously over in Sam's direction, luckily enough Sam didn't seem to take any notice of what we were talking about.

"If she is he'd have to know sooner or later, I'm not having him get his hopes up that someday his sister will come back all fine and dandy, eight months and no sign of her. It's a little obvious isn't it?" I choked, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I fought them back, not wanting to break down now.

Robert looked down at his hands, I knew all too well that he was thinking the exact same thing. "We still can't lose hope though, what if there's a chance she still is alive?" he said.

"Why get your hopes up if there's a chance she _isn't_? We might as well start trying to get over it now instead of having it all sink in at the last minute, that's just gonna fuck with our heads in a way I don't think I'll be able to handle," I said.

He bit his lip, knowing that what I'd just said was right. We were both interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door, causing me to get up abruptly and run to answer the door. I opened it and found that it was Andy.

* * *

><p>*Andy's POV*<p>

"Hi, Mrs Stevens, I just wanted to drop by to see how you were, I would've done it earlier but I've been kind of busy with touring," I said.

"That's fine, Andy. It was thoughtful of you to drop by anyway, please come in," said Alessa, letting me inside the house. Sam looked up from the toy he was playing with and smiled at me.

"Hey Andy!" he beamed, running up and giving me a big hug.

"Hey kiddo, haven't seen you in a long while," I said, hugging him back tightly. Jeez this kid was adorable, made me wish I had a little brother.

"Do you think you can go play upstairs for a while, Sam? We kind of need to have some grown-up talk here," Alessa asked him.

"Ok, mom," said Sam, he waved goodbye to me and took his toy upstairs with him.

I sat at the kitchen table with Alessa while Robert went to make us all some coffee. I was a little taken aback by Alessa's appearance, I mean she looked pretty torn up the last time I saw her when we went to break the news to them but now...now she looked, well, a real wreck. She had black shadows under her eyes, deep frown lines, she was a lot thinner than before from what I can remember.

"I know it's a stupid question to ask but, how are you and Robert keeping?" I asked.

"We're hanging in there, it's been tough but we're trying to just get over the fact that there is a possibility that Eris is dead," said Alessa.

I flinched. "Shit...that's what Hannah wanted us to do, I guess she's right in a way. But that doesn't mean we're gonna give up."

"I guess so, any news about that so far?" she asked, though I knew in her eyes she didn't expect me to have any news for her.

"Nothing really, we haven't heard anything and we're still busy with touring to actually get a chance to go looking for her, it was our day off today so I decided to visit you instead. But there was one thing that I found out that really bothered me...you don't know if Aaron is dead, do you?" I asked, biting my lip.

Alessa frowned. "Um, I don't actually know. I don't know what's happened to him actually, I did hear from Adam that he was stabbed or something."

"Adam told me the same thing, he said that Eris told him on the phone that night she got hurt that he might be dying and that there was blood everywhere, we all assumed he was dead anyway, until today I found out that they never found his body. So I'm guessing he's still alive.."

"Oh...well I haven't seen him around and I'm sure if he was alive he would have come here first looking for Eris," said Alessa.

"Yeah but...what if he, by any chance, kidnapped her from the hospital? I know it's not a nice thing to think but I'm just saying that's probably what could have happened," I said.

"Does that mean she might still be alive?" Alessa asked, her voice wobbling.

"I'm not sure, he tried to kill her the last time though.."

"I guess it's one of those confusing mysteries then, we won't know until we find out. That is if we ever find her, or him for that matter."

"To be quite honest, I don't think I want to find him. He fucking hates me."

"Well try and make sure he doesn't find you either if he hates you that much."

"I wish I could have given you more positive news, but unfortunately nothing of that kind has come up yet."

"It's ok, Andy. I appreciate your coming to visit us anyway. We needed someone to talk to other than each other," said Alessa, letting out a small laugh.

I smiled at her, but I couldn't help but feel bad at the same time. If Aaron was alive, did that mean he found Eris before us? Maybe he did take her from the hospital, if that was the case finding her was going to be a lot more difficult for us now. Still, I wasn't giving up. I'd only give up if I found solid proof that she was dead.


	14. Chapter 14: Anything But Ordinary

**Chapter Fourteen**

I got up early in the morning, it was my day to go back to the psychologist once again. I didn't even know why I even bothered anyway, nothing she did helped. Not even the medication she prescribed me. I quickly brushed my hair, made myself look decent and headed downstairs. Vidia was in the kitchen with Dean and James, the 'Dolls were in the basement doing band practice and Dahvie and Jayy had gone off somewhere once again.

"Morning Laurie, where're you heading off to?" she asked.

"Psychologist," I answered, she knew about it anyway so I didn't need to explain.

She gave me a quick hug. "Hope it goes well for you," she said.

"Me too," I said, though I knew well enough that it was just going to be the same as usual.

I headed out the door and made my way down to the health center, it was quite breezy today and judging by the sky it looked like it would start raining soon. I quickly walked inside the building when I got there, luckily enough I remembered to wear a jacket today. The secretary told me to take a seat and that Carolyn would be with me in a minute, she headed back into her office while I took a seat in the waiting room. I never really liked the waiting room all that much, even though I didn't have to stay here long, there was something awfully depressing about the way it was made up. Plain pale blue walls, plastic orange chairs, and a few old magazines perched on that small table, nothing else. I only seemed to notice how unnerving it was today as I was waiting a bit longer than usual, I didn't give it a second thought though, Carolyn must be busy with something and that's why she was taking long. I decided to listen to some music while I was waiting and popped the earphones into my ears, switching on my iPod, I had the songs on shuffle and the first song that started playing was "God Bless You" by Black Veil Brides, I skipped it. Only because I didn't want to end up crying like a little bitch. Thankfully the next song wasn't BVB-related and one that actually didn't reduce me to tears. I was sitting there for another good while, but nobody came in. Not one person. It was quite strange, but I didn't move from my spot. Another few minutes, still no one. Five minutes, no one at all.

My heart started pounding, I switched off my iPod and tucked it into my pocket. I got up off my seat and sauntered over to the door, I opened it and looked from left to right. There didn't seem to be anyone walking around, I headed over to the office door and opened it, the secretary wasn't there either. I frowned, this was definitely strange.

"Hello? Hello!" I called out, hoping that someone would come walking out of a room or something to let me know that there was actually people still here.

I headed out of the office and stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the secretary, lying in a pool of her own blood, on the floor. A huge wound visible on her back. I gasped, stepping away from her and backing up against the wall.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, tears whelling up in my eyes.

I heard a crash from ahead of me and looked up to see a man walking out of the room where I usually see my psychologist, I noticed her bloodied body lying on the floor from behind the man. I looked up at him to get a proper glimpse of his face, and my heart started pounding faster. He looked like Aaron.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the wall.

He didn't answer, he just proceeded to walk towards me. I noticed a large knife held in his hand, stained with the blood from his victims. I bolted down the hallway, knocking objects out of my way, I noticed the entrance doors were closed and pulled the handle, they were locked. I began banging my fists against the door.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed, banging my fists harder against it. I looked behind my shoulder and saw that he was catching up to me. I noticed a room on my left hand side and headed into it, locking the door. I hid underneath one of the tables and began rummaging through my pockets, searching for my cellphone. It wasn't there, I must have dropped it while I was trying to run away from that man.

I heard him trying to bash down the door, causing me to panic more. He tried a few more times until I heard the door successfully open, I shut my eyes, my hands over my head. Waiting to feel that sharp blade pierce my flesh. I felt hands grab at my wrists and began screaming.

"Hey! Hey! Laurie, it's me!"

I opened my eyes and saw Dave kneeling down beside me, trying to pull me up onto my feet. I burst into tears.

"D-Dave! Oh my God, Dave! T-there's this man – and – he-he killed the secretary a-and-" I choked, tears running down my cheeks.

"I know, I know. I've knocked him unconcscious, I've called the police, they should be here any minute," he said, stroking my hair.

My heart was still pounding against my chest, and I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was that man and how he looked like Aaron.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here now, no one's going to hurt you," said Dave, holding me close against his chest and kissing my head.

The cops arrived shortly afterwards, taking the unconscious body away and asking us questions. I couldn't answer most of them as I was still in shock, unable to get the words out into a proper sentence. It took a while but we were finally allowed to leave that place, Dave still had his arm around me, making me feel a bit safe.

"Here, let's go back to my place. I'll call up Vidia and explain everything to her, I don't think you're in the mood for her asking you questions," said Dave.

I nodded, I didn't want her asking me questions and I didn't feel like I was in a state to go back home just yet. Dave made me feel safe and that's what I really needed right now. We arrived at his house, he told me to make myself at home while he went into the kitchen to make us some coffee.

"Or would you prefer hot chocolate instead?" Dave asked, opening the cabinet.

"Coffee's fine thank you," I said, tugging the blanket he gave me tightly around me.

He made the coffee, gave me my cup and picked up his cellphone to call Vidia. After he was done explaining everything to her he hung up and sat next to me.

"Laurie...what happened there anyway?" he asked.

"Well, I went in for my appointment and the secretary was there at the start, she told me to take a seat and that my psychologist would be with me in a while. I waited there a long time so I thought I'd go check what was taking her so long and that's where I found the body-" I suddenly starting sobbing again, wiping my eyes furiously because I was being such an emotional fucker. I breathed in deeply. "Th-that man – I think he was my ex, Aaron."

Dave frowned. "Aaron?"

I got out my cellphone and showed him a picture of him, God knows why I still have it though. I should have deleted it a long time ago.

"Oh...that man doesn't look like him though, I think he was just some random lunatic...wanna tell me why you think this Aaron guy would go after you?"

I took another deep breath, I thought I might as well tell him the truth. Dave seemed like a trustworthy guy, he was friends with Vidia, James and Dean anyway. "You see...Laurie Myers isn't my real name, I took that name up after I ran away from the hospital I was in in Charlotte eight months ago when that accident happened. Aaron tried to kill me for breaking up with him and, well, I stabbed him – he got me pretty good in the stomach as well, and that's how I ended up in hospital. Aaron was dying when I left him that day, he'd have to be dead. I mean, if he wasn't he'd have showed up by now right?" I explained.

Dave paused for a minute. "Wow...that's a lot to take in. If your name's not Laurie, then what is it?"

"It's Eris Stevens."

"Ah, I've heard about you from Vidia. So, would you mind my asking why you left?"

"I...I just didn't want to face anyone after what happened...I killed a man, Dave. I could I act like everything was normal when I did something like that? Plus it was all my fault anyway, I didn't listen to them when they told me Aaron wasn't good for me...they were right. They were so fucking right-" I said, and of course I burst into tears once again. I hit my fist against my head. "Ugh! I'm sorry – I can't seem to control my fucking emotions lately-"

"Hey, shhh, it's ok. I know I may not be able to understand what you're going through – but it's ok to cry. Seems like this is all pretty overwhelming for you," said Dave, pulling me in to his arms to comfort me once again.

I sniffed. "It is, but again that's my own fault – I chose it so there's no need to feel sorry for me. I'm just being an idiot as per usual."

"It's ok, you need to let out your tears at some point anyway, I'm just glad no one else is around," he said, stroking my hair. "Anything else you wanna tell me before I lock this all up and throw away the key?"

"Um, well, sort of I guess..." I mumbled.

"Which is?"

"Well...Wednesday's knows who I really am...and because he threatened to tell everyone else I kind of, well, agreed to be his bitch..."

Dave stiffened. "Seriously?"

"Yes, please don't lecture me about it, I'm desperate to keep this whole thing a secret. I don't want anyone else to know."

"I guess you have your reasons, I'm more annoyed at him for using that kind of information to get into your pants," said Dave through gritted.

"Please don't say anything to him, no one else is supposed to know about _that_ either! Not even Vidia! She'll go apeshit!" I begged, digging my fingers into his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone. I promise," said Dave, hugging me close.

I hesitated. "Can..can I tell you something else? You might think I'm insane though.."

"Sure go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Well, you see, I've been having these really strange...dreams lately..."

"What kind of dreams?"

"About a little girl, and then I had a more recent one about Aaron, and – and he was trying to kill me...after that I just kept seeing him everywhere and I'm starting to wonder am I actually going mad?"

Dave paused for a moment, and I began regretting ever telling him that until he replied, "I think maybe because Aaron died with his soul filled with hate that that's why he's appearing in your dreams and making himself known to you in reality as well. It's possibly all that negative energy in his soul that's keeping him from being fully dead to you, and I don't think he'll stop until he gets what he wants, and what he seemingly wants is you," Dave explained, surprising me.

"It makes sense I guess, no matter how crazy and scary that sounds, but that doesn't explain the little girl," I said.

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"No, I've never seen her before in my life!"

"Maybe it's just Aaron messing with your head and that it doesn't mean anything.."

"Well it's working if that's what it is, it's all seriously messing with my head!"

"It's ok Laurie, I'm sure it'll all blow over eventually. And anyway I'm here for you no matter what, if you ever need someone to talk to again I'm all ears."

I smiled at Dave. "Thanks, I really appreciate that."

I stayed at Dave's for quite a long while, I didn't really feel ready to go back yet as I wasn't in the mood for Vidia's multiple questions. Dave brought me home at around one-ish, Vidia was definitely in bed by now as she usually couldn't stay up later than that anymore (what a lightweight), he pulled up outside the house and turned to me.

"You feeling any better now?" he asked.

"A lot better, thank you. I'm just glad that you were there today Dave, that was damn lucky," I said.

"Well I'm glad that I was able to find you before that man got to you first."

"I guess I'll see you soon then, goodnight and once again thanks," I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem, goodnight," said Dave, giving me a hug also.

I hopped out of the car, waved one last time before he drove off, and I made my way to the front. I pulled out the extra keys I kept in my pocket, unlocked the door and headed indoors. I spotted Wednesday asleep on one of the couches, clutching a notepad with words scribbled down in it, I hated to admit it but he looked somewhat adorable in his sleep. I walked passed him into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee, I switched the filter on and waited, staring outside at the rain that just began pouring down. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear anyone come into the kitchen and shortly afterwards I felt two hands on my waist, startling me.

"Hey you," Wednesday breathed in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Um, hey," I said.

"Where were you all this time?"

"At Daves'."

"Oh, ok. Well, how about we get a little comfy?" he brushed his lips against my ear. "How about the basement this time?"

I swallowed. "Um, sure..."

I followed him down to the basement, closing the door behind me, he pulled me into the center of the room and crushed his lips against mine. He pushed me up against the wall, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue in my mouth, his hands rubbing my breasts through the material. A soft moan escaped from my lips, I almost punched myself for letting it slip out. I felt Wednesday smile, obviously satisfied with what he heard to make matters worse, he began nibbling at my bottom lip and sliding his finger across my collarbone; causing me to shiver with ecstasy. He brought his head down and ran his tongue along my neck, gently biting it as he continued to slip his hands up my top, un-hooking my bra in the process. He pulled my top off over my head, slipping off my bra with ease. I decided to save him the trouble by beginning to remove his clothes for him as well, which surprised him a bit. He took me away from the wall and slammed me down on a table that was in the middle of the room, he grabbed hold of my legs and rammed his cock deep inside me. I bit my lip, trying to prevent myself from making any noise but it was quite a hard thing to do, especially now as he started biting my neck and quickening his thrusts. He ran his thumb across my hardening nipple while his other hand roughly gripped my left breast, causing me to let out a gasp.

He decided to change positions after awhile and turned me over onto my stomach, taking me from behind once again (which I definitely wasn't looking forward to). He rammed himself into me, gripping tightly onto my hips and thrusting as hard as he could, causing me to gasp once again. I dug my nails into the hard wood, feeling myself getting so close I could practically taste it. I begged Wednesday to go faster, unable to take it anymore, and he did just as I told him to do. I clenched my eyes and let out a long drawn moan, releasing myself all over the table. Wednesday gave one last thrust before he emptied himself into me, doubling over and breathing heavily. He pulled out of me, still trying to catch his breath while I heaved myself off the table and grimaced at the mess I made.

"Looks like you gotta clean that up," Wednesday mumbled, lifting my hair aside and planting kisses on my now cold neck.

"Yeah, you got any cloth or something around here?" I asked, easing myself away from him to pick up my clothes and pull them on quickly.

Wednesday looked around and spotted an old towel in the corner of the room next to some brooms and other stuff, he picked it up and tossed it to me. I grabbed it and began wiping the table clean while Wednesday decided now would be a good idea to make himself decent and put some clothes on. I decided to hide the cloth behind a pile of junk that had been left there to gather dust, Wednesday raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ew, I hope no one finds that," he said, pulling a face.

"Me too, which is why I put it behind all that junk. I'm sure no one will look there," I said, wiping the dust off my hands.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning," said Wednesday, he headed upstairs and out of the basement, leaving me there once again.

I hated it when he did that, leaving me on my own after he'd had his satisfaction. Though then again I was only his bitch after all, I'm only useful for one thing for him anyway, I should expect this. I sighed and headed out of the basement myself, I was beat after all that and my bed was calling for me, I switched the basement light off and closed the door behind me, what happened in there stays between me and Wednesday, though I don't know when I'm gonna be able to go back in there without thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Andy's POV*<strong>

Today was our first show on the AP tour, I just wanted this all over and done with so we can get onto looking for Eris in LA. I watched as Jinxx, Jake, Ashley and Sandra began getting their equipment ready for the show, they all gave me that same nervous expression.

"Hey, you ok Andy?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just really can't wait for this tour to be over – I really wanna start looking for Eris in LA already," I said, clenching my fists.

"We'll start looking for her as soon as the tour is over, you just gotta be patient, right now our fans are our number one priority. I'm sure there are some fans of her out there that came here to forget about that right now, can you at least give them a show they came for?"

I breathed out. "You're totally right, Ash. My fans are important now, I can't let them down. I'll give this tour my all until it's over."

"That's the spirit! You ready to go on now?"

"Definitely."

We all walked out onto the stage, a chorus of cheers from the crowd greeting us as we came in sight. I grabbed the mic and bellowed into it: "You guys ready to fucking rock today?"

They screamed in response, causing me to give a small smirk. "That's the answer I was looking for...but before we start I just want to say a few words."

I saw Ashley look at me anxiously, likewise Jake, I ignored them both and carried on, "As some of you may know, a very good friend of ours went missing nine months ago. We still haven't found her unfortunately, we've informed you to keep an eye out for her and the police are still trying to find her as well. Right after this tour is over we intend on searching for her in LA due to some rumor we heard that she may be there. We've toured with her band and she's an amazing person, we're still very much affected by her gone missing and really hope to find her as soon as possible. I'm sure some of you who are fans of her feel the same way too, which is why I want to dedicate a few songs to her and even though she isn't here to listen to them I still want to. I need you to help me by singing your fucking lungs out, guys! Are you with me?"

The crowd cheered once again in response, I smiled, I knew I could count on such an awesome army. I began with the first song, Sweet Blasphemy.

"Through sadness you have taught us, to be one with the crowd, unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down," I sang, I was satisfied to hear the crowd singing along just as loudly.

I bellowed my way through the entire song with the help from the army, by the time I was finished I noticed a few tears dripping down my face. I wiped them quickly with the back of my hand and moved on to the next song, Youth and Whiskey. This song reminded me a lot of Eris, how strong and outgoing she was, she may not agree with me if I told her this but she is a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for.

I noticed myself, once again, getting very emotional halfway through the song. I guess a reminder was not what I needed, still I managed to pull myself together and finish the song without shedding a tear. We finished up after an hour of performance and before I could go back to the tour bus I had to do signing at our tent. I didn't mind, but that show just got me a little worked up and I really needed to lie down, still as I've said before my fans are first priority now so I better suck it up until the signing's over. The signing itself got a little emotional dare I say, a few fans that were also fans of Eris got all emotional as well and there were a few tears shed, which almost made me cry as well. After it was all over I rushed back to the tour bus and threw myself down on my bed, the same questions that constantly circled like vultures inside my brain: Why did Eris leave? What happened to her? Where was she? Was she really dead like Alessa suspected?

I sighed irritably, I wasn't going to get any rest from this until I knew the truth about her disappearance. This was going to be a long tour indeed, much longer than I'd like it be be. My thoughts were interrupted by Ashley coming into the tour bus.

"Hey man, you all right?" he asked, sitting on the bed across from me.

"Well what do _you_ think?" I said, irritated.

"Ok, ok, you're not all right. I get it. But there's nothing we can do right now, we just gotta wait until the tour is over, I told you before," said Ashley.

"I know, it's just I'm so sick of worrying about what happened to her and wondering where she is or if she's dead like Alessa thinks."

"Wow, harsh of a mother to think that."

"She's just trying to get over her just in case she is dead, it's better than waiting until the last minute and letting it all sink in then, she'd go insane if she did that."

"I guess you're right, I wonder if Adam's doing the same thing."

"It's Adam, he refuses to believe something like that. He cares about her too much to think of the possibility of her being dead. That'll just break him."

"Poor guy, he's really beat up about this."

"I don't blame him, he's known her since kindergarten. Plus, I hate to admit it, but I think he loves her."

"We all love her though."

"No, I mean, I think he's _in_love with her."

"Oh...oh right. Yeah, I know what you mean. I think everyone knows that, it's pretty obvious...plus Hannah kind of told me."

I let out a snort. "Since when did Hannah confide in you?"

"Well, since she had no one else to confide in."

"Makes sense I guess."

"Yeah. Keep your chin up anyway Andy, this tour will be over before you know it."

"I guess so, where are the others?"

"They went off to get lunch with Adam and the others, they don't go on for another hour. Shall we go join them? It'll keep your mind off things."

"Yeah, sounds like a better idea than staying here all day."

I heaved myself off the bed and followed Ashley out of the tour bus, if I wanted this tour to be over as soon as possible it was best if I kept my mind off it and occupied with putting on a great show for the fans. I just needed to give it my all, that's what everyone else was doing anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>*Laurie's POV*<strong>

I felt queasy the next morning, that familiar feeling that warned me I was in need of a bathroom and quick. I quickly climbed out of my bed and rushed to the bathroom just in time to get horribly sick in the toilet. I held my throbbing head after it was all over, shivers running down my spine. I drenched a flannel and held it to my forehead, looking at my pale complexion in the mirror. It wasn't even the nice kind of pale, I looked disgusting and sick. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, I threw up yesterday morning as well. And that's when I actually started thinking. I panicked as a thought crossed my mind as to what might be wrong with me and I began searching frantically for what I needed at the moment. I finally found what I was looking for among the box of tampons Vidia kept stashed in a cupboard, a pregnancy test.

Thank God for Vidia's good sense of being organized for anything, I read the instructions, went through the process and waited in nerve-wrecking impatience to see if it was a positive or a negative, my heart beating fast. My heart stopped when I finally saw the accurate result, it was positive. I threw the used test in the trash, shoved the box back into the cupboard and sunk to the ground; unable to believe it. I can't be fucking pregnant with Wednesday's child! I wasn't ready for this! Why the fuck didn't I nag him about using condoms more? I only ever saw him wear it once, the lazy asshole. Yet, being my usual stupid self, I didn't bother telling him to use it after that. How could I be such an idiot? Like he'd even help me look after it – I knew he had a kid, and I doubt he looked after her anymore after he and his wife divorced.

I headed downstairs after I'd washed my face and teeth, I didn't bother getting dressed and just stayed in my Marilyn Manson t-shirt and black shorts. Vidia was the only one in the kitchen, I didn't know nor did I really want to know where the others were, I was kind of glad she was here. I needed some girly comforting, men sickened me at the moment. I slumped down on a seat.

"Morning Vid," I mumbled, forcing a smile on my face.

"Morning honey," she said, pouring herself and I some coffee. She gave me a cup and sat down beside me with hers. "I've something to tell you."

My heart raced. "What is it?"

"I, I forgot to mention to you that Adam called me about a month ago. He was asking if I knew anyone called Laurie, I told him that there was someone of that name living here and he thought it may be you, but I told him it wasn't you," Vidia explained to me.

I stared at her. "What did he say?"

"He just told me to be on the look out for you, also have you seen him lately?" she asked.

"No, what do you mean by that? Of course I haven't seen him."

"Just thought you might have spotted him in this weeks' Revolver, it was for a gig review but man he looks _terrible_. I always knew Adam was a bit on the skinny side, but now he's just skeletal, with a horrible stubble. Never did like Adam with a beard."

"Great, just great. It's all my fault he's like this anyway, I thought leaving might be the best idea but obviously that wasn't, for two fucking reasons. I just fuck everything up," I said, tears spilling down my cheeks.

Vidia looked at me, suddenly feeling bad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad you told me before I saw it for myself, I probably would have cried like a little bitch."

"It's understandable though...you feeling all right today? Even before I told you about Adam you seemed a little down."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me...where is everyone?"

"James and Dean went off to buy new guitar strings, the 'dolls went with them because Roman accidentally sat on his guitar and broke it, and Dahvie and Jayy went off shopping with one of their friends, you'd think one of them – meaning James and Dean – would ask me to come along, but no. Assholes."

"Well you and me can just stay indoors and have a girly time together then, we can watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show if you still have it!"

"I do actually, kept it safe in my room," she paused for a moment, hesitating. "Um, Laurie – could I ask you something? Promise you won't flip a bitch and yell at me?"

I began panicking again. "Sure, what is it?"

Vidia hesitated once again. "Well, um, I just wanna know – and I think Joey suspects it too – are you and Wednesday sleeping with each other?"

My heart thumped against my chest. "Please don't tell anyone else, please! Not even Joey!" I begged her.

"Why are you though? How did it start?"

"He blackmailed me, saying that he'd tell everyone who I really was."

"What the fuck? How the hell does he know who you really are?"

"He said he overheard you and Dean talking."

"Shit. That fucking asshole – I swear to God I'll kick his ass!"

"Please don't say anything to him! Please?"

"But doesn't that count as rape in a way? Since you don't really want it."

"Well, at first I didn't want it but...but now, um, I kind of – _like_ it...well, I actually mean I, well, like _him_..."

Vidia raised an eyebrow at me. "You _like_like him?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah..."

"But, but what about Andy?"

"I have to put him in the past right? If I'm trying to forget about that part of my life I might as well make a new start, and apparently Wednesday's part of that."

"What if Wednesday doesn't like you the same way other than for sex?"

"Then I guess that's the way it has to be."

"This is all so much to take in...I'm never gonna look at him the same way Jesus christ."

"How about we just go watch that movie now and pretend we never had this conversation?"

"Good idea, I'll go fetch it."

Vidia got up from the table and went upstairs to get the movie from her room while I sat on the couch, my heart still thumping from telling Vidia the truth. I just hope she doesn't say anything to Wednesday about it, he'd get mad. She came back down into the room with the movie, put it on and we both sat back and began watching it. Well, I actually lay against Vidia due to wanting some comfort, not that she complained or anything.

We weren't that long into the movie when the others finally came back, disturbing the peace which annoyed Vidia greatly.

"Oh, you're watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show! Sweet!" Roman blurted out, sitting down next to me.

"Tim Curry you do make one hell of a transvestite," said Jayy, also sitting down to watch.

"Ugh, you might as well all sit down and watch this with us then," said Vidia, still annoyed that our girly time was ruined by the obnoxious men barging in.

The guys, ignoring Vidia's obvious annoyance, did just that and began watching the movie with us. Dean went off into the kitchen to get beer for the guys, he tried to make Vidia go but she wouldn't hear of it, plus making that whole "women should be in the kitchen" joke didn't help at all. He came back with the beers and surprisingly a cup of tea for me. I took it, giving him a strange look.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it," he reassured me.

"I sure hope not, I'm not ready to die yet," I said, taking a hesitant sip.

We went back to watching the movie for a while, until the part where Dr. Frank-N-Furter came up, causing me to pipe up: "That's totally Dean right there!"

"Why am I the transvestite?" Dean asked.

"Because, just because. Be happy, he's amazing," I said.

"Right...because he's wearing a corset and panties," said Dean, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Exactly! All men should resort to wearing corsets and panties...it would make the world a very sexual place."

"You're fucked up."

"Thank you."

"Well let's find you in this movie shall we...you're Magenta."

"Awesome! I love her!"

"Dammit!"

"I call dibs on Columbia!" said Vidia.

"I'm Janet and Wednesday should be Brad...just saying," said Roman.

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter has sex with Brad you know..." I said.

"Oh Dear Lord!" said Dean.

"You secrelty love it really, Dean," Wednesday joked, winking at Dean.

"I wanna run away, but I love this movie too much to let Wednesday's awkward comments drive me off," said Dean, trying to remain calm.

"God dammit," Wednesday mumbled.

We stayed watching the rest of the movie, throwing comments here and there when something amusing came on, making Dean feel more awkward than he already. Although I was enjoying myself, watchig the movie, that constant worry about what I'd found out today was clawing at the back of my mind, I really needed to tell Wednesday about this.

Everyone went off into the kitchen for coffee after the movie was over, all except for Wednesday because I'd stopped him.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked him, nervously.

"Sure, um..." he looked around. "My room maybe?"

"Just as long as you don't do anything," I said.

Wednesday raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing. We both headed up to his room, he locked the door behind him just in case someone came up looking for him and barged in. They'd certainly be suspecting something if they saw me here with him. I sat down on the bed beside him, my heart pounding wildly against my chest, I didn't know how well he was gonna take this but I had to tell him.

"There's something I have to tell you, but, um, I don't know how well you're gonna take this..." I began hesitantly.

It was Wednesday's turn to look nervous now, he swallowed hard. "Ok...I'm not liking the sound of this so far. Go on."

"Well...um...I found out today that, um, I'm...well - I'm pregnant," I blurted out, biting my lip.

Wednesday stared at me wide-eyed, he was quiet for a few seconds. "Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot."

"Fuck...fuck no, you can't be! You're fucking kidding me right?"

"I'm not kidding you, I took the damn test this morning and it came back positive. This is all your fault you know."

"How is it my fault?"

"Ever heard of using a condom, asshole?"

"...oh yeah, I forgot about those...didn't I use them a few times though?"

"Yeah, what difference does that make though? I'm still pregnant aren't I?"

"Fuck, this is too much to take in...you can't be pregnant!"

"Oh my God if you say that one more time I'm gonna shove a dildo down your throat!"

Wednesday shut up quickly.

"Besides, how do you think _I_ feel? I don't want your baby! I don't want _any _baby right now!" I continued.

"No, let's just calm down, it could be ok...we could work something out...you could get an abortion!" said Wednesday.

"You want me to abort a baby? No way! I'm the one that has to live with that for the rest of my life you selfish asshole!"

"Then what are we gonna do then?"

"Who knows, maybe I might miscarry or something, I don't know. This is just all too much."

"Did it say how long?"

"No. I can't be that long, I don't have a bump or anything."

"Oh God, what if you don't miscarry and you start getting obviously pregnant – they're all going to suspect something!"

"They're not gonna suspect it's you anyway – they'll just think I've been whoring around or something, so you're safe unfortunately for me."

"We'll have to talk more about this later, the others will be wondering where we are and that's gonna make them suspcious."

"You go ahead, I'm tired so I'll be heading to bed."

I walked out of the room and to my own while Wednesday's headed downstairs to join the others, I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed. My mind was filled with more worry now since I found this out, I was really hoping for a miscarriage as I wasn't even ready for this baby to be begin with as well as it being Wednesday's.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden strangeness I felt in the room, I looked up at saw blood dripping down from the walls and seeping through the crack in the door and window, I noticed it seeping out from underneath my bed as well. My heart started poudning wildly once again, I shut my eyes tightly and gripped my hair.

"It's not real, you're just imagining it all, it's not real," I muttered repeatedly to myself.

I opened my eyes and everything was back to normal once again, no hint of blood anywhere, just the same ordinary room I sleep in. I quickly stepped out of the room and into the bathroom where I splashed cold water onto my face, trying to calm myself down. I stared at my reflection, examining the bags under my eyes and the frown lines on my forehead.

Am I really going crazy? I think I am.


	15. Chapter 15: Another Point Of View

**Chapter 15**

_I was in a dark area, so dark I could barely see anything except for a few torches held up against the wall to light up the way. I cautiously walked down the corridor, the sounds of my footsteps echoeing through the darkness. It seemed like a never-ending corridor to me, I looked behind me and noticed it pitch black where I came from. I walked and walked, it felt like forever until I reached a tall mahogany door, I slowly opened it, not sure what I'd find behind it but I didn't really want to hang around in this creepy corridor any longer. I stepped in, it was a lot brighter in here due to the fact that there was more torches. I closed the door behind me and walked further into the room, I saw something, or someone, moving in the shadows and stopped dead in my tracks. _

"_Who's there?" I called out nervously. _

_That person walked out from out of the shadows and I was surprised, yet again, to see who it was. _

"_Dave?" I said, confused. _

"_Hello, Laurie – sorry, Eris. Or which would you prefer me to call you?" he said. He didn't seem as calm as he usually was. _

"_Just stick to Laurie, you might let slip of my real name in front of the others," I answered. _

"_That seems like a good idea."_

_"What're you doing here? What is this place anyway?"_

_"I'm not too sure myself, I just found myself here."_

_"That's exactly what happened to me."_

_"I heard you're pregnant though."_

_"Huh? How did you know that?"_

_"I...I don't know, I just knew."_

_"It's horrible. I know there's the option of having an abortion and giving it up for adoption, but I don't want to do either. If I go for giving it up for adoption I'd have to go through the whole pregnancy process and then I'd have to tell Vidia and all of them about it, I could make up that the father is someone but I'd rather not go through all that trouble just to give it up. I don't want to give birth to Wednesday's child anyway!"_

_"I have something for you."_

_"What is it?"_

_He produced a small vial, with some clear substance in it, from the pocket of his trench coat. "Drink this, it'll help with your problem."_

_"Are you sure it's safe?"_

_"It is. I guarantee you."_

_I took the vial from his hands and raised it to my lips, emptying its' contents into my mouth. I spluttered and coughed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and coughing uncontrollably once again._

"_Wh-what the h-hell is in this?" I choked. _

"_I'm not too sure the exact contents, but it will help – I assure you." _

"_H-how is t-thi-is-" _

_I couldn't finish what I was saying as I kept coughing and spluttering, I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach as I coughed and heaved. My stomach was in so much pain, it felt like it was ripping apart or that dozens of knives were being stuck into me, I heaved again and finally coughed up quite a large bloodied object onto the ground. I stared at it for a while, trying to regain my breath, wiping the blood off my mouth. It started wriggling around a bit, making me feel sick a the sight of it. _

"_What...the fuck is this?" I gasped, getting up off the ground. _

"_It's your baby, Laurie," said Dave, he walked over and brought his foot down on the fetus, making a squealching sound as it was squashed to a messy, bloody pulp while I watched in horror._

_"What are you doing?" I said, shocked._

"_Helping you...you don't have to worry anymore now. It's over."_

I woke up in a pool of sweat and...something else? I pulled back my bed covers and noticed a big red stain on the bed sheets, blood. Not to mention my shorts themselves were generously coated in blood as well. I tugged off the sheets and rushed to the bathroom with a new pair of underwear and shorts, I stuffed the dirty sheets, underwear and shorts into the laundry basket while I cleaned the blood off me. I decided to make sure this was what I thought it was by grabbing another pregnancy test, after I'd gone through the process, yet again, I waited a while until the result came up: Negative. I breathed out with relief and shook with delight, this was definitely just my luck today that I actually got something good out of one fucked up dream. But dear God that dream did remind me terribly of Silent Hill 3, where the main character threw up God from inside of her after drinking that substance from the necklace her dad had given her. Was it really what happened in that dream that caused this to happen? Or was it just coincidence?

I didn't think about it any longer, all that mattered now was that this was one worry I got off my chest. And it was one big worry at that. I could hardly keep it all in, it was such a huge relief.

"FUCK YES!" I yelled with delight.

"Laurie, shut up!" Dean yelled back.

"Sorry..." I replied.

I grabbed new bed sheets from the cabinet and went back into my room, placed the clean bed sheets back on and climbed into bed, snuggling under my covers. I went back to sleep with one less worry on my mind.

I waltzed into the kitchen after a good well-deserved sleep, everyone else was awake at the point also, Dean was standing by the sink making some tea while the others were sitting at the table as usual, with their cups of coffee and food. Dean turned around and was surprised to see me in a very good mood.

"Oh, uh, good morning Laurie. You seem to be in a, uh, good mood today," said Dean cautiously, debating to himself whether or not I was high or something along those lines.

"I'm in a very good mood thank you!" I said, beaming.

"This is a first...are you high or on your period or...?" said Dean, staring at me suspiciously.

"Don't be stupid, Dean. If I was high I'd be worse than this, plus I'd be trying to stab you with a knife by now if I was on my period."

"Sweet baby fucking Jesus...remind me to leave town for a few days when you're on your period, I'd rather not die."

"Hah, you're too funny Dean. If I wasn't in such a good mood I'd say something back to that."

"Well this is certianly a first. Seeing as you're a good mood, shall I make you a cup of tea with ten sugars?"

"Oh fuck yes, thank you good sir!" I said, giving Dean a quick hug before taking a seat next to Vidia.

Vidia stared at me. "Are you sure you're not drunk?" she asked me.

"I'm sure."

"I'll have to make sure...can I give you a kiss?"

I backed away suddenly. "No! Get the fuck away from me!" I said.

They all laughed at my reaction, except for Vidia who looked disappointed if anything.

"Dammit, and this time _I_ was actually in the mood for this...you better get drunk fast again. I'm deprived of women once again...Dave, you should bring over Meg again. She can help me relieve some of my...tensions," said Vidia, her lip curling into a mischievous smile.

"You remind me so much of Dr. Frank-N-Furter there...seriously, I'm expecting you to jump up and start singing 'Sweet Transvestite' any minute now," I said.

"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite, from Transsssexual Transylvaniaaaaaa-haha!" Dean sang, surprising me.

"Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound, you both look like you're pretty groovy," I sang along, smiling at Dean.

"Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."

"Oh my God, will you both shut up?" said Vidia, letting out a snort of laughter.

"We're amazing and you know it, Vid. We should break out into song more often, Dean," I said, grinning at Dean.

"Oh definitely, nothing more amazing than breaking out into song!" said Dean, passing me my cup of tea and sitting down beside Dave.

"So glad you agree Dean, it means a lot. That really touched me, like right here, no not on my boob, here, where Marilyn Manson's eye is," I said, stabbing my finger against my chest.

Dahvie suddenly came bounding into the kitchen with Jayy at his heels, he smiled cheerily at us all.

"Wassup motherfuckaaaaaaas," he greeted.

"Dahvie!" I exclaimed, getting up off my seat and pouncing on Dahvie, giving him a big hug.

"Oooh, someone's in a good mood today," said Dahvie, grinning happily at me.

"I sure am!" I said, squeezing him.

"Awww, you're too cute hun," said Dahvie, hugging me back just as tightly.

"Why couldn't you be as enthusiastic as that with me?" Vidia pouted, sipping coffee.

"Because you'll just try to kiss me if I did..." I replied.

"...Good point. I guess you're fully prepared then," said Viida.

"Fuck yeah I am!" I said, snapping my fingers. I looked at my watch. "Shit, well I better start heading to work now. Lafayette said he's not covering for me if I'm late again, that asshole."

"Have fun – and watch out for pervy old men!" Dean called as I sprinted for the door.

"Oh God yes, they're everywhere on the train! But don't worry, they're old, not enough energy in them to kidnap me," I said and walked out of the door.

I made my way down to the subway, I usually took this because where I worked was way too far for me to walk and I didn't have a car of my own anymore. I made it just in time to catch my train and, unfortunately, had to take a seat next to this old man. God damn you Dean for bringing this up. Fortunately enough he didn't seem pervy and barely said two words to me, so I guess I was lucky this time. I got off the train after a while and headed up to Hot Topic, where I worked, I walked into the store to see Lafeyette at the counter and Dylan at his usual spot, sorting out the band shirts and hoodies.

"Whassup, hooker?" Lafayette greeted me, giving me a hug.

"Nothing much really, I'm in a pretty good mood today though," I said, throwing my bag down in the cloakroom.

"Ooh? Wednesday fuck you good last night then?" Lafayette teased.

I glared at him. "Haha, very funny. No he didn't. I haven't let him near me since yesterday."

"Oh? Why's that?" he asked.

"Well...it's quite a fucked up story but...yesterday I found out I was pregnant, freaked out, got mad at Wednesday, he freaked out after finding out about it, and after a really fucked up dream I had last night I woke up to find that I'd, well, lost the baby I think? There was blood all over my sheets, I took the pregnancy test again and it's negative."

Both Lafayette and Dylan stayed silent for a while, then gave me one of their infamous 'what the fuck' looks.

"What?" I said.

"Laurie...I have no idea what the fuck you just said," said Lafayette.

"I do, but it's hella confusing!" said Dylan.

"I can't really explain, you'll just think me crazy if I did," I said.

"Don't we already think that?" said Dylan.

"Well, crazier then."

"If you insist then. At least you aren't pregnant anymore...more sex for you!" said Lafayette.

"Can we please not bring that up? I'm gonna have to remember to remind him to use a condom from now on..."

"My girlfriend has to do the same thing," said Dylan.

"Bitch, we don't really wanna know," said Lafayette, shaking his head at Dylan.

We all went back to work, doing our usual duties. Although I was in a good mood with finding out that I wasn't pregnant now, that dream last night still really bothered me. It only started to sink in now, Dave was in it and he killed what was meant to be _my_ baby. I threw it up on the floor and he smashed it to a bloody pulp with his boot...and now I'm not pregnant anymore? Coincidence? I think not. I really didn't want to believe that something as stupid as a fucked up dream was the cause of it, but it just seems so strange. I don't know what the hell was going on but these dreams...I didn't like them one bit. They didn't make any sense at all. Dave already suggested what might be the cause of the dreams about Aaron – but that little girl. I really didn't know what that was all about. I've never seen her before in my life. And she's not me...I didn't look like that when I was a little kid. Plus my dad isn't dark, he's a pale ginger (naturally, he just dyes his hair blonde).

My thoughts were interrupted by a couple of loud, obnoxious teenage girls (who I assumed looked around thirteen or fourteen, whatever). I stopped myself from thinking bitchy thoughts, they probably weren't as bad as I thought they were. Though I could be wrong. I saw them wander over to where the BVB shirts were kept, please God tell me they aren't one of those really annoying fangirls that only like Black Veil Brides because they think Andy BIERSACK (as they so annoyingly keep pointing out, trying to remind me that he's not going by "six" anymore) is hot. Of course I'll admit he is a good looking guy, but there's more to a band than the lead singer being attractive for God's sake!

At that exact moment one of the tallest, and prettiest, of the group yelled out: "I want the one with Andy's face on it, UGH he's so hot! I'd totally do him right now if he was here. I can't wait to see them tomorrow! If I meet him afterwards I'll totally rape him!" she said, squealing.

I rolled my eyes. Holy motherfucking shit, seriously? Is she for real? Lafayette raised his eyebrows at me in mock despair, it was fans like that that also really pissed him off. I couldn't hold my tongue this time, I was known for having a bad temper, which only got me into trouble, but I didn't really care right now. "If you think security's gonna let you rape your so-called precious Andy Six, then think again." I snapped, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blinked, staring at me for a while, she then glared and responded: "Well no one asked _you_. And by the way, it's Andy _Biersack_ now, get with the times grandma."

Lafayette let out a little gasp and looked at me. I shook my head, laughing slightly. "Grandma? That's rich. And by the way, I don't really give a fuck. Come back when you've learned to appreciate the fucking band instead of trying to get into the band members' pants, motherfucker."

She stuck up her middle finger at me and trudged out of the store with her friends, that was her response to that. Dumb bitch. Still, I'm glad she didn't say anything back, things could have got way out of hand.

Lafayette looked at me once again, shaking his head and chuckling. "Ooooh, you showed that little bitch, hooker."

"Cat fight much?" Dylan added, laughing.

"Meeeoooow," I joked, giggling.

"You do realize you just sent away a customer..." said Lafayette, coming to realization.

I paused. "Yeah...yeah I know. Don't tell the boss ok? I'd rather keep my job."

"Our lips our sealed. I'd hate it if you got fired, work would be so boring then," said Dylan.

"Hey! What about me?" said Lafayette.

"You'll only try to get me to have sex with you," said Dylan.

"...You know what, you're right."

"Of course I am."

The day went by rather quickly, surprisingly as usually it was slower than this. I grabbed my bag from the cloakroom, said goodbye to the boys and was about to head out of the store when Lafayette stopped me.

"Hey, you might need these!" he said, tossing me a couple of condoms.

I caught them. "Strawberry flavored?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Hey, they were the only ones I had on me. You'll thank me later," said Lafayette, smiling at me.

I grinned. "Thanks, Lafayette!" I said and headed out of the store down to the subway.

It was still kind of bright outside, with it being April and all, thankfully enough. I arrived at the subway, made my way down to my platform and waited on the bench for my train to come. It wouldn't be here for another five minutes so I just took out my iPod and began listening to music, waiting for it to arrive. I was so busy listening to music that it didn't occur to me why the platform suddenly became very...quiet. And...well, empty. It was only when the lights began flickering that I suddenly became aware of how strange everything seemed at the moment, and not only that, but my train was late too.

I pulled the earphones out from my ears and stuffed them back into my pocket alongside my iPod, the lights began flickering once again and a chill breeze hit me all of a sudden. I shivered, confused as to what was going on around here. There was no one here, I couldn't hear any trains or people from upstairs. The platform was also getting unnervingly darker than usual, with the lights still flickering rapidly, on and off. The walls suddenly started, what seemed to be, melting and changing into what looked like badly bruised skin with several wounds, pus and blood pouring out from them. The pavement I was standing on began rotting away, changing into bricks. I heard the sound of a train in the distance and turned around to see it pull up on the tracks beside me. It didn't look much good itself, bits of rust was visible on it and the wheels squeaked terribly as it stopped.

I didn't know what else to do, I didn't want to hang around the platform any longer with what was going on, so I got on the train and shivered as I heard the doors close behind me. Was this really such a good idea? I had no idea what the fuck was going on, but my nerves were on the very edge at the moment. I must really be going crazy, this is not real at all! It can't be! Maybe I was having a daytime nightmare or something, perhaps I fell asleep while waiting for the train, but by God this felt all too real. Am I sick or something? I do feel sick, very sick indeed. Sick in the head more like. I took a seat, shivering violently, breathing in deeply to try and calm myself down. After what seemed like an eternity, the train finally came to a hault. I tried to reassure myself that everything would be back to normal once I got off, but boy was I all too wrong. I stepped off into a hell beyond anyone's imagination, the transformation of the walls had gone from bad to worse. It was like I stepped into a real life bloodfest, with walls made from the flesh of humans and whatnot, it was something I couldn't possibly imagine to be actually real! I couldn't go back into the train, I needed to find a way to get the hell out of wherever the hell I'd gotten myself into!

My heart stopped as I noticed something move in the shadows, followed by a loud howl. The thing emerged from the shadows, revealing to me what it was, and I really wish it hadn't. It was what looked like a very pale man, the sides of his mouth sliced so largely that he was unable to close it, his long purple tongue hanging out at the side, with fangs as sharp as knives. There was spare skin stapled over where his eyes should have been, making him blind, there was a gap where his nose should have been also. His hands were so terribly deformed as well as his feet, large claws taking place where his fingers used to be. His feet on the other hand were just stumps, which didn't allow him to walk upright anymore. He lunged himself at me, flinging his claw out, trying to hit me. I backed away, making a bolt for a nearby door I spotted, I wrenched it open and ran in, closing it behind me. The room behind this door was different, almost like I stepped into a entirely different place all together, which I soon found out I did. Everything around me had a pale sepia tone to it, except for me, I noticed that same little girl I saw in my dreams sitting in the middle of the room, coloring in a picture. The picture itself didn't look very happy, I couldn't make out what it was – but it didn't look like your typical little kid drawings, it gave off a very uneasy and upsetting vibe. I didn't like it one bit. The little girl turned around to me, blood suddenly seeping out from her eyes, nose and the corners of her mouth. She let out a blood curdling scream, causing me to cover my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out her shrill cry. My head began thumping painfully, I wanted her to stop already

The screaming stopped abrupty and I opened my eyes, realizing I was back in the subway station. But not the way it used to be, unfortunately. I was still stuck in my nightmare, or what I assumed was just a nightmare, even though it seemed all too real. I headed up a couple of stairs, being careful not to touch the banisters, and ended up in what used to be the first floor in the subway station. There were several dead bodies tied to the cieling as well as against the walls, I took care not to make any sort of bodily contact with them – they were dead bodies for fuck's sake, who knows what I could catch off them. I avoided them with ease and headed down to where the exit should have been, but unfortunately it was blocked off by dead bodies and barbed wire strapping them against it. I sighed, exasperated, not only was I frightened but I was also starting to get very pissed off here. The sound of footsteps behind me startled me, I turned around – expecting to see another of that creature I'd ran into earlier – but this time it wasn't, it was just a man. Looking perfectly, well, alive you could say? Despite the fact that he was very pale, with dark circles around his eyes. He had red hair with pale blue eyes, he smiled cheekily at me.

"Laurie...so nice to finally meet you," he said, grinning.

I frowned. "And who are you?"

He smiled again, making me feel even more uncomfortable than I actually was.

"I'm Eric, remember it ok?"

"Whatever you say...what's going on here anyway? Where is everybody? And all this fucked up shit..."

He raised his eyebrows at me, still smirking. "Oh? You don't know?"

"That's why I'm asking!"

"But, didn't you say this was all just a nightmare?" he said, mockingly.

"That's what I thought, but this feels all too real!"

"Maybe because it is...who knows. Or maybe someone else is the cause of it."

"Who? If you know then stop playing this bullshit mind-game with me!"

He let out a maniacal laugh, sending shivers down my spine.

"I think you already have an idea of who it could be," he said, giving me that wide grin of his once again.

I pondered. "...Aaron?"

"Bingo. Someone's a smart little whore when she puts her mind to it!"

My face grew red with anger. "Don't you fucking call me that!"

"Don't get mad at me for stating the truth, sweetheart. You and I both know you are a whore...I mean, look at the things you're doing with that Wednesday fellow..."

"You don't even know anything about that, so shut your motherfucking mouth!"

"Oh, I know _everything_about you, Laurie. I know that your real name's Eris, and that you've started this new life because of something you did that you're very ashamed of...and I must say you should be...I know Aaron isn't too happy about it either."

"How do you know Aaron anyway?"

He tapped his nose, grinning deviously. "Ahh, you'll find out soon enough. But as for now, how about we play a little game?"

I swallowed. "A game?"

He tossed me a handgun. "You against me, I promise I'll go easy on you. Aaron does want you alive after all."

I grabbed hold of it, I never used a gun before but I did know how it worked, obviously. "You want me to shoot you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course you silly bitch! But don't worry, I assure you it won't kill me...let's just say, it'll take a lot more than a few bullets to get rid of me."

"So you say...what will you be using?"

He produced a long sword out of thin air, resting it proudly on his shoulder. "Why, this. I hope it's not too much for you, but like I said – I'll go easy on you."

I swallowed once again. "O-ok."

"Be ready on three...one...two...THREE!" he lunged at me, his sword slicing through the air, catching me on the arm.

I gasped and recoiled, clutching my bleeding arm.

"C'mon, Laurie! Fight me already!" said Eric, stepping back to admire the minimum damage he'd done to my arm.

I held the gun with both hands and fired a shot at his leg. He stumbled slightly, the bullet sinking into his flesh, grunting a little. "Hmm, I'm gonna need more than that from you until I'm satisfied!"

He came at me again, aiming for my other arm. I dodged, falling backwards onto my ass, he pounced on top of me, trying to stab my arm once again. I tried to hold back the sword with my hands, but this guy's strength overpowered what little I had, I let go and quickly fired a shot at his collarbone. He winced, bringing the sword down on my shoulder, causing me to yell in pain. I kicked him off me and began shooting at his stomach, causing him to jerk back, they sunk in successfully. I watched as blood started seeping from the several bullet wounds in his stomach, he groaned and grunted, smiling at me as if he I was doing him some sort of favor by shooting him.

"That's more like it...but I'm afraid you're not quite up to it yet..." he came charging at me again, despite the fact that he was wounded. I wasn't ready as this came as a surprise, which ended up getting me another impressive cut across my leg. I keeled over in pain, clutching my throbbing leg.

"C'mon! Is that all you've got, whore!" Eric spat, grinning maniaclly.

I seriously had enough of this guy, I raised the gun to his mouth. "You shut the fuck up, asshole!"

I pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing through his throat. He stepped back, coughing and spluttering, spitting a generous amount of blood from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back off his hand and gave me that smile once again, it drove me nuts seeing him smile like this. As if the fact that he has a hole at the back of his throat didn't bother him one fucking bit.

"Mmmh, that's it...I think we've had enough of this game now...it was fun while it lasted but I'm afraid our time is up here...until the next time, Laurie..." he gave me one last cheeky grin and everything faded to white, blinding me...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find that everything was back to the way it was before, I was back in the subway station...was it all a nightmare after all? I looked at my arms and legs, the cuts were still there but I noticed them slowly start to fade away. What the hell just happened back there? Was it all real after all?<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by Dave's sudden appearance from behind the pillar, he looked just as confused.

"What the hell...?" he blurted out, looking around the place.

"You...why do you always show up after something fucked up has happened?" I spat, suddenly growing angry.

"Hey, don't get pissed off with me! I was just on my way home," said Dave. "But that back there, what the hell was that?"

"How should I know? I'm just as confused as you right now!" I said. "How do I know you're not with that Eric guy?"

"Eric? I don't know who that even is!"

I crossed my arms, I didn't mean to get mad at him, I was just really fucking confused at the moment. I didn't know what the hell was going on for God's sake!

Dave let out a sigh. "Look, let me take you home. After what happened I really don't want you walking home by yourself. Plus you should have been home hours ago."

I blinked at him. "I haven't been gone that long have I?"

"It's like, nine," he said, checking his watch.

"Seriously? How can that be? I wasn't even in, wherever the hell I was, that long!" I said, I checked my phone for any missed calls and there was about twelve, all from Vidia. Shit.

"We better get going now, my car's just outside."

We headed out the station to Dave's car, I hopped in the front seat with him and he pulled the car out away from the station. One thing's for certain I won't be going back there in a hurry, so glad it was my day off tomorrow. We were both silent throughout the journey, in a way I was grateful to Dave for not asking me any questions about what happened tonight – I really didn't want to mention it right now. If I talked about it, I'd only acknowledge the fact that it actually was real and I didn't want to believe that.

He pulled up outside the house and turned to me. "I'll walk you to the door, Vidia's gonna be pissed and I can't let you take all the blame."

I blinked at him in surprise. "Ah – you don't have to do this!"

"I insist, so button that lip of yours and get out of the car."

I did as I was told and got out of the car with Dave, we walked up to the door and I knocked on the door as I forgot to bring my keys with me, once again. Vidia wrenched open the door, red in the face. It was obvious she'd been crying.

"You! Where have you been? I rang twelve fucking times and your phone was dead! I thought something bad might have happened to you!" she said angrily.

I opened my mouth to say something but Dave stopped me. "It was all my fault, I bumped into her on my way home and thought we'd just hang out for a while, get to know each other more." he explained. "I know we should have called you but I guess that slipped our minds, I'm so sorry."

Vidia looked at him, and breathed out. "That's fine, I guess. Just please _please_call me next time you don't intend on coming home for another while," said Vidia, she pulled me in for a hug. "I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to you."

I struggled. "God, sometimes you're worse than my mom," I said, rolling my eyes at Dave.

"Hey, I feel somehow responsible for your safety – you're the only girl here. I don't care about the men!"

James, Dean and the rest of the 'Dolls looked up at her from the couch in horror.

"Hey, what the fuck man!" said Roman.

"Nevermind them, what about _us_?" said Dean.

"I thought we were your mexican compadres on a bike!" James blurted outy.

Both me and Vidia gave him one of our "what the fuck?" looks. "Wh-what? Why a mexican compadre on a _bike_?" Vidia asked.

"I couldn't think of anything better, don't judge me please."

"Right, well, I think you ought to make it up to me Laurie for putting me in emotional turmoil," said Vidia.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do I have to do...?"

"Well...there's a ceiling over there."

I looked over at it. "Ah, so there is. It's a nice ceiling."

"Yeah, it is...it'd look nicer with you on it."

"Ye- wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Is this like True Blood style or...?"

"No. We'll gain Spiderman powers."

"Spiderman powers?"

"Yeah, and once we do we'll have lesbian scissor sex on the ceiling."

My eyes widen. "Oh...oh my...um...uumm..." I quickly turned to Dave. "Can I live with you instead? I'll be your own personal pet named Maximus Pimpus, I'll sleep at the end of your bed – or on the floor even! I'm well house-trained and I won't piss in the corners, I swear!"

James and Dean were busting their ribs laughing now, they were used to the weird mini stories I came up with by now.

Dave shook his head, chuckling. "Well...I always did want a pet. I guess you can stay," he looked at Vidia and added jokingly, "I'm taking your girl, Vidia."

"Hell no...heellll motherfucker no! She's mine!" said Vidia, grabbing hold of me. "She's my only chance at being a raging lesbian feminist!"

Dave laughed once again. "Whatever you say, Vidia. I guess I'll see you all later, again – sorry about what happened Vidia."

"Hey, it's ok. She's back home now and that's all that matters. She'll make it up to me anyway," said Vidia, grinning.

I mouthed 'help me' at Dave, causing him to chuckle once again. He bid us all farewell and walked back to his car. Vidia closed the door and turned to me, frowning.

"I'm so tempted to back-hand you in the face right now for scaring me like that..." she said.

"Please don't, I had a bad day at work," I said.

"What happened?"

"Just some bitch talking bullshit about Andy and what she'd love to do to him, the usual fangirl shit.."

James and Dean both grimaced. "Oooh, is she dead? We know how much you hate people like that..." said James.

"Unfortunately no, but she fucked off eventually when she saw that she was getting nowhere with me, just as well because I was so close to punching her in the fucking mouth," I said, gritting my teeth at the thought of that bitch.

"Damn, I bet Lafayette was just as pissed off," said James.

"He was, but he didn't say anything. I bet if it got worse he would have gone all ghetto on her ass."

"Still, at least you didn't lose your job!"

"True that!"

"What's going on with you and Dave if you don't mind me asking? You guys seem to hang out a lot lately..." said Dean, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What? No – nothing's going on! He's just a friend! We're- we're not-!" I babbled, my cheeks going red.

"You sure? He talks a lot about you to me, he seems quite smitten..."

My cheeks grew redder. "He's...he's just a really nice person is all!"

"I bet..."

"You shut up Dean...you hang out with him more than I do so how do we know _you're_not the one he likes?"

"Ok now you're just being ridiculous."

"It's what I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to bed. I'm exhausted."

"What? Dave's dick was too much for you?"

I raised my middle finger up at Dean and sauntered off upstairs to my room, I threw my bag down beside my bed, changed into an oversized t-shirt and shorts, and climbed into bed. I wasn't all that tired to be quite honest, not after what happened today. I may have been joking around and acting like a fool back there, but that was only to disguise what I was really feeling. I didn't know what was real anymore. I wanted to believe that what had happened was just a horrible nightmare, but it felt all too real, and that man...the cuts were too real to be a nightmare...

I was left alone too long with my own thoughts that I almost felt myself losing it, until Wednesday came in. For once I was actually glad to see him, at least I could keep my mind occupied on other things instead of what I didn't want to think about. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey you," I said, clutching my knees to my chest.

"You seemed strangely happy today."

"Um, yeah, about that...I guess I just found out something really good is all."

"And what was that?"

I bit my lip. "Well...I'm not pregnant anymore."

Wednesday raised his eyebrows at me in surprise. "S-seriously? How?"

"Trust me, you won't believe me if I told you. The point is I'm not pregnant anymore, and that's all that matters."

"Well that's a huge relief! I certainly didn't want an accidental kid," he said, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm more relieved I don't have to give birth to it!" I said.

"Well, I better head off then, you have a good sleep," said Wednesday, getting up off the bed and heading towards the door.

"W-wait, aren't you gonna...well...I thought you came in here for..." I faltered, I just didn't want to be left alone that's all.

He looked back at me. "Huh, that's a first...isn't it always me that asks for that?" he said, smirking.

"I didn't ask!" I said, my cheeks going red.

"Yeah, but you implied it."

"Shut up. Do you want it or not? This is the first time I'm supposedly asking so you might as well take up the offer."

"Of course I want it, I wouldn't back down on something like that."

He walked back over to me, cupped my face and crushed his lips against mine.

I broke away from him. "Hold on, I have something.." I said, reaching down into my bag and pulling out the condoms Lafayette gave to me. "Umm, Lafayette gave these to me...they were the only ones he had and I unfortunately don't have any."

Wednesday studied them with interest. "Well, I have some normal ones in my room but I can't be bothered going to get them, flavored seems interesting anyway," he looked at them again. "Strawberries. Nice."

"Luckily enough I like strawberries," I said, smiling.

"Then I guess sucking my cock will be a tastier experience for you," said Wednesday, smirking coyly, he leaned down and began kissing me once again, running his fingers through my hair.

Damn, I'm pretty certain I'm starting to like him, which I really don't want to admit, but it's true. If I'm gonna move on, maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all...


	16. Chapter 16: God Damn I Am

**Chapter 16**

***Adam's POV***

A month later and still nothing, it was May now and I was home for a while, we had another show in a few days so I decided to spend some time with my dad and stepmom, starting the search for Eris in LA would be pointless as we didn't have the guys from BVB with us, they still had a few shows to do even though the AP tour is over. Still, we were going to LA pretty soon, just a couple of more weeks and we can finally get around to searching for Eris. I was really nervous about this, I know Hannah told me to try and get over her before it's too late, but I just can't do that. She's my childhood friend, how could I do that? Plus my feelings for her haven't lifted unfortunately, but I decided to push that aside for Andy's sake. And because I know she'd never feel the same way about me, not after what I did, besides she liked Andy. There was nothing I could do about that only to grit my teeth and bear it, I didn't mind all too much anyway, Andy's a great guy.

I sat in my room, playing a few riffs on my guitar. Even though I was off tour, music was my life and this is what I loved doing. I was interrupted by my stepmom, Gina, knocking on my door and walking into my room.

"Hey, I brought you some waffles in case you were hungry," she said, smiling weakly at me.

"Thanks, but I'm not really that hungry to be honest..." I admitted, setting my guitar aside.

Gina stared at me pityingly, I hated it. I didn't want her to look at me like that. "Adam...I know you're missing Eris a lot-"

"Understatement of the century," I mumbled.

"But you gotta eat _something_. You've gotten so skinny over the past couple of months, me and your father are worried about you, Adam," said Gina.

"Look, I'm fine. I'll be fine, just stop worrying about me..." I said, getting a little choked up.

"Oh Adam..."

I breathed in. "I...I just miss her so fucking much it hurts."

"I know you do...but you're gonna go searching for her soon enough, and I really hope you find her..." she said, putting her arms around me. She looked over at the photo I had on my desk of the time me and Eris went to the beach with Hannah, Kyle and Jamie. It ended up raining in the end so that kind of spoilt it in a way, we still had a lot of fun though. "Is that her...the one with the black hair?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, that's her," I answered, gazing at the photo myself.

"She's really pretty," said Gina, smiling at me.

"I know..."

Gina paused. "Do you...still like her?"

I blushed a deep shade of red. "What's dad been saying to you?"

"Not much, we all kind of know that anyway," she said, chuckling a little.

"Great...and the only one that doesn't know is Eris," I said, sighing.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing? She does like that Andy fellow after all anyway..."

"I know...and as much as I hate it, I like Andy, and as long as she's happy I'm happy."

"Well I guess that's a good way of looking at it," she reached over and patted my knee. "Everything's gonna be ok, Adam. Just try and keep your chin up, and eat your waffles."

"Yes, miss," I said, forcing a smile on my face. She smiled back at me, got up off my bed and headed out the door. At long last as well, I wanted to be on my own right now. I ate the damn waffles anyway, only because they distracted me from my irritatingly depressing thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>*Laurie's POV*<strong>

I woke up again after having another one of those fucked up dreams, should I even _call _them dreams? They always seem far too real to me. I sighed, holding my throbbing head and looked over at the alarm clock on my bedside table, it was 3am. I shifted myself off the bed and trudged down the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the phone ringing, I pondered as to who would be calling at this hour and decided to answer it after letting it ring for a while. I held the reciever hesitantly to my ear.

"...Hello?" I asked nervously.

I heard whoever it was breathe in sharply. _"Mmmh, how I've yearned to hear your voice all this time..."_

"Who is this?"

"_You look so different now Eris...I'm liking the red hair a lot."_

"Look, if this is some sick joke it's not funny!"

_"Hmmm, thought you were a lover of sick jokes...I mean, you and Adam told a lot of them if I do recall."_

"Is this Aaron?"

_"Aaron? No, he's dead. You killed him remember, not only are you a whore and a liar, but you're a murderer as well. Isn't that why you ran away? Left everyone that cared about you behind? They're all pretty much broken because of you."_

"If you don't tell me who the fuck you are, I-I'll-"

_"You'll what? Kill me? You don't even know where I am...but then again I could be close by. I quite like that shirt your wearing, Rob Zombie? Good choice."_

I swallowed hard and peered out of the small window next to the front door. "What the hell do you want from me?"

_"Now, now, if i told you that it'd ruin all the fun and surprises we have instore for you ahead. Why not enjoy yourself for a little while?"_

"What do you mean by that?"

The line suddenly went dead, leaving me both confused and scared. Who the hell was that person? And what did they mean? If this was some fucked up prank call, it really wasn't funny. Plus whoever it was was watching me from wherever the hell they were, they knew what I was wearing after all. It couldn't be a lucky guess.

I put the phone back down and made my way towards the living room, I stopped when I noticed the 'Dolls sitting there. Well, Roman, Joey and Wednesday were – the other two I hadn't a clue where they were.

"What're you guys doing up at this hour?" I asked, scratching my head.

"We didn't feel tired, so we're just chilling out here – come join us!" said Roman, smiling.

"Where's Jack and Racci?" I asked, taking a seat next to Roman, purposely avoiding the empty spot beside Wednesday.

"They went out for a smoke, should be back soon," said Joey.

"Ah, that makes sense then."

"Who was that on the phone?" Roman asked.

"Huh? You heard me?"

"Yeah, you were pretty loud."

"Shit, sorry about that...um, I don't actually know who it was. They wouldn't tell me...I think it's just some sick creep with a horrible sense of humor."

"Really? That's strange...well I hope they don't call again or anything, last thing we need is a creeper," said Roman, pulling a face.

"I hope so too..."

Jack and Racci finally came in after a while, they smiled at me.

"Hey, Laurie. Didn't know you were up at this hour," said Racci, sitting down next to Wednesday.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd head downstairs for a while and I found out you guys were awake also," I said. "Mmh, damn. The smell of smoke off you two is making me crave one myself, but Vidia hates me smoking in the house..."

"Leave the door open, it'll get the smoke out," Joey suggested.

"Yeah, but if a motherfucking roach or moth comes marching in – you gotta kill it, seriously. I hate them," I said, shivering.

Roman laughed. "You're afraid of bugs?"

"Yes! It's not funny so don't you dare laugh!" I said, hiding my face in my hands. "They're just...they're fucking horrible..."

"Don't worry, we'll kill any roach or moth on sight," said Joey, chuckling.

"Thanks you guys," I said, getting up to open the door and picked up my cigarette packet off the table, pulling one and raising it to my lips.

"Here, let me lighten it for you," said Roman, taking out his lighter and lightening my cigarette up for me.

"Thanks, Roman," I said, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

We all spotted kitty Wednesday walking into the living room, she jumped up on Roman's lap and rubbed herself against his stomach.

"Nuh uh! You threw up on me the last time I held you! Here Laurie – you take her!" said Roman, passing kitty Wednesday to me.

"You better not throw up on me, I like you too much," I said, stroking her soft fur. She purred happily, head-butting my arm. I smiled uncontrollably. "Oh my God she's just too fucking cute..!"

"I still think Vidia shouldn't have named her Wednesday, cuz everytime I call her this idiot here thinks I'm calling _his_ name," said Joey, laughing and shaking his head at Wednesday.

"Can't blame me for thinking that, it's confusing," said Wednesday, shrugging.

"I think we should have called her Morticia...it would have made things so much easier for everyone," I said, scratching her ear.

"I second that, do you think if we beg her she'll change it?" said Jack.

"I hope so, kitty Wednesday's a mouthful to say constantly," I said.

"Not to mention stupid."

We all looked up to find a tired looking Dean standing at the entrance. He stared grumpily at me, his usually straight hair an explosion of his natural curls.

"Oh, didn't know you were up too, Dean," I said cheerily.

"I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you and your loudness," he answered sourly.

"Yeaah, sorry about that. The phone call freaked me out," I said, biting my lip.

"Phone call? Who'd be calling at a time like this? Your pimp?" said Dean taking a seat beside Jack.

"Oh ha ha, no smartass – I don't know who it was, probably just some sick creep," I said.

"Oh right, well I'm making myself some tea – anyone want anything?" said Dean, getting up once again.

"Coffee would be nice," said Joey.

"Yeah, same here," said Jack.

"Ditto," said Roman.

"Ok, I'm guessing you all want it then?" said Dean. They all, except for me, nodded.

"I'll go help you Dean," I said, standing up and following him to the kitchen. He switched on the kettle and filter while I began taking out the cups from the cupboard.

I looked over at him. "Sorry for waking you up..." I said.

"Meh, it's fine. I'll get over it," said Dean, running his fingers through his curls, scratching his head. "...You sounded pretty scared on the phone." he added quietly.

"I was...but I'll be fine, like I said it was probably just some creep trying to pull a sick joke," I said, shrugging and acting like it was no big deal, when in fact it kind of was...to me anyway.

"Well, if you say so," said Dean, and we left it at that, busying ourselves with making the coffee. A smile crept upon Dean's lips. "I could have commanded you to go into the kitchen like a good little woman and make the coffee yourself you know..."

"Pffft, dream on Dean, I'd slap you silly if you tried that one on me," I said, giggling.

We walked back into the living room with the coffee and gave it to the guys. We all sat there talking for a while while they drank their coffee, after they'd finished they decided it was time now to head up to bed, especially Dean who couldn't wait to go back to sleep after my waking him up. I bid them all goodnight, staying behind to make myself some coffee as I wasn't really ready to head back upstairs, I was too awake with the thoughts in my head after that bothersome phone call. I went into the laundry room to go looking for my cuddly blanket, now was a good time for it as it always calmed me down. As I walked in I spotted a Revolver magazine on one of the washing machines, on the cover of it was Black Veil Brides, I picked it up and stared at it. My heart rose to my throat and I felt tears pricking my eyes, Andy looked terrible – even with the makeup. I knew he was already quite skinny before, but now he was even skinnier, and it was all my fault.

I heard someone come in and dropped the magazine, startled, I turned around and saw Wednesday standing at the door.

"I...I thought you'd gone to bed?" I said, my heart thumping.

"I was going to, but then I had other things on my mind," he said, smiling coyly and closing the door behind him. Great, guess I wasn't getting any coffee now.

He pushed me up against the washing machine, crushing his lips against mine, catching my bottom lip with his teeth and tugging my piercing. He grabbed my legs and hoisted me up onto the washing machine so that I was sitting on it with my legs wrapped around him, his crotch threateningly close to mine. I felt his hands wander up my top, un-hooking my bra and grabbing hold of one of my breasts, grinding his crotch against me. He felt as hard as a diamond, which only made me feel weird and I didn't like it one bit...not that what he was doing felt bad, it felt _good_ if anything – it's just exactly that that I didn't like. I didn't _want_ to like it!

He took his hand away from my breast and began pulling my shirt off over my head, he took my already un-hooked bra off and attacked my neck, sucking on it slightly. His hands moved down to my shorts, yanking them down along with my underwear. I thought 'fuck this' and reached down to un-buckle his belt, remove his jeans and pull off his boxers. He moaned slightly against my skin as the cool air hit his cock and got out a condom, pulling it on himself. He pushed me back down on the washing machine and spread my legs further.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to stop," he hissed, gripping my legs.

"Do it then," I said, half of me wanting this whole thing over and done with, and the other half wanting him to do just as he stated.

He grinned deviously and pushed his dick inside me, causing me to gasp at the sudden contact. I bit my lip, trying not to let a moan escape from my mouth no matter how bad I wanted to, and Wednesday knew I wanted to. He smirked and sped up his thrusts, gritting his teeth.

"Mmmh! Fuck! I know I've fucked you way more than once now, but everytime I do it it feels like I'm doing it for the first time all over again...!" said Wednesday, panting.

I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip harder as he practically rammed his cock inside me, I opened my eyes and looked over at the Revolver magazine beside me, Andy's eyes boring into mine. I felt guilt rise up to my throat. I'm so sorry Andy, I'm so, so, so sorry...I just had to leave...even though I'm starting to feel like this was a HUGE mistake...

Wednesday noticed me looking at it and frowned, he picked it up and threw it down on the floor. "He's the past remember? You wanted to move on, well this won't help you at all you know. A reminder isn't gonna help you forget about them any faster," he said, thrusting harder, causing me to gasp once again.

"Nngh! Easy, will you! I'm trying to keep as quiet as possible, but it's beginning to get difficult with your thrusting like that!" I said, biting my lip once again.

"This'll help you shut up then," said Wednesday, grabbing hold of my jaw with his free hand and kissing me roughly, pulling almost completely out of me and then pushing back in with such force. I moaned against his lips, his kissing still not managing to keep me completely quiet, which only made him kiss me harder.

I could feel my release so close, causing me to grip the edges of the washing machine. "Mmh..! W-Wednesday..! I-I'm..!" I stuttered, gripping harder.

"Me too..." he said, gritting his teeth and thrusting as hard as he could.

I arched my back painfully, letting out as quiet a moan as I possibly could and came hard.

"Sh-Shit!" Wednesday grunted, doubling over and coming messily inside the condom. He pulled out of me, breathing heavily and slipped off the condom – holding it at arms' length. "Gotta go get rid of this..." he mumbled, throwing it in the nearby trash can.

I climbed down from the washing machine, my legs still feeling weak after all that which caused me to lose my balance and fall against Wednesday's chest.

"Whoa, easy there," said Wednesday, grabbing hold of me.

I pulled away. "I'm fine."

I hurriedly pulled my clothes back on and turned to him, who was now also fully clothed. "Do you want coffee? I'm making some for myself so I thought I might as well ask you."

"Um, sure," said Wednesday, heading into the kitchen with me.

I made the coffee for both of us and sat down at the table with him, it was awkwardly silent for a while until I cleared my throat. "Umm...Wednesday? Can..can I say something?" I started.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Wednesday, sipping coffee.

I bit my lip. "Well...it's just...um..." I hesitated, did I really want to tell him how I felt now? I wasn't too sure at all to be honest.

Wednesday was looking at me expectedly. "Um...nevermind, it's not that important now..." I finally said, pushing the thought back.

He looked somewhat confused and disappointed at the same time. "Oh...ok then.." he drank more of his coffee and added, "I think maybe next time we should fuck in the car...go to a quiet place so we could be as loud as we want without worrying about anyone hearing us."

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea actually, cuz I think Joey's getting more suspicious," I said, sipping more coffee.

"I know, I'm trying to convince him that nothing's going on but he doesn't seem to believe me," said Wednesday. He finished up his coffee and stood up from the table. "I'm heading off to bed, see you in the morning."

I got up too, heading over to put my empty cup in the sink. Wednesday did also and just stood there for a second, looking at me. I looked up at him, a puzzled expression plastered on my face. He gently stroked my cheek with one hand, leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back for a while until he pulled away. "Goodnight..." he said, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah...goodnight," I said, feeling my cheeks go a little red.

He walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs, leaving me there very confused and angry with myself. Why the hell did I have to like him? And did that kiss...mean he liked me too? I had no idea whatsoever...


	17. Chapter 17: Still Doll

**Chapter Seventeen**

I walked into the living room to find James, Dean, and Vidia discussing something, they stopped talking when they spotted me.

"Morning guys," I said, smiling at the four of them.

"Good morning, Laurie," they all said in unison, grinning at me.

I looked at them suspiciously. "Sooo...what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh...just band stuff...we actually have a show tomorrow night believe it or not, it's been a while," said Vidia.

"Oh? Congratulations! What venue are you playing at?"

"The Roxy theatre...only we're having a LITTLE bit of a problem at the moment..." said James, looking at me expectedly.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Weeeelll...we've chosen a few songs that have, well, female parts in them. Example "Her Ghost In The Fog" and "Lilith Immaculate" by Cradle of Filth and we were wondering if you would be interested in helping us out?"

I stared at him.

"I can't...you know I can't. If someone recognizes my face I'm dead meat."

"Ah, but that's the thing – we'll have you in the background dressed in some sort of crazy outfit with some crazy makeup of some sort. They can't possibly recognize you then!"

I pondered hard about this. "It's so tempting..."

"Pleeaaaaaaaase? We know how much you secretly miss singing and I thought this would be a could opportunity for you! Don't pass up the chance, Laurie!" said Vidia, putting her hands together in a pleading sort of way.

"Well...ok, I guess this once won't hurt," I said, finally giving in.

"Fuck yeah, Laurie my man!"

"WO-man you mean."

"Yeah, that!"

"Did she agree to it!" Dahvie said, strolling into the room with a bouqet of flowers.

"She most certainly did!" said James, grinning triumphantly.

"Guess I didn't need these for bribery after all!" said Dahvie, sulking.

"Awww, it's ok Dahvie. I'll still take them!" I said, taking the flowers off him and smelling them appreciatively. "Mmmh, how sweet of you. Thanks!"

Dahvie grinned. "Ah, it was nothing."

"So, how about we celebrate this little victory by going to the beach?" James suggested, grinning at me once again.

"We're not swimmng are we?" I asked, looking worried.

"No, no, I thought maybe we'd all just hang out there, relax and stuff."

"Oh, well I don't see why not."

"Great! I'll go ask the others!"

"Oh? They're all going too?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm going to ask them."

"Oh, right."

James jumped off the seat and ran into the kitchen where the others were, I turned to Dahvie. "Are you and Jayy coming too?"

"Of course! Going to the beach sounds like fun," said Dahvie, smiling at me.

"Yay! I can't wait now!" I said, grinning.

Dave came strolling into the room with James. "So I heard you've agreed to singing with James, I'm glad to hear it!" said Dave, giving me a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, it took some convincing but I'm doing it, he owes me though," I said, raising an eyebrow at James.

"It better not be anything sexual," joked James.

"Oh she has enough of that already, James," said Dean.

I glared at him. "One more 'Laurie's a slut' joke and I'm kicking you in the balls."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Ok, ok, I'm not saying anything."

"Good."

Dahvie grinned at Dean. "Ooooh, someone's gotten whipped."

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means you're obeying."

"...Oh. Shit. I shouldn't be obeying but a kick in the balls is not worth it..."

"Damn straight it isn't," said Roman, walking into the room. "So James says we're going to the beach, sounds like fun and all but...it's kinda shit outside."

"Oh well, it'll make the beach look more appealing. Plus there won't be many people there to annoy us since the weather's bad," I said.

"Hmmm, good point. Guess it won't be so bad after all then!" said Roman, grinning.

"Awesome, well let's get going then!" said Dahvie, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door to the car along with Jayy.

The others all followed shortly afterwards, the dolls' getting into the other car since there wasn't enough room. I was forced to sit on Dahvie's lap as James got into the back with us, Vidia sat up the front with Dean, who was driving us there. Vidia looked up at Dahvie from the mirror.

"You better not sexually assault her while she's on your lap," she warned, glaring at him.

"Oh come on! I'd never do that! Isn't that right, Laurie?" said Dahvie, hugging me from behind.

"That's right! _You're_ the one that would sexually assault me if I was sitting on your lap, Vidia," I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

There was a moment of silence before Vidia replied, "Yeah...you're right there..."

Dean smirked. "I'd love to see that."

"Ew, Dean. Keep your weird obsessions to yourself," I said, grimacing.

"_My_ weird obsessions? That's funny coming from someone who has an obsession with Pyramid Head, who by the way is a dead monster zombie thing or whatever the hell you wanna call him."

"That's different, he's a sexy dead thing."

"Whatever."

"Did you just imply that we weren't sexy?" said Vidia, jokingly offended.

"Well, you are – not saying this in a lesbian kind of way – but I'm not," I said.

"Don't even say that to me, ever again. I'd do you. I'd do you real good. Fucking hell I wanna do you so bad-"

"Ahem! That's enough, Vidia. You're kinda creeping me out...like, a lot..."

"Ok, sorry," said Vidia.

We finally arrived at the beach and I was right, there was hardly anyone there so we pretty much had the whole place to ourselves. We all climbed out of the car and saw the 'Dolls walking up to us.

"Jeez you guys were slow getting here, we've been waiting for at least twenty minutes," said Roman, chuckling.

"Blame, Dean. He was the one driving," I said.

"Hey, I was the only trustworthy driver ok? If I let you drive you'd probably have killed us all, same goes for Dahvie and Jayy, and Vidia probably would have gotten distracted trying to make sure Dahvie didn't sexually assault you," said Dean, pulling a face.

"Ok, ok you made your point."

"Hey, Laurie! Let me give you a piggyback!" said Dahvie.

"But...but what if you drop me?" I said hesitantly, the last time someone gave me a piggyback (ahem, Adam) they accidentally dropped me and it fucking hurt, a lot.

"Trust me, I won't drop you, pleaaaaaaase?" said Dahvie.

"Oh all right then, but if you drop me you're dead, got it?" I said.

"I won't, I promise!" he ran over to me and bent down a little, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed hold of my legs and hoisted me up onto his back.

"Ah, shit!" I yelled.

"Ack, you yelled right into my ear," said Dahvie.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous is all...holy fuck, I'm so far off the ground...I'm a short-ass, I'm not supposed to be this far up! This isn't natural, holy fucking fuck-"

"Calm down, woman. I've a firm grip on you, there's no way you can fall," said Dahvie, chuckling.

"I better not..." I said, glancing back down at the ground nervously.

"You won't," he said and started walking forwards, I held onto him tightly.

"Damn you don't look too happy, Laurie," grinned James.

"I'm not happy at all...I blame Adam for dropping me on my ass when I was fourteen," I said.

"Just be happy Dahvie isn't that tall, if it was me on the other hand you'd be freaking out a lot more," said James, chuckling.

"Holy fuck yes, I'm actually a lot happier with Dahvie carrying me thank you so don't get any ideas," I said, clutching tightly.

"Ack! You're choking me, Laurie!" said Dahvie.

"Sorry!" "Ugh, such a shitty day," mumbled Vidia, huddling under her jacket.

"Still, there's no one here to annoy us so it's all good," said Dean.

"I'm so glad I'm not wearing a skirt today cuz then you'd all be able to see my underwear," I said.

"Oh if only..." said Vidia, sighing.

"Vidia...stop that," I said.

"See? I haven't dropped you!" said Dahvie, grinning.

"Yet. Ok, put me down, I don't like being up this high," I said, wriggling.

Dahvie crouched down and let me climb off his back, I stood up and breathed out, relieved to be back on the ground again.

"Oh thank fuck, I'm on ground and everything is back to normal!" I said, smiling to myself.

"Jeez, you need to chill the fuck out, Laurie," grinned Dahvie.

"Hey, I am chill, just not off ground," I said.

"Whaaaatever."

"Hey guys, bury me in the sand!" Roman announced.

"We're probably just gonna leave you there if we do..." grinned Jack.

"It's fine, I'll get out eventually, it's just sand."

Roman lay down on the ground while Jack, Joey, Racci and Wednesday began piling sand on top of him. James decided to help as well after finding the whole idea awesome, Dean watched in amusement and Vidia stood next to him, shaking her head and mumbling something about 'stupid men..'.

Dahvie, Jayy, Dave and I decided to keep walking forwards, enjoying the strong wind blowing in our faces and occasionally choking and spluttering on the sand that got in our mouths. At one point Dahvie tripped and fell over a rock, as Jayy was trying to pick him up I spotted someone in the distance, a little girl...

My eyes opened wide. "Fuck no..." I cursed under my breath. I looked over at Dave who appeared to be looking over at Jacqueline as well.

"Can you see her too?" I blurted out.

He stared at me. "Is that...the little girl you told me that you were dreaming about?"

I nodded, unable to reply. We both saw her run away and quickly chased after her, leaving Dahvie and Jayy behind. They didn't call after us so I assumed they didn't notice us run off like a couple of lunatics. We chased Jacqueline down behind a bunch of sand dunes, we still couldn't catch up to her though, it's like everytime we got closer she seemed to get further away instantly. Was this just all in our heads? Surely not! But if it wasn't then why weren't we able to catch up to her. We eventually got to a dead end, a huge cliff was blocking the way and there was no sight of her anywhere. I suddenly noticed something left on the sandy ground, it was a worn out old porcelain doll. A quarter of her face was cracked and her crimson hair was covered in sand. I patted it off her and stared at it.

"Do you think this doll belongs to Jacqueline?" Dave asked after catching his breath.

"I don't know, maybe? It seems obvious," I said, patting more sand off the doll.

"You gonna keep it?" he asked.

"I guess so, she must have led us here so we could take it for some reason or another," I shrugged.

We headed back to the others, James and the 'Dolls had already finished burying Roman in the sand, his head poking out comically as they stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it for him. Dahvie and Jayy waved at us.

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Dahvie asked.

"Oh, y'know, just exploring," I said quickly.

"Exploring eh? Are you sure you guys weren't exploring each other's mouths?" he joked, winking at us both.

I blushed. "N-no! Of course not!"

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not!"

"Who was exploring who's mouth?" Vidia asked, overhearing us.

"Dave and Laurie," Dahvie answered.

"Shut up, Dahvie! We weren't!"

"I knew you guys had something going on," said Dean.

"Oh my fucking God, we _don't_."

"We seriously don't..." said Dave, obviously a bit annoyed by this idioticness.

"Chillax guys, we're only messing," said Dahvie, laughing.

A smile suddenly swept across Dave's lips. "On second thought, maybe we do."

I looked at him. "Huh?"

He took hold of my hand. "C'mon, my love. Let us take a long stroll along the beach and utter words of love to each other," he said, winking at me to show that he was joking.

I grinned. "Oh but of course, my dear! Let's go!"

"What?" said Vidia, missing the joke and becoming very confused.

"So there IS something going on!" said Dean, once again.

"Did we miss something?" James asked, wiping sand off his hands.

"Oh relax, we're only messing," I said, sticking my tongue out at them.

We spent the rest of our time at the beach building sand castles around Roman and giving him a mermaid's body (I must admit he looks good with sand boobs), we left when it was finally starting to get a little dark.

"You know, I wouldn't mind staying at the beach at night but I'd be afraid I'd walk into the sea or something," said Dahvie as we made our way home.

We all headed inside the house once we got home, I put the doll down on the kitchen table as we sat down to have our usual coffee. Vidia raised an eyebrow when she saw it.

"Ew, where'd you find that tacky doll?" she asked, grimacing.

"At the beach. I think she's...pretty," I said, unsure. If anything the doll kind of made me feel uneasy.

"Well give it a good cleaning, you'll make the place all sandy," she said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

I did clean it afterwards and left it on the bedside table, it was a bit awkward leaving it there though as I felt like it was staring at me, even when Wednesday was in the room giving me oral. I found it hard to concentrate on the uneasy feeling as Wednesday was pretty skilled with that tongue of his, making me feel so good I could barely focus on anything else but what he was doing. I looked up for a moment and saw a man, who looked very much like Aaron, sitting on the chair across the room. I gasped, backing up a bit. Wednesday brought his head up from my womanhood and looked at me, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping some pre-cum off his chin.

I looked back up and noticed that he was gone. "I...n-nothing. Nothing at all. It's fine. Um, c-can we just move this along to, well, you know..."

Wednesday smirked, knowing exactly what I meant, and crushed his lips against mine. It was much easier for me to get distracted by doing this, because I certainly didn't want to see what I saw again. It was fucking up with my head and I really didn't need this. At all. I didn't understand what the hell was going on, I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted it all the make sense! Was that really too much to ask? Apparently so. Whatever was going on, I had a feeling it was only going to get a whole lot worse...


	18. Chapter 18: Let It All Bleed Out

**Chapter Eighteen**

I think it was official, Wednesday was never going to sleep in my room beside me ever again. Why? Because I kept waking the poor bastard up last night with my stupid thrashing around the place, but hey it's not my fault I had such a terribly disturbing nightmare. At first he slept with his arms wrapped around me, but I moved around a lot so he moved away from me, that didn't work either as I still managed to reach out and back-hand him in the face. He eventually gave up and went back to his own room, unfortunately. I know I kept waking him up but still, I didn't want to be left on my own. Not in the state I was in anyway.

I woke up the next morning with yet another throbbing headache, it was around one in the evening, and due to lack of sleep last night you couldn't really blame me for sleeping in this late. Also I just remembered tonight was the night of the gig I'm supposed to be at, well this really didn't help at all! I know I wasn't going to be seen on-stage but I hadn't actually performed in almost a year and I was so nervous about tonight. Even Vidia could tell I was nervous at the table as she kept giving me funny looks, I tried to reassure her by smiling but it didn't really work.

"Soo, we'll be heading down to the venue for souncheck in a few, you still ok about tonight?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Just a little nervous but it's no big deal," I said quickly.

"Ok cool, if you feel you can't do it just let us know ok?" said James, giving me a small smile.

"I will, don't worry."

I didn't want to back down from this, obviously. I missed singing more than anything, it was literally my life, that's what I loved doing. And that's what I was gonna do tonight. There was nothing I should worry about anyway, I was gonna be in the background in full stage-makeup, no one would recognize me.

We headed into the car after we were ready, the 'Dolls were coming with us as well so they got into the other car. Dahvie and Jayy, once again, squeezed into the car with us, James said that Dave was gonna meet us at the venue. I saw him standing outside with Meg when we arrived, he waved at us as we got out of the car.

"Took your time didn't you? We were waiting here for fifteen minutes," he said, grinning.

James stuck his tongue out at him. "Shush you, we got a bit delayed, lil miss vampira woke up late so that didn't help at all," he said, pointing at me.

"Hey, I like my sleep," I said, poking James lightly.

Dave laughed. "Can't really blame you there! C'mon, we gotta get ready for soundcheck."

We headed inside the venue, I sat with Meg and the 'Dolls and watched the others unpack their equipment and set up everything.

"You excited to perform again tonight?" Meg asked, smiling at me.

"Excited and nervous at the same time, but I really did miss singing a lot," I said, smiling back at her.

"Well tonight's your chance, I can't wait to hear you sing, apparently according to James and the others you're pretty amazing."

I blushed. "Oh? I-I'm not THAT amazing, I try my best..."

The others finally finished setting everything up and began soundcheck with James, Dean and Dave playing a few riffs to start off and Vidia beating a few beats.

"Ok guys I thought maybe we'd start with "Lillith Immaculate" and see how that goes, is that ok with you Laurie?" said James, looking at me.

"What? Oh, yeah, no problem. Let's do it," I said, getting up from my seat and getting up on the stage with them. I adjusted the microphone so that it was in level with my mouth and turned to James. "We ready to start?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" he said and they began playing.

Thankfully it went well, same with "Her Ghost in The Fog", now all that I needed to get over and done with was the actual show tonight. After soundcheck was finally over we headed into the dressing room to get ready, well, me and Vidia had a seperate one since we were obviously not going to get changed in front of the guys, since "Her Ghost in The Fog" was going to be the first song I covered my hair in white powder, made my face, arms and neck as white as possible, put black lipstick on, piled on black eyeshadow over my eyelids and around my eyes, smudging them a bit to make them blend in so it doesn't look like one big black circle, and put in my white contacts. I was also wearing a white dress, it used to Vidia's but she didn't even wear it much anymore so she gave it to me for tonight.

Vidia finished getting ready and turned to me, she recoiled a bit when she saw my face. "Jesus, you look a bit fucking scary."

"Thank you," I said, laughing.

We joined the others after a while, James smiled at me. "You look fucking insane, I like it! Very fitting for the first song!"

"Thanks, I thought I might as well "ghostify" myself for the first song anyway," I said.

"Well it sure works, this is gonna be one interesting night, I can tell," said Dave, grinning.

"We're certainly gonna enjoy it anyway!" said Roman.

"You guys go kill it tonight, all right?" said Joey, giving James a pat on the back.

"Oh we will, don't you worry about that!"

After the first two acts finished it was finally our turn to head out on stage, well the others did, I was gonna hang around in the background where no one could see me clearly, I had my own microphone back there so it was all good. I heard James welcome the crowd, and then shortly afterwards they all began playing, it had been a while since I heard James cover a Cradle of Flith song, I'd almost forgotten how good he was! Like, I knew he was good before, but he'd improved a whole lot over the years.

My part finally came up and I was surprised I managed to sing it without cracking up as I was nervous as fuck! The nervous feeling gradually died down as I got more and more into the song, it wasn't long before I realized we were finished the song. "Lillith Immaculate" was the last song they had on the setlist tonight so that gave me enough time to go and change into a different style for Lillith.

I wiped off all the makeup off my face and headed into the shower to get rid of the powder in my hair and on my arms. I finally came out after a long while, with a towel wrapped around my body, to find Wednesday sitting down on one of the chairs, he'd been flicking through this magazine that one of us had left in the dressing room but looked up from it when I came out.

"Took your time didn't you? I was getting a little impatient," he said, putting the magazing down. "Just thought I'd come here to get you all hyped up for your next song..."

"B-but I have to get ready-"

"It won't take that long."

"B-but what if-"

"Your next song is the last song on the setlist, we'll be finished way before then and you'll have enough time to get ready for it," he said, getting up and walking over to me.

"I guess so..."

Wednesday smiled and leaned in to kiss me, running his fingers through my damp hair and gently untangling the knots in it. He picked me up, pushed some of the stuff off the dressing table and sat me down on it, removing my towel while I began unzipping his jeans. As much as I found this enjoyable, I was still worried about getting ready for the next song and will I have enough time and such, plus I was also worried that the others might hear me or wonder where the hell Wednesday went off to. I should have asked him this, but he obviously busy with other things at the moment, and I wasn't in any state to ask him a question. I just wanted this whole thing over and done with so I could go ahead and get ready.

* * *

><p>I was all ready when they finally needed me to get out on stage again for "Lillith Immaculate", my stage makeup and everything was different, almost like the anti-version of my "Her Ghost In the Fog" look except I kept the white contacts in. This was one of my favorite songs by Cradle of Flith and I felt really excited to be doing the part of Lillith, I always found her parts so beautiful. I got out there and put my heart and soul into it, and surprisingly it went well once again! I was so relieved that it did because that was one of the things I was kind of nervous about, yet it all went smoothly. James was grinning like a fool when we all went backstage after the show was over, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug.<p>

"Girl, you still got it!" he said, tightening the hug.

"Thanks, James! Fuck, I'm glad I did it now," I said, smiling at him.

"I knew you'd enjoy it," said Vidia, grinning.

"I sure as hell did!"

"Dude...why aren't you still singing? That's my question!" said Roman, half-laughing.

I shrugged. "I'll probably think about starting it again."

"You better! It's criminal not pursuing a career with a voice like that!"

"Awww, thank you Roman!"

The others went off to get all their equipment packed while I got changed back into my ordinary clothes, while I was applying my makeup I noticed some red spots on my right hand. I frowned, but decided to ignore it and finished putting on my makeup, it was only when it started getting really itchy that I paid attention to it again. I scratched it, it only got itchier. I scratched and scratched until it starting bleeding, but even then I couldn't stop. It was just so itchy. I scratched at the wound, my nails digging into my flesh, blood getting wedged inside them. I jumped when I heard someone come it, luckily enough this time it was only Dave.

"Laurie? Are you ok?" he asked, noticing my nervous expression.

"I-I'm fine, just fine," I lied, absent-mindedly scratching my hand again.

He frowned. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"I-it's nothing, just a little itchy is all."

"Laurie, let me see it."

I bit my lip and did as I was told, holding out my irritated bloody hand to him.

"What'd you do to it?" he asked, inspecting it.

"It's just there were these red spots at first, and then it got really really itchy and I couldn't stop scratching-"

"Here, we gotta clean it first and then we'll get it all bandaged up," said Dave, bringing me into the bathroom. He grabbed a piece of toilet paper, dampened it with a bit of water and started cleaning the blood off my hand. After he'd done that he ripped off some more toilet paper and started wrapping it around my hand. He tied the end, making sure that it was tightened so it wouldn't fall off my hand. "That should do it."

"Thanks Dave, I probably would have ended up scratching a hole into my hand or something if you hadn't come," I said, chuckling a little.

He smiled at me. "You're most welcome, my dear. It was probably just a nervous reaction to something, nothing big at all."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

He paused for a minute. "Just so you know, if ever you have anything that's bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm here to help you..." there was another pause. "And please...try and stay away from Wednesday...he'll only make things worse for you..."

I stared at him. "What- what do you mean?"

He smiled. "Never mind. C'mon, let's go join the others."

I didn't bother trying to persuade him to tell me what he meant and nodded, we both headed out of the dressing room and made our way out to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>*Adam's POV*<strong>

If there was ONE person that was really starting to get on my nerves now, it was Cassie, my girlfriend of nine months. She didn't understand what I was going through and she just thought I was being selfish and that I didn't care about her. I do care about her, well, used to. Now she's just fucking pissing me off.

I just got off the phone to her there, having yet another argument about 'me not caring about her and that I care more about Eris than her and that I always did' and all that shit. Fucking hell did she not realize that this is my fucking best friend whom I've been friends with since I was like two! I care a lot about her and she just suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth and I'm going out of my mind with worry! Jeez, some women are just so stupid.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ashley barging into the room, reeking of alcohol. "Yo! Adam! What're you lying around for? Motherfucker we're all out there having a great night and you're just moping in your room like a little bitch, as Korn said "shut the fuck up and get up"!" said Ashely, tossing a shoe at me.

It landed on my head, hard. I frowned at him. "I'm not in the mood, Ash. I'm pissed off," I groaned, rubbing the fresh lump on my head.

"Awww, what's happened now?" Ashley asked, flopping down on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh, it's just Cassie, she's pissing me off man. She's being such a selfish bitch and I can't fucking stand her anymore," I mumbled.

"Dude...there's only one thing that'll fix that."

"And what's that?"

"You gotta break up with her."

"Man...I can't."

"Why not? If she's pissing you off, dump her ass."

"Yeah but...I'll feel so bad doing it!"

"C'mon dude, all she's good for is sucking dick, nothing else."

"She did suck pretty good dick I must admit...but that's besides the point. I just...I know what it feels like getting dumped and stuff."

"Dude, you're sounding like a complete pussy now. She's being a selfish brat, and you really don't need more stress on your shoulders right now."

"I guess you're right...ugh, everything just sucks."

"Yes, ok, maybe everything _does_ suck at the moment. But!" he stood up, pointing his finger dramatically at me. "You have to break up with Cassie, if you don't I swear to God I'll tell her myself that you wanna break up with her and then you'll look so pathetic."

"Ok, ok, I get it. Jeez, you're really fucking annoying when you're drunk you know that?"

Ashley grinned. "I know, and now you need to get fucked up instead of moping around thinking about shit, c'mon, get your ass off that bed and let's go fucking partyyyyy!"

He grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled me out towards the other room where the rest of the guys were drinking and laughing, all without a care in the world. Even Hannah of all people was completely out of her mind. Andy grinned wildly and waved at me.

"Adam, duuuuuuuuuude, get your ass IN here! You gonna get fucked? I think you should, fucking hell man you need it, we all need this, oh my God man we just spent such a long time worrying and shit we NEED this night! Just this once, c'mon man, drink this shit, c'mon, dude, dude seriously-"

"Oh my God, shut up Andy. I'll drink if it'll make you shut the fuck up," I said, grabbing a can from the large selection of drinks scattered around the table. I opened it up and knocked it back as if it were spring water. I swallowed and raised my arms up at Andy as if to say 'see? You happy now'.

Andy cheered drunkenly. "Woooo! Duuuuuuuude! You're gonna get fucking wasted, man!"

"Yes, yes I fucking am! You're right, just fuck this shit ok? I need one night to stop worrying, just. Fuck it!" I drank some more beer and took a seat next to Ashley, who patted me happily.

"See man? I fucking told you."

I smiled at them all, even if they were completely out of their minds they were having fun and not worrying about anything, which is what I really needed. I was so sick of worrying myself silly that I needed this one night to just forget about everything, just this once. In a few weeks we'd start the search for Eris in LA, we were so close, I just hoped we'd finally find her or at least find a clue or anything! But right now I was gonna put it all behind me and have some fun with the people I cared so much about.


	19. Chapter 19: Ashes and Ghosts

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>*Dave's POV*<p>

I walked into the room to find him sitting up by the window again, staring out like an animal longing for freedom, but I knew that's not what he wanted. He did this regularly ever since he got better. I set his tea down on the tableside and walked over to him.

"Is your side feeling a lot better now, Aaron?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm able to do a lot more now," he answered, still not looking at me.

"I know you want to see her again...make her pay for what she did to you...but I assure you the time is close," I said, smiling at him.

A small smile played upon his lips. "Hmm, I see...have we managed to drive her mad with all those ridiculous dreams and hallucinations? Or were they just pointless attempts?"

I chuckled. "Oh don't worry, they're working for sure..."

His smile grew wider. "Good...anything else?"

"That rash on her hand will get worse as the days go on, the doll's been making her nightmares a lot worse and plus I have a little surprise waiting for her when she gets home..."

Aaron let out a small chuckle. "Oh what would I do without you...everything is falling into place and soon enough she'll get what's coming to her. We'll make sure of that."

I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Yes, don't you worry, she has no idea that the worst is yet to come..."

* * *

><p>*Laurie's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the house at long last, and I was completely worn out to say the least. I headed upstairs to my room while the others sat around in the kitchen for coffee, I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed blood marks on my bedroom door. I don't know why I didn't turn and run back downstairs to the others, but I wanted to know what the hell was in my room, though I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened the door slowly, a terrible smell hitting my face, the smell of blood, I reached up and turned on the light.<p>

I saw the blood all over my bed, I saw the kitten lying dead on it, I saw the words "WHORE", "LIER" and "MURDERER" written in blood on the walls above the bed. I screamed, and I couldn't stop screaming even when Vidia and James came running in, followed by the others.

"Jesus Christ!" said James, grimacing and putting a hand over his mouth.

"What the fuck? Who the hell would do this?" said Vidia, she threw her arms around me and held me close. I couldn't stop crying, I was seriously getting so sick of it all. And seeing this, the dead kitten and the words, I couldn't bare it. I knew they were true. But I honestly didn't know who could have done all this. I was fucking scared stiff at the thought of who it might have been.

Vidia led me out of the room while James and Dean went to fetch some stuff to clean up the mess, we went down into the kitchen, Vidia trying her best to calm me down and going to make some more coffee. Though in all honesty what could she really do to calm me down? Both of us had no idea who could have done this, plus we'd locked the doors and there was no sign of a break-in.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing all of a sudden, I got up and walked over to it, answering it hesitantly.

"H-hello?" I said.

"_Awww, so sorry about the kitten. It was a cute little thing, but I never really liked cats all that much." _

I gripped the phone tightly. "Who the hell are you?"

"_I told you before, "Laurie", it'd ruin the fun if I told you who I was. Why not enjoy yourself for a little while. I promise you won't have to wait long." _

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"_Karma's a bitch as you will soon know, and boy is it gonna get you real good this time. Just you wait. In the meantime, have fun until then. Ta-ta." _

The phone went dead before I could say anything else, I started crying again, causing Vidia to come running over to me.

"What happened? Who was that?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't fucking know who that was, I- I just – I don't know what the fuck is going on and it's freaking me out!" I said between sobs.

Vidia didn't know what else to say, she just pulled me in for a long cuddle, stroking my hair. "It's going to be ok...I promise we won't let anything bad happen to you..." she whispered, kissing my head.

I hoped to God that she was right, and I hoped that this was all just some sick joke. Though at this point I highly doubt it was one...

* * *

><p>*Adam's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover and to find that I'd passed out on the floor with empty bottles and cans around me and the room. Andy had passed out with his bottom half on the couch and the upper half on the floor. Hannah was curled up on the couch, clutching an empty bottle of vodka, Ashley was asleep on top of her – shirtless. I'm pretty sure they didn't do anything sexual last night seeing as Hannah was fully clothed in her over-sized hoodie (spoil sport), but knowing Hannah she's gonna think the worst when she wakes up and finds a half naked Ashley on top of her.<p>

I tried getting up but groaned as the sharp pain hit my head, I grabbed my phone and saw 6 missed calls from Cassie, I groaned again causing Ashley to stir.

"Mmmh...oh man...what time is it?" Ashley mumbled, he turned over and ended up falling off the couch. "Ah, fuck! Ow my ass!"

I snorted. "It's like...two in the evening...wow." I looked over at the empty bottles and cans. "Did we seriously drink that much?"

"Yep!" said Ashley, getting up and rubbing his sore ass.

"Fuck...how are we not, like, dead." I said, hold my hand against my forehead and looking at my phone again.

Ashley raised his eyebrow at me. "Cassie been calling you again?"

"Yeah..."

"Dude...I swear to God if you don't break up with her I'll tell her myself. And you're gonna look so pathetic," he said.

"That's exactly what you said to me yesterday," I said, frowning.

"And I'm gonna keep on saying it until you do it, don't be such a pussy and get it over and done with!"

"Pussy?" Andy mumbled, waking up. "Wh-why are you guys talking about pussy?" he suddenly groaned and let his head drop with a hard smack on the floor. "Ooow!"

"We weren't talking about pussy this time, surprisingly. I'm just trying to convince Adam to break up with Cassie."

"Wh-what? Why would you even think of trying to do something like that, Ash?" Andy asked, struggling to get up off the floor, still holding his throbbing head.

"Cuz Cassie's a bitch, Adam's sick of her," said Ashley.

"Oh...well, break up with her then. No use being with someone you don't like," said Andy.

"You guys say it like it's soooo easy!" I said.

"It isn't, trust me, but it's for the best," said Andy.

"I guess you're right...but it's tough. I don't know how I'm gonna break it to her."

"Do it over the phone, that way she can't kick you in the balls unless of course she hunts you down," said Ashley.

"Oh...ok...I guess that works...should I call her now or?"

"Yes, the sooner the better. Maybe not for your balls but-"

"Ash...shut up," said Andy.

"Ok, well, wish me luck guys," I said, walking into my room and dialling Cassie's number. I waited nervously for a while until she answered.

"_Hey, Adam!" _

"Um, hey Cassie, listen, um, we gotta talk...and stuff..." I said.

"_Oh, ok, what do you wanna talk about?"_

"Well...um...I...look this is really hard for me to say but...j-just hear me out ok?"

"_Erm, ok...what's up?"_

"Umm...well...you see...we kinda have to, well, break up and stuff..."

"_...What?" _

Oh shit, she's gonna cry. Shit, shit, shit! I hate making people cry! I panicked and hurriedly said: "L-look, it's not you, it's me. We just..this isn't working out ok? All this isn't working out because I'm just way too stressed over the Eris thing-"

_"For fuck's sake not HER again, so it's all that bitch's fault?"_

"...what did you say?"

"_I said this is all her fault, problem?"_

"Ok, yeah, don't you go fucking calling my best friend a bitch. I've been friends with her since I was fucking two years old so you can go fuck yourself, cunt!" I yelled, hanging up on her.

I stomped out of the room, mumbling swear words to myself, Andy and Ashely stood there staring at me. They'd obviously heard everything.

"Sooo… that went well?" said Ashley, uncertainly.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him. "Obviously not."

I looked at Ashley. "Of course not, but it's ok because she's history. I don't have to listen to her whining and bitching ever again. Man I feel so free!" I said, trying to sound cheerful and upbeat. I didn't sound convincing though, according to the looks Ashley and Andy were giving me. It's not that I wasn't happy about breaking up with Cassie, I was, I was just obviously still pissed off.

"Hey, you look like you could do with a drink-"

"Oh no, not again, not after last night," I said, my head still throbbing from the terrible hangover I was having.

"Ok then, maybe some food and music will cheer you up?" Ashley suggested.

I wasn't really in the mood for food, but the music part sounded great, it would keep my mind off things for a while anyway. Plus I was gonna be with the rest of the guys, they'll surely keep my mind occupied.

* * *

><p>*Laurie's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly during the night, I was feeling rather strange...in fact, I'm not even sure if I could <em>feel <em>at all? I couldn't explain it. I just got out of bed and began walking aimlessly down the stairs, I wasn't too sure where I was planning on going, but I seemed to be heading out the back door towards the small pool they had outdoors. I stood at the edge of the pool, gazing at the brilliant clear water sparkling beneath me, next thing I knew I took a step forwards and fell straight in. It was dark underwater, which didn't make any sense as there was lights down here, only now there didn't seem to be any; and it didn't seem to look like I was in the pool at all. I kept seeing glimpses of red in some places, it also occurred to me that I needed air but when I tried swimming back up to the surface something kept dragging me back. I struggled frantically, trying to get to the surface, but whatever it was wouldn't let me get any further. I kept trying for as long as I possibly could, just as I felt like I was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen someone grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the pool onto the pavement.

I coughed and spluttered, opening my eyes to see that the pool looked just as normal as it always did, I turned around to find Dave behind me. So he was the one that pulled me out of the pool, funny how he always turned up in strange situations like this.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said after I'd recovered from coughing and choking.

"Just felt like you might have needed some help," he shrugged.

I frowned at him. "How come you always seem to turn up when strange things happen to me?"

He shrugged once again. "I just...know. And shouldn't you be grateful? I just saved you from drowning."

"Ok, ok, I'll stop being a bitch. Thank you," I said.

He helped me up onto my feet and led me indoors, I sat at the table while he went to fetch me a towel. He came back into the kitchen holding that dreaded doll, I grimaced.

"That...thing. I feel like it's only made things worse for me ever since I brought it back," I said, taking the towel from him and wrapping it around myself.

"I think we should get rid of it then," said Dave, placing it on the table.

"I say we burn it," I said, grabbing hold of its' leg. "Ugh! Look at it, what made me think bringing back here was a good idea?"

"Hey, that little girl led us to it, it felt like a good idea to take it at the time," he said.

I got up from the table. "Wanna go get the fire going so we can get rid of this thing?"

"Good idea." He headed into the living room and began throwing some wood into the fireplace, lighting a match and setting them on fire. He signaled for me to come over, I walked over to him and threw the doll into the fireplace, watching it alight with great relief.

"So...that's it?" I said after it had finally been completely engulfed by the flames.

"That's it," said Dave.

"No 'I'm gonna get cursed now that I've burnt this doll' thing?" I teased.

"Don't jinx it! You don't wanna make the situation worse now do you?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course not," I said, folding my arms.

"Then don't say anything."

We both went back into the kitchen after putting the fire out and sat at the table for a moment of silence, Dave suddenly cleared his throat to break the quietness. "Hey, there's something that I want to give you."

"And what's that?" I asked.

He produced a small bottle from his pocket, it had some clear liquid inside it, was it vodka?

"What is it?" I asked, taking it from him and peering at it, puzzled.

"It's medicine, it's to help you calm down and seeing as the other stuff I gave you didn't work I decided to give you the stronger one, you never know when you might need it," he said.

"Oh, thank you Dave, I appreciate it," I said, leaning over to give him a hug.

He hugged me back tightly and looked up at the time. "Well, I better be off then. Wouldn't want to keep you up or wake anyone else for that matter. They don't need to know about what happened anyway."

"Yeah, well thanks again Dave, for everything.."

He smiled at me, I followed him towards the front door and gave him one last long hug before he went out to his car and drove off into the night. I brought the bottle of medicine upstairs into my room with me, I drank some of it, choking a little at the strong taste, it burnt my throat a little. I placed the bottle on the bedside table and climbed back into bed, hoping that everything was going to be finally back to normal now.

I woke up the next morning feeling rather good, strangely enough, did that medicine that Dave gave me really work? I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to have a quick wash up before I went downstairs. I ran some cold water in the sink and splashed it on my face, as soon as I did that this sudden weird feeling came over me... I wasn't sure how to explain it... but I didn't like it at all. I frowned and reached in to splash some more water on my face, trying to brush it off and act like it was nothing at all. I scooped up the water and splashed it onto my face, it didn't feel right at all; the water that is. It felt too heavy and smelled like...blood? I opened my eyes to find that there was blood on my hands and that instead of water running out of the tap, there was blood.

I began panicking, my heart racing like crazy and my breath quickening. Images of things I could barely make out were flashing in my mind, a few I could make out though, the ones of me stabbing Aaron that is. I could hear screams, voices and cries in my head, I slammed my hands over my ears, digging my nails into my head. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't breathe and began gasping for air, shit...shit! I shut my eyes tight, my hands still pressed hard against my ears, trying to block everything out. Please stop, please stop, _please stop!_

I opened my eyes and everything had stopped abruptly. The rapid heart beat, the fact that I couldn't breathe, the images, the voices. Everything. The blood on my hands and in the sink had vanished completely, like it never happened. I stared at my reflection, my hands still covering my ears like a freak, I suddenly burst into tears. So it didn't work at all? It didn't bloody work! I was so sick of it all that I ran to my room and began packing my stuff into a small suitcase I had, I wanted to get out of this damn place. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't need this at all. Maybe it was just being in this house that made it worse? I didn't know why that would be the reason but I went with that logic, I finished packing my stuff and ran downstairs. Vidia, unfortunately, appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She looked surprised to see me rushing down with a suitcase trailing behind me, and the fact that I still had tears running down my face only puzzled her more.

"Hey, what's up? Where're you going?" she asked, worried.

"I'm done. I'm fucking sick of this place and I'm not staying here anymore!" I spat.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I can't explain it – I'm not even sure myself but something really weird's going on around here and – and I just can't stay here!"

"Weird? What the hell are you talking about?"

"For God's sake – just leave me the fuck alone! I'm getting out of here!"

I wrenched open the door and stormed out, ignoring Vidia's calls behind me as I slammed it shut. I knew where I was going to go, Lafayette's house, he'd let me stay with him for a while until I figure out what the hell I was going to do. It was quite a long walk to his house but I finally got there, my arm was hurting a little from dragging that damn suitcase around with me, it didn't help that the wheels kept getting caught in little random cracks in the pavement.

I walked up to his front door and knocked, waiting nervously for an answer. I could hear voices behind the door and got worried that he might, well, have some "visitors". He answered the door and looked surprised to see me there with my suitcase and a quite obvious tear-stained face.

"Hey, Lafayette...I know this is so out of the blue, but would it be all right if I can crash here for the night? Well, a few nights really..." I asked as he let me in.

"Um, sure, but what happened to you? Did things not go well for you back at home?" he asked.

I saw that it was only Kyle in the house with Lafayette and waved at him, he also looked concerned. "Well...I guess you could say that... I just...things haven't been really, well, normal lately..." I began.

"Here, let me take that suitcase from you, you just sit down at make yourself at home – what do you mean by that?" said Lafayette, taking my suitcase and placing it beside the couch.

"It's...it's too crazy to explain but...fuck it – I don't even know where to begin to tell you guys..." I said, tears spurting down my cheeks once again. Kyle automatically put his arm around me, trying to comfort me. Lafayette took the space beside me on the other side, also placing his arm around me while I sobbed like a complete fool.

"It's ok... just tell us what happened," said Kyle.

"I just...I have something I need to tell you guys...I should have told you a long time ago..." I said, sniffing.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I'm...I'm not...who you think I am."

They both gave me puzzled looks.

"My real name's Eris Stevens...I only took up this name because I was trying to hide who I really was, I did something terrible and I wanted to run away from it. But with that I left behind all the people who love and care about me and it's all my fault that they probably think I'm dead. I ruined everything for my own selfishness...I'm such a fuck up..."

Both Kyle and Lafayette stared at me, completely dumbfounded.

"...Whoa...I'm...wow...that's a lot to take in...you're the girl that's been missing for almost a year?" Kyle asked, still stunned.

"That shit's been all over Twitter for quite a while...it still kind of is now but not as much as it used to be," said Lafayette, just as flabbergasted.

"Well now you know..."

"Shit...so are you, like, not gonna go back?" Lafayette asked.

"I can't go back now! I'm the biggest fuck up ever and I just...I'm a coward. I can't face them. I can't believe I let something like what I did cause me to do the stupidest thing ever," I said, wiping my eyes furiously.

"What did you do?"

I went into a big long explanation about Aaron, getting more shocked looks from Lafayette and Kyle, I explained everything from start to finish. After I'd finished there was a few more minutes of silence again.

"Wow...again...this is a lot to take in," said Kyle.

"And you're cheating on Andy with Wednesday!" said Lafayette.

"Lafayette, you're really not helping the situation at all. It's not like I planned to cheat on Andy, is it still called cheating if I've run away though?"

"It kind of still counts as cheating since you didn't actually break up with him...sorry."

I buried my face in my hands. "Ugh...great. I'm a cheater as well as a murderer...and the worst part, the truly, ultra worst part...is that I like him."

"Wednesday? I knew it. I so knew it," said Lafayette, now smirking.

I glared up at him. "Not helping...at all."

"Well I say go for it, if you don't wanna go back to your old life you might as well make a start with this new life," said Lafayette.

Kyle blinked at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Lafayette shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just going with the flow. He likes you, you like him. Quit torturing each other and make the move."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about him liking _me_?" I said, frowning.

"Oh c'mon, of course he likes you! I mean, how can he _not_? If he doesn't I'll personally beat his head in for being so blind," said Lafayette.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Like I said, I'm pretty sure the only thing he likes is the fact that I give him sex whenever he wants it," I said.

"Whatever. I still think you should make the move and if he doesn't, then well at least you tried."

"I'll look like such an idiot though!"

"You already are, but we still love her don't we Kyle?" said Lafayette.

"Yep, you'll always be our idiot," he said, smiling. Though I could see he still didn't agree with the whole Wednesday thing.

"Fine. I will. But that's the least of my worries right now, I just feel so shit...I don't wanna go back there...something really weird's going on and I think being there makes it worse..." I said.

"What's the weird thing then? What's going on over there I'm so confused," said Lafayette.

"Well, you're gonna think I'm insane as well as an idiot after I tell you...but you asked for it..." and I went into another long explanation about what's been happening to me, needless to say I had them flabbergasted once again. I finished explaining and waited for their replies, once again.

"What...the fuck...?" said Lafayette.

"Once again...a lot to take in," said Kyle.

"Yeah, now you probably think I'm crazy..."

"It's not you...it's the whole situation I think that's crazy...what the hell is going on?" said Lafayette.

"I've no fucking idea! I just wish someone would come forward and tell me that!" I said.

"Look, maybe we should all just relax, have a couple of drinks and try to forget about all this. Thinking about it would probably only make it worse," said Kyle.

"Yeah, maybe you're right...also, Laurie, you look like you could do with a joint," said Lafayette.

"Oh no, I gave up weed a long time ago," I said.

"Just this once won't hurt, you need some calmness in your life and a chance to just chill out for once! It might help anyway," said Lafayette, already rolling up a joint for me.

I sighed. "You know what, fuck it, I'll take it. I don't care anymore. Screw everything, I'm gonna remain calm for once. I'm so sick of worrying and all that crap, I don't need that right now."

"That's the spirit! Here you go," he said, passing me the freshly made joint.

I took it from him, taking a deep drag from it and blowing out. I said I didn't care anymore but I still obviously did, but right now I didn't know what to do. I just was that one bit calmer being away from that place for a little while. Maybe I should go back and just try to forget about it? Maybe I should do as Lafayette said and tell Wednesday that I liked him? Would that change anything? I have no idea.

* * *

><p>*Vidia's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she just ran off? What's wrong with her?" James asked me, just as worried.<p>

"I've no idea, she just said that she was sick of this place and something weird was going on and she ran out," I said.

"Well...that's not helpful at all, wonder what happened to her," said James.

"It wasn't Wednesday that's for sure, he was down here the whole time, what should we do? Call the police to go out looking for her? I'm really worried something bad might happen to her or that she'll do something stupid, she seemed really upset," I said.

"She'll be furious if we call the police though," said James, frowning.

I was about to say something back when my phone suddenly went off, I snatched it up and answered it immediately. "Hello?"

_"Hey Vidia, it's Lafayette."_

"Oh! Lafayette! Listen, do you know where Laurie is?"

"_Don't worry, she's here."_

"Oh thank God, can I speak to her for a minute?"

"_She's asleep at the moment, but don't worry she's fine. She was just stressed out is all, she'll probably be back home later on or something once she's calmed down." _

"Ok, well, thanks for calling me Lafayette. Be sure to call me back if she decides to stay there for the night. Bye," I said, hanging up. James was looking at me.

"So...is she all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said she's fine. He said she was just stressed out, never said what she was stressed out about though...well, I'm just glad she's all right," I said.

"I guess so, I hope she comes back though. I know she can look after herself but I can't help but worry about her, especially in the state she's in," said James.

I nodded in agreement, though we both knew there was nothing we could do about that right now. We didn't know what was going on with her, she didn't seem to want to tell us anything nowadays. There's really only so much you can do, if she doesn't want us to help then, well, what else can you do? I just hoped that whatever she was going through would pass and everything would just go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be for her anyway.


	20. Chapter 20: Together Again

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>I ended up staying the night at Lafayette's, and that's only because I needed a break away from that house; even if it was just for one night. Lafayette insisted on giving me a lift home since it was a long walk back, he gave me a hug before I stepped out of the car.<p>

"Hey, I know a lot of things have happened, but I'm sure things will look up eventually. You'll see, just hang in there girl," he said, smiling at me.

"I guess so, thanks for letting me stay the night, I appreciate it," I said, giving him a smile back.

I stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to him before he drove off down the road and out of sight, I made my way up to the front door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. Vidia answered the door and practically lunged herself at me when she saw me, hugging me close.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you weren't gonna back with the way you were acting yesterday," said Vidia.

"I'm sorry...just, a lot of things were going through my mind and I just wasn't thinking straight I guess," I said, hugging her back. "But everything's ok now, I'm fine, really."

"Well if you're sure, I'm just glad to have you back."

I smiled at her and paused, hesitating a little. "Hey, um, do you know where Wednesday is? I kinda need to talk to him about something.." I asked.

"He's upstairs I think..." said Vidia. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you-"

"No. Just. No. Don't even ask."

I made my way up the stairs before Vidia had time to say anything else. I stood at the door of Wednesday's room, feeling very nervous indeed, but I knew if I didn't do it it was gonna bother me for God knows how long. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him answer.

I opened the door to find him sitting on the bed tuning his guitar, he looked surprised to see me here. "Oh, hi, I thought you were gone though?" he said.

"Well, I was, but I came back," I said, feeling stupidly shy all of a sudden.

"Oh, well that's good...I would have missed you if you didn't come back," said Wednesday, he also seemed a little awkward himself.

"Umm, hey, there's something I need to tell you...and it's not really the easiest things for me to say," I began, swallowing hard.

"Uh, sure, go right ahead," he said.

I bit my lip. "Well...you see...I, um, I..sort of...well...l-like you..."

Wednesday raised his eyebrows at me, it made me seriously regret ever telling him that. He cleared his throat. "Umm...wow..."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's ok! I'm actually happy you did..cuz, well, I like you too," said Wednesday, red patches appearing on his cheeks.

It was my turn to look surprised. "Uhh...really? Well...I guess that makes everything a whole lot easier," I said, I let out a small chuckle. "Damn, this is the second time I've had to make the first move."

Wednesday also chuckled. "Well, I would have made the first move, but I thought you'd freak out because of the, well, age gap."

"It is quite a big age gap, but age doesn't really matter all that much to me, besides you act younger," I teased, chuckling.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Wednesday, grinning. "Well, I guess it's time for me to make that other move, and seeing as we've both said we like each other it's gonna be a lot easier for me. So, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, ok," I said shyly, still blushing like a fool. Ack, what's wrong with me? I'm acting so stupid.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, running his fingers through my hair and stroking my cheek with his thumb. He broke away after a while, much to my disappointment, and said, "Me and the guys are heading down to the bar around seven-ish. You could come with us, and you and I could sneak out after a while and go back to that mansion where we recorded Women and Children Last for a little 'alone time'?"

"Hmmm, sounds very inviting, why not?" I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Glad to hear it."

"I wonder how the others will react to you and I being together."

"I've no idea but we'll just have to find out won't we?"

We went down into the kitchen, deliberately holding hands just to see how the others would react; Vidia raised an eyebrow while the others stared in disbelief.

"Well...this is interesting," said James, still staring.

"Very..." said Vidia.

"Oh you'll get over it you guys, stop acting so shocked," said Wednesday, chuckling. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that.." said Vidia.

"I think it's cute," said Dahvie, popping out of nowhere along with Jayy.

"Nice to see someone's taking this well," I said.

"Yeah, I can see the others aren't reacting so good to this," said Dahvie, laughing at their shocked faces.

"I'm enjoying it to be honest," said Wednesday. "Also, she's coming down to the bar with us guys."

"What, are you gonna both get drunk and have hot crazy sex?" Vidia retorted.

"No, but great idea!" joked Wednesday, trying to wind her up.

"Oh God. If you do, don't bother come back here to make all that noise. Go somewhere else."

"Oh, we will."

We left the house at around seven o'clock, me, Wednesday and the 'Dolls. They still weren't quite used to the whole us being together thing, but I could see that they were trying to act like everything was normal. I was a bit worried that I might see someone I knew at that bar but thankfully when we arrived there didn't seem to be anyone I knew. We were there for a while, talking to some guys that were friends of the 'Dolls, a few hardcore long-time fans came up to them and asked for pictures and autographs. They acknowledged me but I'm guessing they assumed I was just a Wednesday 13 groupie, what with Wednesday's arm still around me. And the fact that I was a little scantily dressed didn't help that assumption at all. Oh well, I'd rather have them think that then go back and post everywhere that Wednesday has a girlfriend. Though what worried me was that one fan asked to take a picture with me and Wednesday, for some strange reason. It was flattering that they'd want me in the picture as well, but this was most likely gonna end up online and what if someone recognized me?

Luckily enough I was distracted by the drink that Wednesday brought me, I knocked it back quickly; trying to block out those silly thoughts that circled my mind. I was feeling tipsy after a few more drinks and Wednesday could certainly see that, mind you he was quite tipsy himself at this point. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Wanna get out of here and head back to the mansion?" he asked, nipping my ear a bit. I smiled and nodded at him.

Jack spotted us sneaking off and called out to us, "Hey! Where're you guys off to?"

"We're just, you know, heading off for some alone time, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Wednesday replied, waving goodbye at the rest of the guys and rushing off with me to the car. He may have been a bit tipsy but driving went well surprisingly, normally I'd have nagged that he shouldn't drive under the influence of alcohol but I was quite oblivious to that matter at the moment, what with only one thing on my mind right now.

We got to the mansion after what seemed like a very long time, we climbed out of the car and Wednesday fumbled in his pocket for the key, getting very impatient when the key refused to go into the lock for the first few seconds. He finally unlocked the door and wrenched it open, pulling me inside with me; we began kissing each other vehemently once he'd closed the door, tugging our clothes off eagerly. We started with the kitchen first, he slammed me down on the table and continued kissing me roughly, moving down to plant kisses along my jaw and down along my neck while he pushed himself deep inside me. I dug my fingernails into his back, letting out a loud moan, loving the feeling of being able to make as much noise as I could now without worrying about anyone hearing me and being afraid that Wednesday would think I was enjoying what he was doing. He quickened his thrusts, sinking his teeth into my neck and drawing another loud moan from me and causing me to dig my nails deeper into his back.

Once he'd had enough of the kitchen we moved towards the living room, this looked like it was going to turn into one of those "fucking all over the house" things, only I don't think we'll manage to get to all the rooms without collapsing in exhaustion. I was thankful for the mansion lacking neighbors; otherwise we would have been getting a lot of complaints due to how loud we were being, which would have ruined everything. We took quite a few shower breaks in between each of our love sessions, just to freshen up a bit. We stopped at, fortunately enough, the bedroom; too exhausted to carry on anymore. I felt sorry for Wednesday, my having long nails had left him a lot of red scratch marks all over his back and shoulders. We both lay there, trying to regain our breath, too exhausted to get up.

"Wow…that was…intense," I said, breathing heavily. "Everything's going to hurt tomorrow."

"You're telling me…I feel so good right now...you've no idea how much I wanted to hear you respond like how you did tonight," said Wednesday.

I smiled and kissed him. "Well, you've no idea how much I wanted to be like the way I was tonight."

He smiled back and pulled the covers over our now cold bodies, putting his arm around me and pulling close. For once that night I actually had an undisturbed sleep, it felt great to finally have a proper sleep instead of the usual nightmares.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling rather good, a little sore, but good. I noticed Wednesday wasn't in the bed beside me; he was probably downstairs or something. I got up and realized my clothes were still in the hallway from yesterday, I went rooting in the wardrobe to see if Wednesday had kept any clothes here and ended up finding an over-sized 'Monster' hoodie; I held it up against me and found it reached down slightly passed my thighs and thankfully covered my butt. I went to have a quick shower before tugging the hoodie on me and heading downstairs to get my clothes, pulling on my underwear and deciding to keep the hoodie on instead of changing into my own clothes, for now anyway. I left my clothes in the sitting room and walked into the kitchen to find Wednesday sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading some music magazine, he looked up to find me standing there and smiled.<p>

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, hope you don't mind that I borrowed your hoodie," I said, smiling.

"Not at all, you wearing anything else under that?" he asked, smirking.

"I have my underwear on underneath, so don't get too excited there mister," I said playfully, taking a seat next to him.

"Want coffee or anything?"

"Sure, coffee sounds good."

He made the coffee and gave it to me, sitting back down beside me. There was a moment of silence before either of us said anything else, I sipped my coffee and cleared my throat, breaking the silence.

"I have to go into work in the evening, so we still have some time to ourselves until then…" I said.

Wednesday smirked slyly. "Wanna finish up what we started? We didn't actually get around to _all _the rooms if I remember correctly…"

I smiled back. "I thought you'd never ask."

Well I can certainly say I'll be going into work this evening in a very good mood indeed.

* * *

><p>Wednesday was nice enough to drop me off at Hot Topic instead of me having to grab the subway like usual.<p>

"I'll see you tonight, try and not get fired ok?" Wednesday joked, giving me a kiss.

"Oh don't worry, I'm in too much of a good mood to get angry at stupid fan girls today," I said, kissing him back.

I got out of the car, waved goodbye to him, and headed into Hot Topic. Both Lafayette and Kyle were surprised to see me in such a good mood today, usually I had a look of pure sourness when going to work but obviously not today.

"Morning boys!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning, Laurie, you're surprisingly cheerful today," said Kyle.

"Yeah, what's up?" said Lafayette, with a hint of suspicion in his voice. He suddenly smiled. "Oooh, did things go well with Wednesday?"

I smiled back. "Maybe."

"I knew it! So, you feeling a lot better now?"

"Most definitely!"

"Awww, did Wednesday give you a good time last night?" Lafayette teased.

I laughed. "That's none of your business, Lafayette."

"Yeah, whatever. I know what happened anyway," he said, smiling.

For once I actually enjoyed being at work today, not that I didn't enjoy it normally, it's just the other times I've gone into work I've gone in feeling terrible from the weird nightmares I've been having and with lack of sleep as well. This time I didn't experience any of that and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

When it was finally time for me to head home I hugged Lafayette and Kyle goodbye and headed down towards the subway, I got a text from Vidia just as I got on the tube saying that herself and the guys had to go for a meeting with their tour manager and that the 'Dolls had to go for an interview, which means I had the house to myself for once. I could probably catch up on some piano playing or watch a movie, whatever I felt in the mood for until they all came back.

I finally arrived back at home, taking the keys from my bag I unlocked the door and walked in to find the place completely covered in blood spatters. My heart started thumping wildly against my chest, I dropped my bag and wasn't sure what I should do next. I wanted to know how the blood got here, I wanted to look around, I was too afraid to but I managed to force myself to walk cautiously onwards. I didn't know where to start looking, until I heard the strange noises coming from the basement. There was a trail of blood visible on the top of the steps leading down into the basement. I was terrified, but I needed to know what was going on so I made my way slowly down the steps, the noise gradually getting louder. It was dark so I hit the switch, the light in the room revealing a rather large, dark hole in the middle of the basement. The trail of blood ended at that hole, making it obvious that whatever made the mess upstairs was down there. I could have just run out of the house and called Vidia, but I didn't for some stupid unknown reason. Perhaps it was just curiosity, I don't know. I could see a path leading down further into the hole so I made my way down nervously, everything suddenly becoming very cold and the smell of blood getting stronger as I walked down further. There was a light in the distance, getting brighter and brighter as I drew closer to what I assumed was the end of the path, I found myself walking into a small room with brightly lit candles placed in neat lines on the floor. The walls were drenched in blood and there was a chair in the middle of the room, I heard footsteps from behind me and turned around to find Dave standing there.

"Dave! Oh thank God!" I said, suddenly latching myself onto him. Just glad that I wasn't here on my own. "Dave, it's happening again."

"This isn't another one of your dreams, Laurie. It's real," he said, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"What do you mean it's real? What the fuck is going on around here?" I asked, bemused.

I heard more footsteps behind me and saw that man, Eric, advancing towards me. A sly smile playing upon his lips.

"Oh how nice to see you again, _Eris_. It's been a while, I missed you actually," he said, still smiling.

"You again…what are you doing here?"

"We have some unfinished business to take care of is all."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"I could answer that no problem." Said a voice.

My heart stopped when I saw Aaron appear from out of the shadows, unlike Eric he wasn't smiling at all. I let out a gasp and huddled further into Dave, I began shaking uncontrollably.

"D-Dave…he's alive! T-this can't be real..!" I said, looking up at him.

He looked back at me. "I know he is. And it is real…I knew all along."

I stared at him, unable to believe what he said. "No…you knew all along?"

I suddenly lunged forwards, trying to make a run for it back up the path; but Dave grabbed hold of me before I could, his nails digging hard into my arms. I struggled but it was no use, he was too strong. He pulled me over to the chair and strapped my wrists and ankles to it, using chains so I couldn't get free no matter how hard I struggled.

"I see you got her? Sweet, guess the plan went accordingly."

I looked up to see Meg walk into the room, smiling smugly. She stopped in front of me, her hands on her hips. "Aww, you poor little whore. Didn't think you'd end up like this did you? We did such a good job of driving this little maggot to the brink of insanity, and just when she thought everything was going back to normal she comes back to this. Such a shame." She said mockingly, placing a finger under my chin.

"So those nightmares…they were all your doings?" I said, still shaking.

"It was Aaron's idea…we simply made them happen," said Meg, smiling at Aaron.

"You see, Aaron's the one who's very much alive…we're the ones that are dead," said Dave.

"Neither are we human. But these disguises prove to be very deceiving of course," said Meg.

"So you're…demons?" I said.

Meg laughed. "Wow, guess she's smarter than she looks. Well done."

"What do you want with me?"

"Revenge. You ought to know that right? For everything you've ever done wrong to me," said Aaron. "I'd love to go into details, but I'm rather impatient. I've been waiting so long for this, Dave, hand me the stuff."

Dave nodded and passed Aaron a small knife; he took it from him and smiled, admiring the blade from all angles.

"Don't think this is the only thing on the list for you, my dear. I've other things in store, just thought we'd start out with something small," he said, running the blade across my cheek, causing me to shiver violently. "I thought maybe we'd start by explaining a few things, just to make you understand. Now where shall I begin? Dave?"

"How about the little girl she kept seeing?" said Dave.

"Hmmm, yes, her…that's a good start. Well, Dave knew a rather interesting thing about this girl. Something both you and I hadn't known before. Your father may have, and that would be that this little girl… is actually your mom."

I stared at him. "What the fuck are you talking about? My mom's name isn't Jacqueline." I hissed.

"Alessa isn't her real name, she took that up to forget about the past. Sound a little familiar doesn't it? Like mother like daughter, how precious."

"What's this got to do with me and you?"

"We wanted to mess with your head, just think of that as part of my revenge, it went smoothly didn't it? You had no idea what the hell was going on."

Both Meg and Eric laughed hysterically, making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. Aaron smirked, letting out a small chuckle himself.

"Now that that part's taken care of, I can get back to having a bit of fun…I'd tell you the rest, but I'd only get distracted, you'll just have to wait for a while and I'll get back to that," he said, suddenly slashing the blade across my cheek, causing me let out a yelp. My cheek started stinging, blood trickling down my cheek from the freshly open wound. He did the same to my other cheek, and stood back for a minute, studying me.

"You know…I always did prefer short hair on you, plus it is in the way and all," he said, taking a hold of my red locks. He sliced the blade through them and my hair was left shoulder length, normally I'd have made a huge fuss because it took me a while to get it the way it was but that was the least of my worries now. "Hmmm, much better." He sliced the blade over my knuckles, causing me to gasp once again.

After a while of slicing every visible part of me, he decided to move onto bigger things and ordered Dave and Meg to take off my shirt and hold me up against the wall, my back facing him. He grabbed hold of my head for support and began carving a word onto my back, I screamed from the pain and the fact that he was going very slowly only made it worse. I tried to fight free once again but Meg and Dave had a firm grip on me, as did Aaron. This went on for quite a long time until he was satisfied with what he'd done; he'd carved the words "whore" "liar" and "bitch" onto me. It hurt to move at this point and I was hoping he was finished with his sick little torture game and just get with killing me over and done with, but unfortunately he hadn't had his fill yet.

"Pass me the branding iron, Dave," said Aaron.

Dave handed it to him, it was already red hot by the looks of it but I soon found out how hot it felt when Aaron pressed the branding iron against my shoulder. I screamed once again, the pain much worse than when he had cut me, burning several areas on my back, shoulders and legs until he was satisfied with the results. By this point it hurt for me to walk or stay standing so when Dave and Meg finally let me go I just slumped to the floor, tears still running down my cheeks. Aaron grabbed me by the arm and strapped me back on the chair, smiling at what he'd done so far.

"Pain doesn't feel so nice does it? Now you know how much I hurt, emotionally that is, have you any idea what it feels like being always put second to everyone else? To feel like no one would ever care about you as much as you care about them? That's what it felt like when I was with you, when I saw the way you and Adam acted around each other. It was so obvious he was madly in love with you, you told me you weren't in love with him but after a while I couldn't bring myself to trust you. I wished and wished I was more like him, since that's what you seemed to prefer, I knew I couldn't though. I couldn't be like him at all. And it just hurt so fucking much knowing that even my own girlfriend still preferred some other guy over me-" his voice cracked, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. "FUCK!" he yelled, gritting his teeth, trying so hard to stop himself from bursting into tears.

Dave looked at him sympathetically and cleared his throat. "Seeing as he's too upset to go on, I'll continue for him. He even at one point called up a friend of his, Hannah was her name if I do recall correctly, he was crying over the phone; telling her exactly how he felt. She never told you of course seeing as this was supposed to be kept between the two, surely you could understand that? They have known each other for a very long time of course. Anyhow, she reassured him that it was all in his head, that he was just paranoid, and so he stayed silent for another long while until it was all too much. That's why he became the way he was, he was too afraid to lose you. Aaron may have been showing it in a strange way, but he did love you dearly. Which is why he behaved the way he did, it may have been the wrong thing to do, but surely you could understand why he did it? When you left him there for dead a year ago, that's when I came. I took care of him, nursed his wounds, loved him like no one had done before. I promised him it was all over now, that it was your turn to feel the pain he'd gone through, and nothing would hold us back. That's why we did what we did, that's why you spent all those months having restless nights and being driven to the brink of madness. And you've also messed up things further for yourself by running away like a scared child, cheating on your "lover" with another man. How can you possibly go back to them now with the way you've behaved? Perhaps us killing you would be, in a way, doing you a favor? You might as well accept it, you really have no future with the life you intend on leading. Eventually everyone would find out what a fraud you really are…"

I stared helplessly at Aaron. "Aaron…I know I'm the last person you want to hear talk to you, but what you felt about Adam…I didn't want you to be like him, if I wanted another Adam I'd have gone for him. I didn't want him at all! The way he was acting, that's how it's always been. We're just really close friends, why can't you understand that?"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! I don't care what everything was like that because the fact is you hurt me, and nothing can change that!" he spat, hitting me across the face.

There was a sudden sound of gunfire and both Dave and Aaron turned around in time to see Meg drop to the floor, a bullet wound visible on her head. Vidia was holding the gun while James and Dean backed her up, James also had a handgun clutched firmly by his side; waiting for the chance to use it when necessary. Both Vidia and James held Dave and Aaron at gunpoint.

"Let her go and get the hell out of our house," said Vidia.

"Now Vidia, we can explain," said Dave.

"Don't you make another move, I don't know what the fuck you're up to but I sure as hell am not gonna trust you!"

Dave frowned at her and turned to Eric. "Eric! Don't just stand there, get them!" he ordered.

Eric got out his sword and lunged forwards, Vidia wasn't prepared and ended up being knocked to the ground, the blade catching a bit of her arm. James dodged out of the way, accidentally pushing Dean aside. He aimed the gun and fired, catching Eric in the eye and making him lose his balance. He fell to his knees, clutching his wounded eye.

"Ah fuck! You shot me in the eye you dick!" he cursed.

"And now I'm gonna shoot you in the head," said James, pulling the trigger and successfully shooting Eric in the head, causing him to fall backwards to the floor.

In a panicked state to protect Aaron, Dave produced a cloud of black smoke that blinded Vidia and the others for a while, when it finally cleared up Dave and Aaron had vanished without a trace. James looked around wildly, trying to see where they'd gone, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Vidia went over to take the chains off of me and pulled me up onto my feet.

"Oh God, baby are you ok? What the hell happened to you?" she asked worriedly, still holding onto me.

I tried to answer but everything started getting blurry and I ended up passing out against Vidia.

I woke up after what seemed like hours, lying on the couch, everything hit me at once and I groaned weakly as I felt the pain from before much worse now. Vidia was knelt beside me, relieved that I was awake; she looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey Eris…you ok?" she asked gently.

"N-not really…I'm still quite shaken up from what happened…" I said hoarsely.

"I know…I'm still in shock myself…" she paused. "The others know, we told them everything."

"The others? As in…the 'Dolls, Dahvie and Jayy?"

"Yeah…they kind of deserved an explanation as to what happened here and what happened to you."

I paused, tears suddenly welling up in my eyes. "Vidia…can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

"I…I want you to call Adam…I want you to tell them all where I am…I've had enough, I just wanna go home. I want everything to be back to normal…I miss them so much," I said, choking.

Vidia stroked my head. "I know you do…ok, I'll call them to come over tomorrow, it's late now and you need to rest. Especially after what you've been through."

I smiled gratefully at her; she got up and went into the kitchen to make the phone call while I lay there, worrying about how they were going to react and what they were going to say. Part of me wish I hadn't said for her to tell them to come over tomorrow, but I knew it was the right thing to do. This was all a big mistake from the start, putting them through all that worrying and such. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Wednesday suddenly appear at my side, he looked quite upset.

"Vidia said you're going back to the others, that they're coming over tomorrow…" he said.

I nodded. "I just…after what happened, I just realized what a huge mistake I made. Not that you were a mistake, I just – I shouldn't have left them in the first place and put them through all that shit. I really miss them you know…I'm so sorry, I didn't wanna do this to you…but you just have to understand that I can't deal with this anymore."

"I know, I understand, it's ok. I'll miss you but I know you gotta do what you gotta do. It's probably for the best anyway, they would most likely have eventually found you and that wouldn't go well," he said, though I could see in his eyes that it wasn't ok at all.

I felt so bad for doing this to him, but I felt worse for doing this to the others. Especially Andy. I didn't mean for things to get like this between me and Wednesday. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss. "I hope things go well for you from now on."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks Wednesday, and don't worry. I'll still keep in touch with you."

"Yeah, I know…" he said, forcing a smile on his face. He gave me one more kiss before heading upstairs to his room.

It took me a while to get to sleep with the pain still so obviously there, but with being exhausted from all that happened today I eventually drifted off to sleep, blocking everything out from my mind.

* * *

><p>Vidia shook my arm, waking me up the next morning. I groaned, squinting from the sudden light in my eyes.<p>

"Ugh – what gives Vidia?" I mumbled.

"Wake up, Adam and the others are on their way here." She said.

I sat up slowly, groaning once again as a sharp pain hit me from the cuts on my back. I sat back against the pillows, not wanting to get up.

"I'm just gonna stay here thank you, I'm in too much pain to walk around the place…" I said.

Vidia looked at me pityingly. "I'll go make you a cup of coffee."

She brought me back my coffee and waited with me, trying to make light conversation. After another good while we heard a knock on the door, I felt my heart rise to my throat as Vidia got up to open the door. She opened it and there they were, the people I'd so foolishly left behind. They were all there, looking rather worn out. Especially Adam.

"Hey, sorry we're late Vidia, traffic was once again a bitch to us," said Adam, stepping inside with the others. He glanced at me, then did a double take; frowning.

"Adam…I think you know who this is," said Vidia, biting her lip.

He looked at her and then looked back at me, his eyes suddenly widening. "Y-you don't mean…is that…Eris? Is that you?" he asked.

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. "Yeah, it's me Adam."

He breathed out, tears spilling down his cheeks; he flung his arms around me and hugged me tightly. It hurt because of my cuts, but I honestly didn't care about that right now. I hugged him back just as tightly, letting my own tears flow freely; feeling his shoulders shake as he started crying.

"I looked everywhere for you! We all did! Why did you leave? Have you any idea how worried we've all been? We thought you were dead!" said Adam.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I've been a fucking idiot and I know that. I was just scared, it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I thought I killed Aaron, that's why I freaked out and ran away. I was worried about what you'd all think of me, what everyone else would think of me, I was worried you'd all be ashamed of what I'd done. I didn't want to be known as that girl in the band who killed her boyfriend. But I was wrong, and it was wrong of me to leave you all worried sick about me. I'm so sorry!"

"You know we could have helped you out, but God I'm just so glad to have found you now!"

The others had all joined in on the hug at this point, even Hannah was crying. I'd never seen her cry before so it was a little strange, and it made me feel even worse. They all backed off to let Andy give me a bigger hug, and a big kiss to top that all off.

"I fucking missed you so much, I'm just so glad to have you back finally after all this time!" he said, kissing me again and stroking my face. It was only then that he finally noticed the cuts and bruises on my face. "Eris…what the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story…" and I told them everything, leaving out the Wednesday part. I wasn't ready to tell them that. They didn't need to know that right now.

There was a moment of silence before Adam piped up, "Aaron's…alive? Oh, well isn't that just great. I bet he's gonna hunt me down now. Just as well we found you before I get murdered by your lunatic ex."

"You're missing the point Adam, if he's still out there he's gonna track me down and kill me instead, not you. At least I hope not," I said.

"That's not making me feel any better."

"Let's just forget about that now, the important thing is is that we found Eris after all this time and I think we should all live in the moment," said Jinxx.

"Jinxx is right, it's about time we chilled out. Especially now that we've found Eris, that's one major worry off our minds," said Hannah.

"I'll go make coffee for everyone," said Vidia.

"I'll help, where's James and Dean?" Adam asked.

"Oh they're gone off shopping for more guitar strings with the others, you wouldn't believe the many times guitar strings have broken in this house Jesus Christ."

"Others?"

"I'll explain later."

While we were all having our coffee we heard someone unlock the door and in came James, Dean and the 'Dolls. James grinned wildly when he saw us while the others, excluding Dean, stared in confusion.

"YOU! OH MY GOD YOU!" Adam announced, pointing at James.

"OH MY GOD! BRO! MAN!" said James, flinging himself at Adam and hugging him tightly.

"OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T SEE YOU IN FOREVER MAN!"

"I KNOW RIGHT? OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST AWESOME!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Have you any idea how ridiculous you guys sound?" said Hannah, raising an eyebrow at them.

"YES!" they said in unison.

Vidia laughed at shook her head at them. "Silly boys. Dean, aren't you gonna join in on the hug?"

"No thanks, looks a bit gay to me," said Dean, sniffing.

Adam grinned at Dean. "Hey Deeeeeaaaan. Didn't you miss me?"

"No," said Dean, but he was smiling. "C'mere then you big idiot." He added, giving Adam a hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot. 'Dolls, these are our childhood friends Adam, Kyle, Jamie and Hannah. Vidia might have mentioned they'd be coming around today to, well, bring Eris back home, and of course you know the dudes from BVB," said James.

Adam had only realized now that he was staring at none other than the Murderdolls themselves, and stared in shock at them. "Whoa…whoooooaaaaaa. Wait, what the fuck? Are you – but – when – what?"

James laughed. "Yeaaaah, long story short but our managers thought it'd be funny to put us all living in the same house together. Dahvie and Jayy from Blood on The Dance Floor are living here too. Complete opposites, it's crazy."

"…wow. I'm impressed. Very. And Eris you lucky son of a bitch you've been living with the very band you and I have admired for years! Oh my God! The band your mom is obsessed with! This is crazy!" said Adam, causing us all to laugh.

"My mom would kill me if she knew…actually, I think my mom's gonna kill me anyway because she'd have been so worried! Holy shit I have to call her!" I said, trying to get up but lay back again when I realized it hurt to move.

"Hey, hey take it easy. We'll take care of everything, don't you dare move again. Not in that condition anyway," said Andy, wrapping his arm around me.

I smiled at him, and felt a stab of guilt. I also didn't like it that Wednesday was in the room where he could blatantly see us cuddling up; it made me feel even worse.

I think Vidia could sense how I was feeling as she suddenly turned to Andy and said, "You should probably take Eris upstairs to bed, she didn't sleep much last night. You should go ahead and get some sleep yourself, you look exhausted."

"Ok Vidia, see you all in a couple of hours," said Andy, picking me up bridal style and heading up the stairs into my room.

He set me down on the bed gently and lay down beside me, stroking my hair. "I can't believe we finally found you, I missed you so so much..." said Andy, kissing my forehead.

"I missed you too, and I'm just glad to have you all back. I don't know what we're gonna do about Aaron but we'll discuss that later. I just wanna live in the moment, I'm too exhausted to be thinking about that anyway…" I said, snuggling up to him.

Andy smiled and rested his cheek on my head; it wasn't long before the two of us had drifted off into an undisturbed sleep, happy to be finally back together once again.

**A/N: ****Yes Andy and Eris are back together again, finally! I'm sorry for making you guys wait forever for me to update, but I'll try not to take as long next time! R&R much appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21: Somewhere I Belong

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>When both Andy and I finally woke up we headed into the kitchen where the others still were all this time. Guess it gave them time to all get to know each other properly, Adam gave us both a smug smile.<p>

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You two have a nice time "sleeping"?" he said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Adam…we actually were sleeping, just sleeping. Nothing else," said Andy.

"Suuuuure you were, c'mon you guys haven't like properly fucked in-"

"Adam, I can't move without being in pain so how can we possibly do something like that?" I said.

"…Your sexual deprivation suddenly cured you in that moment of love?"

I face-palmed. "No words. None whatsoever. Go back to la-la land, Adam." I said, shaking my head at him and laughing.

Andy stared at him, a small smirk plastered on his face. "You are a strange, strange man."

"I know, which is why you all love me."

"True, true."

"So Adam was telling us that they're opening for Black Veil Brides at the Whiskey A Go Go tonight," said Vidia.

"Aaaand we were kind hoping, well, that you'd perform instead of me tonight? I know you're still in pain obviously, but maybe you can not move around so much?" Adam asked, putting his hands together in a pleading fashion.

I hesitated for a minute and then finally made up my mind. "I'm probably going to be in agony by the end of it, but I don't see why not."

"Fuck yeah! I've the perfect idea for how we can bring you out and it'll just be such a shock for the fans, oh my God I actually can't wait for this!" said Adam, grinning wildly.

"I just hope I don't hurt myself up there!"

"Don't worry, we'll tie airbags around you – or Hannah's boobs."

"Fuck no," said Hannah, glaring at Adam.

"I'll stick with just not moving around so much instead," I said.

We stayed in the house for another while until it was time to head down to the Whiskey A Go Go for sound check and getting things ready, it was annoying that something as little as Andy putting his arms around me was still sore – I didn't know how I was gonna handle tonight but I was determined to get back up there again. Our fans deserved an apology after all. We had to go in separate cars again as the 'Dolls and Dahvie and Jayy (who came home shortly before) wanted to come along and support us. We quickly head in backstage once we get there and start getting ready for soundcheck, surprisingly it all went well and strangely enough, my pains started fading away slightly. Which confused me but hell, I wasn't complaining.

Andy pulled me aside once we'd finished up with our soundcheck. "Hey, you did great! How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Strangely enough, I'm actually feeling quite…good. Like, I'm not feeling any pains anymore for some reason," I said, smiling.

"Oh…um…well…maybe after soundcheck we can…you know…cuz I haven't seen you in almost a year…so…yeah…"

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Black Veil Brides finished up their soundcheck not long after ours, giving Andy and I enough time to "catch up" on things alone, we had an hour to kill before heading onstage anyway. Adam caught us sneaking off and smirked.

"Awww, look at them. Off to have some alone time…think we better turn up the music just in case we hear anything?" Adam asked.

"Maybe. I for one certainly don't wanna hear anything from them that's for sure," said Vidia.

"Just as I thought," said Adam, turning up the music. He paused for a moment. "Do you reckon they'll be long?"

"I don't know…I'm gonna give it 30 minutes. Maybe less," said Vidia.

"Well…they haven't seen each other in a year…I'll go with 30 minutes."

We came back earlier as I still had to get ready for getting onstage in about forty minutes, I raised my eyebrow quizzically at Adam who had that familiar smug look on his face.

"…what?" I asked.

"You guys weren't as long as I thought you would be," he said.

"That's because we didn't have enough time, we've to be onstage soon remember? Which reminds me, I've gotta go get ready!" I said, running off towards the dressing room.

I was incredibly nervous about going out there again, I wasn't sure how the fans would react and it made me sick to my stomach. Just suddenly appearing out of the blue after a year of being missing, that's a bit much for the people that have missed me. I know how Adam and the others reacted anyway, if I see anymore waterworks tonight I'll probably start crying like an idiot myself!

After a while we were finally ready to head out onstage, well the others were – I had to get in my position like we'd practiced beforehand. Andy gave me a big hug and a kiss before heading back to the others, "You'll do great, don't worry baby." He said, giving me another quick hug.

"Thanks, I just hope I don't screw this up!"

I waited nervously, hearing the cheers from the fans as the guys walked out on stage, I prayed to God I wasn't going to throw up. Adam got into position and sat down on the stool in front of the mic, his guitar balancing on his lap.

"The first song we're gonna play is 'Broken' by Seether, it isn't normally something we'd play but I thought it'd be good for a change this time," said Adam. He grinned when he heard a chorus of loud "wooooo's" from the crowd. "I'm guessing that means you guys know this song, awesome!"

He began playing the song, only making my nerves worse as my part was coming up soon. I clutched the mic in my hands as my turn gradually grew closer and closer, my stomach tying itself into a knot.

"_Cuz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away…You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore…" _

That was it, my turn. I took a deep breath and walked out, _"The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away, there's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…" _

I felt so relieved when I heard the chorus of screams from the crowd, even when Adam and I were now breaking out into the chorus I couldn't help but smile. The nervous feeling I'd felt beforehand had now shifted and I could finally just lose myself into singing comfortably. I saw Andy give me the thumbs up from the side of the stage and my smile widened.

When we finally finished the song, followed by another loud cheer from the crowd, I cleared my throat into the microphone.

"Well, that cheering certainly put me at ease. And – oh – ok, there's some people crying I see. Oh no – please don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry – and that's just gonna look fucking pathetic," I said, chuckling a little. "No, but seriously. I came here tonight because about a year ago I went missing – truth was, I ran away myself. I did something terrible and I was so afraid what people would think of me because of it, it was stupid and selfish and I wish I'd never done it. It was wrong, and I hurt so many people as a result. I'm so, so sorry, I love each and every one of you – I don't understand how I could have let something like that stop me from doing what I loved the most, and that is performing for you guys and just being in this band. Again, I'm so sorry. I can't believe it took me this long to realize what an idiot I've been. And I hope you guys can forgive me for doing such a stupid thing."

I heard another chorus of cheers after I'd finished and smiled. "I'm gonna take that as you all forgive me then?" More cheers, causing me to laugh.

Adam cleared his throat into the mic, grabbing my attention and everyone else's. "And with all that being said – I think you guys deserve some more music, am I right?"

The crowd screamed once again, making me grin like a fool. "Ok! Nice to see you guys aren't sore with me and that you actually want to hear my stupid voice again!"

We played more songs for the crowd until it was our time to get off and let Black Veil Brides take over the stage at long last, Andy pulled me in for a hug once I'd gotten backstage with the others.

"You were amazing, baby! You really got the crowd going!" he said, giving me a kiss.

"I must admit, I was nervous as fuck being up there again – I didn't know how they were gonna take it, just wait until we go out to meet the fans afterwards, that's gonna be crazy!" I said, giggling.

"Yeah, it will be, but at least it's good to know you're missed this much – now I hate to rush off but I really have to go on stage."

"Of course – go blow them away, babe!"

He smiled, gave me one last kiss and ran off on stage after the others.

"Awww, you guys sure did miss each other," said Adam, watching them from behind me.

"Yeah, can't believe it took this long for me to realize what I'd done was so very stupid of me…" I said.

"Yeah, it was, but let's just forget about that for now. Your parents called and they said they'll be here tomorrow morning," said Adam.

"S-seriously? Well, I'm not looking forward to the crying and lecturing but I can't wait to see them again despite that, I miss them so much!" I said.

"Don't worry about it – that'll soon pass because they'll be too busy hugging you and not wanting to let go," said Adam, grinning.

"Oh joy," I joked.

All the time I kept trying to have normal conversations with the others, including the 'Dolls, I kept feeling extremely bad for Wednesday. He didn't seem to show that he minded at all, but I could tell that he did secretly mind a lot, it made me feel very guilty and I didn't like it at all. In all honesty I just wanted Black Veil Brides to finish up their show so I can just spend more time with Andy and try and forget about this stupid guilt I was feeling. It didn't help that the guilt was also to do with the fact that I'd been sleeping with Wednesday the whole time I went missing and Andy was unaware of all this, I doubt he'd take it well if I told him – even though it wasn't my fault to begin with. Guess I had to wait until the right time, I couldn't just go 'oh hey, Andy, by the way – while I was gone – me and Wednesday were having a lot of sex, hope this doesn't ruin anything' that was ridiculous.

When Black Veil Brides finally finished up their show they headed into their dressing rooms to get ready to meet the fans that were waiting patiently for them outside the venue, when they were finally ready we followed them out to where the fans were. I heard a few little squeals and turned around to find these two girls, faces tear-stained, walking up to me.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're finally back! We missed you so much!" one blurted out.

"Awww, I'm sorry I made you guys worry about me – I just wasn't thinking obviously. It was a stupid thing to do but now I'm back and I'm here to stay for sure!" I said, smiling at them.

"Oh yay! Umm, is it ok if we take a picture with you?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie!" I said, posing with them for a picture.

After they were done they asked me for a hug, which I happily accepted, and I gave them the tightest hug – just because I felt bad making them worry. Once they'd left I spotted Andy smiling at me, he gestured for me to come over.

"Looks like they're taking it quite well, you had nothing to worry about babe!" said Andy, kissing my forehead.

"I'm actually so glad it's going so well!" I said.

For the next couple of hours we talked with fans and took pictures, some of the BVB fans wanting me in the picture with Andy and them also – which surprised me but it was rather flattering at the same time that they wanted me there. I could see Adam getting his fair bit of attention from the ladies; he gave me the thumbs up when he spotted me staring over and I chuckled, typical Adam. Once we'd finished we all headed back to our tour buses, Andy insisting that I come onto his for tonight.

I turned to say goodbye to Vidia and the others, feeling a small stab in my heart because I was going to miss them all despite everything I'd gone through while living there.

Dahvie and Jayy latched onto me, hugging me tightly. "Be sure to keep in contact ok? We have to hang out soon enough! Bring Andy with you if you want ok?" said Dahvie.

"I will, don't worry – how could I just forget about you guys," I said, hugging them back.

"You be sure to keep in touch with us too, we miss you guys like crazy!" said Vidia, hugging me as well.

James and Dean mumbled in agreement, joining in on the hug also. Once they'd finished saying goodbye to me they went over to Adam and the others to do the exact same. I said my farewells to the guys from the Murderdolls, feeling very awkward when it came to saying goodbye to Wednesday.

I bit my lip hesitantly. "Well…I guess I'll see you around then, it was nice getting to know you these past months…" I said.

"Yeah…you too. I'm sure we'll see each other sometime soon," said Wednesday, forcing a smile.

I gave him one last hug and watched as they all headed off to their cars to go home; it was kind of surreal that this was all happening at once – one minute I was with Vidia and the others – now I'm back with BVB and my band. I never thought it would happen, especially as I was determined it wouldn't. My thoughts were interrupted when Andy put his arm around my waist.

"Let's head inside the bus, it's getting cold out here," he said.

"Yeah, plus I'm tired as fuck even though we had that nap earlier on," I said, smiling up at him.

We both headed inside the tour bus after bidding the others goodnight, all I could think about now was sleep and how my parents would react when I see them tomorrow. It's gonna be yet another emotional event for me – and for them – but I was just glad I get to see them once again.


	22. Chapter 22: In The End

**Chapter 22**

We all woke up quite early the next morning, Adam's fault as he threw a pillow and both me and Andy and proceeded to yell "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

We groaned in unison, annoyed that he had woken us up at this hour in the morning, seeing as we'd all had a really tiring night last night what with the show and meeting fans. It's only then that I remembered that my parents would be here soon, apparently an hour according to Adam.

"So yeah, I think it'd be a good idea if you all got dressed and made yourselves look someway decent for Eris's parents, just a suggestion you know," said Adam.

"How long have you been up?" Andy mumbled, scratching his head and blinking rapidly, trying to wake himself up.

"Two hours I think?"

"And you didn't think it a good idea to wake us up _then_?"

"Well…no."

We all groaned again, forcing ourselves to get up out of the warmth of our beds. I went to get dressed in the bathroom while the others got ready, once I'd made myself look somewhat decent enough I made my way out of the bathroom to join the others. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and saw that I had gotten a text from Vidia:

_"Hey, y'all should come over here when your parents arrive, you need to pack your stuff up anyway as they're still here xxx" _

Adam was suddenly by my side. "Who's that from?"

"Vidia, she said for us all to come over once my parents get here," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Oh sweet, was hoping we'd drop by one last time!" said Adam, grinning.

"Where are we going after this anyway? Aren't you guys finished touring?" I asked.

"Well, we are, but BVB have a show back here again in a couple of days. They're actually opening up for the Murderdolls at the Roxy Theatre," said Adam.

"Ah wow, really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah for them, not for us. One of these days we'll open up for the Murderdolls though! It WILL happen!"

"If you believe, Adam, it will," said Andy, "And in regards to your question, we'll be staying with Sammi Doll for a couple of days until after the show, then it's back home until the next tour."

"Ahh, well that makes sense then."

We all hung around for a while until we heard a knock on the tour bus door, my heart rose to my throat, my parents were finally here and I was nervous as to how they'd react when they see me. Andy went to open the door and let them in.

"Hey, you guys are finally here!" he said, keeping his voice light and cheery. Just to try and keep me calm.

"Andy! It's good to see you again, you're looking so much better than when we last saw you," my dad said, walking onto the tour bus with my mom and my little brother, whom they had brought along as well. He smiled when he saw me, I could see tears welling up in his eyes but he struggled to keep them back.

"Hey, stranger."

I let out a half-laugh, half-sob, "Hey dad, hey mom."

My mom didn't even try hard to keep any emotions in; she lunged towards me and wrapped her arms around me tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Oh my God you're alive! I can't fucking believe it!" she suddenly pushed me back sharply, still clinging onto my arms. "Where the hell have you been? We all thought you were dead! Have you any idea how worried sick we were?!"

"I know, I know, I'm the biggest fucking idiot ever for running away like that! I'm so sorry! I just, I freaked out, so many things happened and I was so scared..!" I said, tears also dribbling down my face once again.

My mom breathed out, suddenly hugging me close again. "I'm just so glad you're safe!"

Dad decided it would be a safe idea to hug me now, as well as my little brother, Sam. The next few minutes were nothing but emotional until the three of us calmed down, Adam stepped in awkwardly with a box of tissues – handing them out to us and making us chuckle. After we'd mopped ourselves up, Adam piped up:

"So all of us have to head down to Vidia's now, that's if you're sure you aren't all going to start crying again," he said.

"Adam, we promise we aren't going to burst into tears again, that's pretty much over and done with," I said.

"Ok, well now that we've cleared that up, we should probably get going," said Adam.

We all murmured in agreement, Andy went out to tell the bus driver where to go and we soon headed off towards Vidia's house. I hoped Wednesday wasn't going to be there to avoid awkwardness and that he would be off somewhere with the rest of the Murderdolls, but when we arrived he was in the kitchen – apparently with the others. Vidia opened the door for us and squealed a little when she saw my mom, dad and brother.

"Oh my God I haven't seen you guys in years!" she said, hugging them all when she had let us into the living and closed the door behind us. "How have you been?"

"Much better now that we have our dork of a daughter back," said Dad, raising his eyebrows at me and smirking.

"Yeaah, I'm partially responsible for lying and keeping her hidden here – but it was under her orders. I swear," said Vidia. "Also, you might get a little surprise once you all come into the kitchen. Funny story actually, you see we're kind of sort of sharing this house with the guys from the Murderdolls and Blood On The Dancefloor…"

My mom stared at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "…What? Seriously?"

"Yep. It was really awkward at first because we were the neutral ones while the other two were complete opposites and hated each other's guts! But now we're all cool."

"So much to take in, Eris you lucky bitch!" said Mom, laughing.

"I knew you'd say that, mom," I grinned.

"That's actually really cool," said Dad, chuckling.

"You might as well follow me into the kitchen so you can meet them then, and we can all have a cup of coffee. You're problem dying for one after your long journey," said Vidia, leading us all into the kitchen.

Dahvie, Jayy and the guys from the Murderdolls were all already at the table, talking loudly and drinking coffee. They stopped abruptly when they saw us all walk in.

Dahvie broke the awkward silence by shouting, "Hey! You came back already!"

"I just couldn't stay away, clearly," I said, grinning.

I introduced my parents to all of them while Vidia and Adam went to make the coffee.

"You actually look a lot like your mom, Eris," said Joey.

"Really? Wow, I hadn't noticed," I said.

"I knew you got your good looks from somewhere!" said Mom jokingly, causing the others to laugh.

"Not only does she look like her mom, but she they kind of act the same as well," said Dad.

"Do we?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, you're both so cheeky!" he said, laughing.

"It's funny because it's true," I said.

We all sat drinking out coffee and chatting with the others when I suddenly remembered that I still had all my things in my room, I asked Adam to help me pack them all and we both headed upstairs. I also wanted to talk to him about what happened between Wednesday and I because this guilt was just too much for me to handle and I wasn't sure if I should tell Andy or not.

We both packed in silence, Adam wasn't stupid – he knew me too well and knew something was up. He didn't bother asking until I said something, and I was hesitating the whole way through packing up my things. It wasn't until we were both finished when I decided to finally pipe up.

"Hey, um, Adam? I kind of need to talk to you about something…" I said, nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"It's about…some things that happened while I was staying here, at least part of some of the things that happened anyway," I started, my heart beating wildly.

Adam waited; I could tell he was just as nervous even though he struggled hard to remain calm.

"You see, when I got here I didn't want anyone else in the house knowing who I really was – the only ones that knew were obviously Vidia, James and Dean. But someone found out due to eavesdropping, and that someone was Wednesday…and, well, he used that against me – saying he wouldn't tell anyone on one condition."

"Oh no…he didn't, did he? He didn't just…blackmail you into…? Oh, shit," Adam groaned, slapping a hand over his face.

"Yes Adam, he blackmailed me into having sex with him, and I feel terrible about it because of Andy," I said.

"Like I know none of this would have happened if you hadn't run away but this isn't your fault, he shouldn't have done that. That's just not right at all! How dare he!" said Adam, suddenly getting angry.

"Shh! Do you want people to hear you? I know it was wrong of him, and the thing is – well – we both kind of ended up liking each other after a while, as fucked as that sounds."

"I can't believe this."

"Yeah, but we're pretty much over that – at least I am anyway, everything got really messed up while I was here ok? I just wanted to try and start a new life, but I now realized that was the most stupid thing ever and I just want things back to normal ok? I wanna forget about all that crap that happened in this house because you've no idea how crazy it was, and it's not just the things that happened with Wednesday, but that's another story."

"Wow…ok. I know that was a pretty shit thing to do but we'll get passed it, it's just – well, you gotta bring this up to Andy. I think he has a right to know. I'm sure he'll understand, at least I hope he does."

"You're really not making me feel optimistic about this, Adam, but you're right. I gotta tell him, keeping it a secret will only make it worse if I don't tell him now."

"Too true, well we have everything packed here so we might as well go join the others downstairs."

We carried the suitcases downstairs, left them in the living room and went back into the kitchen to join the others.

"You got everything?" Mom asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Well now that you have all that out of the way, let's get down to a bit of a more serious talk. We're all pretty much confused with what just happened and we need it all cleared up."

I paused. "Oh…depending on what you want me to tell you, this could take a while."

"Well, these guys here aren't really sure what's going on and we're not sure what happened either – Andy here says that Aaron's alive, but I didn't even know the guy was dead? Which kind of explains why I haven't seen him around since you went missing, though I did discover something awfully disturbing – that's a story for later though, you've gotta fill us in on what's going on exactly."

"Ok, ok. It's gonna be a bit hard for me to do this but you guys deserve to know," I said. "Well, as some of you know, Aaron's my ex. I broke up with him because he started beating me up and treating me like shit, that took a while to do and I remember it was on the first day of touring with Black Veil Brides. He didn't take it very well but I figured that would happen anyway, it wasn't until the last day of the tour that he showed up and he – uh – he tried to kill me. I eventually stabbed him in the stomach and ended up pretty badly injured myself, the others brought me to the hospital and I left early in the morning without anyone catching me and called Sarah to come get me. I was certain Aaron was dead though, and it wasn't until I found Sarah dead in her house and seeing who I thought was Aaron that I was convinced otherwise. Then he decided to show himself tonight, turns out I didn't actually kill him and that Dave had been the one that saved him and nursed him back to health, only Dave apparently isn't human. All this time I'd been beating myself up over thinking I'd killed someone and it turns out I actually didn't. That's pretty much all there is to it."

"Wow…yeah, I really wanna punch his face in," said mom, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I wouldn't dare. He's crazy," I said.

"Oh I know, judging by what I found out I really wouldn't dare, he's far more fucked in the head than you think."

"Oh God, I'm afraid to ask but you might as well enlighten us all."

"It's pretty gruesome, but here goes… I think it was about a couple of months back, I went around to Aaron's house to see if he was there – or his parents at least – but when I got there the house was completely empty, or so I thought. The door was unlocked and for some reason I found myself exploring the house, it was really dusted – like nobody had been living there for quite a while – with this terrible aroma in the air, I didn't know what it was but it smelt terrible. I decided to have a snoop around upstairs, going into his bedroom first to see if I could find anything interesting. I ended up finding his journal in one of his sock drawers and naturally enough looked through it, it was only about a year old or so, so all the stuff he had written in there was from last year, and a few from the year before when you guys first started going out. He had a lot of nice things to say back then, but as I read on further it just got – well – a little different. At one point he mentioned how you reminded him of his mom, nothing unusual there. Then further on he mentions how he's jealous of your and Adam's friendship and how close you are, how he wishes he was more like Adam, pretty sad really as I thought Aaron was a good kid. Really quiet, but very polite and he always complimented my outfit and my hair – anyway that's besides the point. The entries became more negative and angry from then on, ending finally at "she'll be mine". I left it at that and went looking around more, ending up in the bathroom this time – don't even ask me why I went in there, I just did – I tested the taps and just as I guessed they weren't working, I noticed the smell was even worse in the bathroom. It was a lot stronger. I also noticed that the shower curtain was pulled shut around the bath, almost like someone was in there. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to take a peek, which was the worst decision ever because when I pulled back the curtain – well – there was a fucking corpse in the bath. It looked like it had been there for years with how badly decomposed it was."

"A…dead body? In the bathtub?!" said Adam, raising his eyebrows. A look of sheer shock on his face.

"That explains why he told me not to go in there, told me that it was because the water was working in that bathroom and to use the one downstairs," I said.

"Yeah, and the thing is that wasn't the only one I found. I went looking around in the basement and found more down there, again they looked like they were there for a long time."

"This is just seriously fucked…my God," said Joey, shaking his head.

"Can't believe you went out with a total lunatic, Eris," said Ashley, grimacing.

"I can't believe it either, just my luck really!" I said, feeling very sick. "I just wonder who those corpses were."

"I don't know, but I've a horrible feeling he had something to do with their death – considering he did try to kill you after all," said mom, she paused for a bit. "Did he ever mention his parents to you?"

"A few times but only that they were apparently 'out of town' whenever I came over, that was it really. He never talked about anything personal really, kept to himself a lot I noticed," I said. That's when the penny dropped. "You don't think…those corpses are his parents…are they?"

"Possibly, but there's one extra. Maybe a sibling?"

"Maybe, but God…if that's true then that is just fucked up. What would have even made him do that?"

"No idea, but I'd rather not dwell on the thought. This whole thing just creeps me out to be honest," said mom.

"Same here, I say we just drop the subject now. We found out all we need to know, let's not talk about it anymore. Aaron in general just gives me the creeps," said Vidia, gathering up our now empty cups and putting them in the sink.

"I second that, let's just turn this conversation onto something positive, I don't think we need any of that right now," said Adam, wiping a few beads of sweat off his forehead.

We spent the rest of our time there trying to brush aside what my mom had told us and talk about positive things instead, joking around as usual to lighten the mood until it was time to leave for Sammi Doll's house. We bid all the others farewell, promising that we'd see them again in a couple of days when BVB had to go play their show with the Murderdolls.

Our tour bus driver had the tour bus parked outside Sammi's when we got there, we all got out and Jinxx knocked on the front door, waiting for Sammi to answer it. She answered it and gave us all a huge smile when she saw us.

"Hey guys, you finally got here! Just in time as well as we just ordered sushi not long ago, there's plenty if y'all want any," said Sammi, letting us all in and leading us into the living room.

Scout was sat on one of the couches eating sushi, smiling at us all when we walked in.

"Hey! You guys took your time," said Scout, jokingly. She held gestured to the plate of sushi. "Want any? There's plenty!"

"Urgh, none for me. I hate sushi!" said Andy, grimacing.

"I keep forgetting that you hate this stuff," said Scout, laughing.

"By the way, surprise! We found Eris!" Adam announced, pointing at me.

"Oh my God, Eris! I didn't recognize you!" said Sammi, suddenly rushing over to hug me.

"Holy shit, I'm so glad you're alive!" said Scout, getting up and running towards me as well.

"I've missed you guys so much! Man, it's just great to be back with you all!" I said, hugging them both tightly.

"Y'all just sit down and make yourselves comfortable, I'll go make some coffee for us all," said Sammi, going into the kitchen.

"I know you're probably not in the mood for questions, but what happened?" Scout asked as I sat next to her.

"I think it's best if I tell you when Sammi comes back, that way she'll know as well," I said.

Once Sammi came back with coffee for all of us I started explaining to them what happened, from start to finish – once again leaving out the parts to do with me and Wednesday as I wanted to tell Andy this alone, as expected Sammi and Scout were left confused and somewhat shocked.

"That's seriously messed up…but I'm just glad you're ok," said Sammi.

"For now, Aaron's still out there and I know he isn't gonna rest until he's found me again," I said.

"Well we won't let anything bad happen to you that's for sure," said Andy, wrapping and arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"I know, and I really appreciate that."

"If he wants you, he's gotta go through us first!" said Adam.

"As sweet as that sounds, I'd rather you guys not get killed for me," I said.

"Hey, let's try and change this to a happier subject instead of death, ok?" Scout suggested, taking a sip of coffee from her cup.

We followed her suggestion and changed the subject to music, because that really was what cheered us up and lightened the mood. For once I felt a sense of relief, like everything was going to be ok from here on. I wasn't sure if that was just because I was in the presence of everyone I loved, or if it everything was actually going to be good after all that had happened. I wasn't sure, but I was fine with living in this moment for now, laughing and talking with the people I cared about the most was something I needed all along.

* * *

><p>Andy collapsed beside me, breathing heavily. We were in the room furthest away from everyone else, plus we were being as quiet as possible, so we were really hoping no one heard us despite our efforts to remain quiet. It kind of helped that I was feeling too guilty about the Wednesday situation to properly enjoy our little alone time together, Andy wasn't stupid though – he knew something was up. Also, my worried expression was a dead giveaway.<p>

"Hey, what's up? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just… something on my mind," I said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, actually…it's quite important… because it's something to do with what happened while I was staying at that house."

"Ok, that makes me a little nervous but carry on."

"Um…well, you know how I was trying to keep my real identity a secret from the people that didn't already know?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, the thing is, somebody found out – by mistake. They sort of blackmailed me into…er, _doing_ some things…"

There was a moment of silence until Andy let out a groan. "Oh no – by things I think you mean they blackmailed you into sleeping with them? Christ."

"Pretty much, yeah…"

"Oh Eris, look what running away got you into."

"I know, I know – I'm the biggest fucking idiot ever, we've established this and I know that myself. But I just wanna move on from that, I wanna pretend it never happened. I just wanted to let you know because it was bothering me and I couldn't help but feel guilty as hell if I didn't tell you."

"We can move on from it but I just really wanna know who it was, because I really wanna punch them in the God damn face."

"I don't think I want to know that you threatened physical violence against him."

"Look, I deserve to know ok?"

"Ok, ok, point taken," I took a deep breath. "…it was Wednesday."

"…I'm gonna punch him in the fucking face."

"No! Andy, stop that."

"Why are you protecting him? He shouldn't have done that!"

"I know he shouldn't have, and he's already really sorry about that. Look, can we just forget about it? I don't wanna even acknowledge that it happened, I just felt like you needed to know is all."

"It's gonna take me a while to get over it though, I don't think I'll be able to look at him the same way until then."

"Can you please at least try to pretend like you don't know? For me?"

Andy sighed. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you."

"Thanks, Andy," I smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be mentally beating him up in my head though, stupid prick."

I chuckled and shook my head. "As long as you don't actually attack him it's fine by me."

We both fell asleep shortly afterwards, too worn out from earlier on to even continue this conversation or stay awake for that matter.

* * *

><p>I woke up quite early the next morning but Andy wasn't beside me, I figured he was probably downstairs and dragged myself out of bed. I made my way towards the door and opened it, I expected to walk out into the hallway but that's not what happened – I instead had ended up outdoors in some place very unfamiliar. I turned around to find that the door I'd just stepped out of wasn't there anymore; there was just a long winding road and a lot of trees.<p>

I turned back around to see a large, old building in front of me; it looked to be either a hospital or an asylum. I wasn't sure where else to go so I headed towards it, the door creaked as I pushed it open; a gush of cold wind hitting me in the face. The place was literally falling apart, large chunks of timber hanging from the floor above me. I heard footsteps and turned to my right to find someone running off and turning left up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" I called, chasing after them. I ran as fast I could, while trying to avoid the large pieces of wood and other objects on the ground.

I ran up the stairs and spotted the person running into one of the rooms at the end of a very long hallway, I ran ahead and found that there wasn't anyone there once I got to the room, just an empty patient bed. The room itself was very dark, the wallpaper rotting away; there were some dark stains on the bed sheet and pillow – I assumed it may have been blood. I also spotted leather straps attached to the bed; whoever was a patient here must have gotten strapped to the bed quite frequently, doesn't surprise me as it's a psychiatric asylum.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind me, snapping me out of my deep thought; I rushed towards it to try and open it but it was locked. I heard voices behind me and turned around to find a young boy and a doctor in the room, it didn't look like they could see me though.

"Can you let me see my mom today? You promised..." the little boy asked.

"I…I don't think that's possible, Aaron…I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean? You promised you'd let me see her today, I want to see her!"

"What I mean is...your mom can't visit you. The reason for that being because she's dead…"

Aaron paused for a minute. "But…what do you mean she's dead? How?"

"It's something you wouldn't be able to understand right now Aaron, but I'm so sorry – truly I am…"

"No…she can't be dead! She promised she wouldn't leave me!"

He had burst into tears by this point, making my heart ache; I could see the doctor was almost in tears himself by watching Aaron like this.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron…come here now, it's going to be all right," he said, pulling Aaron in for a comforting hug.

"It's not going to be all right…she was the only one that cared about me, now I have no one."

"That's not true, we care about you here."

"No you don't, you keep me locked up in this room. You poke me with needles, you poison me with that stuff; you force me to talk about my feelings-"

"We just want you to get better is all, Aaron. We're here to help you."

"I don't like it here. I wanna get out of here, I wanna go home!"

"You know there is no home for you now, this is your home. We're trying the best we can to make you better, why can't you see that-"

"Because I _can't _see what's wrong with me! What's wrong with me?"

"You're too young to understand at the moment…but you've done very terrible things, Aaron…"

Everything went white and I was back in an empty room once more, left dazed and confused. So Aaron had done bad things before? Obviously I wouldn't have known because that isn't something he'd tell me, it was a bone chilling feeling though – the thought that someone who seemed so innocent was actually a maniac. Young Aaron looked just as innocent though, all too innocent to even imagine that he did anything wrong – but I guess it's those kind of people you have to look out for the most.

"Who are you?"

I spun around to find a little boy, Aaron, standing at the end of the room; staring at me quizzically. I always knew Aaron was incredibly handsome, but he was also absolutely beautiful as a little boy. His natural hair color was a light brown, just reaching halfway down his neck, and the most innocent looking green eyes I've seen.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

I snapped out of my thoughts and cleared my throat. "I'm…I'm Eris."

"Can you get me out of here?" he stepped forward a little.

"Um, yeah…the exit is not far from here."

"Will you take me to my mom?"

"I…but…isn't your mom…dead?"

"She is..?" tears started welling up in his eyes, making me feel bad all of a sudden.

"…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said, walking over to him and pulling him in for a hug.

He suddenly reached up and sunk his teeth deep into my neck, causing me to scream in pain as he sunk them in deeper; blood gushing out from the open wound. I frantically tried to pry him off me, it was only when everything had gone white again that I had stopped; I looked around to find that I was back in the room I slept in.

I reached up to feel my neck, there was no blood; no wound, nothing at all. I opened the door to see the hallway as normal; I felt a sudden sickness rise up in my stomach and rushed to the bathroom to get horribly sick in the toilet. After I was finished I washed my teeth and splashed cold water onto my face; I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, my skin was a lot paler than usual and my lips very dry with a purple-ish tint. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and was about to head out of the bathroom when a sharp pain on my back, where the scars used to be, suddenly hit me. I fell to the ground, gasping and groaning in pain, it was a burning sensation – but it also felt like somebody was ramming a knife into my back; over and over.

Once it was over I stood up slowly, retching a bit, clutching my stomach. I lifted my shirt up to check my back and was shocked to notice a couple of black veins visible through my skin, almost like they were about to pop out. My skin was still very, very pale – almost corpse like, and I didn't like it one bit. My old worries had sudden come back into my head: that this wasn't over, that the nightmares were coming back.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen where the others were, Andy was in the middle of a conversation with my dad but stopped when he saw me. The smile that was on his face vanished and he suddenly looked very concerned.

"Hey, you ok? You don't look so good," he said, suddenly getting up and walking over to me.

"Oh – I-I'm fine, just tired is all," I said.

"You sure? You look kind of poorly," he pressed on, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm fine; really, I'll feel better after some coffee. Morning, dad; is mom up yet?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject; thankfully noticing my mom wasn't in the kitchen with everyone else.

"Yeah, she said she was gonna go get dressed," said dad.

Right, well that gives me a chance to talk to her alone about that little girl in my past nightmares; I almost forgot about that. I have to know if Aaron was telling the truth when he said that "Jacqueline" was actually my mom.

"I'm gonna go talk to her for a bit, I'll be right back," I said, backing out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to the room where my parents had been staying in; I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" mom called from the room.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hey mom."

"Oh, mornin' sweetie!" she did a double take, frowning. "You ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine…um, mom? I need to talk to you about something…"

"Sure hon, what is it?"

"It's kind of a long story, what I'm about to tell you that is, I just really need to tell you this though…"

I told her everything about the little girl in my nightmares, nervous about what her reaction would be and whether or not what Aaron had said would be true. She remained quiet for a while, not helping my nervousness at all; until she turned to me with an anxious expression plastered upon her face.

"Listen…there's something I never told you and I should have. That little girl…_is _me; I changed my name to Alessa because I didn't want to be reminded of what happened; when my dad abused me as a kid. I didn't want the name he gave me and I just thought once I'd moved out at seventeen that that was it: new life, new person, and a new name. I met your dad, got married, had you and Sam; it all worked out perfectly. Your dad knows about what happened to me anyway, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you and Sam about it," she explained.

"Wow…I would say that came as a surprise but Aaron did already tell me that that little girl was you…just didn't think he was telling the truth so that's why I came to you," I said,

"Well the bastard was right, don't know how he knew but I'd rather not question it."

"Smart choice."

"Say, when are you guys off tour?"

"I think we're all finished here for now."

"Great, because I was wondering if you'll come back home for a while; we're heading off tonight but maybe a couple of days after you could come home?"

"Of course! I haven't set foot in my house for over a year now – I wouldn't pass up that chance!"

Mom smiled and gave me a big hug. "I'm glad to hear it! I still can't believe you're actually here, we've missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys so much too, you've no idea."

If only it was safe enough to finally say it was all over, when in fact I got a horrible feeling I was about to meet the worst of all the crap that had been happening to me over the past couple of months. It made me sick to my stomach, though that could have just been something else – I don't know. But then again, when did I ever?

We all just chilled out in the house until it was time for my parents to leave, both my parents and I started getting tearful once again when we were saying our goodbyes; even little Sam starting getting all teary-eyed too.

"I'll see you guys soon enough, ok?" I said, smiling sadly at them.

"Yes, of course! See you soon sweetie, and thanks Sammi for letting us stay here," said Mom.

"No problem you guys, it was nice meeting you all!" said Sammi.

Dad and Andy gave each other a 'manly hug', "Look after her, ok?" he told him.

"I will for sure, don't worry," said Andy.

I gave them all one last hug before they left and watched them get into the car and drive off; feeling a little choked up but also still feeling very, very sick indeed. Andy was staring at me worriedly, I hadn't noticed I was making any sort of faces or clutching my stomach until he walked up to me.

"Hey, you sure you're ok? You look awful," he said.

"Gee, thanks," I snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that…I just meant you look really unwell," said Andy, looking a bit hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just not feeling like myself at the moment…I'm gonna go take a bath and see if that helps," I said.

"Ok, if you need anything at all just call me."

"Will do."

I made my way upstairs towards the bathroom, struggling a little as the pain in my stomach got worse; I reached the bathroom door and pushed it open. Closing the door behind me I walked over to the bath tub, pulled back the shower curtain and was shocked to find the body of a dead woman in the bath tub, her wrists slit, she was lying in a pool of bloody water. I let out a blood curdling scream, rushing towards the door and wrenching it open; I rushed out into the hallway just in time to see Andy running up the stairs towards me.

"Eris! What's wrong? I heard you screaming!"

"Th-there's a woman in the bath tub – a dead woman!" I blurted out, trembling.

"What?!"

I rushed back into the bathroom with Andy to find that the woman wasn't there anymore, the bath tub was completely empty with no bloodstains whatsoever. So sign of any water either.

I frowned. "But…but she was right there!"

"I think you're just over-tired – or that this illness is causing you to hallucinate."

"Andy, I _saw _her. She was right there, her wrists were slit and there was blood in the bath!"

Andy bit his lip, hesitating and unsure of what to say. "Maybe you should get some rest, leave having a bath until later? Just to calm down?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not that – I just don't wanna make a big fuss about this. I just want to keep the peace around here…so maybe if you just take a bath later and lie down for a while?"

"No, it's ok. I'll probably feel better after a bath anyway."

"Well, if you're sure. I'll be in the room if you need anything."

He left the bathroom without another word, closing the door behind him. I turned on the water and waited for my bath to be filled. I was feeling both confused and fed up of it all, I knew it was Aaron and Dave still tormenting me with all this crap – but if they wanted to make a move why didn't they do it already? I was so sick of this.

I stopped the tap once the bath was full, took off my clothes; and climbed in – thankful that at least the hot water was making me feel a bit calm. Maybe a bit too calm as I was feeling myself drift out consciousness, it was a while before I woke up again – feeling a little strange; and, somehow, out of place. My mind was completely blank and I found myself reaching for the razor beside me, I absent-mindedly began slicing it across both of my wrists; deep enough for the blood to flow immediately out of the wound, I then lay back and shut my eyes – drifting back out of consciousness.

Andy came knocking at the door a couple of minutes after.

"Eris? Are you ok?" he called.

He got worried once I didn't answer back.

"Eris? Eris, what's going on in there?" he called again, opening the door and gasping once he saw me lying in the bath, blood dripping freely from my slit wrists. "Holy shit, Eris!"

He ran towards my unconscious body and dragged me out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me and frantically searching for bandages in the cabinet. Once he found some he wrapped them as tightly as he possibly could around my wrists to stop the bleeding.

"Eris? Baby, wake up – please wake up!" said Andy, slapping my cheek lightly to try and wake me up.

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes and frowning. "Andy..?"

"Oh thank God – Eris, what the fuck were you thinking?!" he said, suddenly angry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in both my wrists and gasped, looking down at my bandaged hands. "What the..?"

"I came into the bathroom to find that you had both your wrists slit – what the hell are you playing at?!"

"What? Look, Andy – I honestly don't remember this happening. Why the hell would I slit my wrists? I've no reason to! If you think I was trying to kill myself then you're horribly mistaken. I mean, why would I do that? Seriously! I just got back together with my friends and family and all of a sudden I'm going to kill myself?!"

Andy bit his lip. "Point taken…but, how did this happen then? You say you don't remember doing this, then how?"

"I don't know, like I remember feeling very out of place – if that makes any sense to you – and I kind of just, I don't know, fell asleep?"

"That's strange…I still think you should get some rest, want me to stay with you for a while until you fall asleep?"

"Um, yeah; if you don't mind…"

He brought me to the bedroom and lay down with me as I tried to get some sleep, but my throbbing wrists were keeping me up as well as the strange feeling that had suddenly came over me - and wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. I could hear the others talking downstairs, I wanted to join them but I knew my newly bandaged wrists would just cause a fuss and I didn't want to go through that. Not right now. It took me a while, but eventually I drifted off to sleep; suddenly forgetting about the throbbing pain and everything else…

_Kill them. _

I woke up with a start, the room completely dark; and found that Andy wasn't beside me anymore. The strange feeling I had earlier had gotten worse, I couldn't think straight and I felt like I was in a daze – like…I wasn't myself anymore. I could still hear the others talking downstairs, I made my way slowly out of the bedroom and noticed Adam coming up the stairs; he stopped when he saw me.

"Oh hey, Eris! I see you're awake, do you want some coffee or something?" he asked, walking towards me. He suddenly stopped when he looked at me properly. "Hey, you ok? You look really…strange."

I didn't reply, it's almost like I'd forgotten how to speak; but something horrible and frightening came over me. I stepped towards Adam, close enough to be able to suddenly lunge forwards and wrap my fingers around his throat in an attempt to choke him.

"Whoa! Hey! What the fuck – are you doing- ?" he yelled, trying to prise my hands off me and although he was a lot stronger than me, he could barely manage for some strange reason.

The others heard Adam yelling, luckily enough; both Andy and Ashley came running upstairs to see what was going on.

"What the hell-? Eris, what are you doing?!" Andy shouted, lunging towards me and trying to pull me away by the waist while Ashley successfully managed to pull my hands off Adam's neck.

Adam backed away, coughing and spluttering. "I- I don't know what the hell just happened there but…holy shit…" he said after he managed to regain his breath.

"Let go!" I yelled, scratching at Andy's arms.

"Ow! God, what the fuck has gotten into you?!" Andy asked, still holding onto me despite his hands getting scratched until they were bright red.

"I've no idea, I come upstairs and she just came out of her room and I was trying to talk to her but she just stood there gawking at me. She does look a little…weird, though," said Adam.

Ashley stared at me and frowned. "Her eyes…are green? Uuhh…didn't she have, like, bright blue eyes before or am I just seeing things?"

Adam also began staring at me once Ashley mentioned that. "You're right – they are green! But that's not possible – her eyes have always been a bright shade of blue! I should know – I've known her for years."

"Maybe she's wearing contacts?" said Andy.

"They look way too real to be contacts, man…" said Ashley.

"Well how else would she have green eyes then? Are you trying to tell me they suddenly spontaneously changed colour for no apparent reason?"

"Look – I don't know, man. All we know is that her eyes are fucking green and we don't know how that even happened, but it's starting to freak me out."

"Same here…though what freaked me out more is that a few minutes ago she tried to freakin' choke me to death!" said Adam, rubbing his neck.

I suddenly elbowed Andy hard in the stomach when he wasn't paying attention, causing him to double over and let go of me; I bolted towards the stairs but Ashley grabbed me before I could get any closer and kept a firm grip on me despite my struggling and trying to hit him.

"Let me go! You fucking cunts! I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" I screamed at them, I wouldn't stop screaming abuse and threats until a familiar sudden drowsiness came over me and I ended up falling back against Ashley; unconscious.

All three of them gave each other looks of both concern and fear.

"What…just happened back there?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know…but I'm really fucking disturbed right now…seriously…" said Adam.

"Here, give her to me – I'm gonna just put her to bed," said Andy.

"I suggest you lock the door when she's in there – what if she's still bat shit crazy when she wakes up? We don't wanna risk her attacking anyone," said Ashley.

"Yeah…I guess you're right, God I don't know what I'm gonna do about tomorrow – we have the show and all to do."

"Hey, we'll be home – don't worry Andy, if anything happens we'll give you a call – but I assure you we'll make sure nothing bad happens to her, you know that," said Adam.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just really worried about her – this whole Aaron thing and those nightmares. It's all so fucked," said Andy.

"I know, but like I said we promise we won't let anything bad happen to her and if we see that fucker we're gonna beat the shit out of him!"

"I'd rather you didn't face him head on – he sounds too dangerous, I mean he was so close to killing Eris after all!"

"I guess…well, we need to build up a plan for when he does anyway – since he's still alive and all with this new freak friend of his whoever the hell he is."

"Yeah, the minute we come back we'll try and come up with one."

"For now I say we all just go downstairs – the others are probably dying to know what happened, might as well let them know anyway," said Ashley.

Both Andy and Adam mumbled in agreement and they all went downstairs into the kitchen; where the others were waiting in confusion – all ready to ask them what went on upstairs. Hannah was the first to pipe up.

"What happened up there, guys?" she asked.

"Some serious crazy shit, that's what," said Adam.

"What do you mean?"

"Eris just completely lost it – she tried to choke me to death! I've no idea what's got into her!"

"What?!" said Kyle.

"Yep – I've no idea what's going on but the even weirder part is that her eyes are, like, suddenly green now or some shit," said Ashley.

"Green? That's impossible – she's always had blue eyes," said Jamie.

"That's what we said – but they're freakin' green! And she's not wearing contacts – they look waaay too real to be contacts," said Adam.

"Fantastic…so I guess this isn't the end of any of these strange happenings that Eris experience and now we're going to see them for ourselves this time? First hand?" said Hannah.

"Seems like it – though we'll be away tomorrow for our show at the Whiskey a Go Go," said Andy.

"I told him the rest of us would look after Eris and call Andy once she starts acting up again – she's out cold at the moment and locked in the bedroom so we have nothing to worry about for now," said Adam.

"Great – well, we'll do just that then. Once she starts getting weird we'll be sure to give you a call," said Hannah.

"Thanks, though I really hope you don't have to. I think I speak for everyone when I say I've no idea what's going on – but we just gotta remain calm until we actually find out what's wrong with her," said Andy.

"True, there's nothing else we really CAN do anyway," said Ashley.

Everyone remained silent for the next couple of minutes until Sammi tried to take everyone's minds off the situation by suggesting she make coffee and ask BVB about what their plans are for the show tomorrow. It worked, thankfully; but it was obvious they were still worried – naturally enough. But everyone still tried their best to act like everything was normal for now, until they find out what's actually going on around here…

* * *

><p>*Andy's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up quite early the next morning with the other guys from BVB; I chanced sleeping next to Eris last night and, thankfully, she didn't do anything. She had her back turned to me so after I got dressed I walked around to her side to see if she was awake; and she was – but she didn't look any better than how she looked yesterday. Her eyes were more obviously green now – and she had dark circles around her eyes, she was even a lot paler than usual; deathly pale even.<p>

I carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna be gone for the rest of the day, I'll be back late but Adam and the rest are gonna be here to look after you ok? They won't let anything bad happen to you…I just hope you get better soon, I don't know what's going on but I hope I find out soon. I just want you to get better…but I'll see you tonight, ok? I love you…" I said, kissing her cheek.

She didn't respond; all she did was stare into space, which just saddened and worried me even more. Adam was waiting for me outside the room when I walked out; a look of curiosity plastered on his face.

"Is she…is she ok now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sadly, no…she looks even worse than yesterday," I said.

Adam bit his lip. "Damn…think we should call a doctor?"

"I don't think that would make a difference…I just want you all to keep a close eye on her until we finish our show tonight – though God knows how I'll be able to concentrate with all that's going on right now."

"Hey, it'll be fine, Andy! Don't worry – we'll make sure NOTHING bad happens to her, I assure you!" said Adam.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Adam."

"No problem, buddy!"

I gave him a quick hug before I left the house with the others; Ashley noticed me fidgeting when we were in the tour bus, making our way towards the venue.

"Hey, dude – everything's gonna be ok, don't worry about it! We'll figure something out," he said.

"I know it's just…I can't help but feel something is incredibly wrong here…I feel like it's something that isn't that simple you know? Like it's more complicated than we think…" I sighed, "I don't know, man…"

"Hey, you're just over-worried and tired – I'm sure you'll feel better after the show," said Ashley.

"Yeah, I guess so."

_Let's just hope you're right, Ashley…_

* * *

><p>*Eris's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I had woken up a couple of hours ago but seeing as I was locked in my room, and no one seemed to want to let me out, I was stuck in here; sitting on my bed with nothing to do but try to remember what happened yesterday – though that was the problem: I couldn't. All I remember was my mind going completely blank and that was it; it was almost like I'd been unconscious all this time. I was very confused; here I was locked in my room and no one will tell me what's going on and why they won't let me out.<p>

I sighed deeply and decided to put some music on to calm my nerves; I put on some Type O Negative and lay back down on the bed, shutting my eyes and trying my hardest to relax. It wasn't until a few moments later I started to get that same familiar strange feeling come over me; though this time it was different. My mind went blank for a couple of minutes and slowly faded into what I thought was a dream; I could see a woman – who I don't recall meeting before – sitting on the sofa downstairs, reading a magazine, suddenly I saw Aaron walking up from behind her from the kitchen, a large butcher knife in his hand. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back; he then held the blade over her throat and sliced it across, I watched as blood gushed from the large wound and she fell to the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming around her and staining the crisp white carpet beneath her. Aaron smiled at the work he'd done; wiping some of the blood that got on his lips off – though he just ended up smearing it, not that he seemed to mind. Aaron then suddenly began walking towards me; carefully stepping over the woman's lifeless body, he then leaned in and whispered into my ear,

"Good job…" he said, placing a bloody kiss on my lips.

I snapped out of my dream to find that I wasn't in my room anymore; I was in the living room and staring down at the same woman I saw in my dream, she was exactly how she was in my dream: dead. I looked down to find that the same butcher knife Aaron had was in my hands and that I was also covered in blood, her blood.

I gasped and dropped it instantly; so it was me that killed her? That couldn't be! I was upstairs; I know I was, I only shut my eyes for a couple of minutes and now I wake up to find that I killed someone? How could I have done this?!

"Wow, you really made quite a mess here."

I turned around to find Aaron standing there; that same sly smirk plastered on his face, I took a step back right away.

"You…you made me do this didn't you?" I said.

"Of course, guess you're smarter than you look after all," he said.

"Why aren't the others awake?"

"Oh, I'd made sure they wouldn't wake up for another good while. I'm afraid it's just you and me for now."

I suddenly bolted out the living room and up the stairs; knocking furniture over in an attempt to slow Aaron down, I tried opening the doors to where each of the others were staying in but they were all locked. I ended up heading into Andy's room and hiding under the bed; covering my mouth to try to be quiet but it was hard as I was shaking uncontrollably, I heard Aaron's footsteps as he walked into the room – causing me to silently freak out even more.

After a few agonizing minutes; I suddenly felt him grab my ankles and before I had a chance to fight him off, I was pulled out from under the bed and thrown down on top of it. He climbed up on top of me and pinned me down with his hands.

"Now that I've got your attention, I think this would be a good time to share a little story with you…since everyone seemed so curious, including you, about why I had those corpses in my house," he said. "I had an abusive father and a sorry excuse for a sister – but if there was anyone I hated more in the world, it was my dad. He used to beat the crap out of me – every single day. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him; I was like his own personal punch-bag, my mom would try to stop him but that only got her dragged into it. I loved her so much; she was the only one that actually cared – that actually understood me. But one day while she was out with some friends – and I was left alone in the house with my dad and my sister – I snapped; I couldn't take any of that shit anymore, so I did what I felt was right and that was to kill them both. My dad had fifteen stab wounds and a shotgun to the head – he never really was good and hiding that shotgun of his. As for my sister; I slit her throat – I felt like she didn't need to suffer as much anyway. The neighbours; unfortunately enough, heard the shotgun being fired and called the police so my mom was in for a very big surprise when she finally came home. That's when they had to send me away to that mental hospital – I was only eight years old – but no matter how hard they tried to get through to me, nothing worked. After a few years of being in there my mom couldn't take her depression any longer; and so she slit her wrists in the bathtub and let herself die there. They wouldn't let me see her body or go to her funeral, but when I finally managed to escape from that place at ten years old I found out where they buried her; and stole the corpse from her grave, as well as my sister's and father's. I don't know why those idiots from the mental institute didn't come looking for me but I sure as hell didn't complain, and that's where I've been up until a year ago when you decided to try and kill me."

"Aaron…you don't have to do this…" I said.

"I don't have to, of course…but I want to," he said, pulling me up from the bed and throwing me hard against the wall. "For the things you put me through – why in the world _wouldn't _I go through with this? You are so fucking DUMB!"

He grabbed hold of me and smashed my head against the wall again; knocking me out cold, he then picked up my unconscious body and walked out of the house towards the cathedral.

* * *

><p>*Adam's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up all of a sudden; feeling like I'd been asleep for a very long time, it was very strange indeed. I didn't recall falling asleep, all I was doing was playing around with my guitar and all of a sudden I felt weird – and my mind went completely blank after that. I headed out of my room to find the others emerging from their rooms as well, looking quite confused.<p>

"Hey guys – is it just me or did you get a weird feeling earlier on? I think I must have fallen asleep but the thing is – I really don't remember falling asleep," I said.

"Same here; one minute I was listening to music and the next – nothing. I only just woke up," said Hannah, scratching her head.

"Exact same thing happened to me, I'm gonna guess it's the same for you too Jamie?" said Kyle.

"Yup, same thing exactly," said Jamie.

"I'm gonna go check up on Eris, see if she's ok," I said, heading towards her room. I opened the door and was shocked to find the place thrashed, and that Eris was missing.

"Shit" I hissed, I then heard Hannah scream downstairs and bolted out of the room and down the stairs to see what was going on.

Herself, Kyle and Jamie were all standing with looks of horror plastered on their faces as they stared down at the body of Penny; the woman who lived next door that was helping us look after the place and Eris while Scout and Sammi were out, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I cursed.

"Who the hell could have done this?!" said Jamie.

"Aaron most likely," said Hannah.

"He probably took Eris – but where the hell would that bastard have taken her?" said Kyle.

I suddenly rushed out of the room and out the front door.

"Eris!" I yelled, hoping that she could somehow hear me. An old lady that lived next door to Sammi's house was outside in her dressing gown, looking a little bewildered.

"Is that the girl I saw get carried off down the street?" she asked me.

"Did she have red hair? Who took her?" I said hurriedly.

"All I know is that I heard a lot of noises coming from the house and when I came outside to see what was going on I saw a man carry this girl down the street from the house – he headed in the direction of the cathedral it seems, not sure what's going on but it's ridiculous making that much noise at this hour of night-"

"Thanks ma'am! Really appreciated you telling me that!" I said, quickly rushing back into the house to tell the others.

"We gotta call Andy!" I said; running back out with the others and quickly whipping out my phone, dialling Andy's number.

"D'you think they're finished their show now?" Hannah asked.

"Well, it's midnight now so I guess so," said Jamie.

I nervously waited a while before Andy finally answered, _"Hey Adam, what's up?" _

"Dude – we need you guys to come to the cathedral now!" I said hurriedly.

"_Whoa, whoa, slow down! Why do you want us to come to the cathedral?" _

"Aaron got Eris – don't ask us how it was all just pretty fucking bizarre, but that's not important because we need you to meet us there NOW!"

"_Fuck – shit! We're just outside with the Murderdolls now. We'll be there as soon as possible!" _

"Ok good but make it quick ok? Tell those guys to come too! See you there!"

I hung up and turned to the others, "They'll be there as soon as possible so we better head down there now!"

All of us bolted down the road towards the cathedral, luckily enough it wasn't that far but I really was hoping that the old lady was right, that Eris was actually there and that we weren't just on a wild goose chase. I also hoped that it wasn't too late.

We finally arrived in time to see Andy, the rest of BVB and the Murderdolls, all running up to us.

"You guys made it!" I said, relieved.

"Yeah, we drove a hundred miles an hour just to make sure we'd get here fast enough!" said Ashley, out of breath.

"I actually thought we were gonna die with how fast Andy was driving!" said Wednesday.

"Well now that we're all here let's not waste any more time and actually go in!" I said, running ahead towards the entrance with Hannah, the others following us immediately.

I pushed open the cathedral doors and spotted Eris, unconscious, on the floor at the altar.

* * *

><p>*Eris' POV*<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Eris!"<em>

I woke up slowly, disorientated, and spotted Adam and the others – including the guys from BVB and the Murderdolls – standing near the entrance to what I soon found out was the cathedral.

"Guys…?" I said, carefully standing up, my head suddenly hurting. I was about to walk towards them when Aaron came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind, causing me to scream and struggle to break free from his grip as he began dragging me away.

"Aaron! Stop!" Hannah yelled, suddenly running up to the steps near the altar.

"Leave me alone, Hannah!" said Aaron.

"You've got it all wrong, Aaron. It isn't her fault! I tried to tell you that since day one but you wouldn't listen to me, but now I'm begging you to please hear me out! All that wasn't her fault and she doesn't deserve any of this – she really did care a lot about you Aaron, I know you probably don't believe that with all you've been through. But you have to understand that she didn't do anything wrong, she never did. Before all this crap started she's never said anything bad about you, ever, and you know I wouldn't lie to you. I don't know how things got so bad, but I wish they hadn't, we could have all been there for you if you needed us. Killing Eris won't change anything; you'll just be making the biggest mistake of your life. You told me she reminded you of your mom, so won't killing her be exactly like killing your mom? Just please let her go, Aaron…please."

Aaron remained silent for a while, still keeping a firm grip on me, I glanced up at him to see his expression had changed from that of an angry, cold one – to a sad one. He was almost like his old self, and it really surprised me.

"P-please, Aaron…" I begged him, hoping it would work.

Thankfully after a few long, silent moments, he let me go. I quickly ran towards Hannah, where she wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"Thanks, Aaron…you made the right choice," she said.

He didn't reply to her, I felt sorry for him just standing there looking melancholy; but I also still felt very wary and didn't bother saying anything to him. Both Hannah and I turned around and began heading towards the others to head out of the cathedral…

* * *

><p>*Aaron's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I heard Dave's furious voice ringing in my ears, <em>"Kill her already! Isn't that what you wanted in the first place? You were meant to kill her and her soul was meant to be mine, that way we can go back together – in peace. That was the plan! And this is your job and I demand you do it! KILL HER!" <em>

I spotted a large sharp-ended pole next to me, with no time to think of anything else and with Dave's demands still growling in my ears – I picked it up and fired it forwards. I watched as the pole pierced through Eris' chest; her lifeless body dropping to the floor and a pool of blood forming around her. Hannah watched in horror at what happened in that instant.

"A-Aaron..? What the hell- why the hell did you do that?!" she yelled at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

I looked at Hannah and the back at Eris' dead body; it was only then that I suddenly realized what I'd done, and it was then when I felt the tears trickling down my face. I knelt down beside her; ignoring the fact that Adam and the rest were all yelling at me, threatening me to stay away from her. But I couldn't, I couldn't stay away because I knew what I did was wrong – so very, very wrong.

"Oh God…what have I done? You…none of this was your fault and I did this to you…" I said, wrapping arms around her and holding her close.

I felt Dave nearby; smiling at my good work, it was also his fault – for encouraging me to go ahead with this. But I couldn't let him take all the blame as this was my idea from the very beginning.

"Good job, you finally completed your plan – completed your revenge. Come on, give her to me and we'll go back together at long last," he said.

"No! I'm not giving her to you and I'm _not _going back with you!" I spat.

"Wh-what?!"

"This was a big mistake – you were a big mistake! I was wrong about everything and I should have never have done this! Any of it!"

Dave stared at me in shock, but that expression soon changed to that of pure rage. "You idiotic, little, CUNT!"

He grabbed hold of me; my arms still around Eris' body, and suddenly everything when white.

* * *

><p>*Eris' POV*<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was pitch black and I had no idea where I was, but I remembered what happened beforehand – that excruciating pain I felt as that pole pierced through my chest was something I couldn't ever forget. So did this mean that I was actually in fact…dead? So what was this black abyss supposed to be if that were true? Hell?<p>

I looked around once again; only this time I spotted Aaron lying on the ground ahead, I ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him.

He groaned and looked up at me; it was only now that I noticed his stomach was bleeding. "I'm not, but that can't be helped. I guess I kind of deserve this to be honest…for everything I put you through, I was stupid enough to believe that you didn't actually care about me…and I'm so sorry about that…"

"It's not your fault, you had a rough life! But you should have told us…we could have helped you any way we can...where are we anyway?"

"Nowhere…but there's still a chance for you to go back, to live again, as you can see Dave hasn't been exactly kind to me after that little disagreement we had back in the cathedral – but I've weakened him now, giving you a chance to get out of here!"

"But what about you?"

"Leave me, I'm no use to you back in the real world – look at me, I'm dying aren't I? Though I suppose it isn't for the worst, at least now I can die without a guilty conscience once I apologize to you…I'm so sorry, Eris. I was wrong about you, and I hope you can forgive me…"

"Considering all that's happened…yes, yes I can. At least now I understand why you did it, I just wish things could have turned out a little different…I don't wanna leave you like this."

"It's ok; I just want you to be happy for once. I want you to make up for all the time I caused you to waste while being at that house, and being away from the people you care about…just know that I'll always love you, ok?"

I burst into tears, pulling him in for a gentle hug. "I'll always love you too – I'm so sorry things had to end like this…"

"Hey, maybe we'll meet again someday…maybe in some sort of alternate reality?" he said, chuckling.

I snorted, "As long as there aren't any ghouls or demons – I'm totally down with that."

I stood up and noticed a sudden bright light up ahead; guessing that it might be a way out I advanced towards it, turning back one last time to look at Aaron.

"Goodbye, Aaron – I hope you'll finally be at peace now…" I said, and with that I walked forwards into the light…

"I can't believe she's dead…after all that work of trying to find her for almost a year and we actually lose her…I can't fucking believe this," said Adam, tears still spilling down his cheeks.

"I can't believe it either…none of us can, this is all like some bizarre nightmare!" said Hannah.

I groaned, suddenly startling them all.

"What the hell?!" Andy blurted out.

I slowly opened my eyes, frowning. "Am…Am I…still dead?" I asked, unwisely.

Adam breathed out in relief. "No, no you're alive. You're actually alive!"

They all started laughing, both relieved and bemused at what was happening – that I was alive after they just saw me get impaled by a pole.

"God what are you, a cat or something?" Roman asked, laughing.

"Well if I am I guess I have eight lives left now," I said hoarsely, chuckling.

"Try not to make a habit of using up those eight lives then," said Andy, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'll try not to…but, now that we all know I'm alive – I'm gonna need you guys to bring me to the hospital…you know, for a check-up. I feel weak as hell!"

"Oh yeah, of course!" said Andy, picking me up.

"I'm driving this time, I don't trust Andy after that driving session not long ago," said Wednesday, walking up ahead with the others.

We all climbed into the tour bus and made our way towards the hospital, unfortunately we had to wait a while until the doctor arrives to see me – but it was ok, I was enjoying this calm atmosphere of just hanging out with the guys.

"So…what happened anyway? We saw you die, so how did you…well, come back to life – sounds weird saying that to be honest," said Adam.

"I dunno, I remember being in, like, a dark abyss or something – and Aaron was there. He told me that he weakened Dave and that this was my chance to go back home and 'live once again'. There was a bright light and next thing I know I'm back in the cathedral, alive and well…can't say the same for Aaron though, he's dead…" I said, suddenly feeling sad remembering that.

"Always thought a bright light meant something else – but I guess in your case it brought you back home to us, strange but I'm cool with this. As for Aaron…I'm sorry to hear that, I know he pretty much fucked everything up in the past – but I think he was just very, very misunderstood. I mean, with how he reacted to killing you back in the cathedral – he looked genuinely heartbroken," said Andy.

"That's the thing – Aaron told me everything that happened to him in the past. What with his father abusing him and his mother killing herself – he's been through a lot. But I just hope now he'll finally be at peace."

"Well here's hoping from now on we'll have none of that bizarre supernatural crap – you guys have a successful career ahead of you, you know?" said Wednesday, smiling at us.

"Oh, we know – and we have die-hard fans that we can't disappoint again! I can't wait to get back on the road again!" I said.

"Steady now, I think you've had enough excitement for one year…the minute we get out of this hospital you're having a month-long break – possibly even longer than that," said Andy.

"A month? I can't relax for a whole month knowing there are possible shows I need doing!"

"Ok, ok, we'll talk about it later."

"Andy, you should know better – there's no convincing Eris to rest up for that long being the stubborn little cow she is," Adam joked.

"Oh, go eat a dick!"

"No!"

It was just like old times again, all of us laughing and joking around – with the exception of the Murderdolls joining in – it wasn't long before the doctor finally arrived and was ready to examine me. Thankfully it didn't take that long and I was allowed to leave immediately without having to stay overnight for precautions, which was just awesome really as I didn't fancy the idea of going a night without the guys – especially Andy.

I walked out arm in arm with him, the others following close by – all of us discussing possible future tour dates and plans for when we're back on the road again. For once in a very long time I was actually optimistic about the future, and I was immensely relieved to know that the nightmare those past nine months was finally over – that I didn't have to worry about an ex trying to kill me or having to experience those horrible dreams.

Yep, the future sure seemed a lot brighter now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! I completed it! I'm sorry if this chapter is shit, I was anxious to get it done before I go on holiday next week so I do apologize if it seems "rushed through" :/ But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway and I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm gonna be making a third one since I gained yet again another idea, so that's something to look forward to! x **


End file.
